


Blood Quill Consequences

by Acherona, trulywicked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Domestic Violence, Torture, Umbridge is her Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 124,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acherona/pseuds/Acherona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulywicked/pseuds/trulywicked
Summary: Umbridge goes too far with the blood quill and it results in a trip to the infirmary, better instruction, a TA position, and falling in love for Harry Potter. Growing up is never easy, especially for The Boy Who Lived.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Acherona and trulywicked first posted this fic on Y!Gallery and FFnet in 2012 and now are posting it here on the Archive.
> 
> This takes place in Harry’s 5th year but the age of the students has been changed. Rather than students being 11 in their first year they are 12 and so all fifth years are 16 going on 17. This was done because the age of consent in England is 16 and we wanted this to take place during Harry’s 5th year due to the fact that it’s Umbridge’s detentions that set the events of the fiction in motion. 
> 
> Severus Snape, being as he was born in 1960 and this takes place in 1996, is 36  
> Harry is 16
> 
>  **WARNING:** Mentions of bloodloss due to the use of a blood quill. Passing out due to anemia. Dosing someone with a truth serum. Kinder Snape.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

Sixteen year old Harry Potter staggered into the Gryffindor common room after curfew, stomach grumbling at being empty, and essentially flopped down into a chair before the fire to rub his temples in a vain attempt to ease the headache he had. The new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was actually worse than Snape when it came to detention horrors. In the last several days, ever since he refused to conform to _her_ version of the truth and instead spoke the reality of what he saw, knew, and had experienced, he could have probably fed more than a few vampires with the amount of blood he'd lost due to her punishments. 

Everyone else by now had caved in to her truth and were sticking to the 'I'll believe what I believe but I won't say it' tactic to avoid such blood loss. Harry refused. To him that would be disgracing the memories of those who'd lost their lives in this battle with Voldemort and he would swallow lye before he did that.

It interfered badly with his concentration though. He seemed to get more and more lightheaded in classes each day he had a detention, pretty soon he'd probably end up falling asleep in a class if it didn't let up. He didn't have anything to bring before any of the other professors to attempt to get his detention punishment changed though. The cut marks of the words usually never lasted more than a day, healing by magic and leaving only faint scars or other marks, though the last session had been particularly harsh it might actually leave a more visible scar. 

He half hoped he'd fall asleep in Potions and get detention with Snape. Harry snorted at how incredibly insane that hope was. Actually preferring a _Snape_ detention? The world had officially turned on its head.

He sighed and pulled out his books, parchments, and quills. He had homework to finish before he slept, though his body was begging for rest and perhaps some food to make up for the dinner he ended up skipping when he got Umbridge's detention. Better to be hungry and tired than to get in trouble with _all_ his teachers for not doing his work. It was no big deal since he went without for weeks at a time before when he lived with the Dursleys. It's not like not eating now would have any real consequence right?

\------------------------------------

Harry's head was killing him. First he'd missed dinner, thanks to the detention suffered under Umbridge, and this morning he'd slept through breakfast though he'd be eternally grateful to Ron for waking him before classes started so he didn't miss any. The lack of food seemed to be hitting him harder than it should have, making his headache worse and his lightheadedness increase.

Maybe, if he could make it through Potions, he could go to Madam Pomfrey and request something to help, an aspirin or the wizarding equivalent. He didn't want to make a fuss but if he couldn't think through the pounding in his skull he'd never be able to concentrate on what his professors were talking about.

Not that he was concentrating all that well now. It seemed that, no matter how hard he tried to focus on what he was being told to do, he kept making small mistakes that, thankfully, Hermione corrected before he made a disaster. He could feel her concerned gaze on him whenever Snape wasn't looking but he couldn't do or say anything to reassure her under the Potion Master's crooked nose. Even with his back turned Snape had ears like a bat and he'd hear anything said to Hermione and Harry didn't want to get his friend in trouble.

Harry found himself spacing out, staring at the chopping board of his potion station, one hand stretched out for an ingredient that he couldn't for the life of him remember, when a pale hand slammed down on the board, startling him so that he jumped. He raised his head to look into the icy, irritated, black eyes of Severus Snape.

One dark brow winged up and the Potion Master's cultured voice lashed at Harry's clouded senses. "Tell me Mr. Potter, do you think that you're so much better than the other students that you can get away with not paying attention in my class?"

Both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins in the room went quiet, one group in tense dread the other in sadistic glee, waiting for Harry's answer.

The teen shook his head. "No sir."

"Then perhaps you think you, being the Great Boy-Who-Lived, can do better than I?"

"No sir."

"Then why is it, Mr. Potter, that you have yet to do a single thing correctly today without the aide of Miss Granger?"

Hermione winced, not knowing that Snape had seen her helping Harry. The teenager being confronted by the professor felt his headache and dizziness increase under the stress of Snape's scrutiny. "I'm sorry sir. I'm having trouble concentrating today."

Hermione spoke up, "He missed dinner and breakfast professor."

Snape's baleful stare turned briefly to Hermione. "I am not asking you Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting."

The Gryffindors in the room grimaced as Snape turned his attention back to Harry. "And as for you Mr. Potter I would suggest you..."

Snape's voice seemed to fade from the room as Harry's vision dulled and narrowed to where he could only watch Snape's mouth move. A surprisingly well formed mouth for such a bad tempered man was Harry's last thought before his vision blacked out and he slid to the floor in an unconscious slump that managed to startle the professor.

The greasy haired man blinked down at Harry's form briefly before moving around to crouch and place his fingers at the pulse in Harry's throat. He frowned as he noted that it was slightly off. He cast his stone gaze back at the Slytherin students snickering at the unconscious teenager. "I would suggest you concentrate on your work." 

He rose and pulled out his wand. "I am taking Mr. Potter to the infirmary. Work on your potions until I return. Mobilicorpus." He used the spell to walk Harry's unconscious form to the infirmary and deposit him into Madam Pomfrey's hands before returning to his class in a swirl of black robes. He was mildly curious about what would make Potter pass out like that since even he had to admit that the teen was far too stubborn to do so just from a few skipped meals. It was strange but considering the grapevine in Hogwarts he had no doubt he'd hear about the cause soon, likely before dinner truth be told.

He flicked the curiosity off like water and returned to the classroom fully intending to continue ruining students' days.

\-----------------------------------------------

Snape was grading reports from his Advanced Potions classes when a house elf appeared at his elbow to deliver the message that the Headmaster wished to see him. He inclined his head to the elf and got to his feet. His boots clacked smartly down the halls, up through the castle, to Dumbledore's office. 

He gave the password to the stone statues guarding the entrance and lifted his brows at the 'argument' taking place within. Minerva McGonagall was very nearly snarling at Dolores Umbridge, looking more angrily flustered than when Malfoy had been turned into a ferret by the disguised Barty Crouch. Dumbledore sat behind his desk as usual, eyes on the confrontation, and instead of the perpetual good humor that was well known to his face, there was a stern, almost angry expression on the old wizard's face and it was directed squarely at Dolores Umbridge.

Those clever blue eyes turned to him and the Headmaster stood. "Ah Severus thank you for coming so quickly."

"Of course. What can I do for you Headmaster?"

"I'm afraid I need to request a truth serum from you. Nothing so strong as Veritaserum. You see we have a bit of a...conflict regarding Dolores' detention methods."

McGonagall stiffened even further, her accent heavier than usual. "It's outrageous! Intentional harm is never to be inflicted upon a student Albus and we've received confirmation from several students already. She should be dismissed!"

Umbridge opened her mouth to retort but was cut off smoothly by Dumbledore. "Now Minerva I understand your concern and indeed I share it but we can not go dismissing a professor willy nilly based on a few students' accusations."

Snape's brow twitched in intrigue when he saw how much effort the Gryffindor Head of House had to exert over herself to keep from saying anything further. "If I may ask what this is about?"

Dumbledore nodded. "You recall Harry fainting in your class earlier today?"

"Yes."

"Harry is apparently extremely anemic at the moment, something that has never come up before and a few students have come forward blaming the anemia on Professor Umbridge's detentions. According to the students they write a particular phrase with blood quills. Dolores insists that all the quills do is sting, that they do not draw blood. I am rather anxious to get this cleared up as you can surmise Severus. A _simple_ truth serum should do so easily and if she's telling the truth I'm certain that Dolores will have no problem at all with taking it to confirm her side of the story?"

The Ministry sent woman puffed up a bit like a frog but nodded. "As insulted as I am, yes. The sooner we clear this up the better and I can get back to my classes."

Snape had caught the clear message from Dumbledore's stress on the word simple. As the old wizard never stressed words in such a way he knew that it meant the strongest, most complicated serum he had. While he wasn't what you'd call a Potter fan, he was a professor and agreed with Minerva. It was the professor's' responsibilities to protect and guide the irritating creatures known as students, even if you hated them, not to cause them injury. Of course accidental injuries did sometimes happen and the occasional whack with a ruler was permissible but drawing blood? It was incredibly unacceptable. 

He nodded. "Yes Headmaster. I will return soon." He turned and left the office to retrieve a disguised vial of Veritaserum. He wouldn't put it past Umbridge to try and circumvent the effects of a lesser potion.

McGonagall continued to hover close to Umbridge as if worried that the toadlike woman would jump up and attack them all at any moment. She hoped that Snape would return quickly and that they would get the truth out of the horrible woman. Minerva never spoke ill of her fellow professors or the staff at Hogwarts but in this case she found it very difficult to hold her tongue. She trusted the students' words far beyond Umbridge's and she would love for nothing more then to find a reason for Dumbledore to send the woman packing, Minister's favorite or not.

The tension was thick in the room and Dumbledore watched his 'guest' with sharp blue eyes behind the lenses of his glasses. "Professor Snape shouldn't be but a moment longer, I apologize for the wait." There was no harm in stroking the woman's feathers if it would get her to relax, if even minutely so.

Umbridge puffed up again, irritated that she'd let her eagerness to silence the Potter boy endanger her mission here. If it was proven that she had indeed deliberately injured the boy and drawn blood then even Cornelius wouldn't be able to keep her at Hogwarts to direct the next generation of voters and it would land a big blow to their plans. Damn that boy's weakness for revealing her detention method. 

The only grace was that it wouldn't be Veritaserum and she could throw off all other lesser truth serums. "This is entirely unnecessary and insulting. The Minister himself chose me and now you are accusing me of essentially attacking The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

Just as she finished her sentence, Snape reappeared and lifted a brow. "Indeed, such an accusation would bring a great deal of suspicion on Minister Fudge should it be proven. The school's board of Governors and the Wizengamot would be incredibly put out as well I would imagine." He exchanged a look with Dumbledore and nodded ever so slightly as the toad of a woman spluttered.

"Now, now Severus, no reason to get ahead of ourselves and imagine the worst." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice as it looked like as if Umbridge was ready to explode. The smoother they could handle this whole business the better. He gave Severus a look and then looked over at the large mirror across the room. 

"Minerva, would you be as kind as to fetch Dolores here a cup of tea? No reason to make the aftertaste of the potion more unpleasant than it needs to be." Dumbledore knew that Snape was a master in what he did and that there would be no aftertaste what so ever but he still tried to keep things calm.

McGonagall nodded and poured some tea in a blue tea cup and placed it on the table in front of Umbridge and Snape.

Umbridge huffed a bit more before taking up her cup. She took a surprisingly delicate sip of tea. "So precisely how are we to be going about this?"

"Severus here will add the potion to the tea and we'll ask you a few questions to get this whole thing over and done with." Dumbledore gave a tight lipped smile. "Just to make sure that there is no wrong doings going on, the Wizengamot and our governors will watch the entire thing through my mirror over there." He pointed a long, weather worn finger at the large mirror.

Umbridge's eyes widened and she shrieked, "What?!"

Snape took a drink of his own tea. "Madam please, it is quite routine for this kind of inquiry there is no need to destroy our eardrums," he paused meaningfully, "unless of course you have something to hide?" The question was accompanied by a lift of a dark eyebrow.

The woman snapped her mouth shut and shook her head. "Of course I have nothing to hide," she snapped, "I was simply surprised." She set her teacup down with a clatter. "Well let's just get this over with!" Her brisk tone brooked no refusal.

The Potions professor hid a smirk and slid a look towards Dumbledore. "We all do have much to do Headmaster, shall we?"

"Yes, yes, let's." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he raised his wand and muttered a spell under his breath to activate the mirror. "I'll leave the potion in your capable hands Severus, if you'd add it please."

The dark, greasy haired man nodded. He held the vial of truth serum up to the mirror so that the observers could verify the label and appearance of the potion before he applied it. He dribbled just enough into Umbridge's cup to make it seem like a lesser potion's dose yet not cause Veritaserum overdose. 

"Professor Umbridge if you would please drain your cup?" His tone was subtly sarcastic on the title of professor. This woman was no professor and was painfully pathetic at teaching and Snape had no patience with incompetent morons, that was well documented, so he was deriving some sadistic amusement out of this.

Umbridge sneered at the cup and drained it swiftly, no truth serum tasted good and she had no desire to let it linger on her tongue. Perhaps if she had she'd have noticed the tell-tale flavor of modified Veritaserum but as it was no one would be able to prove that the serum was anything other than what it's label proclaimed.

McGonagall had trouble keeping the smile off her face as she watched Snape. It was true that she and the head of Slytherin were often at odds but she had to admit that no one could give a tongue lashing quite like Snape. It was rather amusing when you weren't on the receiving end of it. 

"All well Dolores? Are you ready to start with the questioning?" Dumbledore took a sip of tea, nabbing a biscuit from the plate as he watched Umbridge with mock concern. 

"Yes, yes, let's get this over with already!" She waved a hand, completely unaware that the spell she'd cast on herself before coming to the Headmaster's office was useless.

"Very well then, let's start off softly then." Dumbledore brushed the biscuit crumbs out of his long white beard. "How do you like living here at Hogwarts, taking care of the young minds of the wizarding world?"

McGonagall listened intently, wondering if Umbridge would trip herself up already with the first question. She had no doubt what so ever that Harry spoke the truth and she just waited for Umbridge to seal her own fate.

Umbridge opened her mouth to give the rehearsed answer of 'It's such an honor and the children are wonderful' but instead her tongue and lips formed the words, "It's disgusting, the noisy little Doxies can't sit still for the life of them and are so bloody cheeky." Her eyes widened and a squeak of distress came from her. "I-I mean that the school is a throwback that should be dismantled."

Snape had to turn to the window to conceal the utterly evil grin that tried to lift his lips as Umbridge tried to correct herself but just dug her hole deeper.

McGonagall almost choked on her tea but she couldn't help the wave of triumph that coursed through her at Umbridge's slip up.

"I see, well that's an unfortunate mindset for a teacher." Dumbledore furrowed his bushy brows. "And the question of detention and punishment...Do you feel that you have the right to punish students that have displeased you as you see fit instead of following the schools guidelines in such matters?"

Eyes wide and looking ever more like a toad in the grip of a hungry snake Umbridge tried to stop herself from answering but the compulsion of the potion had her mouth falling open once more. "The school guidelines are weak and far far too lenient to those irritating little buggers. They need hard discipline if they are to become useful members of wizard society and not empty headed, optimistic dreamers like yourself Dumbledore."

The shocked gasps of several members of the Wizengamot could be heard even on their side and McGonagall was woman enough to admit that she did take pleasure in watching Umbridge's downfall. The fact that every word came right out of the toad's own mouth only made it all the better.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore's voice was dry. "And what kind of hard discipline are you using against our children?"

She tried, she strained to answer that with a falsehood but the truth once more fell from her lips. "They are to write lines with a blood quill."

"A blood quill Ms. Umbridge?" Dumbledore wasn't even pretending with the use of professor anymore. "Are you aware that they are illegal as well as extremely harmful to the user after long exposure?"

"I am a Ministry official, I have the right and permission to apply the blood quill if I deem it necessary. The only harm from long exposure is visited upon the weak who can not handle it. The little fiends broke the rules and must be punished so they do not do so again."

"Are you implying that you are punishing and permanently scarring the children of this school with the Minister's good will? That it is okay that one of those students is now lying in the infirmary, severely anemic and suffering from exhaustion after your detentions?" Dumbledore was done tiptoeing around the real question.

Snape watched in secret glee as Umbridge actually twitched and tried to bite her tongue but the truth once more was forced out.

"I was told only to be certain that the children would not listen to or believe the _ridiculous_ claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. The boy would not be where he is had he simply held his tongue about that belief."

The silence hung heavy on both sides of the mirror. McGonagall was happy she wasn't the Minister right now, plenty of the Wizengamot and governors had children of their own or children they knew attending Hogwarts. 

"So Harry Potter was punished for speaking his mind, for telling what he believes is the truth? What's next? Punishment for wearing the wrong color of socks? Having the wrong parents? I am very unpleasantly reminded of an age not too far away by your way of thinking Ms. Umbridge." Dumbledore's voice was stern and unwavering.

Umbridge had by now realized that nothing she could do would keep the truth from her lips and so she drew herself up and almost spat the next words at Dumbledore. "Potter is a disruptive influence. If he spreads his insane tale then the whole of the school might get the mad idea to become just as bold and disruptive as him. It is much better if they do not question as he does."

"Mindless drones who won't think for themselves much less ask questions...Yes that sound much better for the future of the country." Dumbledore's eyebrow twitched. "I think we've heard quite enough, I would like the Governor's and the Wizengamot's opinion on how to proceed."

The mirror glowed and the split image of the Board of Governors and the Wizengamot appeared, every face scowling heavily at Umbridge, who shrunk back and tried to look as small as she possibly could, not an easy task considering her size. The head of the Governors turned his gaze to Dumbledore. "Obviously she is to be immediately dismissed from her post as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I realize that will put you in the difficult position of finding a replacement Albus but I'm certain we can agree that she absolutely _cannot_ remain."

"I am happy that you are in agreement with me." Dumbledore bowed his head towards the mirror. "Umbridge will be packed and escorted of the grounds before the night is over." He gave a sharp eyed glare at the cowering woman. "Regarding the empty position I do have some ideas but I need to discuss them with my faculty before any decisions are made."

"Of course Albus. You have my apology as well, for bowing to Fudge and allowing that creature into your school."

Severus stifled a thrill of hope, he knew Albus well and knew that no matter how much he wished to teach the Defense Against The Dark Arts class he likely would be shunted by once more as Dumbledore still feared he would cross back over to the dark side. In addition it would be even harder to find a new Potions professor than a DADA professor. Regardless he still intended to apply, as he did every year, eventually the old bastard would cave.

"Thank you, I'll be in touch." Dumbledore waved his hand and the mirror became blank once again. "Minerva, would you be so kind as to escort Madam Umbridge to her quarters and make sure she's all packed up and ready to leave as soon as possible?"

McGonagall nodded and prodded the distraught woman to get a move on, the sooner she was out of the castle the happier Minerva would be.

"Thank you kindly for your help with this Severus, as always your knowledge and handling of potions is nothing short of masterful." Dumbledore turned to the tall dark haired man.

Snape scoffed, though the regular thrill of pride felt at those words warmed him. "You know I can not abide incompetence Albus. That woman was even worse than Lockhart, which is saying something."

"Mm, this was more serious than incompetence though Severus, she could have caused the students here great harm." Dumbledore rested his elbows on his desk and leaned his chin on his fingers. "Things are about to change here at Hogwarts, I'm not certain you will approve of all the changes but I need to know that I have you behind me Severus."

A dark brow rose. "Albus you have had me behind you for the last sixteen years, what more must I do to assure you of my intention to see _HIM_ brought down no matter what I must do?"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "How about working together with Mr. Potter? The students still need to learn DADA and who better to teach them than one of their own with practical experience? You would be there for him, as a support and as someone to go to for help." He leaned back and waited for the explosion.

The Potion Master twitched in mild distaste. Work with Potter? Assist him and accept assistance from him? This would not end well, they'd likely hex each other into oblivion before the first class ended considering how much they clashed in Potions class. He was about to snarl at Dumbledore before he realized that the old man was essentially offering him the post he'd hungered for for years. He narrowed his eyes at the old wizard. "You manipulative old bastard, are you sure you went to Gryffindor?"

A small smile played over Dumbledore's features. "You Slytherins don't have monopoly on being devious Severus." His eyes twinkled in amusement. "So what do you say, will you accept?"

If looks could kill then Dumbledore would be down. "You know I will. However, what is the entire plan? That I preside over both Potions and DADA? Potter, for all his experience, doesn't know everything the others need to learn."

"Basically you will be the professor for both classes, Mr. Potter will be your student teacher when it comes to DADA and you will have another one for potions, lessening your workload so you can work both classes. Each class will have a student teacher. I think it will bring the students closer together and give them a head start about what is coming." 

Dumbledore reached up and scratched an eyebrow. "The times are changing and I think we need to change too, trouble is coming and even the students need to be prepared."

"And is there anyone in particular you have in mind for the Potions' student teacher or is that to be assigned at my discretion?"

"I leave that decision in your capable hands Severus, no one knows your students better than you."

The potion master nodded. His first thought, galling though it was, was to consider Miss Granger as she was most certainly one of the most consistently accurate and clever students in the entire school but when better examined she'd be a very ill fit. Granger was an academic who nearly always went by the book, so yes she could make an adequate and effective potion, but she wouldn't be able to grasp, much less teach, what makes an exceptional potion. He'd have to think longer on this. "Very well then. Will that be all Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded towards his potion master. "Yes, that will be all. I won't keep you from your duties any longer, thank you kindly for helping me with this rather delicate situation. Without your expertise things would have been much more difficult." Dumbledore got up from behind his desk. "Goodnight Severus, I should go and check with Madame Pomfrey on how young Mr. Potter is doing."

Snape bowed shortly. "I'll inform you of who I choose for Potions by tomorrow morning. Goodnight Headmaster." With his rather trademark bat-like swoop the spy then turned and exited the office to head down to his dungeon to puzzle out who he wished to assist him in teaching the little dunderheads potions.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed and looked up at the infirmary ceiling. He had tried to convince Madame Pomfrey to let him go back to his own room. There was really nothing wrong with him that warranted a night in the infirmary, he was fine albeit a bit embarrassed for having caused a stir...again. He raised his hand and watched the back of it, it was only a scar, a small one at that. He had plenty of them even without mentioning his most famous feature, one more wasn't a big deal.

Hermione poked her head in and smiled softly, pleased to see her friend awake, before settling her expression into stern lines. "Harry why on earth didn't you tell us how bad off you'd gotten thanks to that _cow_ before this happened?"

Green eyes flickered from the back of his hand to land on his friend. "Because it wasn't a big deal Hermione."

"Not a big deal? When you pass out in Snape's class mate...I'm sorry but I call that a big deal." Ron poked his head in alongside Hermione's. "I thought we had finally weaned you off this whole lone hero stint, don't tell my we have to start the training all over again..." Ron's long, freckled nose twitched.

Harry couldn't help but grin. "No, no new training needed. I really didn't think this was something to make a fuss about. What's a little detention to Voldemort having his body back?"

Hermione out-right frowned. "I'd say it's a large problem if it takes so much blood from you that you become severely anemic and need to spend, according to Madame Pomfrey, at least a week in bed taking two blood replenishing potions each day. Oh and let's not forget her pronouncement on Quidditch hmm?"

"A week?" Harry groaned, he wanted to go back to Gryffindor tower right now. "Wait...what's this about Quidditch?" He looked from Hermione to Ron and back again. Ron was shuffling his feet and wouldn't meet his eyes, that was a clear indication that whatever it was it wasn't something that he would like.

The teen girl got a knowing look on her face. "You're banned from playing Quidditch for eight weeks." She mentally counted down in her head, timing Harry's reaction. Three...two...one and....

"WHAT?!" Harry tensed and struggled to get up in a sitting position. "Eight weeks, that's half the season, they can't do that. I need to play...I need to fly." He flopped back down and put his arm over his eyes. "I'm captain, what will happen to the team?"

"You'll have to ask Madame Pomfrey if you can still make plays and go to meetings. You aren't allowed to fly until your body goes through the blood replacement cycle, which takes eight weeks." Hermione moved into the room and went to sit on the side of his bed, brushing his hair back in a sisterly manner. "You lost a lot of blood in those detentions Harry, more than I think you realize. According to what Madame Pomfrey said you were two detentions away from nearly dying from blood loss. In truth you passing out in Snape's class was a blessing in disguise. Not only won't you end up losing anymore blood thanks to that cow but she's been dismissed. I saw Professor McGonagall escorting her out of Hogwarts."

Harry was still miserable about the Quidditch but hearing that was a bright spot. "She's gone? No more fluffy pink cardigans and meowing kitty plates?" 

"All gone." Ron grinned. "Now maybe the DADA lesson's won't be pure shite any longer."

"Thank goodness. I'm all for books and learning what you can from them but for heavens sake those classes were travesties." Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

"Her lessons had nothing to do with defense against the dark arts." Harry scoffed. "It was all about praising the ministry and stopping all of us from asking questions, nothing useful at all." He looked over at his friends. "The war is coming, no matter what Umbridge and the Minister says and even kids need to know at least the basics about how to defend themselves. Hopefully Dumbledore will hire a professor who knows what they are doing now."

Ron nodded silently. 

Hermione smoothed down Harry's sheets. "He will I'm certain. The Board of Governors let themselves be pressured by the Ministry but after this I don't think that will happen again." She jolted when a loud bang sounded outside. "What on earth?" She flew to the window and blinked at the firework creature that was sparkling there before shaking her head and looking to Ron. "Your brothers are at it again."

"They are celebrating of course, that the mad cow is finally gone." Ron's freckled face was glowing. "I bet they have a wicked party going on in the common room...Err sorry mate." He cast guilty glance Harry's way.

"Don't worry about it, you two should go celebrate too, join the party." Harry made shooing motions towards the both of them. "Go have fun the two of you."

Hermione planted her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. "I'm certainly not about to leave my friend here alone to go to the common room just for some silly party."

Madame Pomfrey bustled in with Dumbledore. "Ah Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley I hope you're not disturbing Mr. Potter."

"We're not disturbing him, we're just visiting our best mate." Ron spoke up from Harry's bedside where he had plonked himself down on the mattress next to Harry.

"They’re no trouble Madame Pomfrey but I was just telling them they should go enjoy what's left of the evening." Harry smiled.

"And we don't want to leave him alone just to go off for fun while he's stuck in bed." Hermione went back over to Harry's side to fuss with his pillows, making them more comfortable.

The healer smiled. "Ah well that's just fine but the Headmaster needs to talk to him and then I'll be giving him a sleeping potion." She wagged a finger at Harry. "You need to rest solidly."

Harry nodded, for once he wouldn't argue against the sleeping potion, he was so tired and so worn from the nightmares that plagued his sleep that he would be grateful for some dreamless sleep. "See 'Mione it's fine, I'm just going to sleep any way. Go have fun and eat a piece of treacle tart for me too."

She sighed. Outgunned and outmanned for the time being she had to give in rather than stay with her friend and make sure he was really okay. "Oh alright then but," she rummaged in her shoulder bag, taking out scrolls and Harry's books and other study materials, "I don't want you to fall behind so I'll take notes for you and Ron and I will both come by to help you study." 

"Cheers 'Mione, I appreciate it." Right now studying was pretty far from Harry's mind but he knew he would have to do it so that he wouldn't fall behind. The last thing he needed was for Snape to accuse him of being even more incompetent.

"Sleep tightly mate and we'll be back tomorrow." Ron leaned in close. "I'll try to save you a piece of cake yeah."

Harry smiled and waved goodbye to his best friends, thankful beyond belief that he had them.

Madame Pomfrey placed a potion vial on the nightstand on top of the books Hermione had left behind. "After the Headmaster is finished I want you to drink _all_ of that." She then turned to Dumbledore. "You don't tire him out too much understood?"

"I won't be long Poppy, the boy will get his rest." Dumbledore bowed his head at her. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm fine Sir." Harry said politely even though he winced a bit at being called a boy at sixteen.

"I apologize that you had to be put through something like this within the walls of Hogwarts, and from a member from the staff no less. It should never have happened Harry." Dumbledore's eyes were serious behind the half moon shaped spectacles.

"It's okay Sir. You weren't to know." 

"Still if anything like this would ever happen again, please tell someone Harry." He patted the comforter over Harry's right knee. "I will let you rest now. When you are feeling better I have something to discuss with you." 

"Can't you tell me now Sir?" Harry was curious.

"No, no, I fear I must take my leave before Poppy chases me out. Rest now dear boy and we'll talk later." Dumbledore offered him a small smile and glided out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later found Severus Snape carefully mixing a volatile potion and ignoring the continuing bangs and booms of the Weasley twins' fireworks. It had been non-stop celebration among the school's population since Umbridge had been kicked out. Even his Slytherins were celebrating, in their own quietly devious way of using the extra time that had been DADA class to ruin people's days. He almost smirked. Three quarters of the student body wouldn't be celebrating much longer when he was announced as the new DADA teacher as well as Potions. He could just see the expressions of horror and got a rather evil little thrill out of it.

He was an odd teacher he supposed, to get such amusement out of tormenting his students yet willing to protect them no matter what. If he didn't end up with so many undisciplined dunderheads he'd have been less of a bastard but with the wild twits he had to deal with that likely would never happen. Class time was meant to learn and study, not to gossip, goof off with friends, or show off. And if anyone were to tell him that he never punished his own house they'd be completely wrong. The Slytherins got punished when they misbehaved, he simply did not do so in front of other houses. Let them all think he was playing favorites, he didn't mind, it kept the peace for the most part.

A soft pop came from the door just as he added the final ingredient and the potion stabilized. He cut a glance at the house-elf that had appeared as he bottled the potion. "Yes?"

"The Headmaster is needing Professor Snape and sent Mitzy with message."

"Hm. Tell him I will be there in a moment. I must bottle this potion first."

"Mitzy will tell him sir!"

The elf popped out and Severus quickly bottled the rest of the potion, cleaned up his work area, used a Scourgify charm to clean himself and swept out of the dungeon towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry fiddled with his hands as he sat across from Dumbledore at the man's large desk. He looked at Fawkes who was preening his feathers. "Excuse me Sir. but what are we waiting for?" 

Dumbledore smiled. "We're waiting for Severus to get here since the thing that I wish to discuss very much involves the both of you."

Harry's curiosity was piqued, what on earth could involve both him and Snape? As much as he wracked his mind he couldn't think of a single thing.

A brief knock on the door preceded Snape sweeping in like the great bat so many considered him. He paused and cast a baleful eye on Harry. "I see you've ceased lazing about in bed Potter. Perhaps now your irritating compatriots will put an end to their excessive celebration."

Harry's eyes flashed with green fire but he managed to hold his tongue on the scolding words that were itching to slip eyes. "Perhaps...Sir." He added the Sir as an afterthought.

"Ah good, you're finally here Severus." Dumbledore beamed at him and ignored the tension between the two brunettes. "Have you given any more thought to my suggestion? I was just about to brief young Harry here."

"If you're asking if I'm about to back out the answer is no. After this I will discuss it with my choice for the Potions post." The potions master went to stand beside the desk, the better to observe Potter's reaction. 

Dumbledore nodded with a pleased expression. "Good, good. So Harry I can imagine you're curious what this is all about."

Harry nodded in silence.

"I have offered Severus to role as professor for DADA alongside with his potions position." 

Harry stiffened. Dumbledore had to be kidding, Snape as professor was almost as bad as Umbridge, he would probably only teach his precious Slytherins and leave the rest of them high and dry. 

"Since he will govern two classes Severus is going to need help. I'd like you to become a student teacher for DADA, you have the practical experience needed and you have always excelled in the subject. Working close with Severus here I really think the two of you will make a great class."

Harry gaped. Student teacher...Working close with Snape. It all seemed like some weird dream, it couldn't be real.

It was small and petty of him but Snape derived a deep satisfaction from the gobsmacked and half horrified look on Potter's face. "Of course I myself wonder if you have the abilities to be serious and controlled long enough to give me effective aid in teaching your fellow students Potter. You are rather hideously undisciplined."

"I can handle anything you throw at me, you don't know me." Harry was still baffled and hesitant about the whole thing but when Snape put him down like that, it made him want to prove himself, to show Snape what he could do.

"Does that mean you accept the position Harry?" Dumbledore looked vaguely amused and Harry wondered what the old wizard was really thinking.

"I...yes, yes of course I accept. DADA is important, we all need to learn." The words 'Even if I have to work with Snape' hung heavily in the air even though Harry didn't voice them.

Snape allowed a smirk to form on his lips. "Well then Mr. Potter, report to the dungeons after dinner tonight to come up with a lesson plan as well as go over what you can and can not do as a _student_ teacher under my purview and to meet your fellow student teacher as well." An unholy gleam seemed to shine in the potion master's eyes as he considered that meeting.

"Very well Sir, I'll be there." Harry scowled as he spoke to Snape, the blasted man never failed to get under his skin and prod where he was most tender, it was infuriating. 

"Excellent, just excellent, I'm glad it's settled then." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "I'm sure you gentlemen will work well together and teach the student body all they need to know. Harry listen to Severus, he has vast experience and knows what he's doing. Severus you need to listen to Harry too, he is a very bright young man." 

To himself Harry thought that Snape probably had more experience casting curses and practicing the dark arts then defending against them but he nodded nonetheless. He would figure out a way to make it work with Snape, for his fellow students' sake.

Snape restrained himself from snorting. Perhaps Potter could make a decent teacher, if he were to abandon the arrogance and not let being The-Boy-Who-Lived go to his empty little head, but thus far he'd seen no proof that the boy had inherited any of his mother's intelligence. He looked at Harry and saw a miniature James Potter before him and couldn't look beyond that. He shook it off and gave Dumbledore a bored look. "If that is all then I have a few potions to finish and a Potions student teacher to inform." 

"Fine, fine Severus, you may leave." Dumbledore nodded and turned to Harry. "You better be on your way too Harry, Minerva is a patient woman but she won't put a hold on her class for anyone."

"Yes headmaster." Harry got up from the chair and started to leave alongside Snape, his head filled with warring thoughts on what was to come.

Snape glanced over at the boy as they left the tower. "Try if you will not to lose consciousness in Transfiguration class. I realize so much information in such a small space makes your brain overheat but it would be most inconvenient at this point for your minuscule mind to decide to shut down so absolutely." Without giving the teenager the chance to reply he swept down the hall towards the Slytherin common room to get his student teacher for potions and warn him not to start a fight with Potter tonight. He didn't have the patience to break up a fight between his godson and Lily's child tonight.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Harry made his way down the stairs to the damp dungeons and Snape's study. His head was still ringing with Hermione's congratulations and Ron's worried blabber. Harry may not like Snape but he highly doubted that this was some sort of master plan the potions master had schemed together to deliver Harry gift wrapped and defenseless to Voldemort. Sometimes Ron's imagination really got the best of him. Shaking his head in amusement Harry knocked on Snape's door and stepped inside, though when he saw a familiar head of slicked back silver hair he had a good mind to turn on his heel and walk back out again. This meeting would be hell.

"Potter, good to see you have a grasp of punctuality." Snape barely looked up from the cauldron he was tending as he added a small measure of liquid without measuring it out with the spoons and got a favorable puff in return as well as an impressed look from Draco. "Have a seat. You and Mr. Malfoy are acquainted I know."

Harry slid into his seat trying his best to ignore to blond beside him who had only turned to sneer at him before turning back to Snape, watching the cauldron in rapped attention. "Do you add the beetle bones before or after stirring the potion counter clockwise?" Draco asked as he peered into the cauldron. 

Remaining in his seat Harry couldn't even feign the slightest interest for whatever it was that Snape was brewing. It was probably an arrogance potions, it certainly seemed as if both Snape and Malfoy were heavily users of such an elixir.

Snape lifted a brow at his godson. "What do you think is the best to do Draco?" He was, in a way, testing his godson to see if his instincts in choosing Draco as the student teacher for Potions was correct. Thus far Draco had been able to grasp that what made a good potion wasn't always in the book and sometimes you had to work intuitively and divert from the book but this was a finer point potion that needed extreme accuracy so it would do for a test.

Draco furrowed narrow brows and looked at the cauldron. "I think it would be best to add the beetle bones after the stirring, to let the potion settle a bit and preserve the beetles potency." 

Stifling a yawn Harry started to wonder what he was doing here at all.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes Potter we are aware that you find Potions a pointless exercise, once we're finished here we'll get down to the main purpose for tonight's meeting." He turned to his godson. "After then, well let's see." Snape stirred the potion and then did as Draco suggested and the potion turned first a vile green then lightened to a pleasant light aqua, much to Snape's satisfaction. "After it is. Well thought Draco."

Draco gave his godfather a rare honest smile as he watched the potion in satisfaction. "Thank you Sir." When he turned to look at Harry the sneer was back in place. 

"I don't find potions pointless." Harry defended himself. "I just don't see the reason for me being here while you brew it."

"Perhaps if you paid more attention to others brewing potions you might learn something and, perish the thought, pass Potions by more than the skin of your teeth." A raised black brow accompanied that pronouncement. "Aside from that, I began that potion quite some time ago and can not simply walk away and leave it in the final stages before completion, something I speak about in first year. The potion is essentially finished now but needs to cool before bottling, so we can begin discussing the reason you are both here."

Harry hadn't meant that he was more important than the potion Snape was working on and he wasn't adverse to learning. For some reason he felt like he should apologize but he couldn't find the words. No matter what he said Snape would manage to find a way to tear him down and belittle him and besides Snape had already moved his attention away from him.

Snape moved to settle on a stool. "As you've both been told you will be student teachers assisting me in the classes I teach. Every student's schedule has been shuffled to make it so that all the Potions classes take place on the same day and each house is doubled up the same has been done with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Gryffindor and Slytherin will be taking the classes together as will Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. This has been done so that the two of you can continue your own education and only lose one day out of each week. 

“One day each week you will spend helping me teach, grade papers, and make lesson plans for fourteen classes of students ranging from first to seventh year. Mr. Malfoy I chose you to be the student teacher for Potions not because you know everything there is to know about the subject but because out of all the students in this school you have the best grasp of the essence of potion making. Do not let that go to your head." Snape pinned his godson with a stern stare. "You still have a _great_ deal to learn."

Draco knew he was good at potions, it was his best subject but he also knew that he was nowhere near Snape's class. Maybe with this TA position he could learn more. He had to admit that he was thankful that Snape had chosen him, it would have been horrible being second best to boy wonder over there once again. Being forced to spend time with Harry bloody Potter was not Draco's idea of a good time but at least he would have his godfather there too as a buffer. Hopefully he could get away with mostly ignoring the the Gryffindor. "I understand Sir and I doubt you will let it go to my head even if I tried." He shot Snape a smirk.

Harry wondered who Snape would have chosen as a TA for DADA if it had been up to him because Harry could guarantee that it wouldn't have been him. He would not have been here if Dumbledore hadn't decided it. That knowledge only made Harry want to prove himself further.

The potions professor returned the smirk. "You're correct. As for you, Mr. Potter, loathe though I am to admit it, the Headmaster was quite correct in suggesting you as the TA for Defense Against the Dark Arts. You've already had more experience in that area than most Aurors ever see and shockingly it is one of the subjects that you not only grasp but excel in if your scores are to believed." 

Snape tugged his sleeves into a more neat appearance. "The Headmaster knows we are heading for a war and he wants the students to be prepared, not just in knowing how to defend against dark magics but also in mindset. First years most of all come through these doors with the expectation of nothing but wonder, joy, and adventures that end in happily ever after. Your job Potter, will be assisting me in informing them that there _are_ things out there much worse than any villain in a fairy tale and then how set about to defending themselves from those things. Despite what I'm sure are your incredibly spoiled summers and the people who flock to increase your ego, you've seen first hand the darkest of magics and can surely impress upon the happy-go-lucky dunderheads just how dangerous the world they live in is for the unprepared."

He turned and felt the cauldron the potion was in and nodded. "Draco, bottle the potion." He moved to the blackboard in the study. "The both of you will be taught extra Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts separate from your other classmates as you'll need to remain ahead of the curve in the subject you assist me in and as for the opposite class, I refuse to have either of my assistants prove themselves complete dunderheads in any of the subjects I teach. As you'll be in the extra classes together I want to make one thing _exceptionally_ clear," he paused to be sure their attention was focused on him, "your little rivalry is to be laid aside when in my presence. I will not tolerate the idiocies the two of you get into when you're trying to one-up each other."

Almost choking back a laugh at the thought of the Dursleys spoiling him and stroking his ego over the summers Harry managed to shake the bizarre thought of that out of his head and concentrate on what Snape was saying. He eyed Malfoy and was met with equal distrust that he himself felt. "I'm willing to try if you are." Harry finally made out between clenched teeth.

A sharp silver blond brow raised. "I assure you professor Snape, I have no need to one up Potter as you call it, not when it's clear I'm already so much better. However I will play nice for now." Draco brushed some invisible lint away from his pristine robes and went back to carefully bottling the potions in small glass vials.

Harry bit back a sharp retort, he wouldn't let Malfoy get to him. If he gave in already it would prove to Snape that he couldn't control himself or his temper.

As the brunette teen's eyes were averted, Snape gave his godson a narrow eyed look that clearly communicated that laying the rivalry aside meant no verbal sniping as well. The brief chastising look was gone when Harry's gaze returned to him. "Further there will be _no_ slacking in any of your classes. As for how you two will conduct yourselves when assisting me in teaching, you are merely there to teach discipline is left to me. You have no authority to give or take away points or treat your fellow students of _any_ house in any but the most professional manner whilst teaching. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." Both Harry and Draco said in a low tone. To be honest Harry was thankful that he wouldn't have any authority, that was the last thing he needed to stand out more, to be more different than the others around him. "Um...Professor, Umbridge didn't allow us to learn anything in her classes, where should we begin to let people catch up?"

Snape sneered. "Well as the previous DADA teachers have been fairly pathetic, aside from a certain mangy wolf. We might as well begin with basic dueling again and teach the little twits Expelliarmus as well as a few hexes and jinxes."

The corners of Harry's mouth itched to turn upwards in a smile at Snape's talk about the little twits but he hoped that he managed to keep a neutral expression. He had a suspicion that Snape would think he was laughing at him and no good could come of that. He approved of Snape's plans, knowing that duels, disarming spells and jinxes, were something he could actually do and feel comfortable doing. "Yes professor, sounds like a good plan." Harry noticed that Snape was really paying Remus some sort of backwards compliment there but he thought it best not to mention it.

"But part of your new duties Potter will be looking through the library, and you'll have special access to the Restricted Section for this, to find spells and such for the classes. I know you'll find actually reading and studying instead of goofing off with Weasley and Granger very straining but you'll have to make that sacrifice. If you don't know the spells you find bring them to me and, if I find them to be appropriate,I will be teaching them to you so you may teach them to the other dunderheads." The professor turned his gaze back to Draco. "You have a similar responsibility and privilege with potions Mr. Malfoy."

"I understand Sir." Draco bowed his head minutely towards Snape, his mind already whirring with all the different kinds of potions he could look up and learn. He wouldn't go against Snape but he wouldn't dismiss the opportunity to further himself either...He was a Malfoy after all.

Harry simply nodded. He didn't have the energy to try to defend himself in front of Snape, the man wouldn't believe him anyway so there wasn't really any point to explain that he wasn't the lazy, bumbling idiot that Snape claimed he was.

"Every evening after dinner I want you both to come here for at least two hours for lesson planning and your own lessons, it may go longer depending on the lessons. And Mr. Potter, though you are a Gryffindor I certainly hope you might show some slight bit of Slytherin cunning in regards to your own education as you have in regards to troublemaking." 

Oh Harry could be cunning like a Slytherin alright, much more so than anyone gave him credit for. Not that he felt inclined to offer that information to anyone. "Yes Sir, I'll try my best." He said simply.

"Very well then." Snape brandished his wand, flicked it and had a sheaf of papers appearing before him. He directed it to Harry. "That will be for your notes on the classes you'll be teaching, the pass for the library is contained there as well as your new schedule and blank lesson plans for you and I to fill out each evening."

Taking the stack of papers Harry nodded. "Thank you Sir." 

"Oh professor, what will happen with Quidditch?" Draco piped up. "Both Scarhea...Potter and I are on the teams, will we be able to continue that or will we need to give it up?" Draco didn't want to have to give up Quidditch, this year he was determined to finally beat Potter and those blasted Gryffindors into the ground.

"Potter is grounded for the next six weeks but if you'll manage your time correctly you should both still have time for the practices as they take place _before_ dinner."

Draco nodded, feeling very pleased about Potter's continued grounding though he had to admit that it wouldn't be a real victory if he wouldn't be able to really rub boy wonder's nose in it. "Understood Sir."

"Now Mr. Malfoy, you and I have more lesson planning to do. As the DADA classes have been so grievously mishandled Potter and I will be forced to go over things that many of the classes should already know, that he most certainly does know, but the others likely do not so for the next few classes the lesson planning will be simple but as I have certainly not allowed the Potions classes to fall behind, you will need to learn what you will be teaching this Friday." He cast a look at Harry. "You may stay if you wish to learn it now as well Potter but if not then you can take yourself off to parts unknown until tomorrow evening."

If he was to do this, to learn then he'd might as well start right away. Besides Harry could imagine Hermione and Ron waiting in the tower, questioning him and wanting to know everything. He loved his friends, he really did but he didn't feel like being poked and prodded with questions and comments right now. It was only Monday and Harry could already feel the long stretch of the week in front of him. "I'd like to stay Sir."

Snape studied the brunette closely then nodded. "Summon your potion supplies then Potter and we'll get started."

Feeling somewhat relieved Harry accioed his supplies from the cupboard in the back of the potions classroom and set them out in front of him. He really didn't feel much hope of being able to keep up with the other two but he would do his best.

Snape carefully instructed the two and watched carefully, well aware of each mistake Potter made. Each time he'd correct the brunette, not bothering to be tactful, he saw Draco look over both smug and oddly puzzled. Snape could understand both well enough, he certainly was puzzled by the mistakes in preparation and occasional stirring Potter made but he had no desire to delve into the boy's stupidity and merely corrected him rather than seek out why he was making such mistakes in the first place. "By Merlin _no_ Potter. It calls for ground, not powdered arnica. Unless you want it to blow up in your face?"

Feeling a flush of embarrassment and irritation rise on his neck and cheeks Harry struggled to hold his tongue and correct his mistakes. How was he supposed to know what was ground or powdered?

Draco glanced over at Potter again, noting that he was using the sharp edge of the silver dagger to flatten the flobberworms instead of the required blunt. "Really Potter, how can you be this pathetic at potions? A three year old does better than you do. Though you were amusing to watch at first now it's just embarrassing." 

Harry seethed and put the dagger down before he was tempted to use it for something other than flattening flobberworms. "Look Malfoy, not everyone grew up around magic, spells and potions. I'd never heard of cauldrons or potion brewing until I got here so yeah, the level of a three year old might be just about right."

Snape paused and raised an eyebrow. "You mean to say you've never seen a demonstration on potion preparation, even in regular cooking?"

"Oh I know cooking, with pots and pans on an electric _stove_. This, this I had never experienced until I got here." Harry's tone had a bit of a bite to it.

Draco stood gaping with his own dagger in a loose grip. Was Potter serious? He couldn't even imagine not even knowing the basics, his mother had showed him how to brew and the importance of preparations before he even could walk.

The professor pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Perfect. Bloody muggles. The first book I want you to look at next time you go to the library is Potion Basics for Beginners, it will explain in more depth. For now though," he turned and summoned a line of several enchanted bottles to appear before Harry each bottle was labeled. There was whole, halved, quartered, cubed, diced, sliced, slivered, shaved, crushed, ground, and powdered among a few others. 

“A potion is affected by the preparation of the ingredients. The slightest difference such as between ground and powdered can have a significant effect on the potion. Those bottles will show you how the ingredient you pick up will look in each kind of preparation. Use it as a visual guide to how to prepare the ingredient and Draco," he met the cool gray eyes of his godson, "consider this a test of your teaching skills. I want you to instruct Potter in the proper ways to stir, flatten, etcetera as he goes."

Draco nodded and moved to stand beside Potter, he thought back on the way his mother had taught him and decided to teach Potter the same way. Really it was too easy to poke fun at the 'chosen one' for this and that took all the fun out of it. What was the point of it if Potter couldn't fight back.

Harry felt a sliver of resentment, if Snape had bothered to ask him what his problem was four years ago then maybe he wouldn't be total shite right now but no~o, the man was too busy hating him to actually teach him something. Avoiding Snape's gaze Harry concentrated on what Draco told him and measured his ingredients by the bottles Snape had summoned.

As for Snape he watched the boys carefully while he considered the information that had just been revealed. He hated to admit it but perhaps he'd been remiss in his duties as potion master when it came to Potter. Most muggleborn students he taught were given a detention to disguise an impromptu lesson in potion preparation but he'd never afforded Potter than opportunity because he'd assumed that someone would have explained it at some point to the boy, now teenager, and most of the time when he looked at the young man all he could see was the mocking smirk of James Potter. 

Unless Harry raised his gaze and looked him in the eyes Snape so very easily and often forgot that he was just as much Lily's child as he was James'. He'd never really had the chance to repay James Potter for all he'd done and he'd been taking his old bitterness and hatred out on the man's son. He wasn't ashamed of that, per say, but more of the fact that he'd slipped in his duties. He knew the boy lived with his muggle family but he'd conveniently forgotten that fact in favor of an old grudge.

Well he couldn't say he wouldn't be paying for it now. He'd have to spend more time with Potter than previously planned to fix the years of missed potion instruction. Such joy. If his expression got any more sour you'd have thought someone had force fed him sea buckthorn.

Harry's expression wasn't much happier as he listened to Draco tell him what to do and watched the Slytherin roll his eyes when he still got it wrong. Oh how he regretted his choice to stay right now, spending the evening in these two's company was as much fun as rolling across burning coal naked.

"Well look at that, it seems you're not completely brain dead after all." Draco said when Harry's potion turned a vivid purple. "Now stir it clockwise twelve times and counterclockwise eight and then you're done."

Harry bristled at the surprise in Malfoy's voice but did as he was told.

Snape watched as potion settled as Potter finished and he pulled out a small strip of something that looked like a half rotten chip. He took a bit of the potion up with a medicine dropper and dripped it onto the chip, nodding when it turned from a bright blue to green then purple. "Passable Potter."

"Thank you." Harry said in a flat voice, then after a while he added "Sir."

"You see, if I can teach Potter then I can teach anyone." Draco looked very pleased with himself.

The professor gave the blond boy a kind smile that had both teenagers backing up in trepidation. "Well then I suppose I'll put the passability of Longbottom's potions on your shoulders Draco."

Draco paled and Harry couldn't help but let out a snort, if he was shite at potions then Neville was a walking breathing disaster. "Good luck Malfoy, you'll need it."

"Oh shut up Potter." Draco replied dejectedly, his godfather could be a cruel, cruel man.

Snape ignored the softer banter. His godson would need luck dealing with Longbottom, a great deal of it if the boy was to pass Potions class. "Bottle the potions and then, Potter you may return to your house. Mr. Malfoy I want you to remain to better plan the lesson for tomorrow. Also Potter, in tomorrow's class I expect a successful potion from you as you've already made it once. Prove to me you've learned."

Harry settled for nodding as he bottled the potion and corked up the small vials before putting his supplies back in the cupboard and gathering the stack of papers. "I'll see you both tomorrow then I guess." He said a bit uncertainly before he slipped out of the classroom and made his way from the dungeons and up to the Gryffindor tower.

Snape merely lifted a brow before turning to his godson. "The potion we just made will be taught to the fifth years and above. The years below that," he summoned a single sheet of parchment, "will be working on lesser potions that you already know." He moved to behind his desk and paused looking at his godson. "I did mean what I said about your talent in potions Draco. You have the potential to far outstrip me and any currently living potion master; you shouldn't waste that potential by following the same path Lucius is on."

A soft pink spread across Draco's pale cheeks and he ducked his head so that Snape wouldn't see his expression. He let his quill fly over the parchment as he noted down all Snape's suggestions and orders for the lessons the next day. "It's not that easy Sir, I'm the Malfoy heir, my path is set whether I like the direction its going in or not." He finally said softly.

"Is it? Or is that simply what your father has told you all your life?" Snape's eyes were intense on Draco's bowed head. "You are the Malfoy heir, that can not be taken away unless you do something to disgrace your line. Lucius can not steal your place as the next Lord Malfoy if you choose not to follow his path. Trust me Draco, the path he is trying to force you to follow is paved in nothing but regrets and pain. I want better for you, as does your mother. If you wish to break free of the path Lucius is trying to make you take, you are free to seek my help."

Draco's hands clenched and unclenched and he still wouldn't look up. "My father is a determined man, with very scary friends but I'll remember what you said." He looked up, his grey eyes guarded and wary. "Are we finished for tonight professor? I have a lot to go through before tomorrow and should probably get to it."

The man nodded and sighed as Draco left. He wished he could do more to assure his godson that he would be safe from the other Death Eaters should he choose to divert from the path Lucius set him on. Perhaps this teaching assistance situation might help with that. If Draco could be around others who could show him that he could fight for freedom from the shadowy hands trying to drag him into permanent darkness perhaps he would do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW's Author Note:** Due to a recent comment we received on another fic I feel it is wise to give ample warning about this issue. 
> 
> As this is a Snarry fic, we will be excusing Snape of much of his canon reprehensible behavior via less than favorable comments on Lily. We do not agree with his canon behavior at all though. He was a right bastard and canonically no matter how much he loved Lily or how much he did to make restitution it does not excuse what he did.   
> However this fic is not canon. Therefore we gleefully give canon the finger and ignore Snape's worst in order to dive out the window giggling and squeeing madly as we clutch our Snarry headcanons to our chests as we fall into the pit of filth.
> 
> So...ya know if you got issues with us not tackling issues regarding the racism allegory of Death Eaters and the term 'mudblood' in our fic you might wanna exit out before we get much further.

Hermione finished the final problem of her homework just as Harry came in and she waved him over. "Well? What happened?"

Harry let out a sound, something between a sigh and a chuckle and walked over to his over enthusiastic friend and plopped down in a plush armchair. "Not much to be honest, we went over a bit of what my job will be. I've got unrestricted access to the library to read up on hexes and spells that can be useful." Harry almost grinned at Hermione's expression when hearing that, unlimited access to everything in the library was probably a fantasy for her. "Oh and the potions TA is Malfoy." He added as an afterthought. For some reason he didn't want to talk about the failed potion and Draco helping him learn, it seemed private for some reason.

"Ugh, you mean you have to spend time with Snape and the ferret regularly?" Ron grimaced in sympathy.

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm. "Ron! This is an incredible opportunity for Harry! Just _think_ about all that he can learn and," her voice dropped, "we'll all be better prepared to fight against You-Know-Who. I know that hardly anyone outside of Slytherin likes Snape but you have to admit he knows his stuff. I did a little research," she ignored the 'of course you did' eyerolls, "and he's known as one of the Wizarding world's best duelists plus he knows better than anyone just what we're up against. Though you do have my sympathy in regards to Malfoy Harry, heavens only knows how much more difficult Potions will be for Gryffindors now that he's got authority."

"We don't have authority like that." Harry shook his head. "We are allowed to teach but all authority lies with Snape...Besides, I don't think Snape would allow blatant favoritism like that." Harry was surprised by himself at his defense of Snape but he really didn't think Snape would allow it. It may look as if Snape favored his own house but Harry had learned through the years that if you really looked at the hour glasses containing the house points it was clear that Snape took away as many points from the Slytherins as he did for the other houses. He just didn't do it in the open.

"Mate...No authority, a larger workload and having to spend time with that company...I'm glad I'm not you." Ron slumped even further down in his seat, long limbs sprawled everywhere.

Hermione shook her head at Ron. "Well at least Malfoy can't throw his weight around...well anymore than he already does that is and you've got such a great chance to learn so much more." She nibbled on her bottom lip and looked at him with pleading brown eyes, looking just as pitiful as a begging spaniel. "Um Harry I don't suppose you might be able to find time to maybe make a few notes for me, after you find spells for class and all?"

Harry's lips quirked, he knew it, he knew that she would ask. "Of course Mione, you know it. As long as I have time and those few notes won't turn into copying whole books for you then it shouldn't be a problem." His smile was both gentle and amused.

She made a happily thrilled sound and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you! I wouldn't ask you to copy a whole book for me, don't worry." 

"Not at first any way." Ron added with a cheeky grin that earned him a punch to the arm. Harry chuckled, listening to his friends banter and just being there with them made a bit of tension leave his body.

\----------------------------------------

Snape raised a brow as he looked down at the fifth and higher years suggested lesson plan that Potter had just passed over for his inspection. It had been three weeks since the first DADA classes with Potter assisting, during which he'd been reluctantly impressed by the boy's ability to teach others. Potter was surprisingly patient and calm whilst teaching and he managed to get even Longbottom to learn successfully, much to Snape's utter shock. Each lesson plan for each class and year was incredibly well thought out by the teen and was tweaked to better fit who he was teaching. The Slytherins weren't treated any differently while Potter was teaching, though outside the classroom there was still plenty of friction. They'd covered up to Patronus casting for the fifth and higher years and most of those students could at the very least create the formless flashes of light that would repel the dementors and many had managed to get the complete animal form. Now they were moving on to spells Snape would have to teach Potter before Potter could teach them to others. Not particularly something the professor was looking forward to.

Though the teenager had greatly improved in the potions class and none of the other professors complained, Snape wasn't certain he'd be a tolerable student in other subjects. Potter was too argumentative and, to Snape's prejudiced eyes, flighty, and impudent to handle lessons with a professor who wouldn't coddle him. Right now though he was curious about the last three curses and counters on the list, they were spells he'd created when he was a student and the book he'd put them in had been gone, at least he'd thought it was gone, for many years. "Not bad choices but where did you find these?"

Reaching in to his bag Harry pulled out a medium sized book, bound in dark leather. There was nothing special about the book at all but something about it had called to Harry when he found it stuffed between two other books in the library. "I found this in the restricted area in the library professor." Harry put the book on the table. "It looks like it's something between a journal and a spell book, written by someone called the Half Blood Prince. I don't know, just reading about the spells and what they do...It felt useful." Harry resisted the urge to rub his forehead. He was so tired and his head ached. The dreams were getting worse, filled with blood and pain and horror and it had gotten to the point where he dreaded to go to sleep. "I thought, I thought maybe we could use it." Green eyes looked up at Snape.

Faint surprise flickered through the man's dark eyes at the appearance of his old book and he picked it up, pretending to flip through it though he could remember almost perfectly every last bit of information contained within it. It was like being reunited with an old, precious friend. "Hm there are potions in here as well that should be incorporated into Potions class. An impressive find Mr. Potter. I will profess surprise at your desire to teach Sectumsempra, Ignis Deglubere, and Scabra Carnis and not just their counters. They are not what most would consider 'proper' DADA spells." He looked back at the teen, caught in a moment of nostalgia he saw clearly past Harry's parentage and saw the dark circles under the boy's eyes and the weary, pained look in the emerald eyes.

"To properly learn how the counter the spells I think they need to learn the spells too, get an understanding of them. Besides I really don't think 'proper' spells are going to be enough." Harry winced. "I watched Voldemort come back, people are going to get hurt no matter what we do but...But at least I want them to have a fighting chance." He reached up and rubbed at his temple, trying to will the throbbing, echoing pain away.

Snape nodded, a brief, inexplicable surge of pride welling up at the teen's answer. "You're correct. Proper spells won't be enough in this war. Against the Death Eaters everyone will need to be as ruthless as our enemy." He caught the flicker of pain again and had to fight down an unbidden wave of concern before querying the teenager about it. "Is there a problem Potter?"

"No Sir, no problem." Harry was surprised that Snape even asked, he didn't want to sound weak in front of the potions master though. Snape already thought very little of him as it was without him complaining about nightmares and a little headache.

A black brow winged up in disbelief and Snape considered using Legilimency to find the truth but shrugged it off. It was none of his nevermind if Potter was under the weather. "Very well then. We'll start with Sectumsempra and it's counter, Vulnera Sanentur." Snape began instructing Harry on casting the spells on the list, once again finding himself reluctantly impressed by the way Potter concentrated on getting the spells down right. As they came to the last spell, Glacies Cutis, he was re-evaluating his assumption of the teen getting pity marks. "Alright Potter, this is the counter to Ignis Deglubere. It creates a temporary cold, numbing skin of sorts until the victim can get to a healer. pay attention." Snape gave a gentle, almost rolling flick of his wand, "Glacies Cutis!" A pale blue blob flew towards the practice dummy and covered it completely in a thin layer.

Harry nodded that he understood and got ready to cast the counter spell himself when white hot agony filled his head, it felt like his skull split open as images filled his brain. Screaming he sunk down on his knees, clutching his head with both hands as images of a skinny gray haired man lay writhing on the floor in pain as the word crucio was said over and over again. The scariest part was that it felt like it was Harry who was casting the unforgivable curse, casting it and liking it...Taking pleasure in the poor soul's pain. Harry clutched his head tighter, trying to push the images back, to come back to himself but he was stuck, stuck in a waking nightmare.

The scream had Snape jolting to full awareness and as soon as Potter hit his knees the professor snapped out a summons to a house elf to get Dumbledore there immediately. He then knelt beside the teen and tilted his head up to look into unseeing, agonized green eyes, so like his old friends that it made Snape's stomach ice over. His fingers brushed the lightening bolt scar and he hissed at the almost burning heat coming from it. "Potter!" No response. Snape frowned harder and quickly used Legilimency in an attempt to discover what was wrong. He found himself flinching at the sight of a man being tortured with the Cruciatus Curse, the incantation spoken in a disturbingly familiar voice. He pulled out quickly, worried that the Dark Lord would notice his mental presence.

It hurt so much, Harry was sobbing as he tried to get some air into burning lungs. Every breath felt like liquid fire being pulled into his lungs. The torturing of the man continued until he spasmed a last time and died. Again Harry felt that terrible joy in causing pain, the power in being the master of life and death. He felt someone touching him and he grabbed a hold of whoever it was, clinging to them with everything he had, using them as an anchor to guide him out of the hell he was trapped in.

Snape's eyes widened as the sixteen year old suddenly started to clutch him as if he was a life preserver and Harry was drowning. He had to stifle his instinct to fling the teen off and awkwardly pat the young brunette on the back. He was, marginally, used to comforting his Slytherins when they had difficulties but even the most emotionally needy Slytherin tended to get their tactile affection and comfort from their peers and not their head of house so Snape was not used to allowing someone into his personal bubble. However Potter was lost in some kind of nightmarish vision and from his own nightmares Snape knew that touch helped as did a calming voice. So he pat the teen on the back and murmured, "Potter, come out of it. You are not there, you're in Hogwarts. Wake up."

Harry fisted Snape's dark robes in his hands and buried his face in the potion's master's neck as the nightmare slowly loosened its hold on him. He felt empty, empty and disgusted by himself for having liked the pain. Finally he realized just who it was he was clinging to and he released Snape with an embarrassed stumble. His head still pounded and he could feel the tear tracks on his face. Great, just great, Harry winced. Of course he had to lose it in front of Snape of all people. Still it was hard to forget Snape's comforting touch and his soothing voice that had helped Harry find his way back. "Um...Sorry." Harry's voice was hoarse and gravelly from all the screaming.

"Hm. Potter what was that?"

"I...I'm not sure." Harry rubbed his forehead, hissing when his scar ached. "I've been having a lot of nightmares lately but they haven't come like this before, when I was awake I mean."

Black eyes narrowed. "That, Potter, was not a nightmare, that was a vision and if your 'nightmares' were similar in content they were likely visions as well. How long have you been having these 'nightmares'?"

Harry looked down on his hands noticing that they were trembling. "Since the cemetery...When Cedric died. The dreams started out small but they've gotten worse with time." Harry closed his eyes but opened them instantly when pictures of the dying man flooded his brain.

"And it did not occur to you to seek assistance in dealing with these dreams?" Snape waved a hand sharply before Harry could say anything. "Never mind. Right now I'd say we have a problem. I sent an elf for the Headmaster, he should hear about this before we do anything." He pointed at a chair. "Go. Sit." Then he moved towards his potion cabinet, pulled out a small bottle and handed it to Harry. "Drink that. We don't need you babbling incoherently thanks to nerves and a headache while you explain your dreams to the Headmaster."

Harry glared at Snape but downed the bottle in a few big gulps, grimacing at the taste. 

There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore swept into the room, eyes sharp as they landed on Harry. "Harry my boy, would you mind telling me exactly what happened." The headmaster reached out a hand and a chair flew into his grasp and he sat down.

Harry really didn't want to relive what had just happened but he took a deep breath and started to explain, when he come to the part about liking what he did if felt as if the words were stuck inside him, he couldn't get them out.

When Harry had finished Dumbledore sat in silence. "This is worrisome, worrisome indeed but you shouldn't worry Harry, well figure something out." He turned to Snape. "You are the best at Occlumency Severus, I think you know what needs to be done."

The potions master gave the old man an evil glare. Just _wondrous_ , even more time spent in Potter's company. He turned his gaze upon the teen and began to explain about Legilimency and Occlumency and how he now needed to learn Occlumency to block The Dark Lord from sending him these visions, and possibly using them to manipulate Harry. "So Potter you and I will be spending more time in each other's company as I am one of only two people qualified to teach you to Occlude."

"Great because you're someone I 'really' want inside my head." Harry mumbled under his breath but he had no doubt that the potions professor heard him. His shoulders slumped but he realized that this was another thing he had to do. "When do we start?"

"I assure you Potter I've no desire to go poking around in your spoiled mind. We will start tomorrow. The sooner you become a passable Occlumens the better."

Harry nodded dejectedly. "Um, do you think we could tell Malfoy that I'm having extra potions or something? I really don't need to be labeled more of a freak then I already am...Sir." Harry pulled on the fringe covering his forehead. He was happy that the Slytherin tosser had landed himself in detention with McGonagall this evening and hadn't seen Harry's new bout of embarrassment. If Malfoy had been there Harry would never have heard the end of it.

"You may tell Mr. Malfoy whatever you wish if he asks why you are staying longer after the joint lessons. There is no point or reason to divulge this information without it being asked of you." Snape shook his head. Typical Gryffindor, no guile at all.

Resisting the urge to growl Harry grabbed his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow then professor, headmaster." He nodded to both Snape and Dumbledore, wanting to just get out of there, wallow in his misery alone.

After Harry had left Dumbledore turned to Snape. "I'm sorry to put this on your shoulders Severus but the boy needs to close off his mind. We're all in danger as long as 'he' has a direct link to Harry's mind." Suddenly Dumbledore looked his age, worn and tired.

Snape scoffed. "Since when have you been particularly reticent about putting more responsibilities on me Albus? On anyone as it comes to that? Even now you've put the weight of the world on Potter's shoulders yet you've not been decent enough to tell him why."

"Sympathizing with Harry Severus?" Dumbledore's brows rose. "Harry doesn't need to know yet, it would only make everything more difficult for him."

"I am hardly sympathizing. I am tired of being in the position of constantly having to save the boy because he doesn't know why he's so targeted by The Dark Lord. He does need to know however, you can not keep the truth from him forever Albus and with _him_ back and this new development it will get worse. If you continue to keep your little weapon in the dark you run the risk of him breaking or coming to resent you. You should be more than familiar with the consequences of the latter." Snape set a Pepper-up potion down in front of the headmaster.

"If it allows him to be innocent for a little bit longer then I can live with some resentment, I have for a long time after all." Dumbledore got up from the chair and straightened his back with a loud pop. "I'll see you tomorrow Severus, I hope you have a pleasant night." He strode for the door and slipped outside.

The potions master sniffed in disdain and set about straightening his office up while pondering on Dumbledore's foolishness. If Potter lost faith in the 'light' side of this war because of the old man's silence they'd have a dark wizard ten times worse than Voldemort on their hands. The spy shook his head. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He'd give Dumbledore until Christmas to tell Potter about the truth of things and then, if the teen remained in the dark, he'd tell him about everything he knew himself. He'd sworn to protect Lily's legacy even at the cost of his own life and freedom and he'd do so, even if he was protecting him from Dumbledore's idiocy.

\---------------------------------

Draco was appalled as he made his way towards the library. He had never fallen behind on any subject in his entire life and now he had, in the lamest subject ever none the less. He shuddered to think what his father would do if he came away with something less that all O's in all subjects so he had agreed to be tutored. It was just his luck that the professor had assigned goody two-shoes know-it-all Granger to the task. Not only did he have to spend the evenings with Potter now he had to study with Granger, if he wasn't careful he would get some weird Gryffindor disease.

Walking into the library he spotted a head of wild, curly hair straight away and with a sigh of utter most suffering he made his way over and plonked his bag down on the table. "Let's get this over with then shall we."

Hermione suppressed a scowl. When Professor McGonagall had asked her to tutor Malfoy in Muggle Studies she'd nearly choked on air and refused. The bloody little ferret was still a total prat outside of Potions class and had maintained his habit of insulting her as well as Ron and Harry when he encountered them in the halls and the last thing she wanted was to spend long stretches of time dealing with his arrogant disdain. Her head of house had convinced her by playing on her sense of fairness, saying that Malfoy hadn't been using his new position to wreck the Gryffindor's grades and had even managed to get Neville's potions skills up by a couple grades. So here she was, staring at the pointy nosed prat and talking herself out of being nasty. "By all means Malfoy. Let me see your last few homework assignments for Muggle Studies. I need to see what you're having trouble with."

Showing weakness in front of Granger was not something he wanted to do and having trouble with Muggle Studies was a weakness but if he wanted to get his grades up then he didn't have a choice. He opened his dragon hide bag and pulled out a few rolls of parchment. "Muggle studies is a useless subject anyway. The Malfoys are purebloods, I guarantee I won't have any use of this in the real world."

Her rich brown eyes narrowed as she took the scrolls from him. "Oh really. You think so? What about the Wizard Registration Act that is on the verge of being passed in the Ministry? If it goes through then you'll be going to Muggle Parliament every time a member is added to your family, whether by marriage or birth, and you'll need to know how to navigate a Muggle city to do so." 

"The act haven't been passed yet." Draco drawled and drummed on the table top as Hermione read through his homework. He wasn't about to admit to any concern or worry about his ability to function in a muggle world. He was a Malfoy, above worry or concern, that was what he had always been taught.

"Hmm." The girl scanned quickly over the homework. "Quidditch matches then, I know you attend those. The tents are usually camped on muggle property, in a highly muggle visible area and you are required to blend in so as not to attract attention. How can you blend in when you don't know _how_?"

"Fine, fine...I suppose it can have its uses." Draco waved a long fingered hand in front of his face. "It's not like I fell behind on purpose. Can't you just tell me what I need to read up on?"

She looked up at him, her eyes almost piercing in their intensity. "Draco Malfoy tutoring is not simply telling someone what they need to read up on, as I'm sure you realize with your position as Potions TA, and I'd kiss Fang before I'd slack off in tutoring you. Merlin you're more impatient than Harry and Ron put together."

"Please, don't compare me to Humpty and Dumpty." Draco made a face. "I can't imagine you like being here with me more than I do so I was just trying to give you an out. Tell me what to do and I'll do it, I'm not an idiot like most of your friends...I actually have a brain."

"Malfoy don't you insult them! They're a far sight brighter than the Neanderthals you keep around you. Crabbe and Goyle are barely one step up from dragging their knuckles."

Draco's lips quirked upwards at that rather fitting description but he quickly schooled his face into his usual sneer again. "They have their uses. Besides our families go way back, I've known both of them forever."

She gave him an arch look. "Way back, so which family dragged which into the shadows I wonder? You know Malfoy even if Harry and Ron were dumber than a sack of rocks I'd still be honored to be considered their friend because they have my back no matter what. I somehow doubt Goyle or Crabbe would stand with you if they thought tossing you over would benefit them."

"No one ever really has your back Granger, in the end you're always on your own." Draco's gray eyes were serious as they looked at Hermione. "The sooner you learn that the better, it'll save you from a lot of disappointment and wasted trust." He shifted on his chair. "Now let's get back to the thing at hand, I want to get back to my neanderthals and I suppose your bags of rocks are waiting for you. Weasel is probably right outside the door, making sure I'm not putting some Slytherin curse on you."

Hermione's eyes had a brief sadness in them for Draco. She couldn't imagine not having at least one person she could trust implicitly and, as big a git as he was, she was sad Draco didn't have a true friend. The brief moment of sadness was replaced by humor at his last sentence. He might be a prat but you couldn't say Malfoy wasn't clever. "Ron wouldn't do that. He knows I'm more than capable of defending myself from you if I feel the need, whether with wand or fists." She gave him a small smirk knowing he had to remember the punch she'd given him third year.

She turned back to the materials and pointed at his homework. "You have absolutely no problems with Muggle laws, etiquette, or currency, none of which is surprising considering that you're a sneaky snake." Her tone was light, letting him know that it wasn't actually an insult. "Your difficulties are coming from the operation of Muggle objects."

"I just can't figure them out. They are all so...Gadgety and complicated. Who needs all these buttons and _things_?" Draco wiggled his fingers in front of him. "All you need is a good wand and then you're set."

She rolled her eyes. "Only if you have magic Malfoy. Muggles and Squibs don't have that luxury and have to create gadgets to make do." She tapped her lips with a finger, eyes narrowed as she considered the best way to tutor Malfoy in Muggle Objects. Her eyes lit and she set about closing books, rolling scrolls back up, handing Malfoy his, and waved for him to follow her. "We need to move to the Room of Requirements. The best way to learn with Muggle objects is by doing, trial and error. We'll start small, a basic toaster."

Eyeing Hermione with great scepticism but he packed up his things and followed behind her. "You just want me alone in a dark room, there is no shame in that, I know I'm irresistible." Draco smirked and ran a hand through his silvery blond hair as they made it up a set of stairs and to the room of requirements.

Hermione actually snorted at that. "Malfoy I hate to burst your bubble but you've a nose like the business end of a needle and the way you lacquer down your hair I'm shocked no one's mistaken your skull for a crystal ball yet. I'll have no problems with resisting your charm." Sarcasm lay heavy on the last word as if she doubted he could be charming. They arrived at the Room of Requirements and she walked past the hidden door three times then entered it, making sure Draco was on her heels, and beamed at the array of Muggle objects in the room.

"Rather slicked back than live with the rats nest you have stuck on your head. Ever heard of a hairbrush?" Draco sniffed, his nose wasn't pointed...It was noble. He looked around the room, cringing a bit at the sight of all the objects in the room.

"It's a pain to wrestle with the curls every morning. So long as it's clean and out of my way Malfoy I don't generally care how it looks as it takes too much time to bother." She led him to a simple toaster, the first of a long line of gadgets. "Obviously we're not going to get you using _all_ of these in one tutoring session but we'll get a start." She pointed to the toaster then used her wand to conjure some bread slices. "Simple toaster, whole point of it is to toast bread slices to the user's preference. See the knob under the lever? You turn that to choose how toasted you want your bread."

Draco leaned down and peered at the knob, not knowing how a little knob could decide how toasted the bread should be. He twisted it back and forward a few times. "So I place the bread in here, turn the knob and press on the lever?" It didn't sound all that complicated but it still seemed like a lot of work when you could just call a house elf.

"That's the basic idea. See how there are different shades of brown around the knob? Well you pick which one of those is the darkness of the toast you like then turn the knob so that little red line is pointing to the one you want. For example I like my toast right in the middle, a nice light brown," she grabbed his hand and had him turn the knob so it was in the middle shade, "Then put the bread in and press down the lever. When the toast is done it'll pop back up."

Her hand was smooth and warm and Draco had to fight the urge to pull his back, not because he didn't like it but because maybe he liked it too much. "Okay, I'll give it a go then." He left the knob in the middle shade and pressed to slices of bread into the slot before pulling the lever down." Draco watched in rapt attention, waiting for something to happen. "Why are the small wire thingies turning red?" He reached out his hand as if to touch them.

Hermione eeped and grabbed his wrist before he could touch them. "Careful!" She lowered her voice from that one panicked warning. "Those are coils, they get hot so they can toast the bread. If you touch them you'll get burnt."

"Burnt? Well that makes no sense, why would anyone put themselves through that?" Draco took a cautious step back suddenly jumping three feet in the air when the bread popped up. "Well look at that, it's actual toast."

She turned her head to hide a reluctantly amused smile. Draco reminded her a bit of a young child in curiosity at the moment but he'd likely take great offense to her amusement and as they had some kind of truce at the moment she didn't want to ruin it. She snatched the toast from the toaster and took a bite. "This is actually much safer than how people used to make toast. They used to have little cages on sticks that they had to roast over open flame for each slice. But if a Muggle wants toast they have to use a toaster. The bread pops up so no one touches the coils. The longer the bread stays down, the darker the toast. I know people who like it near charcoal," she wrinkled her nose, "and they hold the lever down to get the toast downright black."

"Why would anyone want to eat burnt bread?" Draco made grimace and then stopped Hermione as she was about to take another bite. "Wait." He conjured a glass jar from his room. "You haven't had a proper toast until you've had one with mother's cherry marmalade." He offered her the jar and spoon. "Try it." He spread the marmalade on the other toast and took a bite. "I think I understand the workings of a toaster now."

Hermione blinked in surprise at the jar and took a bit of the marmalade, spreading it on her toast. She didn't worry about Malfoy possibly poisoning her, logic dictated that there would be no point for him to do that as he'd be the first suspect and also with her gone then he'd be getting tutoring from Harry, something she was certain he'd rather eat live slugs than do. She took a bite of the now marmalade covered toast and her eyes widened in pleased surprise. She chewed slowly and swallowed. "Oh my it's amazing. Does your mother just make the marmalade or does she like to cook often?"

Draco gave a pleased smile at the praise of the marmalade and took another bite. "Oh mother likes to cook a lot, I think the kitchen was the first place I learned about potions. Mother always say that cooking and potions is basically the same. Father doesn't like her being in the kitchen though." Draco quieted, realising that he had probably blabbed to much. "Um...Very well Granger, are we done with today's lesson?"

She stifled her curiosity to dig deeper into his family life and nodded. "Yes. Something I want you to read though," she dug into her bag and pulled out a muggle book on electricity and a muggle dictionary, "That book should give you a basic understanding of muggle powersources for the gadgets and the dictionary is in case you run into a muggle word you can't figure out that's not in the wizard's dictionary." She handed him the books. 

He took them and places them in his bag, nodding shortly. "I will have read them by next time. Good Evening Granger." He turned on his heel and walked out the room as if chased by something.

She stared after him for a few moments more. _'That was...interesting.'_ For a few moments there she'd seen Malfoy without his usual arrogant nasty attitude and she liked what she'd seen, a curious and oddly fragile yet strong spirit. If that was how Malfoy truly was then she wanted to see more of it and she wanted to know why he hid behind the nasty attitude. She gathered her things and pondered how to discover more about the Slytherin prince. He'd sounded so light and almost happy when speaking about his mother but then mention of his father...all the light had gone out of the boy. _'I think I need to have a talk with Dobby about the Malfoy family.'_

Thinking about the new mystery she had to unravel, she left the room and headed for the kitchens.

\----------------------------------------------

Pansy Parkinson looked up from her Care of Magical Creatures homework as Draco nearly slammed into the common room like he was running from a rabid hippogriff. She raised a brow and got up to go over to him. "Oh Draco was it that awful dealing with the mudblood? I know being near such filth makes one twitch."

Draco glared at her, for once not liking the mudblood comment at all. He caught himself before jumping to Granger's defense. "Well you know, it's never pleasant. Combine that with a night of extra homework...Not really my idea of fun." He ran his hand through his hair again and thought about Granger's crystal ball comment...Maybe he should leave it ungelled tomorrow.

Pansy draped herself on his shoulder. They weren't really dating, neither of them was romantically interested in the other but it suited their purposes to make others think that they were. They were just friends, of a manipulative sort, but Draco didn't want others who's motives he didn't know clinging to the hem of his robes so whenever in the sight of others Pansy played the possessive, clingy, Slytherin girlfriend to the hilt. Her fingers traced along his jaw. "Poor darling. I can put a nice hex on her if you like Draco my sweet."

"Don't bother Pans, with a face like that no one would notice it anyway, it's not worth you getting into trouble." He gave a playful pull on her shiny, dark hair before pulling away from her grasp. "I'm just going to put my bag away and wash away the smell of...homework."

She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder in silent commiseration, something that she'd have done even without the guise of dating. Most assumed Slytherins were icy cold, heartless, and anti-social but that couldn't be further from the truth. No other house was as tactilely affectionate. Many Slytherins came from homes that weren't just broken but shattered and were starved for affection so they gave it to each other in touches that would be considered a little too familiar in any other house but in Slytherin they were considered casual. They maintained the cold facade outside of the dungeons however. Rule number one was to never give your enemies an opening and if the other houses knew how hungry most Slytherins were for affection that would be a weapon that could rip the snakes to pieces.

"Alright. If you change your mind though just say the word."

Draco smiled and leaned in to brush a kiss over her cheek. "You know it Pans, if I feel any hexing urges you'll be the first to know." He walked into his dorm room and unpacked his bag, running his fingers over the books Hermione had given him to read before he shook his head and made his way to the prefects bathroom.

Pansy returned to her homework but in the back of her devious mind she was plotting ways to 'assist' Draco with his mudblood problem. She might not be hexing the bush haired Gryffindor girl but she could certainly scheme up a way to 'play' with Granger's little boy toys if Draco needed a break from Granger.

\----------------------------

Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room, her mind a little fuzzed by what Dobby had reminded her of. Draco's mother was one of Sirius' cousins. She did recall seeing that on the Black family tapestry at Grimmauld Place but it hadn't immediately registered when Malfoy had mentioned his mother. Dobby hadn't really been much help truth be told. He'd mostly refused to tell her anything about his former masters' interactions with each other, something about a house-elf code of silence in regards to what went on within the homes they served. So that was a bit of a dead end but now she'd be able to owl Sirius for a little information, hopefully as unbiased as the man was capable of providing.

She saw Harry and Ron sitting in front of the fireplace playing chess and came over. 

Ron looked up from his Knight beating the crap out of Harry's Bishop when Hermione came over and he looked her over for any visible wear and tear. "You alright? That slimy bugger didn't do anything to you did he? Because if he did I will march right down there and rip his pointy nose right of his pasty face." Ron flexed his muscles threateningly, glancing over at Lavender from the corner of his, watching if she caught the show.

"What was he supposed to do...Besides scar her with his lack of knowledge of all things muggle?" Harry rolled his eyes at his friend. Ron had a tendency to go way overboard.

She shook her head at her boys. "Ron really you don't honestly think I can't handle Malfoy do you? He's just as eager to be out of my company as I am his but if he tries to attack me he'll be taking direct instruction from Harry, most certainly not something he'd want." She settled into a deep comfy chair to start on her homework as she talked with her friends. "And Ron, stop trying to impress Lavender, you've just lost a rook."

Ron turned as red as his hair and looked back at the chessboard noticing that Hermione was right. "You are a right tosser you are, taking advantage of my weakness like that." He hissed at Harry as he tried to save the game.

"It's not my problem that you're making cow-eyes at Lavender Brown instead of concentrating." Harry pulled his knees up underneath him and covered a yawn with his hand. His nights were still mostly sleepless. 

Ron sputtered but turned his attention back to the game.

Hermione looked at the brunette boy. "Harry are you okay? You look really tired." 

"I'm just fine 'Mione." Harry shot her a smile though the effect was slightly ruined by the dark purple bruises under his eyes. He had given up trying to sleep and taken to wander the castle underneath the comfortable weight of his invisibility cloak.

She frowned at him. "Harry I could carry my books in those bags under your eyes."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. Really though, I'm fine." Harry tried to calm his friends, he didn't need them to worry about him more than they already did.

"You know...if you're having trouble sleeping you could get a potion to help. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey could request a sleeping draught from Snape without divulging who it's for."

"I don't want to rely on potions, besides they leave me woozy the next day. I don't like the feeling." Harry took a hold of Hermione's hand, brushing her knuckles with his thumb. "I promise that you don't have to worry, just trust me will you?"

She wanted to argue but knew from Harry's expression it would be pointless. "Alright but if something happens I retain the right to say I told you so."

"Don't you always retain that right and use it too?" Harry chuckled and Ron gave an amused snort. "It's okay though, we love you even though you're an insufferable know it all."

"And I love you too even if you're a hardheaded, impulsive, overly self-sacrificing idiot and even if Ron is a quick tempered prat." Her eyes twinkled in humor before she remembered Malfoy's earlier words and then she sobered. "I'm lucky to have you two at my back and to stand at yours when you need me."

Harry grew serious too. "Yeah, we're lucky too." Ron nodded so furiously that his freckles turned into a blur. "Knowing that I have someone to trust, always and with anything, it makes all the difference."

She smiled at them and moved to catch both the boys in a group hug. "I just wish everyone was as lucky as we are."

"Yeah, yeah enough with the fluff please, I'm getting cavities here." Ron hugged back before releasing both his mates with a grin.

"Ron you're never going to get a girl with that kind of attitude." Hermione settled back to her homework. "Really if you want a girlfriend you'll need to live with a little 'fluff' from time to time."

"Oh I can live with fluff if it comes from a bird, a sweet, soft, luscious bird." Ron sighed and looked over at Lavender again.

"Why don't you just go over and talk to her then?" Harry resisted the urge to gag at Ron's antics.

"I can't do that!" Ron looked positively horrified. "I don't have anything to say. I really don't want to talk to her, just snog her."

Hermione ran a hand over her face. "Good lord Ron you are such a man-pig."

Ron looked unconcerned as he leaned back in his chair again. "Oink, oink." Was his simple reply.

"As fun as it is to listen to the two of you I need to get going." Harry got up and grabbed the bag that was stuffed under the chair. "I have another fun filled night in the dungeons to look forward to. I'll catch you later alright?"

Hermione nodded. "of course. Take care Harry."

Harry nodded and hoisted his bag on his shoulder, waved to Ron and walked out of the portrait hole. Planning lessons with Snape he could handle but he hated every second of the Occlumency. No matter what he just didn't get it and he had to suffer Snape sniping at him and have him crawling around in his head. For some reason he felt like such a disappointment for not being able to shut Snape out and he didn't like the feeling at all.

He made his way down all the stairs quickly and knocked on the now familiar door to Snape's study.

The familiar cultured tone of the professor's voice came through the door. "Enter."

Snape looked up from the ingredients he and Draco were preparing to see Potter step in. He nodded shortly, deliberately refraining from commenting on the dark circles under the teenager's eyes. If the boy wanted to walk around looking like hell, garnering sympathy and stroking his ego with the masses of people who proposed to 'care' for him it was none of Snape's business. "Potter."

"Professor Snape, Malfoy." Harry nodded and walked over to the desk, pulling out his parchment and quill and sat down. There was something different about Malfoy, it took a moment for Harry to realize what but then he saw that Malfoy's hair wasn't slicked back but rather fell in waves over his ears and forehead.

"By Merlin Potter, you've never been a prize but now you actually look like death." Draco looked appalled and moved his chair a bit out of the way, what if Potter had something contagious?"

"Kind as always Malfoy." Harry grumbled. "Let's just do this shall we?"

Snape half-sneered. "You might be particularly interested in what Mr. Malfoy chose for the next potions lesson, Dreamless Sleep Draught."

"Potions don't solve everything." Harry answered testily. He was getting sick and tired of Snape's barbs, he was here and he was trying but nothing was ever good enough for the mighty Snape when it came to Harry.

Draco looked between the two of them, he wasn't stupid, he could tell there was something more than extra potions going on but he didn't know what just yet.

Snape walked past Harry to pick up the next lesson plan the boy had made and spoke softly enough that only Potter could hear him. "So speaks a boy who's so weak he can't even control his own mind." He was extremely frustrated with Potter progress, or rather lack of it, in the Occlumency lessons. So far Snape hadn't poked very far into the teen's mind, just scratching the surface where vaguely happy memories resided but apparently that wasn't a big enough intrusion to get the young man to truly fight to keep Snape out of his mind. So tonight he'd delve deeper where secrets and traumatic memories, if the person who's mind was being read had any of either not a likely thing for Potter in Snape's opinion, were.

Harry's eyes were filled with venom as he glared at Snape. "Maybe if the teacher was better I wouldn't be completely shite at it." He hissed and leaned over his parchment. "So Malfoy, tell us how to brew this thing."

Draco looked confused and suspicious but started to explain the ingredients and brewing protocol.

Snape shook his head and settled to stand like a great big 'bat' watching the two for mistakes. If Potter hated him now that would only increase after Draco left. It didn't bother him, he was more than used to the hatred of others. He was an easily hated man, secretive, sarcastic and caustic in personality and unlike his godson he did not possess the attractive visage to offset his personality flaws. He was often alone and would likely remain that way until his death as no one was strong or determined enough to wade through the thick layer of acid, vicious temper, and guilt that hid his better qualities. The last person who'd truly cared for him like that was dead, because of him and his youthful idiocy so if he were to be honest he most likely didn't deserve to have another shot at that kind of relationship. So he'd fulfill his duty to protect Potter until the Dark Lord was dead and then retreat to some isolated property to live out his life in solitude.

He watched as both Draco and Potter brewed the potion perfectly and had to admit that the brunette teen had improved his potion skills rather drastically. He was almost impressed. Once the potion was bottled, the new DADA spells had been taught to both boys, and Draco had left, he smirked at Potter. "Time to get comfortable once again Potter."

Harry's shoulders tensed as he knew what lay ahead. He answered Snape's smirk with another glare before closing his eyes and trying to focus. He really didn't want Snape to go deeper inside his mind, it wasn't a pretty place. He tried his best to put up the walls around his mind and hoped, hoped, hoped that they would keep Snape out this time.

"Legilimens!" This time Snape pushed past the weak shields deeper into the teen's mind and found himself looking at a very young, painfully thin Potter, probably around the age of five being made to scrub a kitchen floor on his hands and knees while the disgustingly familiar form of Petunia stood over him harping about freaks and making Harry useful if she couldn't make him normal. Then another boy, the size of a large pony, came and kicked Potter over with an evil sneer, causing the scrawny boy to fall against the soap bucket sending it tipping over and spilling dirty water all over the floor.

A loud bellow interrupted Petunia shrieking at Harry for being a lazy so and so and then a hugely fat man waddled into view, hands at his waist to take off a belt. The man began to shout at the tiny boy for shirking his duties and ruining the clean floor as he used the belt to beat the now curled up child. Suddenly the shocked professor found himself being pushed out of the memory hard enough for his physical body to be pushed back a couple steps. He stood in his office staring at Potter, his jet black eyes disbelieving of what he'd just seen.

"Enough, no more!" Harry looked at him with haunted eyes, his whole body trembling with cold sweat after having been forced to relive the memory. Just one of many but painful all the same. Right now he truly hated the potions master, hated him for seeing his weakness, hated him for making feel that small and hurt again. "You have no right, no right watching that. It has nothing to do with anything." Harry felt sick to his stomach and he struggled not to throw up all over Snape's study.

A chill worked through Snape. That memory had been too close to and yet worse than what his own childhood had been. His jaw clenched. He knew from experience that a child like himself or Potter wouldn't wish pity especially not from someone they hated so instead he just lifted a brow. "Block me better then Potter. If you wish me not to see your memories then keep me out of your head."

"There won't be any need for that because we're done. No more." Harry's voice was clipped as he started to gather his things to leave. He didn't care about nightmares or visions because nothing could be worse than this. "You can laugh at this but you're not going to get your rocks off doing it again. _'Pathetic Potter, even weaker than I first believed'_."

Snape's hand shot out and clamped on Harry's wrist. "Do _not_ presume to think I would laugh at such a thing Potter. You may hate me and I may not particularly like you but I can assure you that trolling through your private nightmares is not my idea of entertainment. You must learn how to block the Dark Lord and not just for your own sake."

Snape's hand was searing hot against the skin of his wrist and Harry found himself more caught by that fact then by the grip itself. His shoulders slumped when he realized that Snape was telling the truth, it wasn't just his life at stake here. Suddenly all the responsibilities and all the musts weighed him down to the ground. "Fine but not tonight. I-I cant tonight."

The professor nodded and slowly released the teen's wrist. "Tomorrow then. I want you to meditate on how you pushed me out this time Potter and attempt to duplicate it tomorrow."

Harry nodded but honestly he had no idea how he had pushed Snape out, he had just been panicked and terrified. "I'll try." His wrist felt cold after Snape released him and he cradled it close to his chest. "See you tomorrow." Harry ducked his head and slipped out the door.

"Hold one moment Potter." Snape grabbed one bottle of the potion Potter and Draco had brewed and walked out to where the teen had paused apprehensively just outside the door. He handed the bottle to the boy. "Five drops in your tea tonight Potter. Don't argue. The less sleep you get the more useless you'll be at Occlumency." Then he turned and swept back into his office.

"Thank you." Harry said softly but he didn't know if Snape had heard him. He clutched the small bottle in his hand as he took the back stairs and secret passage ways up to the Gryffindor tower. He really didn't feel like running into anyone with the way he was feeling right now. Those small moments of understanding and kindness baffled Harry. Just when he thought he had Snape figured out he showed another layer and Harry didn't know what to think. Thankfully the common room was empty and Harry sat down in a chair in front of the fireplace, leaning his head back against the back of the chair and just closed his eyes for a moment.

Back in his own quarters Snape poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and took a sip as he collapsed into his favorite wingback chair. The burn of the alcohol seared the odd obstruction in his throat as he pondered what he'd seen in Potter's mind. He wanted to believe that it had just been a one time occurrence but from the way the small child that had been Potter had curled up and just lain there without making any sound or protest, just lain there trying to endure the abuse, told him that it had happened many times before that one memory and as he knew of the girl Petunia had been and knew how people like that behaved he also felt it safe to assume that it was likely far from the last time Potter had been beaten for no reason.

Severus brooded into his glass and wondered if Dumbledore knew what Potter's life before Hogwarts had been like and what it almost certainly returned to over the summers. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. The old man was so intent on getting rid of the Dark Lord that he lost sight of the well-being of the youth he was laying that burden on. Snape was man enough to admit that his own attitude didn't help either. He'd just been so sure Potter was a spoiled little prat who basked in his fame like a snake did in the sun, a little bastard just like his father that he'd refused to see the truth. Now part of that truth had slapped him in the face and left him shocked at how wrong he was about Potter being spoiled.

His fingers drummed on the arm of his chair. Now that he knew, what should his course of action be? He wasn't about to suddenly start treating Potter softly. Not only was it not his natural way but the youth would view it as pity. But he also couldn't rightly continue taking the sins of his father out on the boy any longer, not now that he knew how unfair his home life was. He could feel a small twitch form under his eye as the best course of action occurred to him. The best way to gentle his attitude towards Potter without the teenager's back going up was to be fair to all the year five Gryffindors. The thought left a bad taste in his mouth but he knew there really wasn't any other way to make the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Neck's life better in some small measure.

He sighed and proceeded to vanish the nearly full glass of firewhiskey before heading to his bedroom to get some rest. Tomorrow was bound to be a test in patience.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry washed his face in lukewarm water and looked at the blurry image in the mirror before he dried himself off with a towel and felt around for his old wire framed glasses, placing them on his nose. It was just about time to make his way down to the dungeons again and Harry was trying to compose himself before the meeting.

The potion Snape had given him had really helped. Harry'd had ten hours of uninterrupted, dreamless sleep and he felt like a new person for it. Now he only needed to find a way to keep Snape out of his mind, he did _not_ want a repeat performance of yesterday's show. The thing that made him go back now more than anything, above, duty and responsibility was the thing he'd seen in Snape's eyes as he had pushed him out. It hadn't been pity thank the fates, Harry couldn't have dealt with pity from Snape of all people. No it had been shock, understanding and a knowing. For some reason it felt that Snape had a first time understanding in what Harry's life outside of Hogwarts was and as terrible as that was, Harry was kind of glad that he wasn't alone. He didn't think that he would ever be able to talk to Snape about it, they weren't close and never would be but just knowing made things a bit easier.

Harry looked into the mirror again the image crystal sharp now that he had his glasses on. He looked at his pale face, straight nose, messy hair and slightly pointed chin and not for the first time he wondered what his father had done that made Snape hate him so much. That made the hate carry on to his image. Harry desperately wanted his dad to have been a good person and the thought that he might not have been made his stomach knot. He couldn't talk to Sirius about his worries either, in his Godfather's eyes James' couldn't do anything wrong.

Ah well Harry supposed it didn't really matter anymore. Harry looked away from the mirror, grabbed his supplies and walked out of the bathroom and down the now familiar steps to Snape's office where after knocking on the door he squared his shoulders and stepped inside.

The professor was scowling down at a parchment and making notes on another. He didn't bother to look up as Harry entered but he spoke to him, revealing that he was aware of who it was. "Potter make yourself comfortable, I'll be with you in a moment. Draco won't be joining us as I believe he is with your Miss Granger learning to operate a video cassette recorder." Snape only hoped his godson wouldn't blow the contraption up. Draco had never been the most patient with anything but potions and when his temper flared things had a habit of self-destructing. Turning his mind from that back to the formula he was working on he made another note on the probable affect of various ingredients on the wolfsbane potion. It was something he'd been working at on and off since he'd been seventeen, how to make it more effective and perhaps more palatable though that was a minor goal. Perhaps one day, with enough research, he might find a cure.

He made a quick note about going to Hagrid for some unicorn hair or perhaps horn shavings then set his quill aside.

"A VCR huh, I would have liked to see that." Harry smiled and tried his best not to tense up when he thought about what was to come. He placed his bag on the floor by his feet and sat down on one of the chairs opposite Snape's workdesk.

"I sincerely doubt that you'd enjoy the experience. Your friend is very likely ducking flying bits of plastic." Snape looked up at the teen and brought his ink and potion stained fingers up to link together in a bridge, elbows resting on his desk. "Did you find some time to meditate on how you forced me out last night?"

"I tried Sir, mostly though I just slept." Harry looked a bit sheepish. "Honestly last night I didn't feel anything other than desperation to get you out of my head...I really don't want to experience that feeling again." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "There has to be a trick to this and I'm just so frustrated that I don't get it."

"Hm." Snape studied the youth in front of him. "Desperation or anger is what causes bursts of accidental magic, you come here to learn how to better direct the magic that flows through you. From what I've seen and hear from the other professors you do actually do well when you have a medium to focus your energies through," he cast a swift glance at Harry's wand, "but inside you mind there is nothing physical to do that with. Spells work with intent and visualization, that is why wizards can perform wandless magic. When you were desperate to get me out, what did you think?"

Harry thought about it, what his thoughts had been in all the chaos and jumbled up emotions. "Um it's kind of difficult to explain but when my walls couldn't hold you out I thought that I had to pick you up and throw you out...With my mind. It doesn't make sense, I know." Harry grew silent and waited for Snape to give a scathing remark about not even be able to explain the simplest thing.

A very nearly satisfied smile tugged at the corners of Snape's mouth. "Good. Today then I want you to do the same. Visualize yourself pushing me back and put power and intent behind it."

Harry's eyes grew wide behind the lenses of his glasses at Snape's smile, it wasn't even an evil one. He nodded that he understood what Snape wanted him to do and tried to get ready for what would come next. He really wanted to be able to do it this time, he didn't want to be a disappointment. "I'll try my best Sir."

Snape nodded. "I will go slowly through the 'layers' of your mind, I've no desire to poke too deeply but if you don't push me out I will. I have yet to fail at teaching even the most impossible students and I certainly will not start with you Potter."

Steeling himself Harry nodded once again. Instead of the wall he used to picture he imagined a loose net, like a spiders web. Hopefully the net would allow him to discover where Snape tried to breach his mind and toss him out. He knew that Snape wouldn't give him warning before it happened so Harry just sat there trying to be ready.

The professor continued to study the teenager intensely for a few more moments then he entered Harry's mind. An intrigued mental brow lifted at the cobweb like veil before he continued on slowly pushing through the youth's mind. He passed through the happier memories into ones that, while not traumatizing, were of a darker nature. Here was where the memories of things that had angered or otherwise aggrieved Harry lurked. There was a light shove that felt like Potter but it wasn't enough to get him out of the boy's mind. Images flew by of things that had riled the teen up, a great many of those had featured himself much to Snape's amusement, or been an incredibly trying nuisance. Severus was surprised to notice that some of the most unpleasant annoyances to the Golden Boy were when his fame had people flocking around him like the hyenas Snape knew they were, hungry to take advantage of the 'savior' and steal what they could from him. It dispelled yet another misconception he'd always held about Potter. The boy was not a glory hound basking in the attention he received but rather he very nearly despised it.

The web was working, at least in one aspect. Harry could clearly feel where Snape entered his mind and how he was pushing deeper but he still couldn't find the strength to push him out. He had tried to several times but so far he had only managed to 'nudge' Snape, noting more. Harry squirmed in his chair, so far the memories were more uncomfortable than horrible but he didn't want Snape any further inside his head. He had shared more than enough trauma with the other. 

Letting the web tighten around the intruder Harry hoped that it would slow Snape down and then he made another attempt at pushing the Potion's Master out.

Snape's mental self got tangled in the fine strong threads of the net Harry had created and was picking at them to free himself when a stronger push slid him back into the happier memories. He smirked and poked back at the push, trying to prompt a stronger shove from the boy.

Strengthened by the fact that the net seemed to work Harry concentrated and gave Snape a harder shove, putting all his mental weight behind it as he tried to push the other all the way out of his mind. Sweat was beading on his forehead but he didn't let up. Harry didn't want to give Snape the chance to wiggle free of the threads binding him and give him a chance to push back into his darker memories.

The professor pushed lightly back against Harry's mental force, in a way trying to strengthen the teen's mind as you would muscles except the mind tended to strengthen faster than the body, but didn't put up too much resistance as he was pushed back into his own mind and the web released him. He looked at Harry, the teen's face was strained with effort and shiny with sweat whereas Snape didn't appear to be at all affected. "A not entirely pathetic effort Mr. Potter." 

Green eyes opened to look at Snape intently before a small smile quirked the corners of his mouth upwards. "Coming from you that's high praise indeed...Sir." Harry ran a hand through his dark hair, making it stand even more on end than before. He wasn't kidding himself, he knew that Snape could have pushed harder and broken further into his mind but this was still a victory. It let Harry know that maybe there was a chance for him to learn.

Snape moved a few quills from one container on his desk to another. "I must say your 'web' was a unique approach."

Harry's smile widened. "Well the walls weren't working so I figured it was time for a new approach." Harry had gotten the web idea from the time he and Ron had followed the spiders in their second year. He was happy that at least something useful had come out of his meeting with Aragog and his children. "It worked rather nicely if I can say so myself."

"It is certainly a start. Someone can still get in but you know when it happens and can respond accordingly. It may also hold an application to tell if the intruder is planting any information." The Slytherin Head pondered the possible uses for Potter's little mental innovation. "Either way it is farther than we've managed to get since beginning the lessons."

"Thank Merlin for that." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "I was beginning to despair, thought I'd be stuck here with you until I was old and grey." He smiled to take the edge of the harsh words, this was the first time ever he felt even remotely comfortable being in the same room as Snape.

"A fate worse than death to be sure." You could have cut the sarcasm in the professor's voice with a knife. "I want you to continue meditating at least once a day, even if it is only for a few minutes. Calming your mind once a day should give it an opportunity to 'organize' and make it easier to focus your energies where they need to go when Occluding rather than scattering to twenty different things at once. The more focus you put behind a 'push' the stronger it is." Snape picked up a small book and threw it to Harry. "It's not Salazar Slytherin's journal on Occlumency and Legilimency but I convinced an acquaintance to send me that. Read it." 

Harry managed to catch the book just before it hit him in the face and looked at it. That book might just help him understand Occlumency and Legilimency a bit more and he was grateful for it. "Thank you, I'll read it." Harry bent down and placed the book in his bag. He wanted a chance to read it himself first before Hermione caught sight of it. The girl never passed up a chance to read and learn more. "I... know I don't show it much but I am thankful for your help. The dreams have lessened."

Harry's eyes met his and Snape felt the familiar gut punch that always came with seeing Lily's eyes in a male face but more there was an odd flitter this time that had nothing to do with Harry's mother. It was something in those eyes, they were still the exact shade and shape of Lily's but they were deeper, holding more experience and old pain than his one-time friend's had ever had and somehow Snape knew he'd never again see Lily in Harry's eyes. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but he nodded at the teenager. "Good." He tapped a finger on his desk. "Mr. Potter may I ask why you still wear those muggle spectacles?"

Blinking in suprise Harry pulled off his worn, round, wire framed glasses and looked at them with blurry sight. "I don't really know. Out of habit most likely. After Mione fixed them they work so I guess I haven't seen a reason to change them." He looked up at the shadowy blob he knew to be Snape before he placed the glasses back on and let the world come into focus again.

"You would do better to replace them with wizard spectacles. A number of charms can be and are placed on wizard glasses depending on the wizard or witch they are created for. For example Professor McGonagall's spectacles are charmed to spot cheating that might slip past the quills and the Headmaster's are charmed to see behind him in the event someone is attempting to sneak up on him."

Harry perked up with interest, all that sounded great, though he thought he would get dizzy seeing both in front and behind him at the same time. "That sounds great, I didn't know wizard glasses could do that." It would be nice to have a pair of spectacles like that, to charm them to see something useful. Sometimes Harry was embarrassed about how little he still knew about the wizarding world even after several years spent in it.

Snape shook his head and muttered. "I keep telling the Headmaster that we need a Wizarding Culture class for muggleborns and the rare orphan who's raised by muggles, not every child is as proactive as Miss Granger in reading history." He bridged his fingers again. "Madam Pomfrey and Professor Flitwick could easily arrange new glasses for you if you'd like to dispose of those." He wagged a derisive finger at the shabby round frames that sat on Harry's face. They really were rather hideous.

"I will talk to one of them...And for what it's worth I think it's a really good idea, the Wizarding Culture class I mean. I think it would be just as useful as Muggle Studies. The muggle born students increase in numbers each year along with a decrease in purebloods. Maybe the school needs to change a little too." Even though Harry had been an extreme case at being kept from all things magic a lot of new students were as lost as he was when they first came to Hogwarts. "Why is Professor Dumbledore reluctant to put it on the schedule?" Harry thought it was a brilliant idea and he couldn't see why Dumbledore didn't jump at the chance to make the transaction easier for his new students.

The potions master's lip curled. "Because he's old." When he saw the confusion that passed over Harry's face he elaborated. "Potter the wizarding culture is one of the most stubborn, unchanging, intractable cultures in existence. The old guard like the Headmaster believe there is no need for change as we've existed much the same since the Founders' time aside from a few new laws forbidding this or that. They think that if it is not broken they shouldn't fix it. They fail to understand that it _is_ broken. Like a pane of autoglass, cracks have riddled the wizarding world and all it will take for the whole thing to come crashing down is one well aimed pebble."

Harry nodded, thinking that Snape had captured and summed up the problem perfectly. "Then maybe it's time to change out that whole pane of glass before anyone has the chance to throw that pebble. With the times as they are I think the closer the Wizarding society can get the better. Voldemort strives to tear this community...this world apart. If both muggleborns and purebloods knew more about each other I think he would have a harder time to do so." Harry caught himself when he realized who it was he was speaking to. For some reason though he was certain that Snape wasn't a spy for old snake bastard, he didn't know why but he was simply sure.

"It would be, much more difficult." An old sorrow flit through the deep black eyes. "Misunderstandings have made enemies of friends and caused even the best intentioned men and women to assist evil. A promise for a better world is what the Dark Lord uses to coax others into his service, many Death Eaters joined because they found the world too cold and unwelcoming and he offered a 'family' of sorts only one with a deadly catch."

Swallowing Harry looked up at Snape thinking about what to say. "Then we need to offer them a better family, an accepting family without any strings attached. As powerful and knowing as Professor Dumbledore is, he's not always right." Harry looked down, he couldn't help it, he was still somewhat bitter that Dumbledore forced him back to Privet Drive each summer. He understood the reasoning behind it but that didn't make it hurt any less. It was even more difficult now that he knew Sirius was out there, willing to take him in.

Snape lifted a brow, a part of him was pleased to see that Potter saw that Albus was more than capable of mistakes but he wondered if Harry really knew what offering a family to the outcasts would mean. "Tell me Potter, if a Slytherin were to approach you and the other two members of your trio seeking friendship, would you accept them?"

Harry thought about it long and hard. He had no delusions that it wouldn't be hard, not everyone would play nice but every chance was worth taking. "Yes...yes I would. I'm in no way perfect and I imagine there would be friction from both sides but yes, I would accept them. I know what it's like to be alone, to have no one and I don't wish that on anyone."

The man nodded, satisfied with that answer though the rarely stirred imp in him prompted him to say. "Even if it were to be Draco, honestly seeking friendship?"

"Yes, even Draco." Harry grinned but then grew serious. "I do regret turning my back on his friendship first year...I just don't take ultimatums well and I refuse to choose between one friend and another. If he had asked me for himself and not for his father to find a way keep me under his thumb I would never have refused." He cast a sideways glance at Snape. "I'm not as stupid as _some_ think you know."

Snape inclined his head. "Admittedly, I was wrong." That was as close to an apology as Harry would get from him for his assumptions. He debated for a moment then met Potter's gaze steadily. "If you find yourself accorded of an opportunity to do so Mr. Potter, I would be...grateful if you, or one of your friends if you think they might have better luck, would attempt to convince Draco that he does not have to follow Lucius." Snape normally wouldn't ask something like this of another, most especially not one who he'd previously held nothing but animosity for, but Potter was at the forefront of those who opposed the dark and the best to convince Draco to veer from that path.

"I promise that I will Sir, I'll try my best and I'll speak to Hermione too, as she's working close to him at the moment." Harry held Snape's gaze so that the other would know he was serious. "Now I should probably get going before Ron bursts in here wondering what's happened to me...He's a bit overprotective that one." Harry lifted his bag up and hung it over his shoulder. "Thank you again for tonight Sir."

A sharp nod came from the man in acknowledgment. "You're welcome. Now out, I do not need a clumsy Weasley barging in here and flinging things about." 

Harry nodded and waved goodbye with a grin, feeling better than he had in a long time. His steps up to the tower were light. He even stopped to pet Mrs. Norris before she hissed at him and walked away with her tail swishing behind her.

In the common room Hermione sat listening to Ron making cracks against Malfoy as she was still picking bits of plastic from her hair. She still didn't know how Draco had managed to actually blow the VCR up but it had been an impressive explosion that had sent bits of plastic and metal flying. The boy had shocked her speechless by grabbing her as soon as things went south and shielding her from the sharp flying bits with his body. Plenty had still landed in her hair but not a single piece of plastic or bit of metal had so much as touched her. Draco hadn't been quite so lucky. A bit of metal had sliced his temple and once Hermione had recovered from her surprise, and the odd tingle she'd felt being so close to him, she'd begun mother henning him and pulled out her wand to conjure a small first aid kit to tend the cut.

Afterwards she'd proposed they leave the lesson off for the day and return to their common rooms to unwind. She really didn't blame Draco for getting frustrated with the VCR, her own father still couldn't get theirs at home to work right, and she hadn't gotten hurt in the least little bit so no harm to her, no foul. Of course Ron wasn't quite so blase about it.

"I'm telling you Mione, I think the git did it on purpose. Some sort of Slytherin way to get rid of you without drawing suspicion...You can't trust him, he's pure evil, you know that!" Ron had worked himself up and his face was almost as red as his hair, none of his freckles were visible.

Harry rolled his eyes as he made his way over to them, he kicked Ron's legs to get him to fold them in and make room for harry on the couch he was sitting on. "What's gotten your pants in a twist this time?" He asked with a sigh.

"Ask Hermione, she's the one who was almost _murdered_ while tutoring." Ron hissed out still trying to get Hermione to see the seriousness of consorting with the enemy like that. Never mind that she had been ordered to tutor the Slytherin.

The girl rolled her eyes and flicked another plastic bit from her hair. "Ron honestly, it was just a VCR. It's not as though he made me step on a land mine and he even got hurt so I wouldn't. If he wanted me impaled by a VHS tape he could have easily just shielded himself and left me to my own devices. It was an accident, nothing more so would you _please_ stop acting like Malfoy is the devil incarnate."

"It wouldn't surprise me if he was." Ron grumbled. 

Harry was surprised by the way Draco had acted, shielding Hermione but then he thought about what Snape had asked of him. "Listen Ron, I've got a couple of bottles of butterbeer hidden away in my trunk, why don't you go get them...I think we could use them tonight don't you?"

Ron's blue eyes lit up and he made his way up the stairs to the dorm as quickly as his lanky frame could carry him.

"So Hermione, I had a very interesting conversation with Snape tonight. He asked us to try and convince Malfoy that his father's way is not the only one to follow. Do you think there's hope for him?" Harry had to admit that although still snarky and full of himself Draco hadn't been a complete arse during the evenings they spent together studying and making lesson plans.

Hermione blinked at him before her lips curved up in a beaming smile. "I do actually. He's...well he's Slytherin to the bone but I don't think he's _bad_ , not really. It's more that he's clawing at everyone before they can attack him I think. He hasn't made a single mudblood comment or spoken against muggles since the first lesson and well...he's fascinated by all the objects and why they work as they do, why they were made, what they do. I think he's just been living down to his father's expectations out of fear but not fear for himself I don't think. I sent a letter off to Sirius a few days ago, asking him about Malfoy's mother and what he might know about her relationship with her husband. I'm still waiting on a reply."

"You know how Sirius is, he will answer when he can. Listen so talk to Draco, don't pressure him but let him know that he has a place with us, both he and his mother." Harry fell silent as he heard Ron's footsteps echoing in the stairs. As much as he loved his pseudo brother he knew that Ron wasn't ready to welcome Draco, or any Slytherin for that matter, into their group.

The girl nodded and whispered before Ron came back into view. "That's what I planned on." She looked back up at Ron and sighed. She adored Ron like family but just like family he could irritate her like few others with just how hostile and prejudiced he could be. She gave him a sisterly smile nonetheless and accepted the butterbeer bottle he handed her. "So did you finish your transfiguration homework Ron?"

"Um, no, not quite." Ron flushed again though with embarrassment this time. "I thought maybe you could point me in the right direction." He looked at her with huge puppydog eyes.

Harry chuckled and took a swig of his own butterbeer, glad that he had actually finished his homework on time for once.

The girl scolded Ron briefly before telling him to bring his book and materials over.

\-------------------------------

In the Slytherin common room Pansy was peering closely at the the cut that Hermione had treated and hated that the mudblood had done a better job without magic than she'd have done with it. "You should have let her fend for herself."

Draco pulled his head away from Pansy, feeling annoyed with her pawing. In all honesty it had been instinct to shield Granger, he had done it without thinking, he didn't want her hurt and that thought alone was more than worrying. When had he started to notice how shiny her hair was and how soft she felt in his arms? He was Draco Malfoy, Lucius' heir, he was definitely not suppose to feel this way about Hermione Granger of all people. "It's no big deal Pans, just a scratch. And you know that in this point of time it is better to play nice than to draw suspicion to oneself." Draco wished he could believe those words himself.

She nodded, her brows still drawn down in worry. "Right, right...Draco?"

"It's what we should do Pansy." He agreed but it sounded hollow. He'd been doubting his father's way more and more as of late but he didn't know of a way out and he wouldn't put anyone else in danger. Least of all someone like Pansy who he actually cared about, despite all her faults, he had plenty of his own after all.

She looked around the common room, nibbling on her bottom lip before leaning her head on his shoulder and whispering. "But...is it what you _want_ to do?" She was beginning to doubt that the dark path of the Death Eaters was the way to go lately. It wasn't because she'd become convinced of the 'goodness' in the light, from what she could see the light was just as twisted as the dark only they were sanctioned. No, it was because Crabbe and Goyle were beginning to scare her the way they eyed the first year Slytherin girls and in the thoughtless cruelty they perpetuated on the animals that strayed from their owner's sides. It scared her because if they could turn on the younger Slytherins and defenseless animals then they could easily turn on her and Draco.

"No Pansy...It's not what I want." Draco clenched his fists and leaned his head on top of hers so that it would look like a normal cuddle between them. "I don't believe that the path of our fathers will lead to glory or power. I believe it will lead to us shackled and stripped of our free will. We will be nothing but puppets to be played with and disposed of at a whim." He laced his fingers together with hers. "The one they serve does not share power."

She nodded. "Then...let's not serve him." She lifted her head and bumped her nose against his chin. "We _are_ Slytherins after all. We'll use any means to achieve our ends and personally my ends are _not_ being a little yes woman with little or no power. I have higher aims than that and I know you do as well."

"That is very, very true Pansy. I will not be anyone's puppet, if anything I will be the one pulling the strings." He kissed her forehead. "Has anyone told you that you're brilliant Pans? You make it all sound so easy."

She held her head high and gave him a smirk. "Of course I'm brilliant. It goes with the house. Not easy though, we'll just have to do our best to sneak and slither our way around the dangers." She reached up to brush his hair away from his eyes. "Did I tell you that I like the new way you're wearing your hair? It's even more striking this way."

"Hn, I was told I looked like a crystal ball with it slicked back...Thought it was time for a change." Draco allowed himself to relax into Pansy's touch. Talking to her and finding out he wasn't alone with his doubts made things feel better, made him believe that there might be a way out after all. "Maybe I should try to get closer to Granger." He tried to sound nonchalant about it. "She is a part of the golden trio after all. If anyone knows about a way out of this whole mess it should be them."

She wrinkled her nose. "Ugh Gryffindors. Well I suppose you are right, considering that Potter has managed to wriggle away from _him_ so many times already. I'll look into other escapes and," she cast a look at a trio of first years entering the common room, "look after the snaklings." She refused to let the little ones get hurt by members of their own house, they had enough issues already. 

"Okay." Draco followed her line of sight to the first years. "Be careful though, things are changing quickly and not for the better...I don't want you hurt Pans." He brought their joint hands up to his lips and kissed them before he untangled himself and got up from his seat. "I need to get a letter to mother, to prepare her."

She nodded. "Tell Lady Narcissa that I send my best and if she needs it I'll back her up with my worst." The Slytherin girl got to her own feet and moved towards the first years, she was going to talk to them and tell them not to go anywhere in less than groups of four of their own year. She wasn't a soft, sweet little Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, she was a hard as nails, cunning and sneaky Slytherin and she'd be damned if she let Goyle or Crabbe harm any of her housemates on her watch.


	5. Chapter 5

Neville Longbottom sat under an oak tree reading up on his weekend potions homework. Since Malfoy had become a TA for potions things were much easier for him in that class. It wasn't as though the potions suddenly became less complicated or anything. It was that he no longer was being hovered over by professor Snape. 

Logically Neville knew that the potion master wouldn't harm him, couldn't without facing severe consequences, but logic didn't help much when it came to phobias and that's what it was, a full blown phobia. He closed his eyes and sighed. He really was far too much of a cringing coward for Gryffindor, he always wondered why he'd been sorted into the house he'd been placed in rather than Hufflepuff. At least he was from what he knew of himself anyway.

He didn't excel in anything but herbology, wasn't cunning or ambitious and he was a coward, by his mind the best house for him would have been Hufflepuff yet the Hat had put him in Gryffindor. Why? He wouldn't have really minded being put into Hufflepuff. He knew most people considered that the worst house to be sorted into but he never had. Hard-working and loyal to him were two traits that were just as important as bravery, intelligence, or ambition. More so really, because the hard-working and loyal had more friends than the lazy but brave or the smart but fickle or ambitious but callous. 

Not that he thought his housemates were lazy nor did he think Ravenclaws were fickle, far from it but when he thought of himself he really thought he was more the type to fade into the background and be happy to work steadily in the corner rather than step out into the spotlight. Plus he liked badgers, thought they were some of the most fascinating animals really.

From all he could see, he was far more suited to Hufflepuff than Gryffindor and it baffled him that he was in Gryffindor. What could the Sorting Hat have seen in him that made a Gryffindor?

He was broken from his musings when he saw a pair of first year Ravenclaw girls backing away from the hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle. He looked around for someone else, a professor, another student, anyone, and swallowed hard when he saw no one. He considered running to find help but when one of the girls made a small, fearful shriek as Goyle made a grab for her, he knew he wouldn't find anyone in time. 

He got to his feet, pulled out his wand, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously as he snuck up on the Slytherins, and went over the hexes Harry had taught them in DADA. When he got in range of the two bullies he cast Petrificus Totalus as fast as he could and breathed a sigh of relief when Crabbe and Goyle froze in place. He then looked at the two girls and gave them a shy smile. "Are you two alright?"

The two girls bobbed their heads in answer and Neville cleared his throat a bit uncertainly. "Um do you want me to walk you to Professor Flitwick's office so you can report Crabbe and Goyle?"

The girls surged forward and clung each to one side of him with a cry of relieved agreement, much to his red-cheeked embarrassment. "Alright then." He pat them both on the shoulders and started walking away from the frozen Slytherin bullies. He searched his mind for something to say as they walked and recalled that they were in the same house as the delicate blond girl Ginny Weasley had introduced him, along with a few other Gryffindors, to. "Er...do you two know Luna Lovegood?"

That seemed to be all the two needed to chatter his ear off as he lead them to Flitwick's office. The two girls seemed to be of two different minds as to Luna's sanity and Neville frowned a bit when one of them used the 'Loony' nickname and called her a plain mad ninny. "I don't think Luna's crazy or mad at all. She sees things from a different point of view, not always the popular one, and dances to her own music, that's more beautiful than a veela in charming mode any day. And she is most certainly not an idiot, she's wiser than people give her credit for."

He finished speaking just as they arrived at the professor's office, the girls stunned speechless by his defense of Luna, and he explained the situation shortly to Flitwick before being sent on his way with assurances that he wouldn't be getting in trouble for hexing the two Slytherins.

Up close to the ceiling, sprawled out on a wooden beam Luna Lovegood watched Neville walk down the corridor. Her cheeks were flushed a pale pink and she watched the Gryffindor leave with contemplating pale blue eyes. She had been looking over the wooden beams in the castle for wiggleticks, because lord only knows what chaos would follow if Hogwarts got infested with the little buggers, when she had heard the girls. 

The two girls hadn't said anything that she hadn't heard before and honestly it really didn't bother her all to much to be called crazy anymore, at least that was what she liked to tell herself when her things mysteriously disappeared and the pages of her school books were spelled to stick together. Then to hear someone defend her like that...That was something she had never experienced before and it made something warm and fragile blossom inside her.

Maybe it was time to get to know Neville Longbottom better?

With silent movements Luna made her way down from the beam, climbing stealthily until her bare feet touched the stone floor of the castle. With one last look around her she set off, following the dark haired Gryffindor down the hall. The wiggleticks would have to wait.

Neville headed back to the courtyard, pausing in one of the archways and glancing around furtively to see if Crabbe or Goyle was around. Fortunately it seemed as though the two hulking bullies had been removed from the courtyard. He headed back over to the tree and picked up the book he'd set aside when he'd spotted the trouble, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that it hadn't been damaged or fallen into a mud puddle. 

He straightened and turned, intending to go to the library to finish studying so as not to be in the courtyard should any revenge bent Slytherins appear, and paused, holding still when he saw Luna Lovegood standing a few feet behind him. His eyes widened a bit in surprise. When and how had she gotten there, and so silently? He gave her one of his shy, fluttering smiles. "Um hullo."

"Hello." She watched him with large unblinking eyes before offering up a real smile of her own. Luna walked closer and watched the tree closely with suspicion, it looked like a perfect place for Nargles and she didn't want to be exposed to them...Not again. When she had deemed the tree Nargle free she plonked down beside Neville, beaming up at him and wiggling her green painted toenails. "Thank you."

He tilted his head a bit in confusion before settling back down, figuring it rude to stay standing when the blond girl apparently wanted to talk. "For what?"

"For talking to Emmeline and Nora back there...Defending me. No one has ever done something like that before except for papa of course." She gave him another dreamy smile. "Also you're very brave for helping them like you did."

A faint blush suffused his cheeks. "W-well I don't know about brave, there wasn't anyone else who could help around and it wouldn't have been right not to do something. Ron or Harry probably would have shouted at them to back off, wands out and tempers blazing. I just snuck up and tossed a curse." He pushed some of his hair out of his face. "And I just told the girls the truth. I don't really get why people call you mad just because you believe in things they don't. Just because they've never seen it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"But you see Neville that's the thing, it _was_ brave and there are not many in this school who would have done the same." Luna ran her fingers through her hair to check than no wiggleticks had transferred from the wood to her hair. "You are very perceptive too and I'm still grateful." She leaned her head against his shoulder and hummed happily.

His cheeks heated further and he murmured softly. "You're welcome." He really wasn't sure what to do right now, having so little experience dealing with members of the opposite gender, but it felt nice having Luna so close. He could smell the light scent coming from her hair and considered what it was. He'd smelled it before he was certain, it was, "Helleborus niger, commonly called Christmas rose."

Luna turned her head so that she could look at him but she didn't remove it from his shoulder. "You recognize it by the scent? Impressive. Did you know that it keeps the flopbers away? And that if you mix it with honeysuckle you attract the fair folk?"

At first Neville was embarrassed that he'd let his mouth move before he thought, not many people were as interested in plants as he was, matter of fact most went out of their way to _stop_ him from talking about plants and their properties. Never before had anyone offered up any information about plants around him in fear of being caught for hours. He smiled brightly at her. "I recall reading about the fair folk attraction but I'm afraid I don't know what flopbers are, unless they're like flobberworms. I do know that it has necromancy and protection spell uses. It's notoriously difficult to cultivate though so most people prefer to find alternatives to it. It's so beautiful though, they really should go to the effort. It's an oft under-appreciated flower."

"It is. My mother used it a lot in her different potions, especially the medical ones. It still grows in our garden at home and I like the smell of it. It reminds me of her." Luna's voice grew a little wistful at the the mentioning of her mother. "Tell me if you need it for anything and I can have papa send you a few plants."

Neville had an entire bed of the plant in an enchanted greenhouse at home. He could send instructions to the greenhouse for tending of the plants inside and it would carry them out exactly, right down to the drop of water or stirring of soil. It was a gift from his Grandmother so his garden would remain healthy while he was at Hogwarts. So he had plenty of the flower but gifted hellebore had special qualities, especially in protecting from negative energies. He gave Luna another smile. "I'd like that." He tilted his head. "So your mother made potions?" He lay his book down, homework forgotten in favor of discussing plants, potions, and various unknown creatures with Luna.

\------------------------------------------------

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was slicing some potion ingredients when a gentle tap came at the window and she looked up to see her son's eagle owl waiting imperiously for her to let him in. She wagged a finger at the window, opening it wandlessly. "Hello Cadeau." She held out her arm, letting the owl hop onto it casually as she took the letter off his leg. She carried him to the perch in the kitchen and offered him a treat. 

"Now what did you bring me from my little Dragon." She opened the letter and slowly her brows rose as she read. Once she'd finished she touched a finger to the small seal at the bottom that made the letter burst into flame. Her gaze went to the owl. _'So my baby is breaking away from the dark and becoming his own man.'_ She was proud of her son for making the decision to choose his own path but worried as well. If Lucius were to discover this before Draco had a safe retreat he'd kill their son. And those two Draco kept with him, they might be old family 'friends' but they'd toss her baby to the wolves without a second thought.

She'd long ago regretted choosing Lucius as her husband but wizard marriages were truly 'til death do you part', there was no divorce. If a spouse was abused then they could separate and petition for safety from the abuser but they remained married. She was strong enough now to prevent Lucius from severely injuring her but he'd take gleeful advantage of any slip up and all he needed was one to land her in St. Mungos. 

She looked at her potion station and calculated. Yes wizard marriages were 'til death do you part' but nothing was saying that death couldn't be helped along should it become necessary. Should Lucius become a true danger to her son then Narcissa would do whatever was necessary to protect her son, even kill her husband and go to Azkaban for it.

She took out a parchment and set about composing a letter to her son that held many subtle warnings couched as inquiries into the well-being of Draco's friends and a few clever comments on his father. She also made sure he knew that she was incredibly proud of him. She signed her letter with a flourish and gave it to Cadeau. "Fly swiftly."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stared at the letter Sirius had sent her. It had been eye-opening and somewhat horrifying. According to him Narcissa's first year or so of marriage had been punctuated by magical 'mishaps' and visits to healers for injuries that everyone knew had been caused by Lucius. Sirius painted a picture of a coolly elegant and confident woman reduced to a fearful rabbit at her husband's hands. Sirius wrote that she'd reclaimed her spine when she'd become pregnant with Draco and had come to him for help with a few spells that would force a respectful distance from Lucius. 

The muggleborn witch flicked the letter into the fire and stood up to go for a walk on the grounds to better ponder the new information.

Draco sat on a log by the lake reading the letter from his mother. He was glad to have her support but he took her warnings seriously too. He knew that his father was a very dangerous man and he wouldn't do anything before he knew his mother would be safe too. Draco would not jump ship and leave her with that deranged excuse of a wizard. He looked out over the lake pondering how he was going to approach Granger with his wishes to switch sides. He knew that Pansy would follow him but he wasn't sure in which camp Blaise belonged, he didn't dare ask him before he was sure.

Hermione kicked a pine cone along in front of her, her thoughts absorbed. She was disturbed by Sirius' letter on two levels. One was the righteous crusader of equality, the side of her that prompted her to create S.P.E.W. The other was a confident, strong witch. She liked to think that she, herself would never allow someone to abuse her yet Narcissa had been strong and confident as well and she'd been torn down by her husband, though she had built herself back up for her son. It disturbed Hermione to think that even strong, confident witches were vulnerable to domestic abuse. 

Something small and hard hit Draco and he looked up with a glare, ready to tear into the attacker when he noticed a familiar head of bushy hair. He picked up the small object and gave it a look before throwing it in the water, watching it float. "Watch it Granger, what are you trying to do? Kill me by pine cone?" Draco's tone was dry but amused.

The girl's head shot up, her eyes briefly startled then a small flush of embarrassment crept over her face. "Sorry. I didn't see you there Malfoy, I was a bit absorbed in thought." She studied the boy in front of her. She had to admit he looked much better now that he didn't grease his hair down, even his nose looked less sharp with the silvery hair falling charmingly into his face. She twitched just a bit. _'What on earth am I thinking?! This is_ Malfoy _, no matter that he's not the totally irredeemable git I've always thought he's still Malfoy.'_

"You should be more vigilant, you could have hit someone other than little harmless me." Draco looked up at her failing spectacularly at looking harmless and innocent. Not knowing exactly what he was doing he spread out his cloak on the log and offered her a seat. For some twisted reason he actually found himself enjoying the meddling Gryffindor's company...The world must be coming to an end. "So what has you thinking so hard that you forget the world around you?"

She eyed the cloak for a moment as if she expected it to turn into a cobra then tucked her skirt under and sat next to him. His presence was surprisingly warm. For such a contained boy she'd have thought he'd be cold but he wasn't, he threw off an impressive amount of body heat. It was rather nice as it combated the nip in the autumn air. She leaned over, setting her elbow on her knee and propping up her chin as she pondered how best to answer him. "Relationship rights I suppose, in a manner anyway."

"Relationship rights?" Draco looked baffled. "Is this something like the house elf organization you made? FART was it?" Draco hadn't spent much time contemplating relationships, all he knew was that he didn't want to get married, he was terrified of becoming trapped in the kind of marriage his parents had. What if he was like his father? What if he got married only to turn into a copy if Lucius? Draco would never be able to live with that, it was better being alone, at least then you couldn't be hurt or hurt someone else.

She gave him a small glare. "It's S.P.E.W. and no. I was thinking more of...well how even witches and wizards can get trapped into unhealthy relationships." She turned her gaze out to the lake. "My mum does charity dentistry for muggle women and their children who've been victims of domestic violence so I've always known it happens but...I suppose I thought that a witch, a smart, strong witch, wouldn't get in that position but that's not accurate is it?"

Draco clenched his fists, once again his thoughts wandered to his mother. He knew what her life had been like before he was born, if you knew how to ask, house elves and portraits were surprisingly chatty. "I don't really know what's it's like in the muggle world but here it's hell. When it comes to bondings the wizarding world is stuck in the dark ages. A bonding really is for life, nothing can sever it except for death and you don't get an out if you regret your decision. Also I don't think it matters how strong you are, constant tearing down and abuse is enough to make anyone crumble."

Hermione winced and muttered, "Should be some kind of rebound spell made for bondings." She blew a bit of hair out of her eyes and looked at him. "There's nothing a witch or wizard can do if their bondmate is hurting them?"

"Well in extreme cases they can file to live apart from their spouse, apart and protected but they are still bonded, their magic still entwined." Draco sighed. "The only hope is to strike back I suppose, to be even more vicious than the one hurting you...This is why I will never marry."

She looked over at him in surprise. "You don't want a family of your own?" 

"Honestly? No, not if they would be like mine." Draco unclenched his hands and studied his immaculately manicured nails. What was was it about this slip of a girl that loosened all ties on his tongue? Draco should be mortified by how much he was blabbing but it felt...Comforting, being able to speak to someone, someone who he felt wouldn't judge him too harshly.

"Your father..." Hermione shook her head, "is a cruel, heartless, conscienceless, vile bastard. As for your mother...I've never met your mother but from the way you spoke about her the first lesson, the look on your face, I think she must be a very good mother. You shouldn't let your father's darkness take away any chance you have for happiness." She poked him lightly in the side. "You're not a _complete_ git after all. Find someone you adore and I'll lay a bet that you'd make a very good husband and father, one day if you choose."

Draco flushed and ducked his head at the strange warmth that coursed through him at Hermione's touch. "My mother is a great and wonderful woman but she's still trapped with _him_ isn't she? No I think I'll leave the mushy adoration stuff to goody two-shoes like you and the prats you call friends."

"Malfoy...Draco, she might not be able to divorce him but, if she wants to, I'm sure that we could find a way to get your mother away from him. Harry, Ron and I have done the impossible before you know and getting your mother to a safe place isn't impossible." 

He turned sharp grey eyes on her, that was exactly what he hoped for. "Do you swear it Granger? Can you swear that my mother will be kept safe from my father? He has quite a long reach you know."

She nodded, meeting his gaze steadily. "You have my word of honor, on my magic I swear that your mother can and will be kept safe from Lucius Malfoy." 

Taking a deep shuddering breath Draco kept his eyes firmly locked on hers. "Then, Hermione Granger, I think we have a lot to discuss." This was it, Draco's heart was beating a mile a minute, he was about to turn his back on everything he was raised for. He was about to betray his father.

"Yes." She stood up, offering him a hand. "Come on, we'll get Harry. He's the direct line to the owner of the safehouse."

Making a face Draco took the offered hand and rose from the log. "Ah well I do suppose we need little boy wonder for this don't we?" He added with a mock suffering sigh.

She shook her head as she started to lead him towards the library where she knew Harry was right now. 

"I know you and most people like to think of Harry as being the wizarding world's happy little darling but consider something will you? He lost his parents when he was a baby, was dropped off with muggles who despise anything they don't consider 'normal', has been facing deadly situations since he came to Hogwarts, and just last year he had someone he respected and admired killed in front of him. The press constantly seek to defame his character and this year is the worst of it all plus whenever he's seen as anything less than the perfect 'hero' masses of people who say they're his 'friends' turn their backs on him. He's not a boy wonder, he's been fate's whipping boy since his first year of life."

Biting the inside of his cheek Draco considered Hermione's words, he knew that what she said was true and he felt an unwanted wave of sympathy roll up for Potter. It wasn't easy though, to lay aside years of rivalry and animosity. "Granger please...baby steps here. I'm already going against my Slytherin core...At least leave me my given right to be snarky." He said in a whining voice.

She chuckled. "Oh no worries. I have no doubt you and Harry both will grow old and gray and still be snipping at each other. Just leave off on the 'fame' as there's plenty of other things for you to poke at." 

She looked back at him and lifted a brow. "And what is more Slytherin than using even the resources of your rivals to achieve your ends hm? The Sorting Hat never said Slytherins are all evil or dark, just cunning and ambitious."

"True, true." Draco agreed while mentally trying to figure out new non-fame insults to throw at Potter. "But what fun is it if you can't be a little evil or dark?" He shoved her lightly with a grin as the looming shadow of Hogwarts rose in front of them.

She just gave him an amused shake of the head. "Turn that devious frame of mind to the task at hand." They wound through the halls of the school to the library, the girl giving Madam Pince a bright smile, then marched over to where Harry was jotting notes down. "Harry."

Harry looked up from his homework, ink splattered both on his fingers and his cheek from an exploding quill the twins had snuck into his bag. He raised his eyebrows as he saw Hermione and her companion. Hermione looked a little on the smug side and Malfoy looked tense and even more pale than usual. "Mione?"

Oh God was this the hope of the wizarding world? Draco looked at the ink covered moron and was of half a mind to turn on his heel and walk away, take his chances on his own. The warmth of Hermione standing beside him stopped him though. 

The girl cast a quick scourgify charm on Harry before murmuring, just loud enough for him to hear. "We need to talk, somewhere no one can overhear, Harry. It's important."

Harry stilled. "Okay. Meet me in the Room of Requirements in ten minutes, I'll just gather my stuff and I'll meet you there."

She nodded and left with Malfoy to the seventh floor and the room. Instead of the usual muggle study objects she envisioned a comfortable sitting room and a crackling fire set before deep, chairs. She settled in one and pulled out parchment and quill, starting to make a list while they waited on Harry.

Draco paced the room nervously, unable to relax. There were great things at stake here and even though he knew he was doing the right thing and even though he had gotten his mother's blessing there was a lead lump of worry resting in his stomach. No matter what happened now his life was about to change.

Harry rushed into the room a little bit later, tossing his bag onto a low table and moving towards the comfy armchairs. "Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

The witch didn't beat around the bush but leaped right into it. "We need to get Lady Malfoy away and safe from her husband Harry. Could you convince Snuffles to give her shelter?" 

"Sure, Snuffles has plenty of room, I don't think it will be a problem." Harry considered the conversations he'd had with both Snape and Hermione, for some reason he really hoped that the Potions Master would be pleased by this turn of events. Harry turned to Draco. "Your mother will be completely safe with Snuffles, he lives in an undetectable safe house."

Draco only nodded shortly. Who was Snuffles and what kind of ridiculous name was that anyway. "I'm jumping ship Potter, before it sinks and drowns us all but I won't do anything until I _know_ Mother is safe."

"I'll send word to Snuffles tonight, hopefully he'll be able to reply quickly." Harry nodded seriously.

Hermione put a hand to her face. "Honestly Harry, just floo him." She pointed at the crackling fire and the small jar of floo powder on the mantle. 

"Err, right, of course...Sorry." Harry grinned in embarrassment and hurried over to the fireplace where he grabbed a fistful of floo powder from the jar, tossed it in the fire and called on Grimmauld place.

Sirius tapped his finger on the table, scowling at Kreacher as the rotten old elf went about 'cleaning' the room then jumped when he heard Harry's voice. He turned a grin towards the fireplace and moved to talk with his godson. "Harry! What do I owe this great surprise to?" 

As always Harry's heart clenched when he saw Sirius, it was so unfair that the other man was still accused of treason and murder and it was so unfair that Harry couldn't live with him when there was nothing he wanted more. "Hi Snuffles, hope everything is alright with you." Harry sent him a beaming smile. "We have a bit of a situation here and I have something to ask you."

The man frowned in concern. "A situation? What's up? I hope Snape isn't being a bigger git than usual." 

"No, no, nothing like that. In fact Snape has been...alright lately." Harry ignored the stirring inside him at the thought of Snape and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. "We need to get Lady Malfoy out of Malfoy Manor and hide her away from Lucius. I was wondering...would it be alright if she stayed with you?"

Sirius stiffened and his eyes darkened as a growl slipped out of his throat. "Is that bastard hurting Cissy again?" 

Harry didn't know what to say but it turned out he didn't have to say anything because suddenly Draco was there, kneeling in front of the fireplace. "He hasn't hurt Mother yet that I know of but I am afraid he will when he finds out what I've done." Draco wasn't stupid, he recognized the man from the wanted posters still plastered on almost every wall of Diagon Alley. "Please help her Lord Black."

The dog animagus studied the teenager critically. He looked a great deal like Lucius but the shape of the boy's eyes and the cheekbones were all Narcissa as was the strong emotion in the gray eyes. "You don't have to plead with me boy. Cissy is family and she's welcome here for as long as she needs shelter. Harry," he turned back to his godson, "I'll owl a one use portkey for Draco to get to his mother, something that won't raise Lucius' suspicion. If I remember correctly she's fond of emeralds so Draco sending her an emerald pendant shouldn't turn a hair."

"Thank you so much Sirius, I really appreciate this." Harry spoke softly and Draco nodded beside him. "Yes, thank you Lord Black. I will make sure Mother will have her most important things packed and that she's ready to leave when the portkey arrives. Father...He doesn't take defiance or deception well."

The man shook his head. "I know well how Lucius takes not getting his way. He might just find his throat in a Grim's jaws soon. That or maybe I'll ask Moony to pay him a visit." A feral baring of teeth accompanied that comment. 

Hermione scolded the man. "You already have enough criminal charges levied against you Sirius Black and don't you dare even _suggest_ putting Professor Lupin through that! You know how he feels."

Sirius actually ducked his head at the girl's scolding. "Sorry Miss Granger."

"Hrumph!"

The man grinned at Harry again. "I'd better go. The sooner I get the portkey made the soon it can get to Cissy."

Harry smiled back but the smile was laced with sadness and longing. "Okay Siri, be careful though, no unnecessary risks, promise me that." Harry wished he could reach through the flames and give his godfather a hug, he had a feeling both of them could use one. "Tell Moony hi if you see him."

"Will do and I'll behave. Moony'll have my tail if I don't. Take care Harry and don't let the greasy git push you 'round." With that he disappeared from the fireplace.

Hermione shook her head. "I swear he gets more and more canine every time we see him."

Harry chuckled. "True but I can understand him, he feels trapped and helpless being forced to stay inside as he is. Snuffles is his only retreat and I really do get why he embraces that side."

Draco narrowed his eyes, not really liking the fact that he had no clue what Hermione and Harry was talking about. "Right then, I should probably go send word to Mother."

Hermione's gaze drifted back over to him and she nodded. "Knowing Snuffles he'll pick an owl that will be here within twenty-four hours so that would be best." She caught a flicker of confusion on Draco's face at the nickname for Sirius. "We," she waved a hand to indicate herself, Harry, and the absent Ron, "can't call him by his name outside of the safehouse so we use a nickname, Snuffles for his animagus form."

"Animagus form?" A slender silver brow rose. Draco hadn't heard anything about Sirius Black being an animagus but he supposed it wasn't too much of an impossibility. Plenty of wizards kept their other forms a secret, at least plenty of Slytherins, he just hadn't expected it of a Gryffindor. Weren't they all about honor and truth? "I won't be mentioning him by any name in the letter to my mother, just that she needs to get ready."

"Good, go write her the letter then." Harry grinned and patted Draco on the shoulder. "Welcome to our side, the _winning_ side." He added just for the pleasure of seeing Draco choke on air.

Once he had caught his breath Draco rolled his eyes with a haughty look on his face. "Of course we will win seeing as I don't like to lose." He nodded his head to Hermione and swept out of the Room of Requirement to make his way to the owlery to write his mother a letter.

\--------------------------------------------

Narcissa was reading peacefully in the library, undisturbed by her husband as he was out trying to find something on how to get at the Potter boy. Lucius desperately wanted to be the one to deliver to boy up to the Dark Lord, thinking that it would put him in a higher standing over the other Death Eaters. Narcissa didn't know if it would nor did she particularly care. 

She knew nothing about the Potter boy, aside from her son's complaints about him always being one-upped by 'Potty' without 'the messy haired git' even really trying. As much as she loved her baby boy, she was glad that someone at the school was effortlessly better at some things than her son. It would keep Draco grounded as well as make him strive to improve himself. 

She wanted her son to grow into a man who could hold his head high without perfection, wanted Draco to know he was flawed just as every other person on the planet. She would not have her baby growing into another Lucius Malfoy and if Potter outdoing her baby helped keep Draco grounded then it was to the good.

She turned a page in her book just as an owl came flapping into the room. A delicate blond brow lifted at the sight of a school owl and wondered what Draco had gotten into now as a letter was dropped into her lap and the school owl perched on the back of the chair. She opened the letter and her lips parted in soft shock. 

She knew her son would not joke or make light of the possibility of an escape nor would he tell her to make sure her things were packed unless he was absolutely _positive_ that she had a safe, undiscoverable place to go to but she still found it hard to countenance that Draco had found an out for her. She ran her fingers over her lips anxiously as fear and elation unfurled through her. Freedom from Lucius. The very thought, the very _taste_ of the thought made her almost giddy but she clamped down on the reaction and made sure to destroy the letter before rising from her chair.

She went out to the garden, allowing the owl to hop up on her shoulder, and set about making a small bouquet of anemones, carnations, daffodils, tiger lillies, and one bird of paradise flower to convey her anticipation, joy, and pride in her son. She knew he would see it also conveyed understanding and readiness from her. She gave the bouquet to the owl and sent it off before going inside to start a packing charm. As soon as she was able to leave, a simple flick of her wand would have all belongings marked with the spell shrinking and nestling into her purse. Her lips curved a bit wickedly. Not all the things she was marking were hers, Lucius would soon find himself missing quite a few artifacts that he placed high value on.

\--------------------------------------------

Snape swept into the DADA classroom, his robes billowing as per usual, and cast a baleful glare over the flock of fourth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "Today's lesson is on casting the Patronus spell. The Patronus is a physical manifestation of joyful memories cast to protect one from dementors. The strength of a Patronus depends upon the strength of the memory used to cast it. The form of a fully corporeal Patronus is unique to each witch or wizard casting it but it is usually an animal and it also often represents what or who makes you feel safe. Most of you who actually manage it won't succeed in casting a fully formed corporeal Patronus, I'm of the opinion that you're all too absorbed with teenage angst to focus strongly enough on the 'happy' memories necessary for success." 

He strode to the blackboard, where Harry was already sitting on a stool next to it and scrawled some basic information on it. "Mr. Potter will demonstrate the Patronus for all of you and I suggest you pay attention."

Trying his best to hide his amusement due to Snape's comments about teenage angst Harry got up from the stool and walked the few steps to the middle of the classroom. "Thank you Professor." He inclined his head and turned to the rest of the class. "Right...Um there really isn't a trick or shortcut to cast The Patronus charm, just reach inside you, think of the things that makes you happy and let it flow out of you as you cast the spell." 

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, centering himself and then opened them again. "Like this." He waved his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" The familiar silver mist surged out of his wand to form the shape of the great stag. Harry let it run through the classroom between the students before it slowly faded away.

Luna watched intently while she tried to sort through her memories, thinking about what would be a happy enough thought to let her cast the spell.

Snape very nearly rolled his eyes at the impressed gasps followed by the, unfortunately familiar, tittering of the female student population over the beauty of the stag. If he were to be truthful, he himself did find the stag impressive but at the same time it turned his stomach, reminding him of Lily and James and his own idiocy. 

He stifled his reaction and lifted an imperious brow at the class before drawling, "Well? Get to work!" 

He let a smirk flit over his lips as he observed the class and the sheer, mind-numbingly pathetic first attempts most of them pulled out. His gaze landed on the Lovegood girl and a brow lifted at the small smoky wisp of light that came from her wand. While it wasn't anything that would drive off a dementor, it _was_ the best first try he'd seen yet.

Harry walked among the students, correcting the way they held their wands and encouraging them that they could do it. The air was thick with with waving wands and shouted charms, Harry almost felt worried that someone would lose an eye or find themselves with a wand lodged in a very uncomfortable place. He ducked away from an over enthusiastic Hufflepuff girl and hurried over to Luna. "Excellent Luna, just a little more and you'll have it." He smiled at the pale girl.

Nodding Luna closed her eyes tightly, thinking back on the memory of her mother and father smiling brightly at her as they thought her about both flowers and herbs as well as the strange creatures that no one else believed in. "Expecto Patronum!" The silver mist was thicker and stronger this time but it still didn't have a corporal form.

"See you're doing great." Harry smiled again.

Snape nodded in agreement even as he tilted his head to the side and caught a wand that had been flung out of someone's hand by over enthusiastic waving. He pinned the Ravenclaw culprit to the spot with a dark stare. "Correct me if I'm wrong but did you not learn how to properly move your wand in Charms class, in _first year_? I would hate to have to inform Professor Flitwick that one of his Ravenclaws did not take to the instructions."

The slender brunette boy eeped and looked as if he wanted the ground to open and swallow him up. His skin was green tinted and his eyes bulging with fear as he trembled under Snape's gaze. "N-no Professor, I-I'll try to d-do better." The boy ducked his head. 

Harry took pity on the terrified Ravenclaw and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Just try and be a little more careful yeah? You'll be fine."

Snape harrumphed and passed the wand back to the shivering twit before moving on through the crowd, giving some pointers, others received impatient reprimands for stupid behavior, such as the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who were poking each other with their wands. Really! Fourth years were usually fifteen, you'd think they'd have gained _some_ small measure of maturity but apparently not. 

He reached Luna Lovegood, who by this time had managed a fairly large cloud that was beginning to group together in small clumps, trying to make a form. "Miss Lovegood you're doing well but a suggestion, use your happiest memory. One that made you feel a bit as if you might be able to sprout wings and fly."

Again Luna nodded and tried to focus harder on the memories that she treasured most, that made her the happiest. For some reason Neville's face flickered before her eyes and she remembered just how she had felt when he had defended her and the time they had spent together talking afterwards. "Expecto Patronum." She shouted again and almost stumbled back in shock when her silver cloud took the shape of a silver hare, jumping happily across the classroom.

The professor nodded in satisfaction. "Well done Miss Lovegood, ten points to Ravenclaw." He then moved back to his observation point. 

"A corporeal Patronus, such as the one Miss Lovegood just cast, can do one thing more aside from protect you from dementors. They can deliver messages that are a great deal more secure and verifiable than any other method. The Patronus identifies the caster and is absolutely Dark-proof. However it should only be used to deliver a message in extreme circumstances." 

He cast his gaze around the room, "if I see any Patronus gamboling about the school without there being an extreme emergency that another method could not achieve the same results, there will be _heavy_ consequences." 

The excited whispers that had broken out at the messaging news came to an abrupt stop and the students shrunk back a little. No one wanted to get on Snape's bad side and the thought of being punished by him was enough to give them nightmares. They continued to practice under both Snape and Harry's watchful eyes but at the end of the lesson Luna was still the only one who had managed a corporal Patronus but a lot of silver mist had fluttered through the room.

Snape dismissed the class perfunctorily, aside from the Lovegood girl it had essentially be precisely what he'd expected, and flicked his wand at the blackboard to erase the writing on it before scrawling on it instructions for the third years, involving a few hexes and dealing with a boggart. He wasn't fond of Lupin but he had to admit that the man had been rather good as a professor. Not that he'd admit it, even under torture. "Potter, set up the trunk will you?" 

"Yes Sir." Harry peered at Snape over his new, sleek, square frames before floating the large heavy trunk to the front of the room, settling it just in front of the black board. The boggart rattled inside the trunk, clearly not pleased with being moved. "Um...Professor...Do you remember the conversation we had a few nights ago?"

A dark brow rose as he finished setting out the information. "Be more specific." 

"Er, after our last Occlumency lesson. We spoke of not needing to follow certain things just because it's expected." Harry almost cringed himself at how fuzzy he was being. He just didn't know if Snape was comfortable discussing this here in the DADA classroom.

The professor stilled and turned to face the teen, inclining his head in a nod. "What of it?" 

Fiddling with his robes Harry met Snape's eyes seriously. "Well, I think the following has stopped. In fact I think it will be the direct opposite of following."

The set of Snape's shoulders relaxed a bit and a small light of amusement lit in his eyes. "Potter you are abysmal at subtle information, never become a spy." He moved to set up a few jars of large spiders and cast a silencing spell. "Does he need assistance for his mother?"

Harry grinned. "Nah I think I'll leave the spying to the professionals...I'm more the charge in and win things with dumb luck kinda guy. And no I think we have Lady Malfoy covered. Snuffles will send a portkey and Malfoy will get it to his mother. Snuffles has promised that lady Malfoy can stay with him, she'll be hidden and safe."

The man twitched a bit. "Somehow the fleabag does not inspire confidence. He's more impulsive than you are. Narcissa however, knows well how to hide and I imagine she'll be able to keep somewhat of a leash on _Snuffles_." He left out that Sirius was also petty, cruel, and more like his family than most thought. He'd let the boy keep his illusions about his godfather's innate goodness.

Harry heard something in Snape's tone of voice that made him narrow his eyes and wonder what it was but he decided to let it go. For once he and Snape sort of got along and Harry wasn't too keen on jeopardizing that. "Yeah well, I just wanted to let you know so you'll be prepared when all hell breaks lose...Hey if we're lucky them maybe Lucius gets so mad he'll explode and drop dead...Err sorry, shouldn't have said that."

"And why not? It would certainly solve a number of problems." Snape settled onto the desk. 

"Still it's not something one should say, Mione would tear me a new one if she heard me speaking like that." Harry stepped closed and sunk down at one of the abandoned student desks. "Will he be safe here? Malfoy I mean. Will he be able to stay in school or will he need to go into hiding too? He's a snarky pompous git but I don't want him hurt, it's a brave thing that he's doing."

Snape nearly sneered. Gryffindor sentiment, it was why so many evil wizards had risen as high as they had. He ignored the noble sentiment of the first sentence and concentrated on the latter comments. 

"He is a Slytherin, he will have at least four different plans should he find himself in danger. In addition he has friends in his house, ones that I doubt he realizes will back him up especially should it come out that he no longer supports the path he'd been pointed at since infancy. The children of Death Eaters are mostly a minority in my house Potter and we have just as many muggleborns and half-bloods as the other houses, perhaps more. It is simply that Death Eater children are trained from the cradle to seize power where and when they can so they have the most...presence in the mind of the other houses."

"That's good then." Harry breathed a breath of relief. "Maybe a few people will even find the courage to follow Malfoy...I'm not getting greedy but it can't hurt to hope. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help and all the backup we can get."

The corner of Snape's mouth kicked up in a humorless smirk. "Oh you've no idea Potter. Seek friends in every house and make the bonds to hold strong and fast for when the real fight begins you will need every single one."

Harry nodded, looking very unhappy. "I'll do my best but...But I don't make friends easily. Most people don't even see the real me. I don't want to lead people on, to have them follow some poster boy hero that doesn't exist."

"Then make him exist in the eyes of the others. People will follow a hero Potter, into the very bowels of hell they will follow a hero. Look at the sheer number of those who follow the Headmaster without question, do you think any of them could name a single fault of his? His favorite color? His favorite sweet out of the dozens he eats? His greatest fear? His worst nightmare? I greatly doubt it. They follow him because to them he is a hero and they wish to take part in whatever glory he might find. To win this war you will need to pull off a deception rather global in nature and make people see you as the hero. Set aside the annoying Gryffindor quality for complete honesty and learn to deceive those who don't bother to try and truly learn who you are Potter. 

“Those who will not come close enough to see your warts do not deserve the truth and those that do come close enough to learn about the real you will become priceless comrades and friends that you should cling to with every ounce of your will." Snape flicked his wand and a series of articles appeared before him, all centering on Harry. "This printed drivel can be a tool in the right hands. It is just propaganda true. These," he pointed at the articles that painted Harry as a powerful wizard, defeating You-Know-Who even before he could walk and a great man in the making, "were a ploy by the Ministry to have themselves linked to a famous hero. The others were also a ploy by the self-same people to disassociate themselves from unfavorable light because you were telling the truth, a truth the world needed to hear yet the Ministry did not wish it to get out because if it did then the wizarding world would lose faith in Fudge. So he arranged to vilify you and is still attempting to do that to pull his irons out of the fire for Umbridge's stunt."

Snape vanished the articles. "You need to take your own publicity in hand Potter, tell the world the truth, _your_ truth, and let them make their decision. Some will continue to believe the pretty lies the Ministry spins while many more others will accept reality and make provisions for it. A muggle author by the name of Terry Goodkind made a very astute observation about human nature, 'People can be made to believe anything, either because they want to believe it's true, or because they are afraid it's true.' You simply need to play on that."

It went against everything Harry believed in and the mere thought of whoring himself out to the press, pretending to be the hero that he absolutely wasn't made his stomach turn but even Harry could see that what Snape said made sense. If by doing this he got more people to turn away from the lies of the ministry and if it could help in some way, keep people from getting hurt then Harry knew he had to do it. "Oh bloody hell, let's do it. If it can be of use than I'll even snuggle up all nice and cozy with Rita Skeeter herself. Just promise to slap me if I start buying into the hype." Harry made a grimace of disgust.

The professor smirked. "I do believe I would like you to put that permission to slap you in writing. You should know I would gleefully take advantage of the opportunity should you get a big head." That bit of levity dispensed, the man shifted and sobered once more. "I would suggest you seek Miss Granger's assistance in arranging an interview. In your circle of friends she is the most levelheaded and most likely to know the best course of action to take to manipulate the weak minded masses."

The smile that had lit up Harry's face at the slapping comment dimmed. "Yeah I think you're right, Mione's definitely the one to talk to, she will know which reporters to approach and she'll tell me what to say and do." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Can I just say one more time that I absolutely hate this?" Harry looked over at Snape and wondered to himself just when he had started to count on the older man as the one he could talk to, the one he could count on to keep him grounded and sane?

"You are welcome to say it as much as you wish Potter. I certainly would not wish to be in your position." Snape picked up a teacher's copy of the defense book and paged through it to settle on the correct pages for the next lesson. He rather...liked this truce with Potter if he were to be truthful. It was rather pleasant not to have to force an old hatred to the surface.

"Um but you kind of are; aren't you Sir? In my position I mean. You have to pretend to be someone you're not everyday too..." Harry was a bit sad that it had taken him almost five years to really comprehend what Snape's double life entailed. He couldn't help to wonder how the real Snape was, if he even existed anymore.

Everything in Snape went utterly still, the instincts of the spy feeling ready to bolt and the rest of him insanely, inordinately pleased that the sixteen year old had comprehended his situation at last. Though the battered youthful soul hidden under all the regrets and mistakes of the past was scared out of its wits as well and worried that the teen in front of him would hate him once he told him of his part in Harry's parents' deaths. "Not particularly Potter, I don't have to deal with the vultures who call themselves the press. And the key to being a successful spy is not to put yourself into a character too far outside your norm or revert to how you once were." 

He met Harry's eyes. "You need to understand that. I truly _was_ a Death Eater Potter. I wasn't just some little spy from the start who joined only to aid Dumbledore. I believed in the Dark Lord's cause and followed him as his favorite Death Eater. I was one of the worst and most loyal until that loyalty cost me something precious and opened my eyes to the truth of what was happening. I am naturally just as bad-tempered and scathing as you see, I simply do not allow my better qualities to show to the world at large."

Harry held Snape's gaze for a while before he allowed his to slide away. There was something in those dark fathomless eyes that made something inside him ache. "You did open your eyes though, that's what matters and I think you should give yourself more credit." It sounded a bit lame even to Harry's own ears but he wasn't sure what he should say. Snape had been a part of this war since before Harry was even born, even with all his loss Harry couldn't begin to understand what Snape had been through. 

"Hm, that remains to be seen." A glance at the clock face in the room told Snape that the next class would soon be trickling in and he canceled the silencing charm, effectively ending the conversation. He doubted the youth would hold the opinion he'd just expressed once he knew the truth and somehow he knew that if he let himself feel worthy of more than he had it would hurt all the more to be hated by Potter once again. _'Once this bloody war is over I may very well find a secluded cottage and settle myself to brewing potions in peace and solitude. I'm so tired of this mess.'_

Harry tried to concentrate on the lesson once the students trickled in but his eyes went to Snape more than once. The man was a riddle and Harry wanted to learn more, even though he wasn't sure he would like all he got to know. He wished there was someone he could talk to about Snape, someone who knew him back in the days. Sirius was out of the question, their mutual hatred of each other was clear as crystal. Harry continued to be distracted until Snape sent him a seething glare and he shook himself out of his thoughts to help a boy with the boggart.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement at Draco trying to cage his temper so as not to make the VCR explode _again_. She wondered what it was about VCRs that made them so difficult to deal with. They were older technology and normally that meant less complicated but compared to a DVD player, a VCR was horrendously difficult to set and it seemed the males of the species had the most trouble. Malfoy had managed to get the time and date of the device set and now was attempting to set a recording time and date. That was also usually when Hermione's father lost his temper with a VCR coincidentally. "Almost done, just adjust the minutes by five and we can move on to a less...complicated device." 

Draco sent her a seething glare out of mercury eyes and gingerly pressed the buttons on the remote that would adjust the the minutes to when the VCR should start recording. "Bloody warts on a witch's hairy arse...This is torture, plain and simple. Why would anyone willingly put themselves through this just to record an image of some sort? What could be that important to see?" Draco blew his hair out of his eyes and right now he kind of wished it was back in its gelled back do. An explosive sigh left him when he finally pressed the button to indicate he was done and that the recording time was set. "There...Please tell me I did this right this time."

She leaned down over his shoulder and peered at the display for a few moments before nodded. "Yes, it's set correctly and truthfully I've never much seen the point of it either. I much prefer books to television shows and all a good book requires is someone who can read and turn the pages really."

She was too close, Draco had to resist turning his head and bury his nose in the crook of her neck, she smelt both spicy and sweet and it made his head spin. Draco pulled away, just enough so that he could think again. "I do love a good book, something that allows you to escape into it and that lets you paint your own images of what's happening." He pulled on his bangs a little embarrassed. "But we can move away from this devil machine now right, I think it's out to get me."

She beamed at him, both because he'd spoken precisely why she loved books and because his comment had echoed what her father said so often about gadgets. "Of course. Next is just a simple portable stereo." She led him towards a long box shaped contraption with just as many buttons on it as the VCR. "It's a lot simpler since you don't have to program anything in for recording purposes. If you want to record a song you wait until it comes on the radio and hit record. This one plays CDs as well," she held up a disc that had a brown side with scrolling words 'Johann Sebastian Bach' and the opposite side was shiny and reflective, "All you need to do is-" she broke off as an owl came flying into the room and headed for Draco, a small package in it's talons.

Draco's stomach flipped, he had a very good idea about what was in the package. He thanked the owl and summoned a handful of owl treats from the drawer in his dresser and handed them to the bird. He opened the parcel and a small oval emerald pendant slid out into his palm. "So small...It's weird that something so small will have such a huge impact on what will happen next isn't it?" He looked up at Hermione. "Do you mind if we continue this later? I should...I should probably get this to mother." For a moment he looked very lost. 

She tucked the CD away and put her hand on his shoulder. "of course I don't mind Draco. Your mother's safety comes first, which is exactly how is should be."

"Thank you." The gray of his eyes melted into silver. "Would you come with me as I send it, to make sure I won't chicken out?" Draco's hand clenches around the pendant.

A kind smile curved her lips. "I doubt you'd chicken out, your mother's freedom is too important to you for that, but I'll be happy to come keep you company. Did Snuffles include the activation word?" She looked down at the wrapping and poked aside a flap that hid the word 'clematis'. "That's a flower isn't it?"

Draco nodded, a tiny smile playing over his lips. "It stands for safety...Kind of fitting don't you think?" They walked slowly towards the owlry. "I hope she's ready, that everything will be alright."

"I'm sure she's already got one or two plans and everything squared away. She is your mother and though you can be...less than charming at times, no one would ever make the mistake of considering you anything but clever. I would imagine you get that from your mother as your sire has made a bad habit of making very bad decisions." Hermione flicked her wand and summoned a single clematis flower, handing it to Draco. "So you can make even the activation word seem a gift."

"Oh I don't know, I've made some questionable decisions myself...and will likely make many more." He smirked and placed both the pendant and the flower, trapped with in a stasis charm to keep it from wilting into a package and called on his own eagle owl. "This is it, from this moment on I will no longer be the Malfoy heir, I don't really know what I will be."

"You'll be Draco. A snarky, clever, devious, and, occasionally, insufferable little git but that's alright. I'm an insufferable know-it-all and Harry and Ron haven't pushed me off a tower yet. Your true friends will stand beside you and the false ones...well I'm just as handy with a hex as you or any Slytherin."

"You really are an insufferable know-it-all and we are up in a tower...Good thing I'm rescinding my murderous ways." Draco tried to sound haughty but it came out more of a chuckle. He finished tying the package to his owl and sent him on his way, his breath almost leaving him as the owl took flight. "Well...I guess you're stuck with me now."

She lifted a brow and drawled teasingly. "Oh the horror. I can't say it's completely unwelcome you know. It will be nice to be around someone who offsets Ron's wild assumptions and Harry's latent noble to the point of stupidity streak more often."

"Oh Gods, you mean I actually have to socialize with you?" Draco gave a mock shiver but bumped her side with his elbow. "Will you protect me from the Wease...Err Weasley?"

"Well we won't let him attack you if that's what you mean. He'll explode a bit though, no avoiding that, redheaded temper and all but mostly it'll be ranting, some sulking, and the occasional insult if a good one occurs to him. Considering the insults you've laid on him and his family over the years that's understandable." She paused to look at him. "Which will stop and I do mean that. No more jabs at the Weasley's financial circumstances, if you must pick at Ron there is plenty of material there without bringing his family into it."

"Considering my family's situation from now on I won't have any urges to tread down that path. Besides he's so easy to make fun of just by himself...I will have fodder to last me until we graduate...At the very least." Draco flashed her a grin. "Should we go back to the devil devices? All we can do now is wait and I do not handle waiting all that well."

She shook her head with an amused smile. "By all means lets. I believe your next test in Muggle Studies is in two days and I mean for you to pass it with flying colors." They headed back down to the Room of Requirements to continue the lesson.

\----------------------------------------------

Sirius sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place waiting for Narcissa to appear. He tapped his finger on the table and turned everything that could go wrong over in his head. He'd never been particularly close to his cousin but she was still his cousin and of the 'recognized' Black sisters she was certainly the most tolerable. Andromeda didn't consider herself a Black any longer though so it was easy for Narcissa to be more tolerable than Bellatrix.

A soft pop echoed in the room and he was looking at his cousin, holding her head high, a tiny trunk clutched in one hand, the portkey pendant around her neck, and a vivid bruise blooming high on her cheek. She blinked in shock at seeing him. "Sirius?"

He got to his feet. "Narcissa, what happened?" He swept his fingers over his own cheek to indicate the bruise.

Narcissa could hardly believe that it was her cousin, who she had rather publicly denounced, offering her sanctuary and mercy he looked awful. His question brought her out of her surprise and she lifted a casual shoulder. "Lucius was in a foul mood as he can not complete a task the Dark Lord has set for him. I was in the way as he was exiting the manor."

The animagus growled and surged towards the door as if he intended to go teach Malfoy a lesson. "That foul git."

"Sirius!" His cousin caught his arm strongly, belying her delicate appearance. "I am out of the manor and away from Lucius. There is no need to go after him and put yourself in danger. He will get his in due time."

The half-wild man looked down at the steel-spined woman and nodded. "Alright Cissy. Come on, I'll show you to your room and perhaps you can do something about my mother's constant shrieking and that blasted Kreacher."

Narcissa shook her head. Sirius it seemed, would never change. "Very well. Would you mind sending a message to my son arranging a floo conversation for the next Hogsmeade weekend? I know he'll be worried until he can talk to me."

"I'll send it to Harry, it'll be safer to floo-call in the Gryffindor common room, no sneaky dark lord lackeys to eavesdrop."

She bit back a reminder that Pettigrew had been a Gryffindor and simply nodded. She was rather tired. "Thank you."

\-------------------------------------------

Hermione held the portrait hole open for Harry and Draco. The younger years were all down eating lunch and the higher years were in Hogsmeade, giving them a narrow window to use the fire for a floo-call to Grimmauld Place. "Hurry up! Ron stayed behind as well and I don't know how long his attention will be held by lunch."

Harry nodded and dragged Draco further into the common room, ignoring Draco's complaints that it was all so red. Both boys sunk down on their knees in front of the massive fireplace and Harry tossed some floo powder into the fire, calling for Grimmauld place.

Ron was making his way up to the tower lazily, he'd had a nice lunch and a not so nice snog with Padma Patil and he was eager to get back to the common room, maybe he could entice Harry to a game of chess. It felt as if he was drifting away a bit from his mates. They were always whispering about something these days and Ron didn't like it. He thought it was the three of them, it always had been and Ron didn't understand what had changed. He missed them, both Hermione and Harry.

He called out the password, _Marzipan pig_ to the fat lady and ducked inside through the portrait hole. Ron came to a screeching halt when he saw the blond head next to his mates by the fire. "Bloody hell, what's going on? What's the git doing here?"

Quick as a whip Hermione was next to Ron, her hand over his mouth and hissing at him. "Keep it down Ron. We'll explain in a bit." She turned her attention back to the fireplace where Narcissa Malfoy's face, and the bruise on it, could now be seen.

The woman spoke quietly to her son. "Really my little Dragon I am fine. It's only a bruise and the last one at that."

"But you shouldn't be bruised at all Mother, that bastard should not get away with hitting you." Draco hissed out between clenched teeth, looking as he wanted to put his hand in the fire and cup his mother's cheek. "I will find a way to get him back."

Ron's blue eyes widened and he pushed away Hermione's hand from his mouth but he stayed quiet. He had never heard Malfoy sound like that before, he sounded almost human. What had Harry and Hermione been up to and why had they done it without him? Didn't they trust him?

Harry looked from the fire to Ron and back again, he could see the hurt in his best friend's eyes and he hated that he was a part of what had put it there.

Narcissa shook her head firmly. "No. Lucius will get his in due time. I want you to concentrate on your studies, help Pansy, and keep as safe as you can. Besides," a decidedly Slytherin gleam entered her eyes, "your father is now missing many of his most valuable tomes and artifacts, many of which he had been planning on presenting to the Dark Lord. Can you imagine how...displeased You-Know-Who will be to learn he won't be getting Abraxas' spellbook?"

A silver blond brow rose sardonically. "Oh I imagine he will be very displeased indeed, you are one of a kind Mother...One of a kind." Draco smiled at his mother's image. "But you're okay otherwise? Have you settled in okay? Are you being taken care of?"

"Yes my baby, I'm perfectly well. The old house-elf Kreacher is taking wonderful care of me and my cousin is being solicitous as well. The house needs a little work however," she wrinkled her nose, "poor Kreacher was unable to keep up with everything after Aunt Walburga passed away but I'll enlist Sirius and get it set to rights soon enough."

Hermione blinked at the kind tone in Lady Malfoy's voice when she spoke of the, rather cracked, elf Kreacher. Perhaps there were more wizards than she thought who didn't treat house-elves as slave objects if Narcissa was concerned for Kreacher. 

"I'm sure you will Mother, take care and be sure to let me know if you need anything at all." Draco continued to smile, feeling happy that his mother was safe.

Harry was grinning too, wondering how Sirius would like being forced to help clean the house up. He was relieved that his godfather would have some company though, someone to get him out of brooding and force him to interact some.

"Well isn't this all sweet and cozy? Could someone just _please_ let me in on what's going on?" Ron's tone was hard and he stood rigid with his arms across his chest.

Narcissa cast a glance in the direction of the irritated voice but when her son didn't change expression beyond exasperation she said nothing about Ron's rudeness and replied to her son. "I will. You take care of yourself Draco. Je t'aime mon fils. Au revoir." With that she disappeared from the fire, leaving the Golden Trio and Draco to talk.

Hermione gave Ron a brief smack to the back of the head. "Patience is a virtue, acquire it." 

"Easy for you to say...I don't see you left out of the loop." Ron grumbled and rubbed his head where Hermione had hit him. He really didn't mind seeing Malfoy there...Well not _too_ much anyway. What pissed him off was that neither Harry or Hermione had even breathed a word about it to him, they had just left him in the dark.

The girl sighed and dragged him over to one of the plush sitting areas. "We wanted to wait until Lady Malfoy was safe before we told you. Everything was up in the air and you blowing up wouldn't have helped and don't you dare say you wouldn't have blown a fuse," she pointed at him, "you blew up about the VCR, you'd have gone nuclear with suspicion over this." 

"Yeah so because I dare to worry about you I don't deserve to be told?" Ron's eyes narrowed and he felt anger boiling under the surface.

"Ron come off it, it's not like that mate. We were planning to tell you." Harry got up from his knees and walked over to where Ron was standing.

"Don't...Just don't. Don't call me mate when you stand there keeping secrets from me." Ron moved away from them both. "Look it will be alright, I'll calm down but I can't do this right now...I need to go." Ron turned on on his heel and climbed back out of the portrait hole. 

Hermione grimaced and looked over at Harry. "Have you noticed that I have an absolute _talent_ for saying the perfectly wrong thing to him?" 

"Oh yeah, because I did _so_ much better." Harry sighed and took off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "We handled this wrong, we should have told him right away. Now will wait until he cools of and apologize. It's Ron, you know he _will_ cool off."

"Um, I think I should go. Thank you for letting me speak to Mother." Draco looked a bit uncomfortable, being stuck in a row between the golden trio, he'd always thought they were practically joined at the hip, never fighting. "See you later."

Hermione smiled at him. "Alright. You'd best decimate your classmates on Muggle Studies test day after tomorrow Malfoy."

"I will blow them out of the water Granger." Draco grinned back at her before leaving the common room, hurrying back to familiar Slytherin territory.

"You seem to be getting along well." Harry's tone was teasing as he watched how Hermione looked at the spot where Draco had left.

She looked over at him curiously. "Hm? Well he's not the total git we used to think is he? When not trying to uphold his father's ideals he's rather pleasant to be around you know." 

"Hmm, I think I'll take your word on the pleasant part but you're right, he's not totally insufferable" Harry gave her another smile.

She smiled back before bringing her knees up and resting her chin on them. "I think, once he's not so angry anymore, that we need to spend a day with Ron. We've both been so busy with everything that we've been letting him slip through the cracks and that's wrong. We shouldn't have kept him out of the loop, even if he'd have blown up." 

Harry sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You're right, he may be short tempered but he didn't deserve to be left out. Oh lord...We need to tell him about the interviews too, before he reads about it. I can only imagine how well that would go over." Harry shuddered and remembered last year when Ron thought he had placed his own name in the Goblet of Fire.

She grimaced. "Ugh, he'd go into a sulk for weeks instead of days. Last time you nearly got fried by a dragon before he'd listen to sense." She shook her head. "Well I guess we're setting up a Ron ambush tonight then? And going to Hogsmeade tomorrow for the second day of the weekend?" 

"Yes on both accounts." Harry nodded. "I will make a visit to the kitchens later, the way to Ron's heart and forgiveness definitely goes through his stomach...bottomless pit that it is. We'll make him listen and hopefully he will go with us tomorrow." He stretched his legs and placed his feet up on the low table in front of them. "When was it I had the interview with them? I do not look forward to it but at least I get to tell my side of the story. Thank you for helping me by the way, you know I couldn't do it without you."

"It's no trouble. Luna Lovegood will be there by the way, along with Skeeter, because of her father's publication, noon tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks. I know you hate publicity but Snape was right, you have to put yourself out there so that you can get people to fight." She shook her head. "I still can't believe I'm agreeing with something not Potions that Snape said."

Harry grinned. "I know, pleasant Malfoy's and agreeing with Snape...The world is turning upside down."

\--------------------------------

Pulling on his robes Harry walked down the street of Hogsmeade feeling a nervous lump in his stomach. He only hoped he wouldn't be sick on the reporters, he didn't think that would make such a great impression. Hermione was walking next to him, calming him down and giving him last minute tips. Ron was walking a few steps behind them, still sulking but at least he was there and that meant the world to Harry.

"What if I faint? What if I can't get any words out?" Harry was freaking out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry if Neville can survive a class with Snape, and you know how terrified he is of Snape, and crank out a good potion, which he has done before, then you can handle telling your story to a few reporters. Just remember you're The-Boy-Who-Lived, the hero of the wizarding world who's being wrongfully maligned by the Ministry because the fools there are playing politics rather than protecting the people." Her voice was sarcastic, revealing her opinion of the idiots who saw Harry as all that when he was just...Harry. "Put on your big boy boxers, pull the act out of the hat, be your modest, and slightly pissed off when it comes to Fudge or Umbridge, self and let's get this over with so we can try to squeeze a little fun into the day."

"Right...Big boy boxers, I can do that." Harry still looked rather pale as they continued walking towards the Three Broomsticks. He had been over this with Hermione a dozen times, he knew what to do but when it came to reporters his insides just froze up.

Ron rolled his eyes, as amusing as it was watching Harry sound and act like him it was even more pathetic. "Oh suck it up you wanker, go in there bat your eyelashes at them and you'll have them in the palm of your hand." He turned to them, I'll go to Honeydukes, see you later."

Hermione turned and frowned just a bit at Ron's retreating back. "It is far too odd to have him this put out with _both_ of us, usually it's just one or the other."

"It's...Unsettling." Harry agreed. "Hopefully when this hellish task is done we'll have some time to really talk to him." They stopped in front of Three Broomsticks and Harry tried to flatten his hair which only made it stand on end more. "Okay Mione, wish me luck."

She reached up and scrunched her hands through his hair, making it behave in a somewhat less wild manner. "Just keep your head about you and you won't need luck and besides, I'll be right there with you in case they start getting unbearable." She gave him a brief hug. "Now let's beard the vultures shall we?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, let's." Harry held open the door for Hermione and followed her into the building, walking over to the sets of tables that had been reserved for the day's interview. He caught sight of Luna and pressed out a smile at her and a stiffer grin in Rita Skeeter's direction. "Welcome and thank you for coming, I'm sorry if I'm late." He slid in to a chair facing the reporters.

Rita shook her head, looking quite a bit more strained than she had at the Tri-Wizard tournament though her eyes gleamed with the anticipation of a good story. "You're not late at all. So, what has The-Boy-Who-Lived calling us all here?"

"There have been plenty of rumors going around about me the last few months, I thought maybe you'd like to hear the truth." He pinned Skeeter with emerald green eyes. "The true story, straight from me...Exclusive."

The reporters just about had a mass orgasm at the idea and took out their dicta-quills. A young man came from the direction of the bar and sat in the seat next to Luna, much to Hermione's surprise, and handed her, Luna, and Harry mugs of butterbeer. Neville gave Harry an encouraging smile then pointed at a dicta-quill and parchment beside the Ravenclaw. "Just so you all know, that dicta-quill is enchanted to record only what is said and done and not some sensationalized version of the truth so if so much as _one_ lie makes it into your copies we'll know and we won't be pleased. As my Grandmother is rather fond of Harry and holds the Longbottom Lordship in trust for me until I reach my majority, she'll be more than willing to take up his cause against such lies and boycott those who spin them."

Since he'd been spending time with Luna, Neville's confidence had grown, though he was still plenty shy, and he'd slowly been coming into his Gryffindor protectiveness towards his friends. When Luna had told him about the interviews he'd decided to come along in case a reminder of integrity was needed for the reporters.

Harry sent Neville a surprised and impressed glance, he was really grateful to have friends like him. "Right then, should we get started?" Harry took a breath and started to tell them about everything, the Triwizard tournament, Cedric's death and Voldemort's rebirth. He talked about Fudge and Umbridge too, not hiding anything about what had happened.

Neville was chewing the inside of his cheek by the time Harry had finished, his eyes concerned for his friend. He'd always known that Harry was under pressure and that he was always in danger but hearing about how bad it had been, and hearing about him being persecuted for telling the truth, it was a miracle his friend was still sane.

Hermione's eyes were shining. It hurt to hear in more detail how her friend had suffered through last year and most especially these first months of the school year and to know that she'd done nothing to help. She reached over and laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder when he came to a stop, looking down at the table.

"So yeah...That's about it." Harry felt worn out, worn and a bit sick. These were not pleasant memories to think about or relive and rehash them like this in front of reporters was even worse. He could still see Cedric's unseeing eyes staring up at him and his spirit begging Harry to take his body home. The weight of Hermione's hand on his shoulder was welcome and familiar, it grounded him and kept him from getting lost in the tale he had just told. "Thank you for listening."

The reporters, even Rita, were all looking at him in an odd mixture of sympathy and curiosity. Rita pursed her lips and asked. "Why tell us now? Why not when the rumors first started?" 

"Because...I guess back then I still had faith. Faith that the Ministry would do the right thing, tell the truth and protect the people they claim to care about by letting them know what was going on and let them prepare themselves." Harry caught her gaze. "I finally realized that they wouldn't, that if something would be done I'd have to do it on my own. I had to get the truth out there."

The other reporters nearly went into spasms of joy even as Skeeter nodded. If there was anything the public loved more than a scandal it was a wrongfully maligned hero who remained the people's champion. This story would have the presses spinning non-stop to keep up with demand for it.

Hermione glanced at the pub clock and then back to the reporters. "If no one has any other questions," she paused, her gaze almost daring someone to ask for more and get a hex for their trouble, "we all need to get going. We students need to pick up some school supplies."

Though they appeared reluctant, the reporters packed up and left at the clear dismissal knowing that if they didn't the Three Broomsticks' owner would throw them out and ban them and no one wanted that as no one made better butterbeer.

Hermione sat back and sighed. "Well that's done then isn't it. Only thing to do now is wait and hope it does some good."

"By Merlin yes, I would hate to have done this for nothing." Harry ran his hand through his hair, feeling nothing but thankful that it was finally over.

"It will do some good." Luna nodded. "It will make people open their eyes and question things. Even those who don't believe you will still read it and ask themselves what's right. It will force the Ministry's hand to do something." She smiled at them and leaned against Neville for a second. "I need to get going to, Papa would hate being out scooped."

Neville smiled, reached into his robe and pulled out a Blue Bell Tunicate Flower, handing it to her. "Be safe then."

Luna smiled back, her smile turning tender as she watched the dark haired Gryffindor. "Thank you, you stay safe too." She took the flower and placed it in her hair, where it rested against her lady bug hair pins. She gathered her things and got up from the table. "I'll see you back at school."

Harry waved at the pale girl as she left and took another sip of his butterbeer. "So Neville, you and Luna?"

The other boy blushed a bit but nodded. "She's great isn't she?"

Hermione was gawking a bit. "But...you...you're so _grounded_ and she...she's so.... _Luna_!"

Neville tilted his head. "And I like Luna. I'm too 'grounded', I fade into the dirt. Luna, she shines, just like her name and makes me feel like it's okay to sprout up and show my own colors."

"I think it's fantastic." Harry said smiling. "She lifts you up and you keep her from floating right out into space, a perfect match. I'm really happy for you." He was happy and just a little bit envious. Harry longed to find someone like that too, someone that made him feel like Neville felt.

Hermione was still somewhat confused but she muttered something about Newtonian physics and shrugged. "Well so long as you're happy that's all that matters I suppose." Her logic circuits still a little fuzzy, she stood up. "Well let's go to Honeydukes before Ron spends his life savings?" 

Harry got up too. "Yeah, I hope he's still there." He wasn't sure Ron had actually waited for them, not now when he wasn't very happy with them. "Do you want to join us Neville? Some Honeydukes and Zonko's before we return to Hogwarts."

The quiet boy nodded and went to follow them. "Sure. I've been wanting to pick up some sugar quills and Every Flavor Beans."

Smiling Harry lead the way out of Three Broomsticks.

Ron was still at Honeydukes, he had gone through their shelves three times over and carried a not so small bag of goodies. How long could the interview take? Ron was getting bored and thought about going to find his brothers, most likely they would be in Zonko's, peddling their stuff.

"Oh good, you're still here." Hermione came over and poked at his bag. "How much of your savings did you kill?"

"Knuts well spent." Ron replied clutching his bag, this would feed his sugar addiction for quite some time. "So finally done yeah?" He folded his lanky body away from the wall he'd been leaning against. "Hi Nev, how's it going?"

Harry stifled a sigh. Ron was still pouting then.

Neville blinked, noticing the undercurrents between the three friends, but didn't comment on it. "Good. How about you Ron?"

"Just dandy." Ron said with a glance over at his two best friends. "So what have you been up to lately, haven't seen you around the common room...You still owe me that chess game you know." He wrapped a long arm around Neville's shoulder.

"Okay, any ideas on how to deal with tall, red and pissed?" Harry leaned in close and whispered to Hermione.

She lifted a shoulder. "Just time really and...well Neville is actually rather good at soothing wild tempers."

Neville gave Ron a small smile. "I've been spending a lot of time in the courtyard and greenhouses with Luna so I haven't been round as much as usual but name the time and place for the game and I'll show up."

"Luna eh? Then I understand about not having time." Ron chuckled. "Birds triumph Chess any day mate...Any day."

Hermione groaned in disgust. "He's such a dog."

"That he is." Harry agreed with a fond grin on his face. "He's never pretended otherwise, and at least he's smiling." Harry grabbed some sugar quills, and chocolate frogs, he needed to replenish his sugar stash too since he never could manage to keep it hidden from Ron.

"True. Still the girl who finally gets him leashed will have my undying gratitude." Hermione pondered the shelves, picked up a few bars of regular chocolate, a bag of Bertie Botts, and then put a full two dozen chocolate frogs in her basket before heading to the counter. She had them put the frogs in a separate bag from the other treats then called out to the redhead. "Ron catch!" She tossed the bag of chocolate frogs to him, an unspoken peace offering and apology.

A freckled, long fingered hand came up and snatched the bag in the air and Ron peered into it curiously. He couldn't help the small smile that spread over his features at the sight of his favorite treat. "Cheers." He said simply but his eyes weren't hard and hurt when he looked at Hermione. "So then Nev, how far have you gotten with Luna then?"

"We'll be alright...If Neville doesn't clock him." Harry paid for his sweets and joined Hermione.

The girl tilted her head at the narrow-eyed look on Neville's face and pursed her lips. "You know I'd bet more on Neville giving Ron a plant that numbs his tastebuds for a while instead of outright punching him."

The quiet Gryffindor continued to give Ron a glare, that coming from sweet, shy, gentle Neville had the redhead shrinking a bit. "I _like_ Luna, a lot Ron." 

Ron backed off. "Sorry mate, I didn't mean any disrespect. Good for you." He held his hands up in the universal sign for surrender. Ron didn't fancy getting on Neville's wrong side.

Neville's dark expression dropped and he smiled again. "Apology accepted."

Hermione's lips twitched in amusement at Neville's quick change and she nodded, her mind finally wrapping around him being with Luna. Yes, if that was what brought about the change in the quiet boy then they were good together, no matter their differences. She sighed and looked to the school. Tomorrow was bound to be hectic once the papers were delivered and she knew Harry wasn't looking forward to it. With luck though people wouldn't be too unbearable and maybe Dean and Seamus would yank their heads out of their asses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** Sexual assault, mentions of Goyle and Crabbe skeeving on young girls

Pansy clipped along towards the courtyard after classes having just finished escorting the final group of first year Slytherin girls to the common room to help them avoid Crabbe and Goyle once more. Those two were getting frighteningly persistent in their attempts to corner first year girls. She'd actually warned the prefects of other houses about them too since no first year deserved the two hulks' attentions in her opinion. It sucked time away from her studies though and that was an irritation. She sighed as she rounded a corner then shrieked as someone grabbed her arm and slammed her up against the wall. A big, sweaty hand clapped over her mouth and her wide eyes took in Goyle scowling down at her and Crabbe just behind his shoulder.

"You've been ruining our fun Pansy."

"So we'll just have fun with you instead."

Cold fear slipped down her spine at the intent in their eyes and she began struggling, trying to get away.

Ron walked the halls, sucking on a sugar quill he had nicked from Harry. His temper had mostly cooled off and he had all but forgiven Hermione and Harry but he still felt a bit alienated, it hurt not to be trusted, to not even be considered. It hurt more than he would have expected it to. He still found it hard to believe that Malfoy would just switch sides like that without an ulterior motive, Malfoy was a git and and Ron couldn't honestly see him as anything but. 

He turned a corner and saw the backs of Crabbe and Goyle. _'Great, who'd let the monkeys off their leashes?'_ Ron was just about to turn on his heel and walk in the other direction when he saw that they were holding someone pressed up against the wall, someone who was struggling to get away. He caught a glimpse of torn clothing and saw red.

Not even thinking Ron pulled out his wand and stalked over to them. "Oi, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He zapped Crabbe with the Levicorpus spell and kicked Goyle in the back of his knee.

Goyle stumbled to the ground but turned with a snarl and wand drawn to curse the git interrupting them only to freeze as he was hit by the Body-Bind curse.

Pansy collapsed against the wall, shaking and barely registering that she'd been released. She clutched at her torn robe and shirt, trying to cover back up. Her sight was blurry with tears and she blinked rapidly trying to see who'd just helped her.

Ron pulled off his robes and wrapped them around the shaking girl. "Hey it's okay, they can't hurt you now." He kicked Goyle's bound body again just because he could. He was really surprised that it was the queen bitch herself that the gorillas had attacked and suddenly she didn't look very evil, she looked tiny and broken. "Are you alright?"

The tears finally spilled over from her dark blue eyes, clearing her vision just long enough to see her rescuer. "W-Weasley?" She'd just been saved from her own housemates by a Gryffindor she'd mocked and helped torment dozens of times. A boy who had every reason to hate her was being kind and concerned. A hysterical laugh bubbled up from her throat as her world turned a bit on it's axis but it was soon cut off by a sob and she grabbed his shirt, burying her face against his chest and just began crying.

He startled a bit, having Parkinson clinging to his shirt, wetting it through with tears. It was just so unexpected. He wondered why Crabbe and Goyle had attacked her like that in the first place, not only was it a horrible thing to do but she was one of their own. Not really knowing how to handle the crying girl clinging to him Ron just acted on instinct. Ron wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, just rocking her and letting her cry. "Shhh, it's okay...Shhhh."

She fell into hiccuping sobs, still shaking and clung tighter to the redhead. Her pride normally would be hissing and spitting at her being seen so weak but her sense of betrayal and need for comfort overrode it. Slowly she began to run dry and calm down reduced to small sniffles and she released his shirt, pulling back a bit and rubbing at her eyes with the soft, worn robe that he'd draped around her. She blinked damply up at him and gave a great sniffle before speaking quietly. "Thank you." 

"No need to thank me, anyone would have done the same" Ron looked at her, producing a wrinkled but clean handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "And these pigs...Well they should be flogged and quartered." He made a disgusted face at the bound Slytherins. "We need to go and tell Snape and the headmaster, they need to be told so that the monkeys will be punished."

She nodded and let him help her to her feet and drew his robe closer around herself with as much dignity as she had, stiffening her shoulders. "Right. Professor Snape first, he'll make sure they stay put." She stooped and picked up her wand flicking a warning on the wall for any passing Slytherin. 'Leave them where they are or deal with me. Parkinson.' She looked back at the Gryffindor. "Let's go."

He had to admire her guts, to calm down so quickly, at least on the outside. "Yes ma'am, just lead the way." Ron saluted her but walked right next to her, close enough so that she would know he was there for her. Ron wanted to ask her what had happened there, why Crabbe and Goyle had attacked her but he figured it wasn't the right time. Even though Pansy's back was ramrod straight Ron could still see a slight tremble and so he kept his mouth shut for once, content to walk next to her and make sure she would be alright.

Snape was in his office with Draco, the both of them using the time to gleefully savage the first year's potion essays with red ink, unless they were idiot Gryffindors who wrote with red ink, then green was used. A soft knock at the door broke his concentration and he called out an irritable, "Come in."

Pansy, grateful that the redhead had stayed close to her the entire way as she felt like she was about to fall down to the floor again at any time, opened the door slowly, her hand trembling just a bit as she tried to keep control of herself. Most of the students of the other houses feared Snape's office but a Slytherin knew that it could be a sanctuary and the man presiding over it would go to the wall and over it for them and knowing the safety that lay within made it all the harder to maintain her dignity beneath the almost crushing relief. She stepped in, eyes wide as she spotted Draco, Weasley coming in with her and shutting the door, and cleared her throat. "P-Professor."

The man looked up in concern at the soft, almost hesitant voice of one of his snakes and his correcting quill immediately dropped to his desk and he was up and heading towards her in swift strides. "Miss Parkinson, what's happened?" 

Draco was on his feet in a flash. He took in the tear tracks on her face and the way she was clutching the black and red robes closer to her. Without a thought he pushed past both Snape and the Weasel and cupped her cheek. "What happened Pans? Who did this to you?" Draco's voice was calm and low but his eyes promised death.

She shuddered and reached up to clutch his wrist, letting the touch of Slytherin family anchor her. "I-It was Crabbe and Goyle. They...they ambushed me because I've been keeping the first years safe from them, you know how they've been looking at them and trying to corner them, and if Weasley hadn't come along and stopped them they would have...have..." her voice squeaked to a halt as her shaking returned, the borrowed Gryffindor robe sliding off her with the force of her shakes and revealing her torn clothes and the scratches and bruises her own housemates had put on her in their assault.

Snape's eyes blazed with a cold fury at the evidence of a betrayal of such magnitude within his house and he snapped off the names of two house elves, giving them orders. One to find McGonagall and have her take Crabbe and Goyle into custody and the other to find the two boys and make sure they remained where they were until McGonagall had them in hand. Orders given, he went to his potions cabinet and retrieved a Calming Draught for Pansy.

"They are dead." Draco still spoke in the same calm tone of voice. "You cannot stop me." He turned to Snape, silver eyes gleaming. "I _will_ see them hurt and I will see them dead." Draco bent down and picked up Weasley's robes, once again wrapping it around Pansy, not being able to look at her ripped clothes and bruised skin. Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We'll take care of this Pans, you just drink the potion here and get some rest. They will never be allowed near you again."

Ron watched it all in silence, felt a bit like he was intruding on something very private. At the same time something fell into place inside of him as he watched Parkinson being fussed over. Slytherin's were just people too, not big bad followers of the darkness but just people. Ron felt shamed that it had taken something like this to really drive the point home to him. He had always considered himself a good person but now he could see that he had misconceptions and was filled with prejudice too. He promised himself that he would change though.

Snape laid a restraining hand on his godson's shoulder, "They will be dealt with Draco, but not by you. It is my duty as Head of House to see to them and there are worse fates than death." His blazing black eyes promised that Crabbe and Goyle would most certainly face such a fate at his hand. "For now, and I am sorry to have to ask for the details Pansy, I need to know everything about why they attacked you and what they did."

Pansy leaned into her house brother and nodded, gathering strength from the family she'd been gifted with on entry to Slytherin. "I know." She cut a glance over to the redhead who'd saved her. "I...I'd like Weasley to stay, please."

Snape was surprised, knowing how the little house queen hated to show weakness in front of anyone from another house, but nodded. "I'll need his witness statement as well anyway."

She sighed and began telling her Head of House about the two hulks' actions towards the first years and how she'd set about keeping the younger girls safe. She was well aware of the Professor's expression darkening and she swore she heard something crack when she reached the assault on her and how they'd declared that they'd be getting their 'fun' from her. She _knew_ she heard a growl from Draco and, surprisingly, from Weasley as well.

"You've done a great job, trying to look out for the first years." To everyone's surprise it's Ron who speaks up. "They are only twelve for Merlin's sake, wee kids. The reason those arses turned on you is because you were a threat, they went after you because you're strong."

Draco looked at the redhead with reluctant respect. "Weasley's right, you've done great and they will pay."

Snape nodded. "Yes, they will." He retrieved the dicta-quill that had taken down her account and handed the parchment to her, along with a tiny thimbleful of a potion and a stick pin. "You know the confirmation signature procedure."

She nodded and took the items, pricking her finger so a drop of blood fell into the thimble then, taking the quill her professor handed her and dipping it in the potion, she signed her name on the parchment, sealing her account as accurately recorded.

Snape vanished the potion and quill, took the parchment back and looked at his godson. "Draco, take Pansy back to her quarters. She needs to rest." His gaze was stern and insistent. It informed Draco that he _would_ deal with this in the utmost Slytherin way.

Draco nodded and put his arms around Pansy. "Let's go Pans, you need to rest, pamper yourself a bit."

"Um, yeah. Take care Parkinson." Ron shuffled a bit, he was glad that Pansy would get a chance to rest but he was less than thrilled to be left alone with Snape to give his witness statement. Hopefully it would be quick and he could get out of there.

She tossed the redhead a brief, soft look. "Thanks Weasley." Then she let Draco shepard her out of the office, towards the Slytherin dorms.

Snape studied Ron for a silent minute. "Mr. Weasley," the slight jump the teen gave would normally please the professor but at the moment his thoughts were not on tormenting bad potions students, "while I realize that it was likely a Gryffindor-ish or more accurately, considering your family, a Weasley-ish thing to do, I would still like to thank you for helping Miss Parkinson and your...nobility will be reflected in house points as I am not about to make your potions class easier."

"Err...Sir." Ron wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his threadbare uniform trousers. "You know I'm all about points usually but this, this is not something I should be rewarded for. It was the right thing to do, it's as simple as that." Ron didn't feel comfortable taking advantage of helping someone like that. It felt greedy and wrong.

"Merlin spare me from Gryffindor nobility," he pointed at the redhead, "Weasley no matter what you may think there are many, even in your own house, who would have run away or thought that Miss Parkinson was getting her comeuppance and so would not lift so much as their voice in aid of her. I do know what the other houses think of my Slytherins, especially the most visible ones. Many would have passed by but you did not and, as much...disdain as I hold for Gryffindor sensibilities, I am grateful that for once one of your ilk was there and chose to do the right thing so your house will receive the points if not from me than I can assure you McGonagall will assign them."

The infamous dungeon bat professor drew himself up. "Now, Mr. Weasley, I would like you to accompany me to the Headmaster's office. Knowing Minerva she already has the two little toads there and is awaiting an explanation. In the interest of expediency, I would prefer your part of the tale to be told once, recorded under Dumbledore's purview, and settled so that Crabbe and Goyle can be dealt with." A brief flash of fury lit Snape's eyes at the thought of the two house traitors.

"Yes Professor." Ron agreed and followed Snape out of his office, it was rather sad and not a testament to his Gryffindor pride but Ron was happy that he wouldn't be alone with Snape for much longer. The Potions Master scared the living crap out of him. Ron couldn't fathom how Harry could spend hours almost every night in the other's company. "Just one more thing Professor...No one deserves what happened to Parkinson, no matter which house they belong to or what their reputation is. No one deserves that."

Snape glanced back briefly at the redhead and nodded. "Remember that Weasley, for the rest of your life, remember that and continue to hold that opinion." Then he resumed his stalk towards the Headmaster's office. He had two little rats to flay alive.

\--------------------------------------

Nothing in this world could have shocked Blaise Zabini more than seeing their hard-as-nails, confidant Pansy being brought into the common room by a hovering Draco, clutching a Gryffindor robe around herself, and almost shaking. He surged to his feet to storm over, even as Draco passed her into the hands of Millicent and a few other girls. The girls swept her to the dorm and he approached Draco. "What happened?"

His imperious demand for answers was met with an icy controlled explanation that had the normally unaffected Blaise's blood boiling. "Those traitors." His jaw flexed in anger. "Snape will deal with them, better than we could right now, but I'd still like a few minutes alone with them."

"You're not alone." Draco answered him. "If I didn't know Snape and that he will make those maggots wish they were never born I would throw all rules aside and go after them myself." Draco's body was tense with barely controlled rage. "What we need to do now is make sure that no one in this house thinks that they could ever get away with this kind of behavior."

Blaise nodded slowly. "Tonight, a house meeting. Think Pansy will be up to it?"

"She will be up for it, Pans is strong. Actually she would probably be there even if she didn't feel up to it, we'll look out for her." Draco started to pace. "I think it's time to remind the snakelings how things are done in this house."

Another nod from the dark skinned wizard. "Slytherin is family, family stands together, betray that and face the worst consequences a Slytherin can devise."

Draco gave a sharp nod. "Precisely." He continued to pace, trying to push the anger down, nothing would be solved by him exploding.

Blaise, by contrast, went back to sit in one of the large wingback chairs. He was still, forcing his anger over the betrayal by two of their own into a small corner and icing it over. "Draco, go for a fly, pick a fight with Potter, or write your mum. I'll start on plans for tonight." 

"As tempting as a fight with Potter sounds right now I think I'll go with the flying option." Flying always did make Draco feel better, it was amazing how well Blaise knew him. "I'll be back in an hour." Draco walked up to the dormroom, changing his robes for a thicker cloak and pulling on smooth leather gloves. He grabbed his broomstick and headed outside.

\--------------------------------------------

Hermione looked up from where she was helping Harry rearrange his DADA teaching schedule some as she heard the portrait swing open and Ron came into the common room. Most everyone else was roaming the halls, putting off homework until later that night so they had a quiet corner all to themselves. She caught sight of an odd expression on her friends face and frowned. "Ron?"

Looking up at them Ron walked over and sunk into a chair, running his hands through his hair. "I've been a downright fool haven't I?" Ron heaved a sigh. "I couldn't see how bad things had gotten, even here at Hogwarts. I caught Goyle and Crabbe attacking Parkinson...Really attacking her, hurting her."

Hermione frowned, her inner crusader already starting to pick up its banner. "They were beating her?" 

"Worse." Ron looked disgusted. "Apparently they were having _fun_ with her because she'd had the balls to stop them from going after the first year girls."

The girl gasped, one hand going to her mouth, eyes wide in horror. Her other hand went to her friend, grasping his arm gently. "Oh Ron, did...did they..." She couldn't finish. Rape was a horror and no matter how horrid Parkinson had been over the years, she didn't deserve it. 

Ron shook his head. "No, thank Merlin. They didn't have time, I got there in time but still...It shouldn't have happened at all." Ron could still see the strong and ballsy Parkinson shaking with fear and it made him sick to his stomach. 

Her hand moved up to stroke though his hair. "Thank goodness you were there. Sweet Merlin I can only imagine how she must be feeling, her own housemates." Her eyes lit with anger. "I hope they get expelled then handed over giftwrapped to Aragog." 

"I really don't think you need to worry. Snape's in charge of their punishment and even Malfoy who called for death quite loudly bowed to Snape's skill in coming up with punishments." Ron leaned in to her touch before pulling away and resting his head against the back of the chair. 

"I think expulsion will be the last of their worries if Snape is in charge." Harry spoke quietly. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. Despite everything, even what had happened last year with the fake Moody and the Triwizard tournament he had always thought of Hogwarts as a safe haven, he'd thought of it as home and seeing evil creep inside its walls like this...It was difficult. "It looks as if things are happening faster than I would have thought though. Crabbe and Goyle must have been quite sure that they would be protected to have the guts to behave this way." 

Hermione nodded. "They won't be though. From what I've heard from Malfoy during the tutoring lessons, Slytherin isn't quite like the other houses in relationship with each other's housemates. We make small close knit groups of friends in house that become like family and the house as a whole is a wide web of friends who will back us in regards to house matters. Slytherin, the whole house is considered family. Not just friends but family, as close to each other as a pack of wolves would be. They're unified on _every_ front, just like the Weasleys always have been. This...what Crabbe and Goyle have done goes against Slytherin precepts at their very core. Every single member of the Slytherin house will be calling for their heads. They attacked one of their own, not only that but they've been going after the young ones of their own, they won't be considered Slytherins anymore. And Snape," she shivered, "well look how he is when his snakes are involved in a fight with a Gryffindor, can you imagine just how much worse he'll be with this?"

"I really can't find any sort of pity for them, in my book they deserve everything they get." Ron's tone was dry and Harry nodded.

"Yeah this is an occasion where I really hope Snape will do his worse." He agreed. Harry felt bad for Snape too, no matter what it had to hurt that it was students from his own house who had done this to one of their own. It was clear that Snape truly cared for each and every one of his snakes.

The girl nodded in agreement and looked out the window, blinking at a silver and green blur she saw zipping through the air. "I'm sure he will." She got to her feet and went to give Ron a peck on the cheek. "I'm proud of you Ron. I know you were just being you but I'm proud that you helped her." She straightened. "I need to go grab something from the library. I'll see you two at dinner."

She bustled to the entrance and slipped through before they could answer, leaving them to exchange shrugs.

Hermione made her way down to the Quidditch pitch and settled down on one of the ground stands to watch Draco Malfoy perform the same kind of risky aerial maneuvers Harry often did when he was upset. She wasn't entirely sure what Draco's relationship with Pansy was but she did know he cared a great deal about her so this must be eating him up.

Draco was rising so high that spots of color danced behind his eyes before he dove down like a missile, straightening out the broom only before he touched the ground. It was silly and stupid but Draco needed to let out his frustrations somehow and at least flying was something he could control fully. On one of his dives he noticed a splash of brown and he maneuvered the broom to the ground. "Not often one sees you out here Granger." He swung a long leg over the side of the broom and walked over to the stands where Hermione was sitting.

"I come out for the games Gryffindor plays or sometimes when Ron and Harry decide that flying like reckless monkeys is a good idea. _Someone_ should be there in case they do something stupid and need medical assistance." Her face tilted up to look at his. 

"Well that might be true for the seamonkeys usually attached to your hips but if you know how to fly you don't need supervision." Draco put his hand to his mouth and started to pull off his gloves with his teeth.

Normally she'd have leaped to Harry's defense because she knew Malfoy was aware that Harry was a better flyer just by natural talent but this time she remained silent. Besides Ron would have fallen off a broom and Harry would have pulled a thousand muscles to save him so Draco had a bit of a point since if one went down they both did. She watched as Malfoy pulled off his gloves with those perfect white teeth. She tucked a bit of wild frizz back behind her ear. "How's Pansy?"

Draco's eyes flashed. "She's a trooper, she'll be okay...She has to be." Draco didn't know what he would do without Pansy, before now he had never realized how much he relied on her, her humor and sharp wit. He leaned the broom against the railing and climbed over to sit down next to her. "We're going to have a house wide meeting later but I needed to get rid of some...Excess energy."

She nodded and reached over to brush her fingertips across the back of his hand in a brief, comforting touch. "Harry does that. After the tournament last year Ron and I worried he might never get out of the sky, must be a Seeker thing." She fiddled with the end of her scarf. "I'm sure Pansy will be fine, she really doesn't have the patience to do anything else but get back on the broom I don't think." 

"You're right, she's strong and strong willed." Draco nodded feeling just a little bit better. Strangely enough the bushy haired brunette next to him had a more calming presence on him than hours worth of flying. "It's just...I should have seen it coming. Crabbe and Goyle, I'm probably the one who knows them best but I couldn't imagine that they would do something like this and I should have. I should have known what they were capable of and I should have stopped it from happening before it did."

Her hand whipped up and whacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Now you get _that_ kind of idiot thinking out of your head right now Draco Malfoy. I am going to tell you something that I have to tell Harry more times than I like to. _You_ are not responsible for the actions of others. Whether for good or ill every person is responsible for their own actions unless they're under the bloody Imperious Curse." 

If she'd been standing it was practically certain her hands would have been on her hips and in full eye-blazing lecture mode. "You've known them since you were a teeny tiny prat and I would imagine that Pansy has known them for nearly the same amount of time, no matter how stupidly foul they've been to every other person in this school they'd never attacked either of you before so you had no reason to think that they, fellow Slytherins, would assault one of their own that they've know for so long like that." She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a stern scowl. "I had best never hear you blaming yourself like that again or I'll...I'll turn you back into a bloody ferret until you come to your senses."

Draco couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing. She was just so stern and earnest. "Oh Granger, you are absolutely brilliant, you know that?...Teeny tiny prat." He reached out and pulled on a lock of her hair, still chuckling. "Thank you though, I needed to hear that and since I really don't want to experience ferret form again I will do my best not to blame myself."

She felt her cheeks heat from the compliment and the little tug on her hair and cleared her throat, giving a sharp nod. "See that you don't." Her hands moved to straighten her long skirt. "You made a pretty ferret but you're a much better human than ferret." 

"Well, thank you for thinking so." This time it was Draco who flushed lightly and he fiddled with the gloves in his lap. "Being subjected to a firsthand tour of the insides of Crabbe's trousers was enough to scar me for life I'll tell you." And the smile slipped again when Draco remembered that his memories with Crabbe and Goyle would never be the same again, he couldn't think of anything without remembering what they had done now.

She reached over and this time took his hand rather than just brushing her fingers across the back. It was silent comfort as she knew there was nothing she could say to soothe the ragged edges of a sundered trust and friendship. 

He took a hold of her hand, lacing his fingers with hers and felt her warmth seeping into his bones which seemed to have been frozen to the core. For a while Draco simply sat there, accepting the silent comfort from a girl he had been nothing but horrid to for years. Draco was both grateful and humbled by her ability to forgive. "Thank you." He said softly, not having any other words to offer. 

Her lips curved up softly and she spoke just as quietly as he had. "You're welcome."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side note about technology in this fic. We are writing this as if it's set in more modern times (or like it's set in 2010) rather than canon 1990s so mobile phones are a THING.

Once again Harry was making his way down to the dungeons, it had become a very familiar path and Harry was certain he would find his way with his eyes closed by now. He got to the door, knocked and stepped inside. "Professor?" Harry called out but the study seemed empty. This wasn't unusual, Snape often had matters to tend to before he had time for Harry. He placed his bag on the floor and looked around the study, seeing a bowl with strange markings that had never been out before. Harry did recognize it as a Pensieve though it wasn't as large or ornate as the one in Dumbledore's office.

Harry walked closer, just to look at the markings on the outside of the bowl. He wanted to see if there was something he recognized when he tripped on a forgotten cauldron and went face first in to the Pensieve, his last thoughts before being sucked into the memories were that this sort of thing always happened to him.

Snape clipped down the halls, scowling mightily at the _mess_ that was his robes. It was simply his luck that he had a twit stupid enough to actually test a Regurgitation Potion on themselves just as he passed by. He flung open the door to his office, his gaze still on his outer robes so as to vanish them. 

Once he'd removed the black, outer vomit soaked robes he looked up and felt his blood run cold at the sight of Potter's face in his Pensieve. He stormed over and found himself stumbling over a cauldron he'd left there. He righted himself before he fell into the teen's back and logic poked it's cool head in, telling him that the youth had likely not poked his nose in to the Pensieve on purpose. It didn't make him any less furious that Potter was witnessing some of his worst childhood memories but it tempered it just enough that all he did was yank the younger male out of the Pensieve and shoved him towards a stool, scowling mightily before barking, "Sit!"

Harry followed the order without protest, his mind still whirring and recoiling from what he had seen. He didn't want it to be true but there was no lying in a Pensieve. His father, the unknown man that he had always thought of as a hero had been a bloody git. A bully that got off on causing others pain, laughing at their humiliation. Not only that but James' friends had been the same. Sirius...Even Remus hadn't done anything to stop him. Harry felt lost, everything he thought he knew was wrong and now he didn't know who to trust or what to think. It was weird and probably stupid but it felt like being orphaned all over again.

Snape went into his inner chambers to change quickly, even his inner robes were a bit...damp, and to give him just enough time to chain his temper enough to keep it from exploding. For a moment, a single brief moment, he'd once again superimposed James' face over Harry's and almost let loose his fury until the stricken look in Harry’s eyes had kept all the vile words in his throat. 

He dearly wished that James Potter was still living, if only for the opportunity to confront him and let loose all the venom in his soul on the bloody bastard. But his old tormentor was six feet under, he was barred from letting loose on Black and Lupin, and the only other target was an innocent teenager who'd been tormented enough.

He swept back into the room and went to a cabinet, pulling out a Calming Draught and handing it to Potter before he got a glass of firewhiskey for himself.

Taking the draught Harry downed it in one, keeping his gaze firmly fixed on his own feet. He didn't know what to say, there was nothing that could make the past better but at least now Harry understood Snape's hatred. He was a mirror image of a man that had tormented him.

Snape downed the shot of liquor, the burn sliding down his throat smoothly and cooling the fire of his temper. He set the glass down. "So, now you know." He met Harry's vivid green eyes steadily. "I hated your father, I still hate him and will likely go to my grave hating him as it is rather impossible for me to bring him back from the dead simply to hex him to Asia." 

"Now I know." Harry agreed solemnly. "Though I wish I didn't. I'm sorry to say that and I do understand how you feel." Harry faltered still not knowing what to say. "I know it's only empty words but I'm sorry...I'm sorry for what they did."

Snape poured another glass of firewhiskey, rather surprised that his hand did not shake. "Words are never empty so long as there is emotion behind them." That was as close as Snape would get to telling Harry he appreciated the sentiment. "That, Harry, is something to keep in mind whether in mere conversation or magical spells. Some spells will only work if you _mean_ them while all others only get stronger the more you mean them." He downed the second glass and vanished it along with the decanter. "I am sorry as well," his dark eyes spoke of sincerity, "that you saw that. I may have hated him but you should not have had to see him at his worst." 

"And was that his worst?" Somehow Harry doubted it, it seemed more like any other day, just a way to amuse themselves to Harry. "It was probably a good thing though, it's better to know the truth than to walk around in a fantasy, thinking my father was larger than life...And kinder too." Harry still looked heartbroken but he meant what he said, no matter how much it hurt he'd rather know that to live in a lie.

"Hm." Silence stretched between them. Snape no longer felt up to conducting the Occlumency lesson and he somehow doubted Harry would be up to it either. He certainly was not about to inform the boy about the worst his father had done but perhaps he could soften the bad with a somewhat...good moment. "He did save my life once, though that may have been more for Lupin than I, when I was...directed to the Shack one full moon. It didn't particularly make me want to hex him less I simply ceased creating spells designed specifically for hexing James Potter." 

"Hm, I can only imagine who directed you to the shack to begin with." It didn't make Harry feel much better but he recognized and appreciated the effort. "For the first time I'm very happy to be my own person, that we're not destined to become our parents." Harry directed a small smile Snape's way. "Did you really do that? Create spells to hex da...James? It's sort of cool."

A dark brow rose. "I did. I may tell you about it, possibly, some time in the future." He stood up. "I don't think either one of us are up to the lesson today do you?"

"No, no I don't think we are." Harry agreed softly. "I should go yeah?" He got up to, gathering his bag and feeling the way the calming draught soothed his insides, leaving him warm and unworried.

The professor nodded. "I suggest you fire-call your godfather. No matter what he and your father did to me, he loves you. The only thing that has changed is you know that they both are very human with all the failings of."

Harry nodded in reply. He could see the reasoning of it and even though he was sorely disappointed in Sirius he still loved him too, he always would. "I suppose you are right." Harry bowed his head to the Potions Master. "I apologize for seeing things that weren't meant for me, I swear I wasn't nosy on purpose. Goodnight Sir."

Snape nodded. "I know you weren't. Goodnight." 

Nodding again Harry walked out, leaving Snape alone with his thoughts. Harry thought about going back to the common room but he wouldn't be missed yet and Snape had suggested that he'd talk to his godfather so instead he made his way to the fifth floor and the Room of Requirements room Hermione used to tutor Malfoy, there he would be alone and safe to call on Sirius. A fire was already burning merrily in the large fireplace and Harry grabbed the floo powder, tossing it into the flames as he called on Grimmauld place.

Sirius heard the firecall and just about lunged to answer. Narcissa was driving him demented with cleaning, shifting things around, and restoring the house. He needed a distraction. His eyes lit with pleasure when he saw his godson. "Harry! Great to see you, I'm losing my mind here."

"Hi Sirius." Harry's smile was tight as he sat cross-legged in front of the fire. He drank in the other man's features, trying to fit them together with the arrogant youth who had been a bully alongside of James Potter. "What's making you nutters then?"

"Narcissa." He ran a hand over his face. "She's a madwoman, at least when it comes to 'restoring' Grimmauld place. My mother's portrait adores her by the way." A shake of the shaggy head gave Sirius' clear opinion of that. "So does Kreacher but that's no problem, he does as she likes." 

"Well to be honest the house needs plenty of cleaning up, it looks as shite. And if your mother adores lady Malfoy then at least she might cease her screeching for a while. I'm sorry but it doesn't sound so bad." Harry smirked, feeling the old love for Sirius rise up in him like a wave. So his godfather wasn't perfect, nobody was. Harry felt grateful that Snape had suggested he'd fire call him, it helped a long way in feeling better.

The animagus pouted. "Traitor." It was a clear tease. "So how's things there? Cissy's boy alright?" 

"Mmm, Malfoy's fine. Pissed enough to spit nails but fine. There was an _incident_ within the Slytherin house but Snape will handle it." Harry rested his chin in his hand, feeling comfortable just sitting there speaking to Sirius.

Sirius whistled through his teeth. "Within Slytherin? Oh yeah the greasy git will probably flog the culprit." 

"Don't call him that." Harry's brows furrowed. "Just...don't. And I think he can come up with worse punishments than flogging, punishments that lasts longer too. Snape's a firm believer in making the punishment fit the crime."

The man frowned a bit, he'd noted the slight strain on his godson's face at first but put it down to daily stresses, now he wasn't so sure. "Harry? What's wrong?" 

"I saw you Sirius, I saw you all, the way you acted when you were in school...Why?" Harry's tone was quiet and he looked at Sirius searchingly. "You of all people should have known better."

The animagus winced. "That was...a long time ago Harry. We were all very young and a bit drunk on our own power then. I'm not going to make any excuses, there aren't any. We were wrong and we were right gits. Snape got the brunt because, I think, we were jealous, me and James." 

"Jealous? Of what?" Harry asked. "What possible reason could there have been to be that cruel, even if you were jealous?"

"He was bloody brilliant Harry, by fifth year he was coming up with his own spells and they worked. He was nosy, always poking around into stuff that everyone else thought would be better left alone and he never, never got caught. Even the Marauders got caught every once in a while. At least that's part of why I was jealous. Your dad...er well." Sirius's face was sheepish. "He was jealous because he liked your mum but she thought James was too big a git to bother with for most of our Hogwarts career. Snape though, she was Snape's friend. They were real close and James wanted her to look at him with even half the fondness she did Snape. It doesn't excuse him but I'll tell you Harry, teenage hormones make a guy do some crazy and sometime bad things when he wants someone he can't have."

"I suppose." Harry conceded. "I'm just so disappointed, I know I don't have a right to be but I am. All those stories you told me, it all feel like lies now." To his utter embarrassment Harry felt himself tear up. He was sixteen years old for goodness sake and he wasn't supposed to cry over things like this. The world was hard and disappointing, Harry knew that better than anyone.

"Harry, we were bullies to Snape, I'm not going to lie about that, but I didn't lie to you about the rest either. I just didn't tell you the bad. I didn't want you to see your dad in a bad light. He was my best friend and he loved you and your mother more than anything. Roundabout seventh year when he became Head Boy, James stopped being such a git and since he and Lily had to work together as Head Boy and Girl she got to see him in a better light. Things just sort of went well for them from there."

Nodding Harry quickly wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I get it Sirius, I do. Besides it's in the past, nothing to be done and no way to change it." Harry sighed. "Please, stop calling Snape names though, I ask that of you. I understand that you will never get along, much less like each other but believe it or not he's been of great help to me here."

The canine animagus wrinkled his nose but nodded. "Alright pup, for you I'll stick to calling him Snape. Now, had any fun lately? How are those brilliant twins? They do my prankster heart good."

Relaxing his tense shoulders Harry laughed and started to tell Sirius about Fred and George and all their wild escapades. How they more often than not had the whole castle tipping on their toes.

Sirius was roaring with laughter at the latest prank involving fireworks when Hermione and Draco entered the room. The girl paused, books in her arms. "Oh! We didn't know you were here Harry."

Harry's eyebrow rose. "It's alright, just having a chat with Snuffles. We're all but done though." He turned back to the fire. "Thank's for talking to me Sirius, it means a lot."

"Hey you're my pup, no thanks necessary. You take care of yourself."

Harry smiled again and was just about to answer Sirius when Draco interrupted him with a confused look on his aristocratic face. "Excuse me but why in the world do you call Potter pup?" Draco itched to add _'I know he's a mongrel but why make it public?'_ but he managed to hold his tongue, in fact he was quite proud of himself for that.

Sirius grinned rather dogishly at Draco. "I'm an animagus, just like Harry's dad. My form is a black dog so it's pup or Prongslet and he protests the Prongslet." The man turned his smile back on Harry. "And if I called him fawn he'd probably hex me into next week."

Hermione leaned over to whisper into Draco's ear. "Sirius, Harry's dad, Remus Lupin and one other were sort of like Fred and George multiplied. The other three became animagi to keep Lupin company during the full moon. Harry's dad was a stag."

"I see." Draco looked very thoughtful as he nodded goodbye to Sirius while listening to all kinds of threats from Harry about what he would do if Sirius called him fawn. Draco's favorite was hexing his balls off and attaching them to his forehead. So _all_ of them had been unregistered animagi...Hmm, that was something worth thinking about.

Sirius laughed at Harry's creative threats. "Okay, okay I will never call you fawn." He grimaced as he heard Narcissa's demanding voice calling for his assistance in moving a couch. "Well back to the insanity. I'll talk to you again soon Harry."

"Absolutely." Harry nodded. "Stay safe and stay out of trouble."

"Please tell Mother hello from me." Draco added before they ended the fire call, his mind still turning over the animagus news.

"Will do." With that Sirius popped out of the fire and went to do his cousin's bidding. 

Hermione chuckled and went to the plush green couch that was in the room. "I thought you had lessons with Snape tonight Harry?" 

"Yeah well...It ended early." Harry got up from in front of the fireplace and dusted himself off. "I'll get out of your hair and leave you to your lesson. Good luck." Harry slapped on a smile and gathered his discarded bag.

The girl's brow wrinkled in concern as she caught the hesitation and a flicker over Harry's face but she didn't say anything, recognizing the stubborn set to her friend's jaw. "Alright then. Are you heading back to the common room? I think Ron's in there trying to decimate Neville at chess."

"Not sure...Probably." Harry shrugged. "I might take a little walk, go see Hedwig, regardless I'll be back later so see you then." He waved at both Hermione and Draco and slipped out the door.

"So is it just me or was Potter even weirder than usual?" Draco watched after Harry with an arched eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Not just you. Something's bothering him but he's not ready to talk about it. Something must have happened in the dungeons." 

Draco furrowed his brow. "Well you know him better then I do...I don't think Snape would have let anything happen to him or done anything to him though." He took off his robes and hung them over the back of a chair, Draco had learned the hard way that working in his shirtsleeves was the smartest thing when working with Hermione's devil contraptions. "So what are we covering today?"

She gestured to a box at her side. "Mobile phones." The box was full of the small electronics and she had a small shield spell at the ready as she knew for certain that there would be explosions for this one. 

Draco's eyes were wide and filled with horror. "You really want to see me dead don't you. You might as well admit it." He lifted one of the small square items out of the box gingerly and jumped backwards when it made some sort of screeching sound.

Hermione used a quick levitation spell to keep it from falling to the floor. "Just an 'incoming' call. Of course there's not really anyone calling, it's just set up to make and receive calls so you can learn how to answer and make calls on one of them. And if I wanted to see you dead I'd petrify you, stick your body near the acromantula nest in the forbidden forest, and leave you there. No body means no chance of getting in trouble, claiming a lesson 'accident' would be troublesome as an inquiry would be made that could reveal the truth. A 'disappearance' is a better bet." The girl shrugged, well aware that she was using Slytherin logic.

"Hmm, just liking to see me suffer then." Draco said with a small grin and held the phone between his fingertips, keeping it as far away from his body as possible. Secretly he was very impressed by her deviousness, impressed and amused.

"Well not really, though I have to admit sometimes you have some interesting reactions. Mobile phones are on the syllabus so here we are. You'll have to hold that up to your ear once you answer you know, just like a regular phone." They'd covered landline phones from the oldest to most recent so he already knew how to answer a regular phone. Which would help.

"What is the difference between the other phones and the mobile ones?" Draco studied the phone carefully before placing it against his ear and quickly removing it again. "Some of the other phones we tried didn't have the tube that connected it to the wall either." Draco found the idea of a phone fascinating, it was a rather clever way of keeping in touch with people. All the different buttons and numbers that you had to dial were complicated though.

"The cordless phones still need the dock in the wall connected to the phoneline. Mobile phones don't need that to work plus they have a few other features. We'll go through them but to start, making a call." She coached him through making and receiving calls then in his least favorite thing, programing various things into the phone. They made it through programing in contacts but when they reached setting the ringtone for a contact the first phone went up in pieces. Hermione's shield spell worked like a charm and she went over to her bag pulling out a bottle of butterbeer for the blond. 

Draco had practically fallen into one of the plush wingback chairs. His tie was loosened and his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows. He looked like he had gone ten rounds against a raging bull and he looked up at Hermione with pleading eyes when she brought the bottle which he gratefully accepted. "Why is there a need for different ringtones? Why can't it just make the same beeping noise all the time?"

She settled into the chair across from him. "Identification and, in some cases, humor value. For example, someone like Ron might use this," she flicked her wand and had one of the phones playing the first four lines Mr. Grinch, "for Professor Snape."

"I don't get it?" Draco didn't understand why Weasley would use that music for Snape and what it meant. "Why would Weasley use that?" 

"It's just the lyrics and the cartoon they're connected to. To Ron and a great many other Gryffindors Professor Snape is very much 'mean, a heel, cuddly as a cactus, and charming as an eel'." She lifted a shoulder in a light shrug. "A 'grinch' is a basically grumpy, mean-spirited person. I don't think Snape is mean-spirited personally, he's just somewhat," she paused to find the right term, "avoidant and has no patience for incompetence. I really can't blame him either considering what happens when a potion is brewed incorrectly. And he did warn us in first year."

Draco chuckled when he finally understood the lyrics after Hermione explained them to him. "You're right about the potions but other than that you don't need to defend Snape. He's the head of my house and my godfather, I respect him more than anyone but even I can admit that the man is a grump...In fact he has taken grumpiness and moodiness to an entirely new level."

"I'm not really defending him. It's just I know that there are reasons most people turn out the way they are. Some are rotten to the core from birth but most are turned that way by events in their lives." She traced a pattern on the arm of her chair with a finger. "It's none of my business what Professor Snape has gone through in his life and I just don't feel I have a right to judge him for his personality without knowing why he acts as he does." 

He blinked in surprise, a bit floored by her perceptiveness. "You are absolutely right Granger. It doesn't just apply to Snape but to people at large. I'm only starting to learn that and I'm sure I need every reminder I can get." He bowed his head to her before he sighed deeply. "Okay back in the ring, isn't that what they say? I shall do this." He grabbed a phone and started pushing buttons feverishly.

Hermione smiled and reached out to tap his knee. "Slow down, it's not a race. Now just bring up a contact and," she patiently went about leading him through the process again, still a bit worried about Harry but she knew he'd tell her or Ron when he was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Neville pursed his lips and studied the chess board. Ron really was an incredible player and he had Neville in a trap at the moment. "If you're going into the Aurors after school you'll probably shoot up the ranks if you strategize outside of chess half as well as you do playing it." 

Ron didn't look up from the board but his ears turned as red as his hair. "Neville, have you met me?" He slowly moved a piece, knowing he could afford to sacrifice it for the greater good. "I lose my temper at the drop of a needle."

"So learn to control it then." Neville cheerfully resigned himself to his utter destruction and stepped obligingly into the trap. "I've seen you control your temper before, when other things are more important." 

"You know I'd like to, I really want to be an Auror but they can have their pick of the litter...The best of the best, why would they ever choose someone like me?" Ron moved another piece. "It may be a cowardly thing to do but as long as I don't really try then I can pretend that it's my decision, that it's not instant rejection." He fiddled with the sleeve of the new set of robes that had been delivered by owl, it was so soft. Ron had never worn anything like it. He couldn't imagine why Parkinson had wanted to keep his ratty handed down robes and give him something like this instead.

"I don't think you'd get rejected actually. You've already got some experience dealing with dark wizards and creatures, plus when you buckle down to it you do really well in class. You just let yourself become distracted easily and besides, have you heard of Nymphadora Tonks? They said she was clumsier than a minotaur in a china shop when she started and she was trained by Moody himself you know." 

"Tonks is brilliant, I got to know her quite well during the summer." Ron stroked his hand over the silky material of the robes again, feeling a bit silly as he did it but he couldn't seem to stop. He hoped Parkinson would appreciate his _feel better_ gift too, it was only a plushie made by his brothers but it was given with care. He turned his attention back to Neville. "You really think I could do it? By my own merit, not riding on somebody else's fame?" Ron sounded hesitant.

"Thinking about Harry there?" Neville moved a knight. "Yeah I really do think you could do it. The Aurors, well they don't care about how famous someone is. Mum and Dad were Aurors before...well you know, and they get visits from the senior Aurors. I've talked to a lot of them and they're more keen on someone who'll do the hard work, learn from mistakes, and are willing to risk their lives in the line of duty if that's necessary than on who they know and all."

"I am thinking of Harry but it's not his fault, he's not the one creating the hype. It's easy to get caught in it though." Ron looked up at Neville with clear blue eyes. "It is my dream, what _I_ want to do with my life and maybe I should stop being scared and give it a go." He moved his hand. "Checkmate...So Neville what do you want to do after school?"

Neville shook his head as his few remaining chess pieces turned round and gave him obscene gestures. "I'm going to get a Mastery in Herbology and then I'll travel. See if I can find any new plants and get the seeds to cultivate rare ones. When I'm not doing that, I'm going to grow potions ingredients. Maybe, one day, when I start getting creaky, I'll come back to Hogwarts and see if they want me to teach Herbology if Professor Sprout isn't still at it." The calm, quiet boy smiled. "Gran thinks it's silly but it's what fits me."

"I don't think it's silly at all, it's a grand plan and you'll be brilliant at it plus you get to see the world, travel new places." Ron smiled widely. "I say go for it mate, let's make a deal, you follow your dream and I'll follow mine...We'll make it." His chess pieces had finished with their victory taunting of the other team and Ron started to box them up.

Neville beamed at his friend and held out a hand. "Pax then." Just as they were shaking hands, Harry came in and Neville gave him a short wave with his free hand. "Hi Harry." 

"Hi mate, lesson went alright?" Ron smiled but grew serious when he noticed his best friend's expression. "What's wrong Harry? Has something happened?"

"Nothing's wrong, rough night that's all. Nothing to worry about." Harry shrugged and walked over to them. "Get slaughtered again?" He asked Neville.

"Of course. Ron's aces at chess, he'll make a great Auror with his talent for strategy."

Harry nodded. "Both Mione and I have tried to tell him that for ages." 

"Oi, still sitting right here, no need to talk about me as if I'm not here." Ron flushed as he finished packing away the game before his brothers found it again and made the pieces do all kinds of depraved things...Ron still had nightmares about that particular chess game.

"Sorry mate but it's true...I'm just happy if Neville's gotten through your thick head."

Neville chuckled a bit at the two best mates. "We agreed that he'd go for his dream if I go for mine." He started packing his own chess pieces away. "What about you Harry? What is it you want to do with your life after we graduate?" 

Harry stilled. "You know...I honestly don't have a clue. I wouldn't mind teaching, getting more integration between muggleborns and wizard children, have a greater understanding of both groups from year one." Harry thought about the conversation he'd had with Snape, that had stuck and Harry thought he could be happy being a part of a change like that and teaching kids.

Neville tilted his head and his smile turned a bit considering. "You know, I think you'd be a great teacher. Well you already are a great teacher actually. I heard Professor McGonagall say that DADA has never been better and I tell you it's _not_ because of Snape."

Something warm spread inside Harry at those words and he smiled at Neville. "Thank you Nev but really Snape has a lot to do with how the DADA classes are going. Believe it or not but the man really knows what he's talking about and he's the one helping me plan and carry out the lessons. I'm only a TA."

"You have become really defensive of old greasy lately mate, what's he doing to you down in those dungeons of his?" Ron said it as a joke but Harry stuttered and blushed.

"I...I've just...Well...Things aren't always as they seem and you shouldn't be to quick to judge people." Harry stumbled over his own tongue as he spoke.

Neville's gaze was somewhat piercing and half-knowing as he looked at Harry but he didn't share whatever it was that he'd noticed. Rather he lifted his shoulders. "He's not a _bad_ teacher. I know that. It's just that for people who are timid or self-conscious like me he's scary and it's hard to learn when you're afraid of the person teaching you. With you there in the classes, people like me have someone they feel they can approach if they have a 'stupid' question without being looked down on or criticized."

"I see your point." Harry nodded, glad to have the subject moving away from his thoughts about Snape...This was easier to handle even though it did make him a bit self conscious to discuss his role as a TA. "I'm happy that you think I'm useful and that you can come to me with any question. I really do like teaching and I'm glad that I'm not too scary."

The other boy grinned a bit. "Not scary at all actually. I'm sorry to say that Ron here is scarier than you are Harry." The gentle tease gained some rare wickedness. "Of course everyone know the scariest of your trio is Hermione. The only person who's ever clocked Malfoy."

"I can be scary." Harry frowned when his words caused Ron to crumple down into a laughing heap. "I can! Though yes, Mione is undoubtedly the scariest of us all." He shuddered when he thought about one of Hermione's bad moods, when she got those it was best to just duck and cover. "Lately though I don't think that it's clocking Malfoy that's on her mind."

"Noooo." Ron's eyes grew round and large. "Don't tell me she's got a thing for the the posh prat."

"I don't know about that but they have spent a lot of time together and he isn't as horrid as before. I think it's a good thing." Harry tried to concentrate on the friendship aspect of it, thinking about Hermione romantically involved with anyone at all felt weird and just a little bit wrong. She was like a sister to him and he knew Ron felt the same way.

Neville tilted his head back to observe the ceiling thoughtfully. "Malfoy has grown more...humane I guess is the best word for it and he's not the only one. All the Slytherins have gotten a little less nasty since what happened to Parkinson. They way they are now, I can see being friends with them a lot easier than I ever would have before. And Malfoy has really helped me in Potions, I haven't made a cauldron explode in weeks!" He looked at his housemates with a self-deprecating smile before nudging Ron's knee with a foot. "And you've been getting a lot of fluttering lashes from the Slytherin girls too."

"But of course, I'm like a piece of man candy to all the ladies." Ron smirked and flexed his moderate muscles.

"Ah modest as usual." Harry chuckled and pulled his knees under him on the couch. He thanked the fates for giving him the friends that he had, friends who could always make him feel better no matter what his troubles were.

Neville's eyes twinkled in such a way that you swear he'd been hanging out with the twins. "I think it's more your sudden chivalrous hero status that has them a-flutter than your lanky anatomy. Even Slytherin girls like a hero."

Ron flushed bright red, still a bit self conscious about his hero status. "Hm...Well."

"Oh Neville I think you've done the impossible." Harry chuckled. "You've managed to shut him up...It's a momentous occasion that will go down in history."

"We should mark our calendars." The other boy finally broke into laughter at the darker red that suffused Ron's face. "We're just teasing a bit Ron. But it is true that a lot of the girls have noticed you since you helped Parkinson. Kinda sad really, that it takes something that momentous for most girls to look past a pretty face."

"Lanky frame and not a pretty face...I feel so loved here." Ron put on a wounded face and placed his hands over his heart. "But you're right, it is sad. I'm sure it will be forgotten soon though, when something else happens." The weird thing was that Ron didn't feel like taking advantage of his fifteen minutes of fame, mindless snogging in a dark corner seemed to have lost its appeal...Maybe he was sick?

"Yeah but until then I vote we capitalize on the softening of the snakes and try to forge some friendships. I mean, the Sorting Hat told all of Hogwarts that we all needed to stand strong together this year and in the coming times didn't it? Slytherin's just a much a part of the school as Gryffindor and the other houses."

Harry nodded. "I think you're right, every bond we can create is important and I think it's time to look beyond houses here at Hogwarts and just concentrate on the people in them." 

"Very profound." Ron replied dryly but he did agree with his friends. "Maybe we should ask the headmaster if we could have a gathering or a party of some sort? Where all the houses could get together without schoolwork or lessons. Not something snooty like the Yule ball, something easy going."

"Sounds good to me. Maybe some sort of fall celebration? No games or anything competitive though, we're wanting to bring people together not have them half kill each other over who tossed the ring farther."

"No, definitely not anything competitive in anyway, that would sort of defeat the purpose." Ron leaned forward. "Just a casual get-together, where all the houses can meet and talk."

"I think it's a good idea and I can't see a reason why Dumbledore would say no, he's all about unity after all." Harry agreed softly. Gatherings and parties were not really his thing but this could be useful in bringing the students together.

"Harry you get to bring it up to the Headmaster, you get in to see him the most." Neville looked over at Ron. "So how do we decide who tells Hermione? She'll get the ball rolling like none other."

"It was Ron's idea so I think he should get the honor." Harry grinned. "If you're lucky she might even let you help with the planning."

Ron blew him a raspberry which only caused Harry to chuckle more.

"I'll ask Professor Dumbledore tomorrow, I have a meeting with him then anyway." Harry continued. "But as I said I'm sure he won't have any objections."

"No he probably won't but better to ask him directly than go through McGonagall. She's great but not all that big on frivolity." That settled the three boys turned the subject to Quidditch and the Christmas Holidays that were nearly a month away.

\--------------------------------------------

Pansy slipped through the common room after giving a small group of first years pointers for Transfiguration and up to the dorms. She crawled up onto her bed, drew the curtains, and grabbed two things that had been comforting her lately. The first was the slightly tattered robe of Ronald Weasley that she'd claimed for herself. In the days following the attack, she'd developed the habit of wrapping it around herself when she needed to feel safe. The other was a changing soft toy that was a pretty emerald green snake when others were looking but when she was alone it was a unicorn. Weasley had sent it with the sentiments that he knew that cuddling a plush always made the girls he knew feel better and since it changed her fearsome reputation wouldn't be damaged if anyone saw it.

She was touched, as much as she'd deny it if confronted, that he'd noticed that she liked unicorns and also kept a mind to her pride when sending her a gift. Not to mention that he'd sent her a gift at all. There was something to be said for Gryffindor sentiment after all she supposed.

Today she needed both the robe that still smelled lightly of Weasley and the comforting plush. It had been a tense, stressful day. Nothing had gone right. Her potion's homework had blown up, she'd botched the latest charm they were learning, giving Millicent a pig's nose instead of a smaller one, and in Herbology her robes had been splattered with some foul smelling, unmentionable substance spewed from a plant. She'd changed immediately of course and finished out her day but her nerves were a bit frayed. 

She buried her nose in the unicorn's fuzzy mane and closed her eyes. She was slowly getting back to herself with Draco and Blaise's almost over-protective lurking and the other Slytherins rallying around her. The house meeting that the two boys had arranged and Snape had presided over had revealed a few shaky foundations in Slytherin house that had now been shored up. It had been made clear to everyone that there were things that not even the worst of dark wizards would do and no matter if you were dark, light, or in-between, if you were a Slytherin you did _not_ attack another Slytherin. 

The inside house motto that Slytherin is One, Slytherin is Family had been brought home. Draco had stuck his neck out and told the assembled Slytherins that he no longer supported the Dark Lord but that he would not judge, nor expect any of his house members who threw their lot in with You-Know-Who to change their views. He'd told them that division had no place inside Slytherin, no matter the people's status, bloodline, or beliefs.

What had rocked so many though was when Snape had stood before them and revealed his mark before telling them that Crabbe and Goyle had been expelled and taken into custody for assaulting Pansy. Snape had made it clear that should any Slytherin attack another ever again, for any reason, he would personally deal with the attacker in the worst ways he knew. Then he'd dealt them another punch by sneering that it was sad that a _Gryffindor_ had not only saved Pansy but that said Gryffindor had stayed solidly beside her until she was safe in the arms of her trusted housemates.

She giggled into the white plush fur. Their Head of House had made it a part of the inter-house competition by implying that the Gryffindors seemed to have a better grasp on unity than the Slytherins. He'd challenged them to prove that assumption wrong then swept out of the common room mentioning that he had a potion to supply to the ones who held Crabbe and Goyle in custody. Things had been churned up for a couple of days as those who held with the Dark Lord's beliefs and those who didn't felt each other out and found common ground to stand together on and bonds within house were reaffirmed. During that time Pansy had lost count of the number of times she'd been approached about giving details on how Weasley had acted and soon after the other girls had begun casting the redheaded boy interested glances.

That rubbed her the wrong way. She wasn't a fool to deny why it bothered her either. She'd seen a better side to Ronald Weasley than the one she'd always poked fun at and she liked what she'd seen. It was why she’d kept his robe and instead sent him one of fine quality. Not only did she get to keep a bit of that protected feeling he'd inspired but she got to give him a bit of luxury in return, in a way taking care of him the way she'd felt taken care of. Her lips curved up slyly. Let all the other girls bat their lashes at him, that was fine. She didn't intend to be so obvious and certainly not so insipid. She intended to catch herself a Weasel and was going to apply all her Slytherin cunning to the endeavor.

_'Ronald Weasley, you are not going to know what hit you.'_

\----------------------------------------------------

Severus stared at the Headmaster in a soft kind of horror. Surely he had not just heard the senile old manipulator tell him to join in on some ridiculous inter-house unity party that was happening in four days. Not even the Dark Lord would be that cruel. "What did you say?"

"Oh I'm sure you heard me Severus. With this inter-house gathering, which by the way I find to be an excellent idea. Great initiative on Gryffindor's part, the great hall will be filled with students. We need to have trusted people there to look over them. Besides house unity is not only needed for the students, the faculty need to unite too." Dumbledore gave Snape a wry smile, his beard wiggling in an attempt not to laugh out loud at the Potion Master's stricken expression. "Who knows Severus, you might even have fun."

And there it was. Proof that Albus Dumbledore actually was, in fact, a cruel man. Never before over their long and frustrating acquaintance had Snape been more desiring of wringing the old bastard's neck, which was saying something really. "Albus, I take enjoyment from brewing a potion to perfection, from finding a new and better way to brew an old potion, from sitting quietly and reading, from tormenting the little monsters by assigning hellish homework. I can not _fathom_ what could possibly put the idea that I might enjoy keeping a leash on hundreds of hormone ridden, control challenged, loud, messy, irreverent brats while they attempt to forge some kind of friendships with people they have heretofore wanted nothing more than to hex into the middle of next week and I can only surmise that you have at last gone round the final bend in your sanity."

Dumbledore twinkled at him an amused smile on his lips. "It's never too late to try out new things Severus, go into this with a positive outlook and you might be pleasantly surprised. I've heard rumors that there may even be dancing involved." He laced his fingers together on top of the desk and beamed at Snape.

That thrice-damned, constant twinkling of the old wizard's eyes simply could not be natural as it somehow managed to negate the glare that was the ocular equivalent of Avada Kedavra Snape gave him just then. "One day Albus, one of your fine machinations will come back to bite you and I can only hope I survive this war to see that occur." Opinion made ripely clear, the potions master swept out of the Headmaster's office and down to the dungeons. It was a Sunday so fortunately no classes were taking place, for once there were no detentions on his plate, he'd have to correct that, and the Occlumency lesson for Potter had taken place yesterday so he actually had a free day for once, to do as he pleased and he was not about to let Dumbledore's latest fool notion ruin it for him.

Harry was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Snape to return to the dungeons. He was very excited about the spell he had found in a dusty old book in the library. It was a shielding spell called Cleypeus Divina and so far it had held for all the spells Harry had hurled at it in his tests. If they could modify it just slightly it could become very useful, like sort of an invisible armor when fighting. Snape was the first person Harry had thought of when he found it and he wanted to hear Snape's opinion on it.

Snape rounded the corner and nearly groaned when he saw an excited Harry Potter outside his door. He stared balefully down at the teen. "Mr. Potter, is there some reason you are currently jumping about outside my dungeon like a demented rabbit?"

Harry's brilliant smile dimmed a little at the tone of Snape's voice but he quickly shook it off and closed in on the older man. "I've found something I really want to show you, something great." He waved the book in Snape's face. "And I'm not bouncing like a demented rabbit." He added with a pink flush to his cheeks.

A black brow winged up. "As I am the one looking at you I assure you, you were doing a remarkable impression of one." Resigning himself to the fact that he would not be brewing one of the more time consuming and delicate potions as he had planned, he opened the door and gestured Harry inside impatiently. He followed, shutting the door loudly and locking it to prevent any other of the pubescent and prepubescent twits from intruding upon him. "What, precisely, have you found that has you so," a pause and a bit of a twitch, "nearly giddy?" 

The smile was back full force as Harry hoisted the the large leather bound book up on Snape's work table and turned to the right page. "Look at this, tell me what you think." He pointed at the spell with a long finger. "I have been testing it on a dummy in the Room of Requirements and so far...So far it's just bloody brilliant." Harry's eyes shone. "I think this is something we could really use."

Snape peered down at the tome. "Cleypeus Divina." He read the description, an intrigued expression taking over his face. It was a stronger shield than the Protego charm and actually used less magic as it created an invisible, formed to 'fit' veil around the user instead of a large, shielding blast. The only disadvantage he could find was that it did not protect against blows from objects or beings without magic. "Interesting Mr. Potter. Very interesting."

"I know right?" Harry went back to bouncing. "I know it's Sunday but I just couldn't wait to show it to you." He looked from the book to the Potions Master. "I wonder why it's not in use more, it seems to have been quite popular back in the days."

Snape moved to a cabinet that had more locking charms on it than the Malfoys had Galleons and opened it, revealing an astounding number of shining blades. He perused them for a moment before choosing an old fashioned fencing foil. He tested the weight, as he was wont to do no matter that he knew every single blade in that cabinet down to the very last scratch on a blade. "I would imagine it fell out of favor, Potter, around the same time metal armor did. A shield spell that can not block a sword in a duel is rather useless. Until the loss of armor it hadn't mattered and apparently no one had the desire to put forth the effort in adjusting the spell to encompass damaged caused by a blow from a muggle or a non-magical object." 

Harry's mouth suddenly grew dry at the sight of Snape wielding the thin blade, it was something about the control he had over the weapon that made Harry's insides stir. "I suppose you are right, if your opponent knows you're using this particular shield all they have to do is use an non-magical object against you." He shuffled his feet. "I was sort of hoping you would know a way we could alter the spell, make it cover all objects thrown at it."

Snape held up the blade, studying the way the low light of the dungeon played over the edge. "Hm, yes I suppose I might know a thing or two about modifying spells." His eyes slanted over to Harry. "Carry the book Potter." He retrieved a scabbard for the foil, belted it round his waist, gathered a few materials, and went to the door, holding it open for Harry.

He scrambled to gather the book and walk out the door that Snape held open for him, still finding it difficult not letting his eyes drifting to that glittering blade. Harry never knew he had some sort of sword fetish before this but now he has all sorts of wicked images swimming through his head, one in particular of standing in front of Snape, licking the broad end of the blade...This was so not good. "Where are we going Sir?" He asked in an attempt to get his head back where it belonged.

"The Room of Requirements of course. I have no intention of being pestered by any more _students_ today." The way he'd said students was much the same tone one would adopt in discussing a cockroach in their morning cereal. "I believe I will have more than enough of them come four days hence." He glanced back at Harry and lifted a brow. "Coincidentally and as you happen to be the only one of your house about, fifty points from Gryffindor for concocting the idea of a _party_ between houses." 

Harry gaped as he followed Snape’s billowing robes but there was amusement in his brilliant green eyes. Besides the loss of points didn't sting too badly since Dumbledore had awarded them a hundred points for their initiative in striving for house unity...Not that he was going to tell Snape that. "No." Harry said with laughter in his voice. "I imagine that being pestered by students are a horrid thing for a teacher...I mean how dare they?"

The man cast a glance at Harry. "Sundays are meant for leisure for students and teachers alike Potter and I, much like most other people, appreciate my leisure time being uninterrupted by silly twits who do not have the good sense to complete their homework the evening it is given out or the ones who stew on a question for days before coming to ask it." 

Suddenly Harry felt guilty, he hadn't given Snape's personal time a thought as he'd bounded down to the dungeons, even going so far as waiting there for Snape when it was clear that the man wasn't in his rooms. "I'm sorry if I've ruined your day off Sir." He said softly. As for stewing on homework for several days, he often did that but thankfully he had Hermione to go to so he didn't have to bother any teachers with his problems.

Snape sniffed impatiently as they began pacing for the Room of Requirements. "Fortunately for you Potter, spellwork of this sort happens to be one of the things I do enjoy. Otherwise I would have sent you packing off until tomorrow evening, your house missing even more points than you could hope to re-coup." The door appeared and they stepped in to see a complete spell testing facility.

"Yes Sir." Harry said not knowing quite why he was agreeing but it felt stupid not saying anything. He walked down into the room and placed to book on a tall, narrow table to the side of the room where it wouldn't be in the way with the spell testing. "I'll keep that information in mind if I feel any urges to disturb you on your days off after this."

Snape made his way over to the table as well and spread out the materials he'd collected. He slanted a brief considering look at Harry, his mind turning over the boy's intelligence and talent counterbalanced by his impulsiveness and occasional reckless nature. "Tell me Potter, do you think you could rein in your more...undesirable Gryffindor tendencies long enough to learn how to craft spells of your own?"

"I don't really know Sir? They are unpredictable, those _undesirable_ tendencies but I'm certainly willing to give it a try." The sarcasm was dulled by the fact that Harry really, really wanted to learn how to craft spells and he was aware that he couldn't get a better teacher regarding that subject than Snape.

The deep black eyes of the man held Harry's for several minutes. "Spellcrafting is a sometimes delicate art that requires patience and self-control. Surprisingly I have seen you display both qualities, over-shadowed they might be by your recklessness, so I will give you a single chance to learn to craft spells. In this you will do as I say without argument, though questions as to why something works in a particular way are not amiss, to the letter. The first time you fail to do as I instruct will be the last."

Harry nodded seriously. "I will do as you say and I do appreciate this opportunity Sir. I will do my very best." He gave the Potion Master a nod and moved to stand beside him. "This may be a stupid question but is there a difference in crafting a spell from the very beginning than modifying one?"

"Stupid, no. One with an obvious answer, yes." Snape shifted the sword at his side so it would not hinder him. "Spells, like every magical thing, are woven of magical energies. Different energies cause different effects, for example the Patronus charm is almost exclusively a protective energy yet it has solidifying, movement, and knowledge retention energies threaded through. To create a spell you must carefully, willfully, and knowingly pull and weave different energies from the ley lines around you into a unique pattern. After a spell is created, anyone of sufficient power can learn it but only those who understand the weaving of spells and what makes a particular spell work as it does can truly master it." 

Snape's face softened and almost glowed at the same time as he shared his knowledge of spellcraft. "Modifying an existing spell requires that you work new energies into the established pattern without disrupting it." 

It was amazing, listening to Snape, hearing him speak of spell crafting and watching his face lit up as he explained it. Harry felt that he learnt more about Snape these few minutes than he had during his several years at Hogwarts. When Snape spoke of this he allowed a sliver of his true self to be seen and Harry liked what he saw...He liked it a lot. "If anyone can modify this spell then it's you."

The professor had to stifle the thrill of pride that the teen's vote of confidence and the shiver that the soft emotion in the green eyes provoked. He hummed a bit. "Perhaps, perhaps not. We shall see as we go. Now to understand the energies you first have to understand where they come from-" Snape's voice remained steady, calm, and rather soothing if anyone who might listen in would have discovered as he taught Potter the basic theories of spellcrafting.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Severus studied the dummy before him. He'd assigned Potter to reach within himself and attempt to 'see' the magic within and around him while he had been slowly modifying the shielding spell. The sun was now beginning to set and dinner would be soon and so far he'd only managed to create a tiny, token amount of resistance to non-magical blows. His sword still went through the shield and sliced into the dummy but it was a start.

Once when he was very little Harry had seen Petunia weave a table cloth with very fine threads of fabric, that was how he was seeing the spell now. Like a weave brought together by hundreds of tiny threads to create a whole. To modify the spell you had to add a set of new threads without disrupting the pattern of the weave itself. 

Harry kept his eyes closed, seeing the weave in his mind, he was well aware that he was nowhere ready to try and weave a spell of his own or alter one but it helped him to have something concrete, something real to imagine when he worked on it. It was just like with the web of his mind, Harry did better with visual aids, he always had.

Opening his eyes Harry watched Snape studying the dummy with an unreadable expression. Harry thought that Snape had done wonderfully for such a short amount of time. "I think I’ve gotten the hang of seeing it now Sir."

Snape nodded, circling the dummy and flicking a few bits of chipped wooden pieces from where his blade had struck. "It's coming on dinner. We'll set this aside for today and resume next Sunday." He turned to look at Harry. "In between now and then I want you to look at the energies and try to get a feel for them, for what which energy does and is."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I will Sir." He closed the book and carried it under his arm as they got ready to leave the Room of Requirements. "Once again I do apologize for laying claim to your whole Sunday." 

The professor paused at the door. "Do not. It was the most...enjoyable Sunday I have had in some time." Then he pasted his usual sneer on his face. "Your company is surprisingly tolerable when you are not wallowing in Gryffindor impulsiveness."

"Funny I feel the same way Sir, you're almost passable company when you forget to cloak yourself in grumpiness, sprinkled generously by utter pratness." Harry gave the professor a serene and innocent smile as he past him in the doorway and moved down the hallway. "Pleasant dreams Sir, I'll see you tomorrow." After that Harry didn't turn around as he made his way up the two flight of stairs that lead to the seventh floor and the Gryffindor tower.

Snape kept a narrow glare on Harry's back until the teenager was out of earshot then he chuckled a bit. When not in lessons he had to admit he enjoyed Potter's smart mouth. Of course he'd never admit that aloud. He stalked back to his dungeon to change into fresh clothing for dinner. He was greeted by a note informing him of the time for the bloody party, stating that casual dress was a requirement even for the teachers. One day, one fine day he would see something bite Albus Dumbledore in the posterior and he would snicker in secret glee.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione straightened her simple pale purple sweater, smoothed her hands down the thighs of her jeans, and made sure that she was as neat and tidy as she could possibly be before she went to join Ron, Harry and Neville as they headed to the Great Hall for the inter-house unity party. She and the boys had worked so hard to make sure things were just right. Nothing too much like any one of the houses, the colors of the decorations actually went through the entire spectrum in a constantly shifting kaleidoscope of shapes and light, the food was simple finger food from every corner of the globe, the seating, rather than the normal tables, were large cushions, chaise lounges, and small mounds of pillows in rainbows of colors inviting people to simply sink down into them. Even the casual clothing requirement was stipulated to make everyone feel more comfortable and more likely to relax. She just hoped it would work.

They reached the Great Hall's welcoming open doors and she smiled brightly at the sight that met her. Groups of people were arranged in various seating areas and every group was comprised of mixed and mingled houses. She chuckled when she saw Luna Lovegood, dressed in a bright yellow sundress with a furry pink shawl around her shoulders, holding court with a wide eyed group of younger years who she was probably warning about Nargles. Hermione heard Neville sigh just behind her and waved him ahead. "Go on then, join your sweetheart."

He gave her a thankful nod then made his way over to Luna, pulling a wild pink petaled flower out of nowhere and handing it to her with an affectionate smile.

She chuckled again. "They're really sweet together." She saw Professor McGonagall in a long brown skirt and simple red sweater talking with Professor Sprout, then did a double take when she saw Snape glaring balefully from a corner. "Er...am I seeing things or is Snape actually wearing...color?"

"Blimey, he is." Ron sounded shocked and he was almost gaping at the sight of the dungeon bat, that didn't look at all like a bat at the moment.

Harry didn't say anything but his stomach did that weird floppy thing again as he looked at Snape. The green of his shirt gave his pale skin color too and it clung to him, showing that there was absolutely nothing wrong with the Potions Master's physique. The soft gray slacks showed off the man's long legs and Harry felt an urge to wipe his suddenly sweaty palms on his jeans. Looking at Snape he felt underdressed in his black denims and fitting t-shirt.

Ron was still gaping. "I don't know whether to be impressed or truly terrified." He whispered.

Hagrid walked by in a bright pink leisure suit and Harry's eyes actually burned. "Now that's scary."

Hermione shuddered. "Well at least he's confident enough to wear pink proudly." She continued to look round and her gaze caught the silver blond glint of Malfoy's hair and then her mouth went dry. The Slytherin prince was rather striking in the simple black turtleneck and slacks, apparently knowing how to play the contrast with his coloring. He was in a group with a few Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff or two, and was seeming to stand guard over Pansy along with Blaise Zabini, who for all his classic prettiness, was completely overshadowed by Draco from Hermione's point of view. She wasn't even aware of the soft, "Oh my," that came from her mouth.

Ron opened his mouth so say something to her but Harry's elbow in his side shut him up and he locked eyes on Pansy instead who looked very, very nice in his opinion. Straightening the collar of his blue button down shirt he moved over to say hello and ask how she was doing.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione, silver gray eyes lit with appreciation at the way the soft purple sweater clung to her curves. He gave her dazzling smile over Pansy's head.

Another, "oh my," came from the Gryffindor girl and she could almost hear Harry chuckling in amusement behind her. As one of the ones who'd arranged this party she felt it was her duty to go mingle and sort of nudge people together but she would really much rather go over to Draco's group at the moment. A gentle nudge came from behind her and she heard Harry's reassuring voice in her ear.

"Go on, go over there." Harry gave her another nudge. "You have done enough with the planning and decoration, now go and have fun. I'll promise I'll be a good boy, mingling and smiling and making sure that things will run smoothly." He smiled at her and motioned for her to go.

She wrinkled her nose at him but did as he suggested and headed over, hearing Pansy's sharp and cool tones reply to Ron and almost wanting to laugh at the way Zabini continued to be a guard dog over the Slytherin girl, despite knowing that Ron was certainly the last person who'd hurt her. Hermione came to a stop just in front of Draco, a smile on her face as she met his eyes. "So, what do you think?" She gestured to the Hall. 

"I like it." But Draco let his eyes travel over her instead of over the room. "It would have been very easy for this to become gaudy and tasteless but it's rather nice. More fairy tale mood than rainbow vomit." He gave her an amused smile, hoping that she'd know that this was as close to an honest compliment that he would come. 

Now she did laugh. "Good. I was worried about the latter being an issue. Especially considering Ron's comment when I first showed him the banners." She shot her friend a teasing glare, remembering his 'Cor it looks like a unicorn farted all over it' joke.

"Oh dear, please don't tell me I share humor with Weasley..." Draco gave a mock shudder but his smile stayed in place. "No really you have done a great job here and I think all of the student body appreciates it." Draco held out his arm. "May I offer you my arm and escort you to get something to drink?" 

He looked around and chuckled when his eyes landed on Weasley who was slowly backing into a wall, looking scared out of his mind. "Oh look at that, it looks as if Daphne has caught sight of something to her liking." Daphne Greengrass was closing in on Ron, looking very pleased with herself.

Hermione took his arm, not feeling the slightest bit sympathetic for her friend considering his rather dogish behavior in the past. It was about time he was on the receiving end. "He'll be fine. Besides it's about time he learned how to talk to girls with backbone." She sent a scathing glance over at Lavender Brown. "There aren't too many about in Gryffindor but don't tell anyone I said that."

"No worries, you're not telling me anything I wasn't already aware of." Draco managed to look extremely arrogant as he lead Hermione across the hall to where the drinks were set up. Besides I'm a Slytherin, we can keep secrets before we even learn to speak."

She lifted a brow. "Well it would be difficult _not_ to seeing as if you're an infant who can't speak your options for communicating secrets are limited."

Pansy smirked at the Gryffindor girl's bite, which she knew Draco would more than appreciate, and turned her attention to Daphne and a rather nervous looking Weasel.

Draco grinned. "You have a point there."

Ron was fighting the urge to run his fingers under the collar of his shirt, it felt as if it was fitting way too tight, choking him. Greengrass was looking at him as if she wanted to devour him whole and Ron suddenly had a flashback to second year and his and Harry's meeting with Aragog and his offspring.

"Daphne." A deceptively delicate hand fell onto the girl's shoulder and the other girl turned, showing that Pansy was just behind her. "Give Weasley a little room to breath won't you?" 

Though her face was pleasant her eyes held a clear message to the other girl, 'My hero, go get your own.' that had Daphne bowing out as gracefully as someone scrambling back could. Leaving Pansy to study Ron's face. "You should be careful. We Slytherin girls can be barracudas."

Already breathing easier since those predatory eyes were gone Ron leaned back against the wall. "So I'm learning." Ron's blue eyes were wide. "Slytherin girls have never given me the time of day before. I'm way out of my league here." He stepped close to the dark haired girl. "Thank you for the rescue, I thought I was gonna get eaten."

She gave him a sly smile. "Well, one good turn deserves another." She moved to semi-lounge against a pillar. "You really should learn how to play in the big leagues now Weasley. You've got the attention of the sharks and barracudas so you're going to have to learn how to swim in dangerous waters." She gave Blaise a 'go play watchdog elsewhere' look, nodding in satisfaction when he went to talk to a Ravenclaw.

"Um...I think I'm quite happy staying in the shallow end of the pool." Ron tried his best not to notice the arch of Pansy's long neck as she leaned against the pillar. Now he felt all hot under the collar for a different reason. He had no doubt that Pansy was able to gobble him up in a single bite but funny enough it didn't seem so horrible when it came to her. 

Her midnight blue gaze slanted over to him, faint amusement in their depths. "You might be but you'll find that there are a few enterprising sharks," she glanced at Daphne, "and an orca or two," this time her gaze found Millicent Bulstrode, "who will go into the shallows and drag you out into deeper water."

Ron paled. "I don't want to become shark bait." He sounded miserable. "Will you protect me?" He looked down at her pixie like features, feeling his ears heat up. He really wasn't sure of what they were discussing but he liked spending time with the Slytherin queen.

Her lips curved a bit wider. "I'll do you one better, I'll _teach_ you." She pointed over at Blaise, who was leaning in close to the ravenclaw, who's face was now a rather fetching crimson. "You see Mr. Suave over there? He's gorgeous and trades on it heavily to overwhelm the teeny minded twits but if he were to go after someone like Granger," she looked over to where Hermione and Draco were chatting and probably trading sharp quips, "she'd have him on his arse in a moment. Not because he can't be charming or sneaky when he chooses, he is a Slytherin after all, but because she's not weak-willed enough to fall for pretty and charming. He's who you _don't_ want to be. Being as you're a Gryffindor, what we'll do is boost your natural confidence," she stepped from the pillar and circled him contemplatively, "keep the gentlemanly attributes, and polish up that uniquely leonine cunning. Have you tried out for the Quidditch team yet?"

Ron nodded dumbly. "I made keeper." He was looking utterly confused. "Are you really going to teach me how to date?" Ron was aware he didn't have the best track record in the world but he didn't think he was that bad.

She chuckled. "Not just date Weasley, I imagine you'd manage just fine on your own if that was all. No," she came to a stop and tapped him right between his collarbones, "I am going to teach you to hold your own with any girl, of any age, in any setting no matter if you want to date her, befriend her, or whatever." She stepped back, satisfied that she'd made her point to the other Slytherin girls around. That little tap had been her putting a claim on the redhead in front of her. The others were welcome to tease him and flirt but no serious moves without Pansy's approval. 

"So keeper," she nodded, "I thought as much. You're taller but more lean than the twins, who are perfect beaters down to their size, and not sleek enough for a Chaser. Your long reach and slightly bigger body is just right for a keeper. You won't start off well though. Managing to stop the Quaffles in practice is one thing, it's completely different when you play a match. No keeper has ever started off without losing at least three games so it won't do your confidence any good but after you get used to the matches and start catching the Quaffle that'll change. So, we'll start with getting you comfortable being very," she leaned in, "very close to a girl without," she pointed at the flush that spread over his cheeks, "that."

Snape looked around from his brooding post in the corner, just to see if there was any impending trouble, and found himself reluctantly impressed with how well this little plan was actually working. Even his snakes were mingling peacefully and happily, and with Gryffindors no less. He refused to even think about the connection that even he could see growing between his godson and Granger and so he found himself staring at Pansy, making a subtle claim on Weasley that no Slytherin would mistake as anything other than a clear 'he's mine' action. From the redhead's expression and red cheeks he could tell the silly Gryffindor had no idea what the little queen of Slytherin was up to and Severus found himself reluctantly amused. She was going to eat the boy alive and Weasley would have no complaints.

Ron sputtered and turned even redder, he could feel his cheeks and ears burn but he didn't move away from the fascinating, scary and gorgeous girl in front of him.

Harry's cheeks hurt from all the mindless smiling and small talk. He wasn't any good at these sort of things and he hated them with a passion but Hermione deserved the night off. He saw the way she looked at Malfoy and he saw the way that Malfoy looked back, as long as the git looked back in that smitten manner then it was alright, Harry knew that Hermione could handle herself but should the Slytherin do anything at all to hurt her then Harry would hurt him. It was as simple as that. She deserved this night to just be herself and spend some time with the boy she fancied. Harry didn't have anyone special like that so he might as well see to the socializing.

After making his rounds around the floor a few times talking to anyone who wanted a word Harry ducked into a corner just so that he could breathe...And get away from a very determined Zacharias Smith, Harry really didn't like that pompous arse but somehow that message had failed to sink in.

"Your self-sacrificing streak, Potter, is a rather pathetic spectacle. Although that it's for one of your close friends rather than a writhing horde of idiots makes it slightly less painful to witness." Severus’ voice rolled out from nearby in the corner Harry had sought sanctuary in. He wasn't actually attempting to mock the teenager, surprisingly enough, but to take his mind off the stresses of schmoozing when he could finally see that it was a very unenjoyable activity for the younger brunette. "I do applaud you for seeking sanctuary from Smith however. One can only take so much of that particular brand of idiocy."

Green eyes shot open and Harry turned towards Snape, the man could really blend into the shadows. Harry had not sensed him at all. "Isn't that the truth, the git just can't take a hint." Snape in casual clothing still made Harry's nerves jump and Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to step closer or high tail it out of there. "How is that that people talk _so_ much when they don't really have anything to say?" Harry saw Zacharias looking for him, two glasses in hand and sunk deeper into the shadowy corner.

Severus shifted closer, nudging Harry deeper into the shadows. "Don't so much as twitch. As long as you remain still people's eyes will pass over you. As for the constant running of the mouths of the intellectually challenged, I honestly can't say. I suppose silence makes them uneasy with their own thoughts, the two that rattle about in their brains like marbles anyway."

Harry snorted in amusement, the dry scientific tone Snape used making his statement even funnier. He did stay still though, not wanting to get caught when he'd finally found some peace and quiet, not to mention company he could stand. Snape was standing close enough that Harry could smell him, he didn't smell like potions tonight. There was something though, something spicy and addicting that reminded Harry of flying after a day of rain and it made him want to burrow his nose against the other and just breathe in. "Two? You give them credit. I think there's more like one single thought in there, chasing its own shadow and testing the echo."

The professor's lips twitched and he found himself fighting off a chuckle. "An accurate description of the more brainless monkeys." He cast a gaze over the room, noting to cosy groups of mixed houses. "Loathe though I am to admit it, this was an inspired idea. Who posited it first?"

"It was Ron's idea actually, he was the one who came up with it." Harry looked out on the floor until he caught sight of his best friend laughing at something Pansy had said. "He has his moments." Harry said fondly. It didn't matter that this wasn't his idea of fun, it seemed as if it was a success and people seemed to have fun, that was all that mattered.

Severus actually choked on air and his head whipped towards the teen, expression for once unguarded and utterly incredulous. " _Weasley_?" He glanced back to where the little queen bee of his house was playing with, and enjoying the company of, the redhead. "Well wonders never cease, I suppose even he can pry his mind from his raging hormones long enough to have a good idea. Miss Granger's clever fingerprints, however, are all over the execution of his idea." He looked to where the girl was smiling and trading either sharp quips or discussing a thorny problem with his godson. 

"Mmhmm." Harry nodded. "You're quite right. Ron came up with the idea, I did the brown nosing to get approval and Mione planned it all out and made sure it looked good." He gave a little grin. "Team effort at its best."

Severus hummed. "The three of you do make an appallingly good team." His gaze went a bit troubled but not bitter. "Marauders of a better nature." His softened tone wasn't scathing or leaning towards insult in the slightest. As much as he'd despised James Potter and his little friends for their bullying, he also envied the close friendship and loyalty they'd had. They had made a brilliant team.

"I couldn't do without them, they're the best friends you could ever wish for." He continued to watch his friends mingle with their chosen Slytherins, finding it amusing after all the rivalry they'd had with that particular house.

The corner of the teacher's lips twitched as he watched Granger tug his godson over to where Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were, apparently nattering about something that had Draco wincing before a look of mild abashment took over. He could only assume she had 'convinced' the blond boy to apologize to Longbottom. "You made a good choice in them Potter and you know that. I wonder though, if they know how good a fortune they stumbled into by choosing to return your friendship?" It was a rhetorical muse in a soft, barely audible voice. He tugged at his sleeves and quirked a brow when an obnoxious Zacharias Smith decided to corner a pretty Ravenclaw girl who was looking around frantically for escape. 

"Ah I do believe duty calls." He melted from the shadows towards the Hufflepuff, who was about to find himself in the unenviable position of facing a good week worth of detentions as well as lectures involving the meaning of the word 'no'.

Harry was left gaping after the Potions Master, still wondering if he had actually heard Snape right or just imagined it all. He watched Smith's expression of terror when Snape's hand landed heavily on his shoulder and the look of gratitude the Ravenclaw girl sent him. Knowing that his break was over Harry squared his shoulders, plastered on his smile and stepped out of hiding.

\------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was practically on cloud nine as she directed Harry, Neville, Ron and Draco in helping her take down the decorations in the Great Hall. "That went _brilliantly_! Did you see all the mixed groups and the sheer number of Slytherin and Gryffindors getting chummy? This could not have gone better unless You-Know-Who had marched in and hit his knees, turned himself in and begged for forgiveness!"

Draco chuckled at Hermione's happiness as he directed his wand, making the streamers and lights float down and pack themselves neatly into little boxes. "It was a success, I give you that."

"People had fun." Harry looked up from where he and Ron were moving the usual furniture back into place. "I think we might even have outdone the Marauders, you know that party Snuffles told us about. The one they threw against the rules for all students. According to Snuffles that party was what legends are made of but I think we did better."

Hermione lifted a brow though the way she was glowing took away of the superior tone she was aiming for. "Well of course, ours was _sanctioned_. They may have been brilliant but the Marauders rarely did anything without breaking at least seven different rules at the same time."

Neville, having heard about the Marauders recently from Harry, chuckled. "Have to admit they had style though, except for the rat."

"Merlin don't remind me...I had that rat in bed with me for years." Ron shuddered and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"There, there." Harry petted Ron's back though thoughts of Wormtail left his blood boiling in rage, he really, really hated that spineless excuse for a man.

"I find it fascinating that all of them were animagi, think of the things you could do with that. Transforming, travelling freely with everyone none the wiser." Draco looked contemplative. 

Hermione scowled at the banner she was folding and muttered, "Poking your nose into people's business when it's none of yours." She said a few more pithy things about beetles and nosy cows under her breath that probably couldn't have been repeated in polite company. Then her expression cleared as she recalled that her Head of House was an animagi. "It's true that it is a dreadfully useful skill when you think about it. Even Snuffles, big as he is, can go about undetected. If you become something small you can shift in danger and scurry away before getting your head blown off, if you're a big animal well then you can attack and escape that way. It still amazes me that they were the same age as we were when they became animagi."

"My point exactly." Draco said, his eyes shining when he looked at Hermione. "That's why I think we should do it, try and become animagi I mean." He took a look at their gaping expressions. "No really, imagine the advantage we would have, a whole new way of getting around without alerting any suspicion or worry. I think it'd be brilliant."

Hermione's mouth opened then snapped shut before she could dismiss the idea as mad out of hand. She considered all the pros and cons and the difficulty involved. Her finger tapped on her chin in contemplation and she murmured, "Well we _do_ have an animagus who could help." She caught sight of Draco's all-too-pleased expression and pointed at him sternly. "You are a sneaky prat," then she smiled, "a brilliant sneaky prat."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Draco preened.

"It really is a good idea." Harry was chewing on his thumbnail as he thought, all clean up forgotten. "It's a good idea and it's a little bit embarrassing that we haven't thought about it before this."

"Not really actually." Neville, pleased to have somehow become a part of Harry's tight knit group, shook his head and flicked his wand to have a series of decorations coming down and folding into boxes. "We're Gryffindors and, except for the twins, we don't actually try or consider it a point of pride to be sneaky." He nodded at Draco. "Slytherins do however and that's an advantage really."

Harry nodded but he did find it a blow to his sneaky side that the hadn't thought of this. He had spent enough time talking about the Marauders with Sirius, he should have been able to get this idea but it had never even occurred to him.

"The first thing we need to do is to find out if we're even compatible with animagi magic, not everyone is." Draco said, he had given this a lot of thought ever since he'd found out about Sirius Black and his friends. "If you're not compatible it doesn't help how strong a wizard or a witch you are, you won't be able to change."

Hermione nodded. "True, though Harry is already genetically predisposed to it I'd wager, with Prongs as his father."

Neville tilted his head. "So how do we find out if we're compatible or not? Is there a spell?"

"There is a spell yes." Draco nodded. "I haven't been able to get my hands on it though, the ministry want all animagi registered and the spell isn't easy to come by."

"Well Snuffles should know it." Ron piped in. "I mean he and the rest of the Marauders had to use it themselves at on point yeah?"

Hermione nodded. "If his time in Azkaban didn't take the memory of the spell from him he should. If it did however," she tapped her chin in consideration, "the Marauders had to have gotten a hold of it somehow." She thought of the Invisibility Cloak and then everything the Marauders had done and known and her lips curved. "Harry, Draco the two of you have unlimited access to the school's restricted section these days. I'd be willing to bet, if Sirius doesn't remember the spell, that it's somewhere in there. Even if he does remember then there's bound to be a wealth of information about animagi." 

Ron chuckled. "Leave it to Mione to find you guys more work...Good luck mates."

Harry made a face but didn't say anything. He didn't mind searching in the library, especially not when it was for something that could benefit them.

"We'll look up what kind of information they have won't we Potter?"

"Sure." Harry agreed. "It won't take much extra time when we're already at the library anyway."

Hermione beamed at them then turned a positively evil look on Ron. "Speaking of work Ronald." Even Neville knew to feel sorry for Ron right then. "You keep forgetting to complete your Transfiguration essay. Professor McGonagall asked me to make sure you're taking it seriously. As it's due tomorrow as soon as we get back to the common room I want you and your books out there and if you try to hide in the boy's dorm I will be very, very displeased." 

Ron slumped and looked miserable knowing that there weren't any chance to wiggle out of it. "You can be pure evil Mione...Secretly I think you enjoy it." Ron pouted and finished to move the furniture.

"Your point?" She blinked innocently at him.

Neville's lips twitched and he had to look away from the nearly besotted look on Draco's face as Hermione displayed her 'evil' side. He was sure Hermione or Draco would deny having feelings for the other at this moment but if they weren't well on their way to falling in love he'd eat a flobberworm.

Catching Neville's eye, Harry gave him a grin. He'd noticed the look on Draco's face too and seeing such a look of adoration on the Slytherin was both amusing and a tiny bit scary. Anyone who looked at Hermione like that though, who saw how amazing she really was couldn't be all bad.

Ron continued to grumble as he helped clean up the last of it. "I better get going then if I am to have any sleep tonight. Don't worry _slavedriver_ I will go right up and work on my essay." He gave Hermione a pointed look and stomped out of the great hall.

"He will thank you tomorrow when he doesn't fail." Draco said as he watched the redhead leave with amusement.

Hermione tossed a smiling look at Draco. "Oh I know he will. He gripes about having to do the homework and always puts it off to the last second but I think it's a demented way of testing himself. Seeing if he can work and learn under pressure." She shook her head fondly. "It wouldn't surprise me to see him become the next Moody in the Aurors."

Neville laughed as he helped Harry stack the filled boxes up so the house-elves could zap them to storage. "Ron a half-crazy, paranoid, seasoned Auror....the only thing missing right now is the seasoned Auror. I've heard his theories about er...," he glanced briefly at Draco, "dastardly gits."

Hermione rolled her eyes and levitated her boxes to join the boys'. "He is rather good at spotting conspiracies where none exist. Of course he's spotted plenty that's saved us before too."

"Ron will become a great auror, no matter his paranoid ways and lazy behavior he has good instincts. More important he really cares, he will pour his heart and soul into every case." Harry smiled. "He will drive everyone around him absolutely batshit crazy but he will be a great auror."

Draco didn't say anything, he really didn't know Weasley enough to put in his two cents. It was just recently that he'd even begun to think of the redhead as anything other than a blood traitor but from what he had seen during the whole thing with Pansy, Weasley had hidden assets.

Hermione smiled and nodded as a pair of house elves came and vanished with the boxes. "He absolutely will. Now I have to go do my part in making sure he gets the marks to get into the program and we should all get going before a professor comes by and sees us finished and we get in trouble for not heading back right away."

Neville's lips twitched as Harry made a joking groan about Hermione's good girl nature and they all left the empty Great Hall, he and Harry trailing behind a chatting Hermione and Draco until the split in directions came up. Things were changing within Hogwarts for the better and he liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the UST!

Sirius' floating head grinned out of the fireplace in the Room of Requirements at the five assembled teenagers. "Ah it makes me proud, a whole new generation of rule breakers. So you need the spell for animagus compatibility then." 

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant." Harry grinned back and was once again struck by how much he missed his godfather, firecalls were all good but nothing like being able to meet with him in person. "Do you remember it?"

Draco put his head closer to the fire. "I've read that it's the animal who chooses the wizard, not the wizard who chooses his animal form. Is that true?" Draco supposed that it made sense but he was afraid of ending up being something silly...Like a ferret. Oh he would never live it down if that were the case.

"Not quite. See your animagus form is the animal that fits you. It is the animalistic version of your personality. Where the Patronus is what makes you feel safe, the animagus form is who you are. So it's not a choice so much as a natural state. That's why there's the 'compatibility' test. Many people, in addition to not having the stuff to be animagi, simply aren't close enough in personality to any one animal to make it work. James was Prongs, a stag, a bit haughty, graceful, possessive, and protective of his 'herd' and I'm the big black dog. I don't think I'm going to share why I'm a dog." His grin was pure canine.

Hermione snorted and deadpanned. "You don't have to, it's fairly obvious."

"Oh I'm wounded."

"Snuffles do you remember the spell or not?"

"Of course I do. Thing to remember about this is the incantation to test for animagus compatibility is different from the one to take your animagus form. This is just the test. The spell is Animal Animam Indicabo. If you're an possible animagi a glowing light form of the basic shape of your animagus form will envelope you."

"Thank you Sirius, we appreciate your help." Harry said with an eyeroll, no he didn't think it was a great mystery to anyone why Sirius' form was a dog. "You wanna stay while we cast the compatibility spell? See if it works?" Harry asked his godfather. "Oh but no betting on what kind of animal, if any, we'll have."

"Of course. I wouldn't bet on this one...except maybe for Draco-OW!" Sirius seemed to look back over his shoulder. "Cissy what was that for?"

A cool, muffled female voice answered out of sight. "You know what for. No picking on my baby."

Hermione's lips twitched and she stepped closer to Draco as Sirius apologized to Narcissa. "I do believe I like your mother. I've only ever seen Remus leash him that quickly before."

Draco smiled though his cheeks had pinkened slightly from the baby comment. "Hello Mother." He called to the fire and then turned to Hermione. "Oh she's had her share of dogs to train, never failed yet."

"Okay who should go first?" Harry asked as he brushed the dust off his knees.

Sirius got into serious mode. "In interest of expediency you could all do it at the same time. OW! Now what was that for?"

"Impatience and not thinking about how your words sound."

The canine animagus was honestly confused, his head tilted to the side and an endearing inquisitive look entered his eyes. "Huh?" A muffled reply came from Narcissa that had those eyes widening and a yelp of, "I'm not that much of a gutterbrain Cissy!" coming from the man.

Hermione rolled her eyes as all the boys in the room, even Neville, had to hide snickers. "Boys, on some level they're all dogs." She looked to the blond next to her. "Since you suggested this, why don't you go first?" 

"Okay." Draco took a deep breath and hoped to the fates that it wouldn't be a ferret. "We Malfoys are never afraid to take the lead." He picked up his wand and swished it through the air. " _Animal Animam Indicabo._ " Draco waited, and waited some more and just when he began to think that he wasn't compatible to to be an animagus there was a thin veil of glittery light floated out of the wand to form the shape of a small animal that turned out to be a cat.

Sirius' voice drawled. "Somehow I'm not surprised. Okay so you're a kitty cat, just remains to be seen what breed which you'll find out when you manage to transform." 

Draco hissed at the head in the fire playfully. All in all he was rather pleased with his form, a cat suited him.

"Right I might as well go next then." Ron stood from the armchair he'd been sprawled out in. He said the incantation and just like Draco he waited. It soon became clear that nothing would happen though. "Well that was a bust." Ron was trying to feel if he was disappointed but he honestly didn't feel too broken up about it.

The head in the fireplace smiled at him. "Glad you're not bothered. I think you fall into the latter category of just being too much of a mixed personality bag to have an animal represent you."

Neville stepped forward. "I guess I'll have at it now then, unless someone else wants to go?" He got head shakes all round and cast the spell. Unlike Draco's longer wait, the light formed almost immediately, coalescing into the shape of a badger, much to Neville's pleased amusement. "Well that's good confirmation. Always knew I'd be a good Hufflepuff if I hadn't been sorted into Gryffindor."

"You make an excellent Gryffindor though, we're happy you're with us." Harry gave Neville a bright smile. "Okay here goes nothing." Harry cast the spell and while he waited he secretly prayed that he wouldn't be anything in the deer family, though with his luck he'd probably turn out to be a fawn. Harry was relieved when the light veil showed wings and a beak. He couldn't see what sort of bird he was but it was some kind of bird of prey, a rather small one by the looks of it.

Hermione smiled. "A bird of prey. Nothing less for the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, not to mention the amount of time you spend with your head up in the clouds." It was said as a gentle tease and had a barking laugh come from the fireplace.

"I can't wait to see what kind of bird you end up as Harry. It does explain why you and Draco never got on well before." 

Draco and Harry glared at each other but both of them were grinning too. This was all too exciting to be really crossed with the other. Harry doubted that he would ever be able to stop his rivalry with the other boy, it was a part of who he was now and he believed Malfoy felt the same. They would always try to outdo the other but the malice was gone from their bouts and Harry couldn't say that he missed it.

"Only you left now Granger, don't keep us waiting." Draco poked her in the side, eager to see what form her spell would take.

"Right then." She called out the spell in her usual crisp way and flicked her wand with delicate grace. Much like Draco, the light took some time to appear for her though when it did...She tilted her head to the side. "Is that a dog?"

Neville squinted. "Cat with really long legs maybe?" 

"It looks like Crookshanks on steroids." Ron laughed from his chair, wiping the mirth from his eyes.

Harry tilted his head to the side, looking at the shimmering outlines of the animal. "Well it's got big ears, too big for a cat I think."

"It looks a bit like a fox to me." Draco looked at the form carefully. "We had a few foxes living on the grounds of Malfoy manor and this shape reminds me of them."

"He's right. That's a fox or rather," Sirius grinned then started to shake then burst into full-blown laughter that gained odd looks from the teenagers until he finished in a peal of laughter, "Hermione's form is a vixen. OW!" Despite a hand coming into view and smacking him on the head, he continued to laugh, much to Hermione's discomfort.

The brunette's cheeks turned a bright red at the term. It was a technical term for a female fox but it was also a bit embarrassing as she certainly wasn't vixenish in the more contemporary meaning of the word.

Neville was frowning at the laughing Marauder in disapproval and went over to Hermione. "A fox fits. You're clever, have the canid loyalty, quick on your feet, and you have a mischievous streak. Don't let him worry you." He glanced back at the laughing head.

She gave her housemate a, still uncomfortable, thankful smile.

"If you don't stop laughing soon you're gonna get hurt Snuffles." Harry frowned at his godfather. "You're not too old to be neutered you know."

"Listen to Longbottom and not the mutt." Draco stepped closer to Hermione. "Foxes are very clever animals. Much better than some fleabitten dog."

A strident, furious female voice came loudly from the fireplace though its owner wasn't visible. "Sirius Orion Black if you do not stop laughing this instant I will hex you from here to France and back!" Even Draco looked startled by the fact that his mother was shouting before her voice turned frighteningly soft and cold, "And _then_ I'll tell Mr. Lupin about you making so light of Miss Granger's animagus image."

No threat could have shut Sirius up faster. Remus may have been one of the calmest, sweetest, hardest to anger people in this world but he _did_ have a temper and he _was_ a wolf and Sirius knew that Remus could easily kick his ass if needed.

"Good going lady Malfoy, I've never seen him shut up so quickly in his life. You are a good influence." Harry bowed his head towards the fireplace and the unseen woman on the other side.

Draco felt a surge of pride run through him, he loved the thought of his mother being free from his father's shadow was liberating. "That's my mother for you."

Hermione's smile became stronger when Sirius apologized and she directed her words towards the unseen Narcissa. "Thank you Lady Malfoy."

Draco's mother remained out of view but her voice was clear, making it obvious she'd now decided to stand over Sirius to make sure he behaved. "No need to thank me dear, someone has to keep him on a leash and unfortunately Mr. Lupin isn't able to be about long enough to do so these days, what with all he's doing to help Dumbledore's cause." A contemplative pause came from the woman. "That may actually be the reason Sirius is so agitated. He never did like going without for long."

"Cissy!"

Ron giggled from his place on the chair. "Burn Snuffles." He continued to laugh. "And we all know that wolf tops dog, no wonder you're so...Frustrated."

"Ron." Harry rubbed his nose below his glasses. "You're not making this any better you know."

"I know but it's so much fun." The redhead looked unapologetic.

Hermione's eyes glimmered just a bit as she saw a perfect opportunity for a little revenge. "It's probably jealousy added into that too. Since Professor Lupin is the diplomatic liaison to the werewolves, he's surrounded by others who suffer the same curse. Poor Snuffles, stuck there while his alpha is out and around all sorts of young, nubile werewolves."

Neville's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Hermione!" 

"Exactly and Moony is a really strong werewolf." Ron nodded eagerly. "Can you imagine how many of the younger wolves just tripping over themselves to _learn_ from him."

Harry groaned at his two best friends and Draco beamed at another show of Hermione's wickedness, the girl was amazing.

Surprisingly, though he wasn't unaffected by the thought of others trying to seduce his Remus, the dog animagus wasn't as upset as most of the teens had been expecting. Instead he smiled at Ron. "I'm not too worried about that. In case you didn't know wolves, including werewolves, mate for life. I'm more worried about hostilities that arise from refusal. Now that Hermione's gotten some of her own back, would you like the spell and instructions for the actual change?"

"Yes please Sirius." Harry said, sounding relieved. "I would love to get back to the matter at hand instead of discussing my godfather and my uncle's sexlife...It's almost as bad as parents." Harry shuddered.

"Oh come on mate, you're a sixteen year old healthy boy, a little talk about sex shouldn't shame you." Ron's eyebrow rose. "Besides, we were only joking."

Sirius gave the redhead a feral grin. "Oh so you'd like to hear about your own parents' sex life then Weasley?" 

"You can stop grinning doggy. I have siblings up to my ears and we live in a very small house. I already know more that I ever wanted to, enough to break a weaker man in fact" Ron put on an expression of pure suffering. "I think the worst was when we went to visit Bill in Egypt, tiny hotel rooms, thin walls and me being forced to listen to mom and dad roleplaying..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake please Ron just shut up!" Harry did not want to know this about his surrogate parents, he would never be able to look Molly in the eye again.

Hermione, for the sake of Harry, who was now turning a bright magenta, flicked her wand at Ron and sent a silencing curse at him. "Now, the spell if you please Snuffles?"

Sirius looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek. "No wonder Ron's been more of a dog than I am." He sobered when Narcissa pointed her wand at him. "Spell, right. The incantation is Animas Metamorphose, and it's internal magic without your wand. Your clothes and anything else on your body will transform with you when you get the transformation down but I give you fair warning, it won't happen the first time. It took me a solid two months of trying before I shifted into my animagus form. 

“When you speak the spell you have to focus on becoming your animal self. You don't think about becoming a cat or bird or badger or fox, you think of becoming what is in your soul and abandon your human precepts of structured rules when it comes to form. That's one of the reason it's so hard to become animagi. Humans are taught that they can only think as human when they are in human form. It's assumed by human beings that once in animal form they'll think like an animal, that's not the case. Once you begin shifting, the more you do it the less you'll have that problem and you'll also lose the need for the incantation."

The teens nodded that they understood. Harry was very happy to have something else to focus on the the amorous ways of the Weasley's and he was ready to dive right in. "I suppose there is no time like the present to start then, we're going to need all the practice we can get."

Hermione took charge and ordered the boys to different areas of the room and they all began to attempt the animagus transformation.

\-------------------------------------------

Sunday found Snape and Harry back in the Room of Requirement, Snape once more working on modifying the shield spell. He'd made some progress as now he had to put serious force behind the sword to break through. Glancing blows would no longer work much to his pleasure. Harry was again sitting by the table with orders from the professor. This time it was to pick one colored strand of magical energy and handle it. Snape had told the teen to bend, twist, knot, and shape it in as many different ways he could conceive of and to note how the energy reacted each time. 

This was more difficult that to learning how to picture a spell in his mind. As soon as he thought he had a handle on a thread it slithered away and disappeared among the rest of them and Harry had to start over again. He had finally managed to snag a bright aqua colored thread and he was carefully guiding it with his mind, making a figure eight before attempting to make a knot. Every time he moved it, the energy surrounding it changed, it echoed in a different way inside him.

Severus turned from the dummy for a few moments rest and to order his thoughts to better manipulate the spell and found himself freezing and watching the teenager sitting on the stool. Myriad emotions and thoughts chased themselves over Harry's face, fascinating the professor. He was strangely honored that the brunette trusted him enough now to be so open and willing to lower his guard around him now. He moved to go lean against the wall, his billowing robe having long been shed and draped over the table leaving him in his shirt sleeves and fitted black vest, and studied Harry's face.

At first glance he still resembled James Potter even with the change in glasses but once you moved past the initial perception and looked closer, you saw that Harry was growing into more of his mother's features and they suited him, blending with James' to create a striking attractiveness. So close to the Christmas holidays and having been well treated and fed, Harry's face and skin had lost the almost gray sheen it had adopted from malnutrition and neglect and now glowed a healthy creamy pale peach. Severus was pleased to see that, pleased that Potter was gaining in health the longer he was here. He frowned as he considered that the school year would end soon and Harry would be sent back to his mother's relatives' abusive house. He most definitely didn't like the thought of that.

Harry finished knotting the thread and blinked his eyes open, feeling a little bit dizzy at leaving his inner world for the real one. "I think I understand now, how the same energy, the same thread can be used in all sorts of spells and still react differently. It's all about how you bend it and with which other threads you use to weave it." It was a simplified explanation on a very complex idea but at least it was a starting point. He looked at the man leaning against the wall and a shiver went through him. Seeing Snape without his robes was always like a punch to the gut. The man was long and lean and _perfect_ all over and Harry found it hard to take his eyes off of him.

Severus cleared his expression with a mild effort and nodded. "Precisely. The core of a particular energy remains the same. A protective energy will always, at the heart of it, have the purpose of protecting something. What is protected and how depends on the shape and other energies involved." 

He let his gaze trace the curves and angles of the young man's face and thought about how next year, when he returned for sixth year, it would once again be too thin and the skin would lose the healthy glow. Something within him screamed out a denial and he made a silent vow to somehow ensure that Harry wouldn't be mistreated by his relatives this coming summer.

"It's rather...Brilliant actually." Harry smiled at the Potions Master and tore his eyes from the man's corded forearms to meet his eyes. "I find it absolutely fascinating, lately whenever we try a new spell or if I read about one I can't help but think about how it's built and what's at the core of it." Harry stretched, rolling his head on his shoulders, feeling a bit stiff after having been still for so long. "Also I don't know if it's of any importance but this...this thing that you make me do, it helps me focus on a whole new level, in everything I do."

A dark brow rose, the eyes underneath tracing along the sixteen year old's shoulders as he rolled and stretched them. "The meditation? I thought it might. You've a naturally chaotic mind and unlike Miss Granger's it won't automatically 'file' things into order while you sleep. The meditation forces it to rearrange into order that allows you easier access to your own knowledge, creating a center to the storm of your mind where things have a place. It also gives you a few moments respite from whatever might be bothering you." Severus seem to look off into the ether. "A friend of mine once taught me for much the same reason."

"Exactly, a center, that's precisely what I mean. It sort of gives me an anchor, something to hold on to, a fixed point that allows me to be me even when I concentrate on other things." Harry furrowed his brow and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm shite at explaining things..." He sighed, wondering what kind of teacher he could possibly become when he couldn't even put the most simple things into words. "Lately I've been spending a lot of time looking inside myself, trying to find something there and it helps, having this fixed point to concentrate on helps."

"You are not bad at explaining. There are things that are simply unable to be clearly explained no matter how intelligent or verbose one is. Such things are instinctively understood, the same way a snake knows to bite when in danger or a falcon knows how to dive. If you didn't explain things well I'd kick you out of the DADA TA position no matter what the Headmaster would say." 

Harry chuckled, he couldn't help it. Snape truly was one of a kind but he still managed to make Harry feel better about his insecurities. "Thank you Sir, your words warm me from the inside." He continued grinning.

Severus casually waved a hand. "Yes well my reputation as a glowing ray of sunshine is rather large." If you looked at him closely enough, you could see the amused smirk that flit about his lips at that piece of sarcasm.

"Mm yes, the sunshine that warms us all." Harry agreed, trying his best to keep a straight face. He really liked the teasing side of Snape, the dry wit the other had. Harry got up from his seat to work out the tension in his back, he looked at the dummy. "How are the alterations going?"

"Well. I am optimistic that we should have a fully altered spell by the holidays." Severus strode over. "Turn 'round."

"That's good news." Harry said. "Turn around?" Harry looked a bit baffled but he did as Snape had asked and turned in sort of a half circle. "Like this?"

Severus’ long fingered hands fell to Harry's shoulders for a moment and arranged him so that his back was solidly in front of the potions master. Then one remained on a shoulder while the other methodically pressed and massaged down the teen's spine, working out the tension that had settled in the muscles. "Speaking of the holidays, will Granger and Weasley be staying behind with you this year?"

Harry's eyes had fallen half mast and he was trying his very best not to fall into a puddle of goo at Snape's feet or let out the moans of pure pleasure threatening to leave him. "Hermione is staying, her parents' are traveling the world somewhere." Harry's head fell forward against his chest in bliss. "And Ron...Mmmmm...I'm not sure about Ron, he wants to stay but Molly wants all of her brood home this Christmas."

"I am quite amazed that woman is still sane after, what is it now," Severus paused to do a little mental calculating, "twenty-five? No, twenty-six years of raising little Weasleys? I'd have thought her sanity would have fled once the twins turned two."

"I know, she's an incredible woman." Harry agreed, thinking of how even with her house fully stocked with her own children she always made room for him too, making him feel like he belonged there. "She deserves a medal. The most amazing thing is that she does it all out of love, she has so much love to give...It never runs out."

Severus nodded, his lips twitching as he pressed on the hard knots in Harry's lower back. "She'd scoff at a medal though and tell you she's not anything special." A soft, almost fond scoff came from the man. "She not only has her own brood, plus Arthur, who's a good man but his fascination with Muggle objects must be maddening to Molly, but she mothers over whatever stray 'chick' she thinks needs it." 

"Mmhmm." Snape's fingers were doing magical things to Harry, making it difficult to even form words. He found the way Snape spoke of Molly Weasley with such warmth a bit of a surprise considering his thoughts of the second youngest of the brood. This was yet another side to the Potions Master and Harry was glad that he got to see it, that he was getting to know Snape better. "She would never turn away anyone in need." He finally managed to get out in a husky voice.

The man blinked at the deeper, bedroom tone in Harry's voice and it took a strong force of will to block the shocking and unbidden images that sprang up from it as well. He let his hands fall away from the teen's body and took a single step back. "No, she wouldn't. You should encourage Mr. Weasley to go home for the holidays, that will be a greater gift for her than anything else," He turned away from Harry to make a note on the parchment laid out on the table, letting a delicate pause fill the air, "aside from you being there as well. She's come to consider you one of her own after all."

Harry managed not to whimper at the loss of Snape's hands on him but it was a very close call. "I'll try to talk Ron into going to the burrow. I would have loved to join him but with things being how they are Dumbledore thought it'd be best for me not to leave Hogwarts." Harry tried not to let it bother him too much, he was used to lonely Holidays and Hermione would be here, it wasn't a big deal.

"Ah yes, heaven forbid you get to live a little." Scorn dripped off the acerbic man's tongue. "Well I'm certain Miss Granger shall organize some sort of madness for the two," he paused and considered, "Perhaps four, of you."

"Four Sir?" Harry looked at Snape questioningly.

"Lady Malfoy decided it was too dangerous for her son to leave for the holidays and has, instead, arranged to stay here so she may be with Draco for the yuletide." Severus made a final mark on the paper. "Knowing Miss Granger she'll have concocted some plan to make the holiday enjoyable for them as well as you."

"That sounds like Mione yeah." Harry nodded with a fond smile. "I'm glad that Malfoy will get to see his mother at least, it must be difficult not to have seen her since the escape." Harry took a step closer. "What are your plans for the Holiday Sir? If you don't mind me asking."

Severus' senses actually hummed a bit as he felt the heat radiating off the younger brunette and he cleared his throat. "My holidays will remain as they always have. I will sequester myself from the giddy insanity in my lab and work on bettering some potions until Albus drags me out for the feast, where no doubt he will force me to pull apart the crackers and cover us all in hideous confetti. After which I will retreat to my quarters and allow my beleaguered senses to recover." His tone was dry as a desert. 

"Aw but it's such a treat to see what kind of glorious headwear you'll sport each feast." Harry's tone was teasing. "Actually those plans don't sound all that bad, it sounds peaceful and nice."

Before he could catch himself Severus’ mouth had opened and said, "If you wish to escape whatever madness Miss Granger concocts in the days before the feast you are welcome to join me." He had no everlasting, bloody clue where the offer had come from or why he'd made it but it was made now and he found himself...hoping it would be accepted. _'I must be going mad.'_

Harry bowed his head to hide his flushing face. "That Sir, is an offer that I'll gladly accept. I love Mione, I really do but she's never still...It can be a little much at times." He was surprised that Snape had invited him, Harry knew how fond he was of his private life. He was happy though and there was no way that he would never turn such an offer down.

"Really? I'd never have guessed. She only adds a good five feet to every essay, ten if she's chosen a well researched subject." Snape began to roll up the parchment as an owl began tapping on the window of the room, much to his apparent irritation. "I believe that is enough spellcast work for today. I want you to continue manipulating the energies in your spare time until next lesson." 

"Yes Sir, I'll do that." Harry went over to a table to get his robes and bag. "Thank you for today Professor, I had a nice time." He put on his robes and headed for the door.

The man had already magicked his own things into a bag and was sliding his black robes on. "Likewise Potter. I will deny that if asked however."

"I'd imagine nothing else." Amusement warmed Harry's voice. Harry was going to leave but the owl kept on tapping on the window so he went to let the poor bird in. "Are you expecting a letter Sir?"

The owl flapped over to Snape, hooting irritably but not a letter in sight, and lighted on the man's shoulder, nipping his ear. The potions master gave the bird a glare. "I will remind you bird, that owl feathers are quite useful in certain potions. I will happily pluck you bald." An insulted hoot was the response followed by an avian sulk. Snape walked to the door and shook his head. "No letter. The Headmaster sends this particular bundle of feathers to fetch me if he can not contact me in any other way." 

"I see." Harry didn't even bother to hide his smile at Snape's interaction with the bird and the owl's following sulk. "Good luck then Professor, I wish you a good evening." Harry followed Snape out the door and watched as it disappeared the moment they had both stepped outside.

"And to you as well. I hope you've finished that Potions essay as it is due on Tuesday." 

"Yes it's finished believe it or not." Harry chuckled. Potions homework was being done even more vigorously in the Gryffindor common room these days. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Hermione's growing relationship with the Potion class TA but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut on the subject. "Goodnight Sir." Harry took the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor tower to deposit his bag before going down to the great hall for dinner.

Severus sighed and glared at the owl on his shoulder as it hooted in his ear. He headed for Albus' office for the monthly 'report' on whatever Death Eater movements he was aware of and Harry's progress in Occlumency. Snape was prevaricating in regards to the Occlumency reports and outright fibbing when he spoke of the spells he worked on with Potter in lesson planning. 

He'd noticed that the stronger Harry got, the more Albus tended to put on the boy's shoulders and still without telling him why it had to be _him_. So to allow the young man the chance to grow and learn without excessive pressure he lied to the old wizard. It was the least he could do. He arrived at the gargoyle and hissed out the password before entering to spend what was certain to be a solid thirty minutes verbally fencing with Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione watched as Ron came up to her, somewhat nervously, obviously needing help with something. It was their last Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas holidays and as usual there was a flurry of students purchasing gifts for friends and family. She sighed and tilted her head. "Alright out with it. What do you need?"

"Well if you were a girl." He noticed Hermione's glare and was quick to apologize. "Sorry, sorry I know you're a girl but I mean a _real _girl..." He fiddles with the strings on his knitted hat. "What would you like for Christmas, as a girl I mean."__

__She blinked at him for a few moments before her lips curved up an a knowing smile. "You want to know what to get for Pansy don't you?"_ _

__The fiddling worsened. "Well...yeah...you know, just a little knick knack maybe." He blushed redder than his hair and avoided looking at his friend. "Can you help me? I know I'll mess up if left on my own...You know my gifts."_ _

__The smile developed into a grin. "You don't give bad gifts Ron, they're just not...girl gifts." She fell into step beside him. "So let's think here. Pansy, girl though she is, is not your typical girl. She might like unicorns but as a rule, warm fuzzies and cute are not on her list of pleasant gifts." She tapped her chin consideringly. "What's your budget?"_ _

__Ron fished out a small pouch filled with jingling coins from his pocket. "It's not a lot but I think it's enough for something decent. I sold myself to Fred and George." He bowed his head. "I've promised them to be their test subject for the entire break." He handed the pouch to Hermione._ _

__The girl looked inside and did a few mental calculations. "Hmm it's certainly enough for something nice. If Fred and George do something too excessive though I'll tell your mum they only paid you two Galleons. Being a test subject for their more extreme products should pay more." She considered the shops around and considered Pansy then smiled. "I think I know just the thing." She tugged Ron over to a variety shop and through it to a display of hair ornaments that ranged in material from polished wood to precious metals. "She's got all that pretty, thick, straight, black hair and it's always getting in her way. Something pretty to keep it up should do the trick."_ _

__"My brothers are businessmen to the core, they recognize desperation when they see it." Ron grumbled but looked at the hair ornaments with interest. His gaze caught on a silver dragonfly with green and blue stones on its glittering wings. "Which one do you think is prettiest?"_ _

__"I, Ronald Weasley, am not Pansy Parkinson. You've spent a good month spending your spare time with her so you'll have to rely on your own judgement for what she'd consider pretty. I'd stay away from Gryffindor colors however. Now I'm going to do some looking for a couple gifts myself." With that she left him there to contemplate and went to find first a gift for Draco and also one for the blond boy's mother. She imagined Lady Malfoy would be getting far fewer gifts than usual this year and wanted to make her feel welcome at Hogwarts._ _

__Ron stayed, looking at all the hairpins, from flowers to animals to sparkling designs but after agonizing for close to an half hour he settled on the dragonfly. He imagined how it would look against her inky dark hair and blue eyes. Ron payed for the ornament and had it wrapped before running to find Hermione and Harry._ _

__Hermione was sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Harry. She'd easily found something for Lady Malfoy, a lovely forest green cashmere shawl, and though she'd havered a bit over what she'd chosen for Draco he would be receiving a new cloak with a sliver dragon as the clasp. She sipped a butterbeer and looked at the pile of receipts Harry was trying desperately to organize. "You went mad with the presents didn't you?"_ _

__"Just a little maybe." Harry grinned somewhat sheepishly. He still wasn't used to having money, to be able to give his loved ones gifts so when he could he almost always went a bit overboard. He sorted the receipts into different piles and then stuffed them into his wallet. Harry had certainly gone mad with Snape's gift but he truly hoped that the Potions Master would like the antique measuring set in silver that he had found._ _

__Ron came in panting as if he'd run a marathon. "It's a madhouse out there I tell you, a madhouse." He shuddered dramatically and sunk down next to Harry in the booth._ _

__Hermione smiled at him. "You think it's bad here you ought to see Muggle London during the season. You're likely to be trampled there." She settled more comfortably into her seat. "The wizarding world is still so entrenched in politeness that it's refreshing and much calmer."_ _

__"It's true, out in the Muggle world people actually get trampled in the Holiday rush." Harry made a face, he’d never got any presents at Christmas but he’d always been with Petunia when she shopped, to carry the bags. "This is so much better."_ _

__"It's still crazy." Ron said stubbornly. He couldn't even imagine what his two friends were talking about._ _

__Hermione just smiled. "Well you've finished it all now. You said you'd done all the shopping for your family and such last trip so you won't have to do any more. Unless your mum has you out with her anyway."_ _

__"Oh Merlin, please don't even whisper of such a horror." Ron paled. "She can take Ginny, girls like to shop."_ _

__Harry chuckled. "You'll be alright Ron, you're a big boy now." He handed the redhead a butterbeer. "It's okay if I send my presents to your family with you yeah?"_ _

__Ron nodded. "Of course it is. I only wish you two could have come with me, both mum and dad wanted you there."_ _

__Hermione slid over to give him a one armed hug. "Thanks Ron but I want you to have fun on our behalf. Help the twins stage some kind of ridiculous prank you can write to us about or see if you can convince your Dad to bring you to the Ministry and introduce you to more Aurors that you can grill them about what's needed to become one."_ _

__Ron hugged her back, he still wished that his friends could have come home with him but he really did long to see his family. "Thanks Mione, I'll have fun and you'll be bombarded with owls telling you all about it."_ _

__"That sounds great Ron." Harry chuckled. He didn't want his best friend to feel guilty for spending Christmas with his family, thankfully it sounded as if Hermione had helped with that. "Have fun, I heard that even Charlie is coming home this year, must be great to see him."_ _

__Ron nodded. "It is, it's not often he can tear himself away from his dragons. It'll be nice to get to spend some time with him." He curled his fingers around the butterbeer bottle and brought it to his lips._ _

__"It's gonna be a great Christmas for all of us." If someone had told Harry last year that he would look forward to spending Christmas with Snape and a pair of Malfoys he would have called them mental but the weird thing was that he actually was looking forward to it._ _

__Hermione raised her butterbeer. "Cheers to that." They all clicked bottles and took a sip before changing the subject to Ron's holiday 'job' with grimaces of sympathy for the redhead._ _

__\----------------------------------------------_ _

__Narcissa stepped through the floo in Dumbledore's office much more smoothly and elegantly than most people and then immediately swooped over to her son, who was waiting for her, and caught him in a hug. "My baby, oh I'm so happy to see you."_ _

__Draco caught her and wrapped his arms tightly around her slender form. Usually he would have bristled at being called a baby amongst others but right now he didn't care. His mother was here, safe and well and without any purple black bruises marring her pale skin. That alone made everything worth it. "Mother, I'm so happy to see you too, are you alright?"_ _

__Dumbledore stayed in the corner of his office, trying to let the Malfoys have their reunion in somewhat peace._ _

__The woman smiled and leaned back just a bit, brushing her son's hair out of his eyes in a motherly fashion. "I'm just fine my little dragon." She released him completely and took a critical survey of his appearance. Aside from his hair the only visible change was an easier, more relaxed look to his face, clear of the worry Lucius constantly presented. "You look so handsome my son. I would say freedom agrees with us no?"_ _

__"It does." Draco agreed, his mother looked ten years younger now that she was free from Lucius tyranny and there was a sparkle in her eye that Draco barely remembered and was thrilled to see. "It really, really does." He gave her another hug. "I'm glad you could come here for the Holidays, I've missed you."_ _

__"I've missed you too bebe." She pressed a motherly kiss to his brow then turned to the people who were looking everywhere but at them so as to afford the Malfoys privacy. She sent a smile Harry's way and stepped forward, offering him a hand. "Mr. Potter, I can not thank you enough for being willing to help my son and myself."_ _

__"No thanks needed lady Malfoy." Harry shook her hand and gave her a smile. "Of course I'm willing to help, anyway that I can and I can't thank you enough for keeping Sirius on his toes and managing to get some order into that ruin of a house." He offered her another smile. "It's an honor to officially meet you." He had only seen Narcissa Malfoy once before and that had been at the Quidditch world cup, he didn't count that meeting since no words had been exchanged._ _

__"Thank you. It is an honor returned. And I am just happy I got to the house before it fell down around Sirius' ears." A smooth laugh came from Lady Malfoy before she looked over at Hermione, held out a hand, and her eyes took on a slightly knowing twinkle. "Miss Granger, I am very pleased to meet you in person at last. It's always refreshing hearing about witches clever enough to hold their own against not only other students but also preconceived notions."_ _

__Hermione smiled nervously and took Narcissa's hand. "Thank you. As I'm quite certain you are where Draco gets his smarts from I consider that the highest of compliments."_ _

__Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as he watched the meeting between Hermione and his mother. It was difficult to part with old preconceptions entirely and Draco had to admit that he had been worried about how this meeting would go. Granger was a mud...Muggleborn after all and Narcissa a pureblood. Now that he saw them together he should have known that he hadn't have to worry. His mother was a much better person that he'd given her credit for._ _

__"Isn't this just wonderful?" Dumbledore came up to them, eyes twinkling like little stars. "Why don't you Mr. Malfoy show lady Malfoy to her guest quarters, give her a chance to put away her things and then we'll meet back here for a nice cup of tea."_ _

__Narcissa pursed her lips and glanced around. "Yes, that does sound lovely only, there is someone missing. Headmaster Dumbledore you will floo Severus and have him come up as well won't you? As he's practically family he should join us for tea." Though her words and tone were mild her eyes held the force of a true pureblood witch expecting to have her request met with compliance._ _

__Dumbledore's smile grew a tiny bit strained at the commanding tone of Narcissa's voice but he only nodded. "Of course I will call on Severus to come and join us lady Malfoy, he will be here when you return from your room."_ _

__Harry looked at Narcissa with even more respect. He had found it strange that Snape wasn't there to greet lady Malfoy to begin with. He wondered if Dumbledore had even told him what time she was coming. "You don't have to floo him Sir, I can run down and get Professor Snape." The words were out of his mouth before Harry could stop them._ _

__Dumbledore fixed Harry with a sharp glare and an unreadable expression but gave a nod all the same. "Yes my boy, why don't you go ahead and do that."_ _

__Bowing his head Harry excused himself and run down the familiar path down to the dungeons._ _

__Snape was measuring out an ingredient for an experimental potion in his heavily warded test cauldron, when a portrait frame that was normally empty filled with the hook-nosed blond visage of Uriah Prince. "Young Lord Prince, the green-eyed boy is knocking on your door. Should I tell him to leave?"_ _

__The potions master blinked at the portrait in mild surprise before shaking his head. "No, let him in and give him directions back here." He turned his attention back to the potion as the figure in the portrait left to do as requested. He was curious as to what brought Potter to his door so early in the holiday season but he wasn't about to take back his invitation. He removed a few granules of the ingredient he'd measured out and carefully began stirring it in._ _

__Harry came walking in carefully, green eyes wide after having been ushered in by the portrait. "Hello Sir, I'm sorry for intruding. Lady Malfoy has arrived and you're invited to tea up at the headmaster's office." Harry stepped closer, peering at the cauldron. "May I ask what you're working on?."_ _

__"Hm." In the back of his mind the paranoia that came part and parcel with being a spy stirred at mention of Narcissa's arrival and the lack of information he'd received on when it was but he passed it over in favor of concentrating on the potion. That and Potter's oddly distracting presence. "This particular potion is an attempt at bettering the Skele-gro recipe."_ _

__Having been exposed to the Skele-gro potion intimately Harry found that very good news indeed. "I wish you the best of luck with that Sir, both the taste and the agony you experience from it now are horrid." He looked up at Snape, a tiny glimmer of admiration in his eyes. "Will it hold if you go for tea? Neither Dumbledore or lady Malfoy seem the overly patient kind."_ _

__"I am quite well-acquainted with the current potion and as for this- oh. Well." Snape stood back, hands on his hips as the wards of the cauldron glowed brightly just before the potion exploded from it. They were kept safe from any spatters by the shield spell embedded in the wards that kept the exploding potion contained and rather than the scowl on Snape's face that appeared when potions blew up in class, the man's face held an intrigued and half-resigned expression. He made a quiet mutter and flicked his wand at a parchment and quill to mark down the reactions of the ruined, rather virulent, purple potion. Once it had ceased exploding, he scooped a sample into a small vial, then vanished the remainder. "No need to wait nor have it hold as it turns out."_ _

__"No it doesn't look like it." Harry wasn't sure what to say, he was amazed by Snape and he was finally beginning to realize the kind of patience that was acquired for a Potions Master. "Shall we go then Sir?"_ _

__"One moment. If I appear in my brewing robes Narcissa will have a minor fit, and likely proceed to transfigure them into something more 'acceptable' for tea. For your own safety, feel free to look around but do not touch anything." He turned and headed to a hidden door in order to change._ _

__Harry placed his hands behind his back, telling him not to touch anything always lead to a compulsion to reach out and touch anything and everything he could get his hands on but he didn't want to disappoint Snape. He looked around while he waited, careful to keep his kink in check and his fingers to himself._ _

__It didn't take the professor long to change into soft gray semi-casual robes. He was the first to admit his wardrobe was mostly colorless, and he preferred it that way thank you very much, simply because he wasn't exactly fond of sticking out in a crowd. Plain black robes, even the expensive tailored ones, were so common that he just became one of a massive crowd when wearing them. He knew, however, that if he appeared in front of Draco's mother wearing black robes she'd turn them pink so he compromised with the gray._ _

__Exiting his bedroom he felt his lips twitch and a brow lift when he saw Harry peering closely at a large jar full of preserved serpents. He wondered if the boy recognized the species. "Juvenile basilisks. The skin of a basilisk is a potent ingredient but the adults are too difficult for potion ingredient harvesters to kill or even go into claimed territory to get the shed skins of so they catch juveniles slipping out to find their own territory."_ _

__It was hard to believe that the monster he had fought down in the chamber had been this small once. Still sometimes Harry could feel bad for having killed the basilisk, it had only followed orders after all. "Have you harvested the giant one right under your feet?" He asked and looked up at Snape, feeling his mouth go dry at the sight of the professor, gray was a really good color for him._ _

__"Are you aware of how asinine that question is? Only one person in Hogwarts can get into the Chamber of Secrets if you recall. In addition magical law prohibits anyone to touch the corpse without your express permission and presence." Snape folded his arms in classic dungeon bat manner and met Harry's gaze. His tone had been softer than true mocking or chastising and the lack of hostility on his face made it clear he wasn't doing anything but poking at the teen._ _

__"I did not know that." Harry blinked. "I thought for sure that professor Dumbledore had some way inside." Harry really hadn't thought much about it, mostly he had pushed the events of what had happened in the chamber of secrets to the back of his mind. As usual with him the memories weren't happy. "Do you want to? Harvest it I mean." If it could be of use to Snape then Harry could go back there...At least he thought so._ _

__"Do I want the chance to harvest an ancient basilisk which has more potency in a single scale than the entire skin of the obscenely expensive juveniles I am usually reduced to relying on? What do you think Mr. Potter?" Snark and amusement practically shimmered in Snape's eyes. "Of course I would like to. What do you wish in return?" It was said without an ounce of suspicion or bitterness, making it clear that he didn't believe Harry was going to attempt to take advantage of him._ _

__"Can I get back to you on that one?" Harry asked with a small grin. "It's not like I have a price ready for the giant snake corpse lying in the basement, I didn't have any idea that it was mine." They started to walk towards Dumbledore's office. "No, jokes aside I don't want anything for it, I'm just happy if it can be of use...If there's even anything left of it after all this time."_ _

__Snape glanced at the young man walking beside him. "Remind me to lend you a book on the Chamber. There is an unknown preservation spell within the walls of Slytherin's Chamber that essentially 'freezes' all non-living, non-sentient beings and objects inside it as they were when last a living or sentient being or object was inside the chamber. The corpse will be precisely as you left it in second year."_ _

__He looked ahead. "I believe that once you master Occlumency to the level necessary to block _him_ that Draco and I should tutor you in wizarding customs and such. The corpse of a magical creature belongs only to the one who slays it or, if the creature died of natural causes, who claims it first. For others to use anything from the corpse they must have the permission of the owner, something of value must have been exchanged, and the owner must be present to ensure that the other does not attempt to cheat him or her."_ _

__"I have no idea about any of this, why haven't anyone told me?" Harry was growing irritated with Dumbledore, sometimes it felt as if the old wizard liked to keep secrets only for the sake of keeping secrets. "As much as I loathe to admit it I think I really do need some tutoring in wizarding customs, I'm tired of fumbling my way through everything." They got to the statue that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's rooms and Harry did his best to let go of the irritation he felt, it would do no good._ _

__"If you can stand him, Draco will be...willing to assist you in his and your spare time. It's likely Miss Granger should join in that as well, there is only so much you can learn from a book." He gave the gargoyle a baleful look and drawled the password, "Ice Mice," stepping in when it moved aside and immediately being accosted by Narcissa Malfoy._ _

__"Severus!" She caught him into a hug before he could evade it. "It's good to see you my friend." She shook her head and tsked. "Severus really _gray_? You really should wear more green, and perhaps blue. Color looks so wonderful on you. And your _hair_ ," another tsk, "really you should at least clean the tonic out when you're not working."_ _

__"Narcissa." The flat tone somehow managed to convey exasperated affection and welcome at the same time. "I trust you are well?"_ _

__She hooked her arm through his and tugged him out of the way to give Harry enough room to come in before heading to the tea area. "Very well. It's been pleasant to be back in a Black household."_ _

__Harry was surprised by the dark feelings that rose in him when he saw Narcissa's hands on Snape. It had nothing to do with him but he still felt the urge to stalk over and brush her hands off of Snape and tell her that Snape was good just the way he was, that he didn't need colored clothes or to change his hair. A bit scared of his feelings Harry slunk over to the table and sat down in a chair next to Hermione._ _

__The girl gave him a smile, a curious light in her eyes. "Is something wrong Harry?"_ _

__"No, nothing's wrong." Harry tried to smile back but it came out more as a grimace._ _

__"You look as if you've swallowed a flobberworm Potter." Draco piped up from Hermione's other side._ _

__"Well nothing's wrong, maybe I just look like that." Harry sunk deeper into the chair, not wanting to talk about it._ _

__"Excellent, you're all here now....good, good." Dumbledore walked to the table to. "Let's sit down and enjoy this little feast that has been made just for us."_ _

__Narcissa's brow twitched in mild irritation as she settled herself onto the couch, making sure that Snape was between herself and the Headmaster. Something about that old man put her off and really he was being dreadfully rude. It was odd and uncommon for Dumbledore to be so and whatever was pinging against her instincts was new as well since she'd never before felt uncomfortable in his presence. She turned her attention to pouring the tea as a lady did and chose to push the oddity out of her mind for the time being. "Mr. Potter how do you take your tea?"_ _

__"White, no sugar thank you." Harry bowed his head and smiled at the lady. Really he had to get over whatever this was, Narcissa hadn't done anything at all besides being perfectly lovely._ _

__She fixed his tea, asked Hermione how she took hers, and prepared the cups of all the others with a grace bred of many years in practice. She handed Severus his tea, well it was more like a little tea with his cream and sugar, and took her own cup in hand, sipping delicately. "Miss Granger my son's grades in his Muggle Studies have risen a bit like a rocket, I understand I have you to thank for that."_ _

__The muggleborn witch's cheeks gained a soft pink to them. "He's responsible for his own success Lady Malfoy. He's clever and catches on quickly to the object's operations and he doesn't need any help whatsoever with law or any of the other aspects. Though he surprised me with his cooking marks at first, then I remembered how close cooking is to potions. He told me you taught him how to brew at an early age and I must say, he's brilliant at it."_ _

__Narcissa beamed. "He is yes. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he takes Severus' position here one day."_ _

__"Thank you mother but we shouldn't think that far in advance. Let's just get me through school to begin with." Draco's voice was as dry as usual but his his cheeks were flushed bright red as he listened to Hermione and his mother's conversation. He didn't know if he should feel flattered or utterly mortified._ _

__Harry couldn't help but hide a grin at the Slytherin's expression. It couldn't be easy when your family and your love interest got into conversations regarding one self...Not that Harry would ever have to experience that. That was a sobering thought and Harry took a sip of his tea._ _

__"This is the year to think in advance Draco dear. You will be asked about your future aspirations after taking your OWLS. Speaking of future aspirations, Miss Granger what are yours?"_ _

__Snape hid his knowing smirk behind his tea cup. Narcissa was, in her way, testing Granger's worthiness to be seen with Draco but he had a feeling that Narcissa would find herself surprised by the Gryffindor._ _

__Hermione took a sip of her tea. "I'm thinking of working in the Ministry, perhaps starting in the DRCMC to see if I can straighten out some of the hideously stupid laws considering the rights of magical creatures, just to start."_ _

__Once again Harry grinned, not even bothering to try and hide it. Hermione was the smartest person he knew and Harry knew she had ambitions and he had no doubt what so ever that she would achieve them. If she ever decided to go dark then Voldemort wouldn't hold a candle to her. She could be terrifying and devious and still have the people begging for more._ _

__Draco looked at Hermione with stars in his eyes, he admired that driven streak in her, it mirrored his own._ _

__Narcissa blinked and hid her smile at her son's expression. "A weighty and admirable ambition. What about family, children, do you have any hopes for perhaps finding a bondmate some time in the future?"_ _

__Severus nearly choked on his tea. He absolutely could not believe Narcissa had gone right out and asked that question...on second thought he _could_ believe it. It was precisely a Narcissa move._ _

__Hermione's cheeks took on a bright red glow and she cleared her throat, a bit embarrassed yet at the same time she was not about to show herself up an empty-headed coward. "Perhaps, one day far into the future. If I find someone who can figure out when to support me, when to let me stand on my own, and someone clever enough to talk me out of doing something that might be...reckless." Her lips twitched a bit. "I've been referred to as a nightmare before so it will take someone who views the nightmare as a dream I suppose."_ _

__"You just need someone with ambitions of their own. Someone who doesn't expect you to be second to their goals. Someone who can compromise and who knows that it's all about give and take. Sometimes you're on top and sometimes your bondmate might be." Draco was surprised and a little bit horrified that his mouth was running away with him and that he didn't seem able to shut up. "As long as there is understanding and love then I don't think there is anything as a nightmare...Only unintelligent gits who don't know a treasure when it's right under their nose."_ _

__Narcissa took in her son's expression and the Granger girl's blush with satisfaction. "My son is quite right. I do hope you boxed the ears of the one who called you a nightmare."_ _

__Hermione's face was burning and Draco's words made her stomach flutter like a whole flock of butterflies or one big snitch was in it. "I box Ron's ears often though not for that. We weren't quite friends just yet when he said that."_ _

__Draco's mother blinked. "You became friends with a boy who called you a nightmare?"_ _

__The girl nodded. "Amazing what facing down a troll will do for a friendship."_ _

__Narcissa turned to Snape, a brow raised imperiously, and he explained about the Halloween of Harry and Hermione's first year at Hogwarts._ _

__Harry remembered that year too, especially when he was told about it in Snape's smooth voice. "Ron can have a case of mouth diarrhea but he has a good heart."_ _

__Draco only raised an eyebrow. If he hadn't seen what Ron had done in the Pansy situation he would have been tempted to say that the weasel was beyond hope._ _

__Hermione closed her eyes tightly then looked at the brunette teen. "Not exactly the best terminology but he does have a bad habit of letting his mouth run without his brain's consent. He's getting better though." She tilted her head in consideration. "Has been since he got serious about becoming an Auror actually, that or," her lips twitched and curled up secretively, "well he's getting better is all that matters really."_ _

__Snape took a drink of his tea, amusement flittering through him. He knew exactly what the other impetus to Weasley's change was. The little queen of Slytherin house already had the redhead wrapped around her little finger._ _

__Narcissa smiled. "Well that's good, that he's improving whatever the reason."_ _

__Draco nodded and stirred his tea with a dainty little spoon._ _

__Dumbledore didn't say much, he just sat twinkling watching the people at the table, behind the lenses of his glasses. "I think Mr. Weasley will make an excellent Auror, just like you will my boy."_ _

__"Um...Actually I'm not sure that's the path I'm going to follow Professor." Harry squirmed in his seat._ _

__"I see." Dumbledore's smile was still in place but his eyes sharpened considerably._ _

__Narcissa poured another cup of tea for Snape. "What is it that you would like to do Mr. Potter?"_ _

__"I would like to teach milady." He gave her a small smile. "Especially muggle/wizard relations from an early age, to promote knowledge and understanding."_ _

__Pale blond brows arched up and a considering look appeared on her face. "That is a rather clever idea. A large reason many purebloods have so disliked muggleborns coming into our society is that they bring all their preconceived notions with them and know nothing about our traditions and societal rules. There are obscure magical laws that have been inadvertently broken by muggleborns who simply aren't aware of what they're doing and it causes havoc every time."_ _

__Harry nodded. "I did not know magic even existed until I started Hogwarts and there is so much I still don't know. If both muggleborn children and wizard children learnt about each other from the get go I think that would solve a lot of the problems between them."_ _

__"It's an admirable goal. I do know that you've been given the position of Teacher's Assistant in Defense Against The Dark Arts. How is it?"_ _

__Snape made a soft exhale. "He's fairly tolerable as a teacher I must say."_ _

__The woman chuckled. "Coming from you that is a ringing endorsement indeed."_ _

__Harry grinned with flushed cheeks and turned to Narcissa. "I like it a lot, all the students here are so willing to learn and Professor Snape is an excellent teacher. He truly knows the subject he teaches."_ _

__She nodded. "Yes he always was brilliant. Lu....Lord Malfoy and I were four years ahead of him and he still managed to put us to shame in many subjects. Potions and spellwork being his most excelled in subjects. It was rather adorable in his first year, this tiny little scruffy boy carting around books half as large as he was and tagging along with L-"_ _

__"Narcissa perhaps we should leave the past reminisces for another time?" Snape's cheeks were mottled with faint red as he interrupted the woman but there was something more than embarrassment in his eyes, something painful._ _

__"Yes mother, I don't think this is the time or place for that." Draco agreed after a glance at his godfather. "Tell me instead if you have any special wishes for the Holiday celebrations, I will do my best to fulfill them."_ _

__Harry was watching Snape too, feeling something curl in his stomach at that look and wanting to do anything to make it disappear. For some silly reason he had the urge to reach out and take the older man's hand, Harry had to grip the teacup tightly to stop himself from doing just that._ _

__Snape relaxed and gave a brief, grateful nod in Draco's direction. He was aware of Harry and even Granger's eyes on him but neither seemed inclined to comment on nor mark his reluctance to discuss his school years. For the mere fact of their circumspection he found himself grateful._ _

__Narcissa smiled at her son. "Oh Hogwarts has always been rather festive. I really can't think of much of anything aside from a Hogsmeade trip. The village is always so charming this time of year."_ _

__Hermione cleared her throat delicately and aided Draco in turning the subject to holiday festivities rather than Snape's childhood. A suggestion for a sleigh ride was met with a beaming smile and ladylike eager agreement. The tea continued in a like vein until the pot ran dry and they all went their separate ways for the evening._ _


	13. Chapter 13

Severus was chopping the leaf of a silver laurel when Uriah once again informed him of Potter knocking on the door. "Let him in." It was the morning of the day before the solstice and Severus was attempting to work on a potion he'd been tweaking for years and had essentially buried himself to avoid the sleigh ride Granger and Narcissa both were set upon. As tomorrow would be set aside for his own personal holiday traditions he wanted to do a little potions work today. However Harry's interruption wasn't unwelcome.

"Hello again Sir." Harry walked in, dressed in worn muggle jeans and a soft knitted sweater. He didn't want to go on the sleigh ride either and the first place he thought of to go was Snape's room so here he was. "Anything I can do to help? I promise to be careful and not muck things up."

"Hm." Severus pointed at some grain in a small pile on another cutting board. "Grind the rye into a powder until you have exactly two grams."

"Yes Sir." Harry started to grind carefully, weighing the rye carefully at set intervals so that it wouldn't be too much or too little. "Will you be busy the entire day Sir?"

"My plans for the day, Mr. Potter, are to appear as busy as possible so as not to get roped into any of Narcissa’s or Miss Granger's festive plans. If you can not offer an alternative activity it is to be brewing and experimenting on potions all day." Severus ground the chopped leaf into a paste made of mistletoe berries. There was already an agent in the potion that would offset the toxicity in the berries so, if this was a successful experiment, it wouldn't poison the one who ingested it.

Harry finished grinding the rye and handed it to Snape, wiping his hands on his trousers. "I thought maybe we could go down to the chamber while everyone else was busy. I don't really know what I will feel being back there and I don't think it should be a group activity." He ran a hand through his hair. "It can wait if you have other plans though, it was just an idea."

"That sounds like a rather perfect plan. After all Narcissa can not find the Chamber much less roust us from there. Stir this slowly, clockwise while I add the paste." Snape nodded at the silver stirring rod. 

Smiling Harry picked up the silver rod and started to stir with slow movements of his wrists. "Tell me when to stop." He looked down and the simmering concoction. "I hope you're not afraid of going into the girls bathroom."

Severus carefully added the paste as Harry stirred. "Should I inquire as to why?" 

"It's the way into the chamber." Harry grinned and continued to stir. "That's why Myrtle is stuck in the bathrooms, I thought you would have figured it out."

"Potter I have better thing to do with my time than contemplate why a voyeuristic female ghost prefers to haunt bathrooms. Stop stirring." Severus picked up the powdered rye and as the potion was still swirling yet not being actively stirred, he sprinkled it in then frowned as the potion turned a putrid brown and green then boiled over the side. He turned to make a note, muttering about how it was always the rye. "Miss Warren has greatly disturbed many of the first year Slytherin boys with her preferred hobby." 

"I am very, _very_ aware of her hobby." Harry grumbled and remembered last year in the prefects bathroom, that had not been the only nor the last time she had showed up when he was bathing. He wrinkled his nose at the fumes rising from the cauldron. "Is it really supposed to smell like this?"

"No it is not, blast it all. Always the rye. It's a vital ingredient in the original potion but in any subsequent versions it ruins a well brewing potion and I've yet to find a proper replacement. Even ergot ruins it, not pure enough." Severus once again scooped a sample vial then vanished the mess. "One day I will find the proper replacement for that grain." 

"I have no doubt that you will Sir. You'll figure it out." Harry nodded and he really did believe what he said, he had full faith in Snape's abilities.

The potions master muttered under his breath. "It'd be helpful if a few of the affected individuals would volunteer blood so it can be tested for weaknesses but no," the irritable syllable was briefly drawn out, "all too paranoid." 

He shook his head and looked at Harry, snapping out of his impatience with the potion. "Before I get my harvesting equipment, have you thought of what you wish in return for letting me harvest the basilisk corpse? It is a requirement that I give you something of value."

Harry shrugged, he didn't know what to ask for, he had everything he needed. "How about your time? That you continue to teach me, that is all I ask for." He looked at Snape. "What kind of potion were you working on now? That you would need blood of the affected for?"

Severus moved to a cabinet, unlocking it and retrieving a leather bag. "Wolfsbane. The current potion is woefully inadequate." His voice was casual and he immediately moved over the subject of the failed potion back to the basilisk. "Are you certain Potter? Knowledge is power and advantage I admit but for the right to harvest an adult basilisk you literally could name your price." 

"I don't need anything else Professor, your time and knowledge will be a perfectly reasonable price in return for something that I didn't know I owned.” Harry put down the stirring rod, feeling a bit silly that he still held it. His heart had flipped a bit in his chest when he heard that Snape was working on the Wolfsbane potion. He knew how much Remus suffered every month. "About the potion, have you asked Remus? I'm sure he would volunteer, I can ask him if you want."

The professor actually twitched but relaxed after a moment. "Bring it up to him if you find the time. I doubt he'll be particularly willing however. Blood in the wizarding world is a dangerous thing to have Potter. Someone with only a drop of your blood and specific potions can steal your very identity and heritage and Lupin would be a fool to trust a Death Eater even if his mate agreed to let him volunteer." 

Severus looked down at his sleeves, straightening them. He refused to get his hopes up when, knowing the two remaining Marauders and his relationship with them, they would be dashed. “In addition, my actions at the close of your third year at Hogwarts ruined Lupin’s chances at gainful employment, negatively affected all others affected by lycanthropy, and destroyed Black’s chances at freedom. It was a rather dismally stupid and petty show of temper.”

Harry did understand the dangers of donating one's blood but he still thought that Remus would agree when it was for this cause. Harry decided that he would ask him when he talked to him and Sirius next. He also thought that, despite the bad blood between them, his godfather and Remus would be more than willing to help find a better Wolfsbane potion if for no other reason than to ease Remus’ pain. He didn't say anything more about it though since Snape didn't seem very talkative about this particular subject. 

"Will we need to bring anything special down to the chamber?" Harry thought it was best to switch the subject back to their excursion to the chamber of secrets.

Severus shook his head and held up the satchel. "I have all that's needed for the harvesting here." He held out a hand. "An official agreement then Mr. Potter, my time and knowledge for the right to harvest the basilisk."

"Agreed." Harry said and shook his hand to seal the deal. "Let's go then, down the rabbit's hole." Harry started to walk out of Snape's rooms to lead them to the closed off bathroom.

The professor followed him and stood behind the teen as he stared briefly at the sink then shivered as the hissing tones of Parseltongue fell from Harry's lips. Always before he'd equated that tongue with darkness but hearing it from Harry, even the single short burst, it didn't sound evil or dark. It sounded...beautiful. He followed Harry down the dark dank corridor and murmured a soft, "Lumos Maximus," to better light their way.

It was strange, the corridors and tunnels didn't look as scary and as menacing as they had three years ago. They walked along the sludge and water at the bottom of the tunnels until they got the entrance to the chamber. He talked to the stone snake keeping guard and the door swung open. Harry took a deep breath before he stepped inside, knowing that Snape would follow.

The professor stepped in and found himself staring at the positively _gargantuan_ basilisk corpse collapsed over the main chamber floor and partially up the corridor to the left. "Sweet Circe."

"Hm." Harry walked around the fallen beast. "Everything else seems smaller this time around but this...This still seems bloody huge." There was no Ginny slipping away and no ghost of Tom Riddle whispering lies into his ear but the place still made shivers run down Harry's spine.

The casual manner of the teen struck Severus as astonishing. "How are you so...I knew this was an adult basilisk but...by Merlin it must be a thousand years old, _more_. I always thought the Dark Lord had acquired and raised a basilisk in his own time, not truly taken control of Salazar Slytherin's own familiar." His gaze traveled over the downed snake, the snarky man speechless for once.

"I honestly didn't look to closely at it back then, too busy trying not to die." Harry knelt next to the basilisk's head. "I never blamed this though, it only followed orders, did as it was told. It was Voldemort who twisted it, forced it to do his bidding."

Severus shook his head and moved forward, running his hand along to cold smooth scales of the beast. "Slytherin would have taken the Dark Lord's head for abusing his treasured familiar so. A pity he's not around to take his descendant in hand, save us all a great deal of trouble." 

He stepped back and set about stripping to his rolled up shirt sleeves and casting a few protective charms to guard him from the corrosive qualities of the basilisk blood and venom. "There's more here than I could use in a lifetime. I'll keep what I will use but the rest will remain yours. I would suggest keeping the fangs for yourself as they may come in handy one day and auctioning off the rest at a potions convention." 

He crouched and pulled out a pair of devices that hooked up to jars, a razor sharp knife blade, and many, many more jars before setting to removing the fangs and teeth for Harry.

"I already have one fang, the one that I used to skewer the diary." Harry watched Snape work, feeling both sad for the basilisk's fate and happy that it would come to use instead of just laying here forgotten. "I've always wondered if I could have gotten it to listen to me if I would have had more time. I know it doesn't matter now but still, I can't help but wonder."

"Truthfully Potter? Not likely. By the time the Dark Lord found it the basilisk had been trapped down here alone for a thousand or more years, it's master long dead. It was most probably mad with loneliness and grief and then the Dark Lord came along, easing that loneliness only to abandon it again. I would imagine this basilisk's trust was long shattered and madness entrenched." 

Severus finished digging out the teeth, hooked up one device to a vein in the serpent's mouth and the other to the venom glands and charmed the jars to switch as each one filled. He plucked the feathers and set them aside reverently, then he got to work skinning the beast.

"Poor, poor thing." Harry didn't really know what to say, his heart ached for the basilisk's loneliness. "I seem to always be asking this but can I help in some way, I hate feeling useless."

Severus grunted. "No, harvesting a magical creature takes long hours of experience and as this is a basilisk it requires protective charms that you don't yet know." He blew a strand of oily hair from his eyes. "Look around the chamber and its corridors and see if you can locate its nest. That will have shed skin and molted feathers."

"Okay." Harry got up from his knees and started to look around, leaving the harvesting to the professional. He looked around the different tunnels, feeling depressed at the damp and dreariness of them all. He turned a corner and came upon a gathering of all kinds of things really, but there were a lot of feathers and molted skin so he gathered that it was the nest. 

Harry walked over and started to rummage through the nest carefully, not knowing what he was looking for. Under a pile of feathers and grime there was something roundish. Harry dug it out and stared in amazement at the egg he’d uncovered. He lifted it out and wrapped it in his knit sweater, carrying it carefully to the main hall where Snape was. "Um...Professor, I think I've found something."

"Hm?" Severus’ gaze was distracted as he looked up and it took a few seconds for him to recognize what Harry held but when he did, if ever there was a Kodak moment that would have been it. When else would anyone have ever gotten to see Severus Snape's eyes very nearly bugging out as he either choked on air, or swallowed his tongue, it was hard to tell precisely. "Merlin's balls Potter, do you _know_ what that is?!" 

"An egg?" Harry was a bit startled by Snape's reaction, having never seen the professor act or look like that before. Maybe the protection charms weren't enough and he had been poisoned or affected somehow by the basilisk.

Severus pointed a bloody knife at the orb in the teen's arms. "That, Harry James Potter, is no ordinary egg. That is a _basilisk_ egg."

"Huh." Harry twisted the egg in his arms, looking at it's spotted surface. "It's valuable then? What can it do? It must be really old."

The professor made a strangled sound. "Potter...Harry. The eggs of magical creatures aren't like chicken eggs, they don't go bad with age. If we were to find a toad to sit on that egg or incubate it in black coals it would hatch. You hold in your hands the offspring of Salazar Slytherin's familiar."

"A toad?" Harry was baffled, it was the first time he'd heard Snape call him by his first name like that and Harry had to admit that he liked the sound of it. He looked down at the egg again. "We're taking it with us right? If it's a living creature inside here then we can't leave it all alone."

"All the gold in the wizarding world would not convince me to leave that egg here." Severus was still staring at the egg in utter shock and surprise and hadn't even noticed his slip of calling the teenager by his first name. "And yes a toad. If a basilisk is not available to curl around and care for the egg it must be hatched under a toad or in black coals. I wonder," he frowned, finally sliding back into his logical frame of mind. "It's rumored that a basilisk egg incubates for ten years and in all that time the mother never leaves, even to hunt, unless it's to protect the nest or she's bidden by a being that can manipulate her mind."

Harry felt a new wave of absolute loathing for Voldemort and the arse he had been before he claimed his other persona. "It's so sad, she had a baby and was ordered and manipulated to just leave it behind to do a lunatic's bidding." Harry petted the egg he was holding.

The professor didn't know if it was disturbing or sweet the way the teen had practically cooed at the egg, correction _was_ cooing at the egg...in Parseltongue. He was leaning towards sweet though he'd bite his tongue off before admitting it. "Of course there are a few questions we should answer before hatching that egg. Such as how to mitigate the deathly gaze and how long it's been incubating in the first place." 

"Mmm yes, we should know those things shouldn't we?" Harry looked up from the egg. "I don't think she would turn anyone to stone or kill them but there could be an accident so better to be safe than sorry." He wrapped the egg tighter in his sweater and put a lot of cushioning spells on it so that it would be safe and comfortable. "I think we should keep her in your rooms, Ron or Neville would probably trip over her if she was in mine."

"She?" A dark brow lifted in quiet amusement. "I was going to suggest much the same thing for living arrangements. My quarters are the most secure and tightly warded in the castle aside from here." He began working on harvesting the dead basilisk again. "What I wouldn't give for Slytherin's study. The Dark Lord probably stripped it of anything useful however, if it's still down here at all." 

"It's a her, I can feel it." Harry nodded. "When you've finished harvesting then we could look for the study if you want. I stopped exploring when I found the egg but there are a lot of nooks and cranny's I haven't looked at. Maybe Voldemort hasn't stripped it, it doesn't look as of he was very thorough. I can't imagine that he would have left the egg behind if he knew about it. Who knows what else he left."

Severus hummed and continued with his task. He had another ten feet until he got all the skin off and then he had to harvest the internal organs. "It's only a ten year incubation period so it was laid long after the Dark Lord physically left the chamber and the 'ghost' of his young self didn't precisely have time to do much of anything. It is a strong possibility," he finished skinning the snake, split the skin into several equal bundles, and levitated them over to where the jars of venom and blood were gathered before starting to slice open the corpse's belly, "that he didn't strip it if he'd had to leave the Chamber in a rush during his school days. I know he couldn't return to it without it being known after his graduation." 

Harry turned his eyes away when Snape opened the belly, he did not want to see that. "It can't hurt to look anyway, not when we're already here. Besides, what we think is useful and important may not be what Voldemort finds useful...In fact I hope it's not the same thing." Harry took a few steps away to look at the carvings on the walls while Snape finished with the dead basilisk.

"Hm, you'd be surprised." Severus voice was somewhat muffled by distance and what he was essentially buried up to his elbows in. "Light magic and dark magic are not inherently 'good' or 'evil' just as a student is not any more or less evil when they're sorted into their house. Dark magic can and is used for good purposes and I have seen light magic used for evil purposes. What makes a magic dark or light is the toll it takes on life, either the life of the caster or another. Healing spells for example, are almost exclusively light magic as they do not 'take' anything from the caster aside from the normal spell energy and a healing spell 'gives' to who it is cast upon. Hexes on the other hand cause 'damage' of a sort, even if it's only a tripping hex, to those it's cast upon so they're classified as dark magic. Intent is what makes magic good or evil, not the spells cast."

"Yes I do understand that." Harry said and he did, he just tried to find differences between himself and Voldemort everywhere he could. He still remembered the visions and the nightmares clearly and he remembered how _good_ it felt to be the one who caused all that pain. Harry didn't want to admit that he had anything at all in common with the plague of the wizarding world. 

He walked along the walls, petting the egg absentmindedly when he came upon two entwined snakes, or at least a carving of two snakes. They were brilliantly carved, it looked as if they were moving, constantly in motion. Harry reached out to touch them but the moment his hand touched stone a door swung open. Harry peeked his head inside. "I think I have found the study Sir."

"Good. Go on in and look around I'll be there once I'm finished here." Severus carefully cut out the liver, gallbladder, kidneys, lung, and heart before moving up to the head. Even damaged the eyes were still valuable as potion ingredients among the other organs in the head.

Even with the stasis spells the study smelled musty and unused. It wasn't a particularly large room but it was surprisingly cozy. The walls were covered in bookshelves made out of dark wood and there was a huge desk in the middle of the room made from the same wooded material. It looked as if a lot of books were missing, holes gaping open where they had stood and even more books had pages ripped out of them. It was clear that Voldemort had payed the study a visit. Harry sat down in the high backed chair at the desk and looked through the yellowing parchments while he waited for Snape to get there. It was amazing really, to sit where one of the founders of the school had sat and worked.

Severus cut the final usable organ, the tongue, from the basilisk corpse and stood back. He cleaned his hands off, sent all the harvested materials and the tools up to his potion lab with a flick of his wand, his part already stored away and the rest for Harry to choose what to do with stacked neatly in a corner. 

He looked on the harvested corpse and flicked his wand again, casting a strong _Incendio_ charm at it and standing there to watch it burn as if set on a funeral pyre. It was a pity, that such a magnificent creature had to end as it had. He wondered why Slytherin hadn't secured another master or a refuge with a mate for his familiar.

The professor set about cleaning the area and himself of blood, ash, and fluids, put his robes on again, and went in search of Harry. He stepped into the dimly lit study, looking around and taking in the missing tomes, the few books on the floor with missing pages, and Harry sitting in Slytherin's chair petting the egg. He walked over to a fallen book and scanned the page next to a torn section. He snorted disdainfully. "It's reassuring to know that he was just as much of a twit as most students in his time."

"Hm?" Harry looked up from his whispered parseltongue conversations with the egg. "What do you mean?" His eyes flittered over the page Snape had read.

"This book's focus is necromancy, what's torn out appears to be a ritual for increasing your magical power and 'cleansing' your blood of undesirables." A smirk tilted Severus’ lips. "On the page next to it is a spell to return one's body to it's original state. A much easier and less exacting ritual than the one you described him performing last year. As a child he appears to have focused only on what would make him more powerful and what could be used to remove the 'stain' of his paternal ancestry. Idiot." 

"I will not argue with that statement." Harry couldn't help but grin at the thought that there had been an easier way for Voldemort to come back than what he had done. "Hopefully he hasn't grown much smarter over the years. From what I've gathered it's still all about power and strength."

"And immortality." Severus chuckled rather darkly. "What he wouldn't give to reclaim the books in here now." He took in several more necromantic texts still on the shelves. "Having felt death's hand once I sincerely doubt he's interested in feeling it again." 

He cast a charm to return fallen and abused books to their shelves and let his gaze roam over the tomes. Occasionally he'd pause on a potion book but moved on in favor of books on magical creatures. There were only three but they were thick enough that even Granger would find them a challenge. "Hmm let's see." He opened the first one and found a section on serpents.

Harry got up from the chair and walked the few steps to where Snape was standing, leaning against the other man to read over his shoulder. "Does it say anything about hatching and raising our baby?" The egg was never out of his reach. "There has to be a way to turn off the killer beam so to speak." 

The dark eyes lifted briefly to Harry's. "I am going to endeavor to pretend you did not just use that phrase." He found a section on basilisks and read down the page. "Hm it says the basilisk can choose if it's gaze kills or not. However this is only on adults. It doesn't mention anything about eggs or hatchlings." The next book was much the same and in the final book there was only the hatching methods for a basilisk egg. Severus sighed in frustration. "Perhaps there's another book with notations." 

He went to prowl slowly along the shelves, mind sorting logically through what might or might not hold information on basilisks. As he did, he could hear Harry hissing to the egg, the Parseltongue flowing smoothly and beautifully from the teen. He had to admit that if he'd been the embryonic basilisk he'd be more than pleased to have those sibilant tones murmured to him.

He trailed a hand over a shelf with odd carvings along the edge absently then suddenly drew it back with a soft hiss, blood leaking from a small cut on his finger.

"Are you okay?" Harry stopped whispering to the egg to go over to Snape. He took the older man's finger without thinking about it and placed it in his mouth, sucking away to small drop of blood. His eyes found the carvings and he looked at them curiously, he released Snape's finger. "These are written in parseltongue." Harry read the carvings out loud and a compartment opened.

The professor was standing stock still and utterly shocked, not only at what Harry had done but at the way his body had reacted. He could feel his cheeks mottle in embarrassment even as the blood vied to continue down to his groin that was suddenly half hard. Severus was well aware that he found males as appealing as females and had long since become comfortable with it. It wasn't as though it wasn't common in the wizarding world. 

In a world where a potion could easily change someone’s gender or give them organs they hadn't had before or where the bodies of the magically powerful often went on tangents, procreation was no problem so same sex couples weren't looked down on. It was only the fact that he had just gotten half hard thanks to a student and not just any student but Harry bloody Potter that had Snape's logic circuits frying. 

It also might have had something to do with the fact that he was trying to keep his blood in his head rather than going below his waist that it took a good minute for him to realize that Harry had found a compartment with several dragon-hide bound books inside with the writing on the spines in the same odd markings as he'd cut his finger on. "What does the writing on the spines say?"

Harry reached in and ran his hands down the spines of the books. Anything to avoid looking at Snape. Harry couldn't believe what he had done. What had come over him? He had _sucked_ on Snape...He was lucky that that the Potions Master hadn't hexed his bits off. What was even worse was that he had liked it, liked the feeling and the taste of Snape's finger in his mouth...Oh Merlin, he really was in trouble. "It's says journal of Salazar Slytherin, one volume per year. I'm a bit unsure about which years but it should become clear when we read them." Harry pulled the books out, still avoiding Snape's gaze.

Severus finally got his body under control again and went over to the desk. "I have a feeling you'll be the one reading Mr. Potter. Those are likely written in Parselscript."

Harry carried the tomes to the desk and laid them next to each other, opening one and closing it again, moving on to the next one. "I think this is the first one." Harry gingerly went through the thick parchment pages. "It's amazing Sir, it's from when they had just founded the school."

Severus’ brows lifted. "What the historians wouldn't give to get their hands on that, and to read Parselscript." 

"Isn't there any spell that allows me to read the books outloud and it translates automatically on paper?" Harry hoped there was a spell like that because no one would be happy if he had to translate everything by hand, not even he could properly read his chicken scratch. "Or isn't there a way you can share my ability, just for a while?"

"If you can speak English while reading a dicta-quill will do. As for sharing the ability, not unless you want me so deep in your head I'm in the instinctive core. I sincerely doubt either of us want that." 

"No, no I definitely do not want that." Finding out that he liked to suck on Snape's appendages was one thing but to have the man see it inside his head was a completely different matter, one that Harry wanted to avoid at all costs. "We should take the books with us, find a dicta-quill and get started." Harry continued to look through the pages as he spoke.

Severus merely lifted a brow and used his wand to summon a dicta-quill and an ever-gro parchment roll. He set them beside Harry. "I am not leaving the safety of this chamber until dinner. Narcissa and your Miss Granger are likely back with Draco by now and I certainly have no desire to be sucked into their next plan."

Harry chuckled. "You're like a regular boy scout you are, always prepared." He agreed with Snape though, it was much better to stay here in the cozy study than being submitted to Hermione's Christmas adventures. Harry set up the quill and the parchment and began to read.

The professor listened with half an ear and retrieved a potion text from a shelf, flipping through and occasionally letting Harry know when he slipped into Parseltongue. He was studying a potion to _induce_ lycanthropy when Harry began reading about Salazar's basilisk hatching out.

Harry read about the hatching process, how the the basilisk is poisonous straight from birth but that they don't develop their deathly stare until sexual maturity which usually happened around their tenth year of living. "Do you hear that little hatchling, we'll have plenty of time to teach you right from wrong and how to control your eyes." Harry petted the egg happily.

"Which will certainly make it easier to hide from the Headmaster. The species at any rate. Basilisk hatchlings and juveniles resemble asps until the feathers come in." Severus peered closely at the potion and growled in utter irritation. "That explains the rye." 

"We will not let anyone take you away from us." Harry hissed to the egg in parseltongue before he turned his attention back to Snape. "What? Have you found something?" Harry's voice was a bit raspy after having read out loud for so long.

"Lycanthropy potion. A main ingredient to induce it is ergot. Explains why too much rye ruins any potion to suppress or reverse the condition." 

"Why would anyone want to induce lycanthropy?" Harry couldn't understand that at all, not after having witnessed Remus' struggle with it. "Will this knowledge help in your strife with the Wolfsbane potion?"

"It appears to be an idiotic attempt to create an easy way to become an animagus." Severus flicked a bit of hair from his eyes. "It should at least give me a few new avenues for modifying it."

"Sounds incredibly stupid to me." Harry agreed thinking about his own tries to get in touch with his animagus self, he would never drink a potion of any kind to hurry the process along. "I still believe in you, you will find a way to make a brilliant potion." Harry said before he picked up the thick book and continued his reading.

Severus’ lips twitched in amusement before he returned to reading the potion text.

\------------------------------------------------------

Harry fussed around the incubation box they had made, making sure that the black coals would be the right temperature and that everything would be perfect for the egg. Part of him didn't want to part with it but he knew that Snape's quarters would be best for it. Finally deeming it fit he moved over to the potion master’s table where there was a loose parchment, he sat down and continued his report on how Salazar Slytherin had met his demise, being sent out to fight off a dark witch called Moira of the North. It should have been an easy battle so Slytherin had made no preparations for what would happen if he didn't make it back.

Severus shook his head as he rearranged his potion ingredients to make better room for the new additions of mature basilisk bits and happened to glance over Harry's shoulder. "If memory serves Gryffindor also faced that witch down, and succeeded rather gruesomely if the mention of her 'rolling head' was correct."

"Sounds charming." Harry made a face. "I'm sure he wanted to avenge his friend though, judging from these books Slytherin wasn't dark or evil at all. He just had an interest in science wanting to learn everything." Harry glanced over at the incubation box again. "Are you sure she'll be alright in there? Maybe I should spend the night next to it, just to make sure."

"Potter, not only would that be _highly_ questioned by the Headmaster and the students who have remained behind, but you are turning quite spectacularly into a mother-hen. The pinpont spell we used puts the egg at a month and a half from hatching, the basilisk is fine within and I will make sure the coals remain the proper temperature." 

"I'm not turning into a mother-hen." Harry's cheeks reddened. "I'm just...Concerned." He gave the egg one last wistful glance before moving away from it, having to trust that Snape knew what he was doing.

The man smirked at the blush. "Of course, just concerned. Pardon me for mistaking you for Molly for a moment." 

Harry blew him a raspberry. "I have a long way to go yet before I'm in Molly Weasley's league." Harry straightened. "Are you ready to bite the bullet and go to dinner?"

Severus sighed and tugged his sleeves into place again. "Might as well. The sooner we eat the sooner I can return to my chambers and settle in."

"Knowing Hermione I doubt that you'll be able to just eat and leave. I'm sure she and lady Malfoy have all kinds of after dinner plans for us all." Harry grinned, he wasn't particularly looking forward to it but the expression on Snape's face was priceless.

"Potter I warn you now. I will quite happily leave you to their 'tender mercies' after serving you up to them on a silver platter with the comment that you mentioned wanting a new outfit." Severus’ smirk was pure evil. "Can you imagine what they'd do?" 

"You wouldn't..." Harry's voice was filled with horror and he gave a full body shudder. "If you do then I'll drag you down with me, saying you want some new robes too...Something with a little more color."

"I would and they would have to catch me first. Narcissa may be insistent on me wearing more color but she'd pass over it in a heartbeat for fresh blood, so to speak." The unholy glee in the professor's jet eyes somehow made him look both frightening and rather attractive at the same time. "So I'd have a narrow window of time to escape. I will make a deal with you however, you distract them from me and I shall do the same for you."

"You've got a deal then. Let's agree to throw Malfoy to the wolves instead." Harry realized that if there was no way to beat the potions master he might as well just join him. Harry straightened the robes he had changed into after their chamber excursion. For some reason he really didn't think that Lady Malfoy would appreciate him showing up in worn muggle clothes three times too big.

"Agreed." Severus opened the door and waved Harry out to head down before the ladies noticed their absence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** KISSING! Of both the M/M and M/F variety. And something that qualifies as a religious ritual.

The next morning found Severus shrugging on a comfortable robe and pouring some tea and studying the small amount of greenery he'd hung around his personal space for Yule while contemplating the fact that neither Narcissa nor Miss Granger had poked at Harry or himself about further holiday plans last night. They were up to something but he'd deal with it after Yule passed. 

He, like many of the more traditional half and purebloods, celebrated the traditional Yule rather than solely take part in the insanity of Christmas that the muggleborn had brought into their world. He much preferred it truth be told, the hanging of the holly and ivy, he didn't indulge in mistletoe as he had no one to share kisses with, the 'gifts' of the clove spiked fruits in evergreen and wheat sheaf baskets, the true goodwill celebrated by the neighbors, sitting in quietly cheerful company while the Yule Log burned down, and the small ritual promoting good luck for the next year. It suited him better than the madness of Christmas.

He glanced up when a knock came at the door and walked over to open it, curious about who would be visiting him so early, and found himself blinking at a beaming Narcissa dressed in a white ceremonial Yule robe with gold trim and embroidery. Clustered behind her were Draco, in white and silver, Granger unsurprisingly found in red and gold with her hair spelled to behave for once, and Harry who was in a Yule robe of green and silver. He absently marked that the teen looked very good in Slytherin colors before noting that Narcissa carried a chest and the teenagers were laden with greenery and the traditional Yule baskets. "Narcissa, to what do I owe the early morning visit?"

She nudged him back. "Yule of course my old friend." She sniffed at his plain ceremonial robes. "I thought we should show Miss Granger and Harry how the season is traditionally celebrated. And those old things will never do." Once she was inside she set the chest down and brought out black and silver robes, quickly dressing him in them with a wave of her wand. "Ah that's better."

Harry had to agree, Severus Snape really looked good in those dark robes trimmed in silver. Narcissa marched into Severus’ chambers and the teen trio followed, Harry shooting an apologetic glance Snape's way. Draco covered his face with a hand and smothered a yawn. His mother had come knocking very early and saying no and falling back asleep was not an option. "Blessings on this Yuletide." Draco bowed to his godfather.

Severus bowed in return. "Blessings on you as well." He looked over to Miss Granger, who'd been instructed to set the greenery aside by Narcissa, and took her hand in a deep courteous bow. "Merry meet Miss Granger."

The girl sketched a curtsy Lady Malfoy had been instructing her in. "Merry meet Professor."

He released her hand and gave Harry the same short bow he'd given Draco. "Yuletide Blessings Mr. Potter."

"Yuletide blessings Professor Snape." Harry replied and bowed to the older man. He had no idea what to expect from a true Yule celebration but he really liked what he had seen so far. It was calm, dignified and it seemed powerful in a way that Harry had never experienced before. 

Severus moved to let Harry further in and closed the door behind the teenager. "How early did she wake you up?" He nodded over at Narcissa who was murmuring something to Hermione. 

"Too early, around five am." Harry snuck a glance at Narcissa. "Scared me half to death she did, coming into the boys dorm waving robes around and talking loudly about the wonder of Yule." He fidgeted with the robes. "I almost hexed her before I realized who she was."

The potions master chuckled. "She's reveling in her freedom. She hasn't had it in so long it's making her somewhat...giddy." He studied the woman. "I believe I'll take her temporary insanity over the frighteningly stiff and proper facade Lucius forced on her."

Narcissa looked up at them and pointed at the chest she'd carried in. "The Yule Log is in the chest Severus, a gift. I assume you have the ale and flour for it as well as the bit of last years'?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Wonderful." She picked up a lidded basket. "In that case you and Draco help Miss Granger with the greenery going over the Yule tradition and Mr. Potter if you'll join me in the kitchen...well the area that serves as a kitchen any how please?"

Harry nodded and followed the striking witch into Snape's kitchen area. "Of course my lady, just tell me what you need and I'll do it."

Draco stood very close to Hermione, helping her hang branches and place the greenery.

Every so often Draco's hand would brush against hers and Hermione would blush lightly though she continued to smile as the blond explained the meaning behind the greenery, that it was to invite Nature Sprites to come and join in their celebration of the ending of the long days of winter. 

Severus smirked at Granger's rapt expression, knowing that it wasn't only because of learning something new but also the fact that she was near the boy she fancied. The professor lifted the large Yule log out of the chest and carried it to the fireplace, settling it into place. He began placing sprigs of greenery over and around it, explaining quietly about the purpose of the log and the traditions surrounding it.

Hermione listened in fascination as she charmed the two sprigs of mistletoe Narcissa had instructed her to set floating about. One with a red ribbon and one with a white. The white ribboned one would hover over friendships and allow them to get away with only a kiss on the cheek or forehead. The red one would hover over those who were attracted to each other and required a kiss on the lips. Not that she imagined that one getting much of a workout with only the five of them about but it was tradition.

Narcissa pulled out several pre-prepared items and hand Harry help her chop the ingredients for the Yule Slaw. She raised her brows impressed by the speed and familiarity he used the knife with. "Do you cook often Mr. Potter?"

"Not so much these days but I used to cook plenty...Before." Harry answered pleasantly as he remembered being pulled out of the cupboard by his arm or neck and being ordered to cook for his bottomless relatives. "It smells really nice lady Malfoy." He pointed at the ingredients with the tip of the knife he was holding.

She smiled. "Thank you. The poor house elves nearly had a heart-attack when I invaded their kitchen last night to cook the lamb, ham log and ham balls. They worry so when the humans about start doing chores. Now let's see, Yule traditions are fairly simple all things considered. They are meant to invite good fortune from the elements and celebrate the days that will be getting longer. The Yule log burns through the day and night and at midnight for wizards there is a ritual to spread the good fortune and goodwill."

"That sounds really nice, much nicer than the muggle version of Christmas that I’m used to, which is mostly about getting things. This is a wonderful way to welcome the light back." Harry said as he listened closely to what Narcissa was telling him.

She positively beamed at him. "Yes it is. As nice as it is to have a little fun giving and getting the gifts of the muggle Christmas, good company and food are worth so much more. Before things became so...fractured many wizarding families would gather together in one house one year than another's home the next. Perhaps if this war ever ends we can work towards that again." Her gaze grew wistful on the ham loaf that she was putting the final touches on. 

"I hope so Lady Malfoy, I hope for that more than anything." Harry said silently and finished his chopping and put the knife down. "In fact it's not only the wizarding world that could use a little understanding and tolerance, the whole world is growing cold it seems."

She reached out and pat his shoulder. "But there are spots of warmth that, if nurtured, should grow." She moved the food to a large floating tray. "You're a good young man Harry Potter, warm and generous and you do Severus a world of good I think. I hope you'll continue to share your good nature with him. So few can see past his intimidating persona."

Harry flushed both at being called a good man by a Malfoy and for the comments about Snape. He couldn't help but wonder what the lady Malfoy would think if she knew all the things he wanted to do to one Severus Snape. "I'll stay close to him as long as he lets me." Harry answered softly. " _He_ is a good man, strong, brave and devoted, even if he doesn't like to let it show."

"I know. He's more haunted by past mistakes than he'll show as well and continually punishes himself for them." Brief sadness flit in her eyes before she shook herself out of it. "Let's get back out there shall we?"

"Mm, let's." Harry agreed and offered Narcissa his arm, leading her back into the larger room where the others were.

"Ah, there you are mother, I was beginning to wonder where you'd gotten to." Draco looked up at his mother with a smile, still standing close to Hermione, one hand resting on the small of her back.

She waved a hand at the tray following them. "Just finishing the food dear." She moved with Harry to a couch and smiled at him as she settled down onto it. "Severus, it is your home." She nodded at the Yule log.

The professor smirked a bit, tossed a cup of ale then a handful of flour over the log. He then took out a glowing coal and used it to start the fire. He glanced up and the smirk deepened. "Draco, Miss Granger look up."

Pulling his eyes from the burning log Draco looked up and noticed the mistletoe fluttering over their heads. The bright red ribbon made it clear that he wouldn't get away with a peck on the cheek either. Draco's pale cheeks pinkened and he clenched his fists before relaxing them and turning towards Hermione. He wanted to kiss her, he wasn't going to deny that but he had hoped to not have so many witnesses to their first kiss. Nevertheless he gave Hermione a small smile, cupped her cheek and leaned down to cover her lips with his.

She could feel her cheeks burning from the time she looked up at the little sprig of greenery and she could swear a dozens frogs were jumping in her stomach as Draco's face grew closer. the first touch of his lips on hers had her eyes fluttering shut. She lifted her chin a bit to press her lips a bit more firmly against his, a little shiver making it's way through her. The kiss ended too soon for her taste but any longer and propriety would be scandalized. She gave Draco a fluttering smile when she opened her eyes.

Draco smiled back, letting his thumb caress her cheek and neck as he slowly pulled his hand away. He wanted to pull Hermione close, let her know that he wouldn't mind a repeat performance sometime but this was not the time or the place for that. Draco settled on letting his fingers tangle together with hers.

Harry caught Hermione's gaze and gave his friend a knowing smile. He was happy for her and as long as Malfoy treated her well then he was all for their relationship.

Hermione smiled back and moved to sit with Draco on another couch.

Narcissa gave her son an approving smile. She crossed her legs and turned to look at Snape. "Severus you know the best tales of the Solstice gods. Why don't you tell the stories?"

Snape shook his head in fond exasperated affection at the order as he moved to sit in his favorite wing back chair. "Very well." He started with a tale of the mother goddess.

The teens listened to the tales that created the Yule traditions, Hermione a bit surprised to note that, when not drawling in nasty sarcasm, Snape had a rather pleasant voice, and occasionally nibbled at the food availed to them. The Gryffindor girl exchanged an amused look with Harry, the both of them knowing that if Ron had been here he'd have devoured it all.

The day progressed to evening and night smoothly. A few games were played and other stories told. Narcissa's brows lifted when Harry told of Hermione decking Draco in third year and exchanged a look with her son, who'd just shrugged as if to say he'd deserved it. By the time midnight was approaching the only two people not caught together by mistletoe were Harry and Draco, much to the boys relief, and Severus and Harry. The red mistletoe had yet to catch anyone again but that was about to change as Harry helped Severus set up the circular altar for the ritual.

Harry was on his knees helping Severus set up when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw the mistletoe floating right over their heads, the red ribbon almost glowing in the dim lighting. Harry ducked his head again and wondered if it would move away if he didn't say anything, maybe no one else had noticed.

Narcissa caught sight of the mistletoe, her lips twitching in amusement, and met Hermione's eyes before cutting a glance at Harry and Snape. Hermione looked, her eyes widening briefly before her mind processed the situation with amazing speed and then her lips curled up in amusement and she nudged Draco in the side softly. 

Draco looked at Hermione questioningly before following her gaze seeing the mistletoe. His jaw dropped, the red ribboned mistletoe was supposed to only float over people who were attracted to each other right? That meant that Potter and his godfather...Draco did not want to finish that train of thought. It was highly amusing though and scary too. "Go for it Uncle Severus." He called out.

The professor glanced up from where he was arranging the candles, brow knit in confusion. "What?"

Narcissa and Hermione both pointed at a spot just above his line of sight that had his stomach dropping then bouncing up in a nervous jitter. He stared at the little sprig of greenery, for once unsure of what to do next.

It felt as if his face was on fire, Harry didn't even want to know how red it was. This was a nightmare, he was sure that Snape didn't want to kiss him, it was probably his less than pure thoughts about the Potions Master that was confusing the mistletoe. _'Oh crap!'_ If this was his one chance at kissing the older man then he would go for it, Snape couldn't hex him in front of witnesses could he? Harry reached up, took a hold of Severus’ robes and pulled the other man down towards his face.

The professor's eyes widened as Harry's lips connected harshly with his. It wasn't a smooth, soft kiss by any stretch of the imagination and still it managed to send sparks shooting down his spine and over his nerves. He braced his hands on the altar, his brain momentarily over-ruled by his libido, and shifted his head, angling his mouth into a better position against Harry's. It still wasn't soft or sweet but it certainly smoothed out as he slid his mouth against the chapped, plush lips of the younger brunette and got a good feel of the other's mouth. 

It was amazing, even better than in Harry's dreams because this was real. Severus’ lips were warm and the way they moved against his made heat pool low in his belly. Harry couldn't help himself, he let out a moan and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, he wanted to taste Severus every way that he could. His fingers tightened in Snape's robes, holding the older man in place so that he couldn't move away.

"By Merlin's frilly knickers...Please blind me now." Draco burrowed his face into the crook of Hermione's neck, not wanting to see his godfather snog the boy who lived.

Hermione hissed the blond's name in irritation and Narcissa sent her son a glare as his moaned complaint snapped Snape back to his senses and the potions master's head jerked up, his cheeks mottled with mingled arousal and embarrassment over having forgotten himself. 

As Severus snapped up Harry had no choice but to let him go. Harry's green eyes were hazy with want and emotion but they slowly filled with horror when he thought about what he had done and with who he had done it. "Um, right...Let's continue with this altar then shall we." His voice shook a bit but it was the best Harry could do at the moment.

The professor cleared his throat but otherwise remained silent, not trusting his voice to remain steady, as he finished setting the altar up.

Narcissa closed her eyes and put a hand to her face, not aware that the action was being mirrored by Hermione, much to what was probably Draco's discomfort. Her son had to break the spell those two had been under hadn't he? He just couldn't have waited until they'd gone far enough that they'd have had to discuss it could he? 

"What?" Draco slowly shrunk back, his eyes looking as if he'd encountered a wild bear. "What did I do?"

Harry did his best to not let his hands touch Severus’ and to not meet his gaze. It had been a wonderful day but right now Harry couldn't wait for it to be over and give him a chance to escape to the solitude of his dorm room.

Hermione whispered lowly into Draco's ear. "You interrupted that's what. Now they'll both tiptoe around each other and ignore what just happened instead of talking it out and realizing that they both like each other."

"Like each other?" Draco was truly baffled and he didn't understand what he had done to earn both women's wrath. The thought of Snape and Potter actually, truly liking each other in _all_ ways was slightly disturbing. Not because they were both male, gender had no meaning in the wizarding world but because they were Snape and Potter...Draco could not wrap his head around it. "I'm sorry?" He tried in a small voice.

She sighed and shook her head softly. "You are such a boy. I'm not really mad it's just...Harry deserves to have someone."

Draco couldn't argue with that, nobody should be alone. He studied his godfather, if Snape really wanted Potter... _Really_ wanted him then Draco hoped that he would pursue him.

Harry was in hell. He hadn't wanted to end the kiss, he knew that it was thoughtless and probably wrong but it had felt so _right_. He didn't know when exactly but sometime during the year Snape had become one of his most important people and the thought that the older man might hate him now hurt.

Severus, for his part, concentrated fiercely on setting the altar up the rest of the way though he was all too aware of how studiously Potter avoided even an accidental brush of hands. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It bothered him to be this attracted to Harry though not because of the age difference. The younger brunette was sixteen after all, one year away from wizard adulthood and at the English age of consent. 

No, he wasn't bothered by age, he was bothered by the ties to the past. Harry was the son of Severus’ first childhood friend, a friend he'd pushed away, a friend he'd betrayed, though not knowingly or willingly, and the youth knew nothing of Severus’ past sins or how they were connected to his present situation. Considering that, he had no right to touch the teen until he did know of the unwitting role Severus had played in his parents' deaths. The potions master was dead certain that once he told Harry after the 25th, the youth would return to his hatred of him and certainly wouldn't want to so much as share the same room with him, much less allow the professor to touch him in the way he longed to now.

So, no matter how much he wanted to kiss the young man currently avoiding his gaze again, no matter how _incredible_ that one kiss had been, he would not indulge himself and would instead keep things as the status quo until Potter went back to hating the fact of his existence.

Narcissa stifled a sigh and glanced at Severus' wall clock, rising to her feet just as the professor and Harry completed setting up the altar. "Ah almost midnight. Let's gather round the altar shall we?" Her eyes connected with Hermione's and, in true scheming female form, they moved to cut off avenues of escape for the two stubborn lovesick morons. Narcissa moved to stand beside Harry, and Hermione stood beside Snape, leaving Draco to complete the circle standing between his mother and his love interest and forcing Harry and Severus to stand by each other in the round.

Draco wasn't a fool, he could see full well what Hermione and his mother was up to. He didn't know whether to cheer or pity the two poor souls. If those women put their minds together then Snape and Potter didn't stand a chance.

Harry reached out his hand tentatively and took a hold of Severus’ long fingered, elegant one. Snape's hand was warm and dry and despite everything that had happened Harry felt comforted just to be touching the other.

Warmth seemed to spread up from the slightly calloused, surprisingly broad, nimble-fingered hand Harry had slipped into his own and Severus couldn't help but glance down ever so briefly, lips quirking in very slight contentment before he remembered that he shouldn't let himself fall deeper into the emotional suicide that was caring for Harry Potter. 

He raised his eyes to Narcissa's exasperated ones as Granger completed the circle so they were all connected. He looked over the altar to be sure everything was in place, the two white candles stood still and unlit, the dishes of honey, water and salt were settled in the right place, the cauldron with its special candle set within, the small statuettes of Dagda and Brighid, the small bell, the athames, the goblet of wine and the small cakes were all aligned just as they should be. 

He closed his eyes and for this rare occasion lowered his shields, allowing his personal magic to be exposed within the wards of the circle and to mix with and feel the soft brush of Magic herself that gifted him his own. He could feel Hogwarts looking on and joining in their ceremony, could feel the castle's pleasure that he was, for once, not alone for this ritual. He drew breath and opened his eyes. "Let it be known that the Circle is cast, let none be here but of their own free will."

The words were weighty and deep, holding more than just the sound of Severus' authority but that of a Ritual Lord's intoning magic. Narcissa's lips tilted up with the laughter of the lighter side of ritual and she stepped into role of Ritual Lady opposite Severus. "This is the night of the solstice, the night that the darkness is triumphant over light, and yet on the morrow, the dark begins to give way and the light will return. The spirit of nature is suspended, all living things wait the transformation of the Dark King into the Infant Light. We watch for the coming of dawn, when the Great Mother will again give birth to the Divine Child, The Sun God who is the bringer of the life of Spring and the promise of Summer. We call the Sun from the womb of night. Blessed Be."

"Blessed be." All the others repeated as they had been told to do, well at least Harry had been told, Malfoy and his mother had already known and Hermione had without a doubt read up on the ritual. Harry felt the magic swirling as Severus talked and he found it beautiful. It felt so real and honest and it was a perfect way to welcome back the brighter times when the sun returned.

A pentagram began to glow before them and Severus spoke again. "Lords of the Watchtowers of the East, we summon, awaken and call you up to guard the circle and protect us in our rite. Come to us now on the cold winter wind and breathe into us the spirit of the pure joy of life. So mote it be!"

"So mote it be!" Hermione had indeed read up on the ritual as well as been coached by Narcissa but she'd never imagined it would truly bring the power it was invoking. She could almost see the currents of magic swirling around them, her hand tightening on Draco's a pleasant shiver went up her spine as she felt almost cradled by Magic. Here, now, it wasn't just an abstract concept or theory but a living, breathing, caring sentience.

Severus continued, calling the corners and pausing each time to allow the others to agree or disagree. None disagreed and a thin line of light circled around them all closing the circle completely. "The circle is sealed, and all herein are totally and completely apart from the outside world, That we may glorify the Lady whom we adore. Blessed Be!"

Narcissa smiled wider as they all echoed the blessing and she received a nod from Severus. She met the eyes of the teenagers and spoke in unison with the group. "As above, so below. As the universe, so the soul. As without, so within. Blessed and gracious one, on this day do we consecrate to you our bodies, our minds, and our spirits. Blessed Be!" She continued, he voice speaking alone now. "To die and be reborn. The Wheel is turning. What must you lose to the night?" 

After a tiny squeeze of Narcissa's hand in his Harry remembered that they were supposed to answer. "Fear." The group spoke up as one voice. Harry would gladly give his fear to the night, Merlin knew he had plenty of it.

The woman continued to speak, her voice remaining low and calm yet somehow gathering in power. "Fear is lost to the night. Fear is lost to the night. To die and be reborn, the Wheel is turning, what must you lose to the night?"

Severus breathed in the feeling of magic surrounding them, protecting them all as they answered. "The light was born and the light has died."

Narcissa inclined her head. "Everything passes, all fades away."

Severus released Hermione's hand to reach down into the dish of salt. One by one he placed a pinch of the mineral on each person's tongue. "My body is salt, taste the breath of death." He knew that they'd all been closer to death than they'd have liked but in this space of time it was nothing to fear.

Narcissa picked it up once more. "You are entering a space of perfect freedom." She closed her eyes and envisioned her hopes and dreams for the future. A continued life of freedom for her son and herself. Seeing her son grow into the man he was swift becoming, perhaps marrying the clever young witch joining them and gifting her with grandbabies. Freedom for the wizarding world from the constant threat of Voldemort, peace and happiness for all those she cared for.

Severus envisioned his arm clear of the mark of his past mistake, saw the world about him celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord, saw Harry standing in a patch of sunlight with a beaming smile free of the shadows of his burden. He saw himself measuring out a perfected Wolfsbane potion and administering it to a child afflicted with lycanthropy. And he envisioned impossible forgiveness from the young man at his side.

Hermione saw herself, Harry, and Ron tumbled to the ground, laughing with relief as they triumphed over Voldemort. She saw herself diving into Draco's arms and boldly planting a kiss on him in front of everyone in the Great Hall, despite Ron's teasing gagging noises. She saw Harry dancing with the snarky professor officiating this ceremony and smile on both their faces while Ron danced with a smug Pansy. She saw Narcissa and Sirius looking out over it all both free of the looming threats they'd been under. She saw herself graduating with her two best friends all of them getting top marks and going on to do what made them happy. And she saw a brief glimpse of herself in white satin and lace staring down an aisle at a certain blond Slytherin.

Draco saw his mother free and without bruises, her head held high as she walked down the street of Diagon Alley. He envisioned their lives without Lucius’ cruelty and bad choices. He saw the Golden Boy defeating the plague of the wizarding world and the following celebrations. He saw himself showing the manor to Hermione for the first time, hoping that she would like his childhood home and he saw himself growing old and happy with a brunette, bushy haired witch by his side.

Harry saw the downfall of Voldemort. All his friends safe and happy not having to live under the shadow that Voldemort had created anymore. He saw himself teaching and being just Harry, he saw a tall man standing next to him, ready to catch him if he fell and knowing he would do the same to him. Severus looked happy having cast off his double life and living life like he wanted to.

Magic took their dreams and held them to her, circling this group of her children and connecting their dreams with those of the few others who joined in this ritual. The joy and happiness and positive energy pouring into the ley lines, connecting people separated by distance but held close by heart. It fed Magic and she, in happiness, returned the energy twofold to them her approval so tangible to all those who wished only for the good of the world that it brought tears to the eyes.

Narcissa opened her eyes and released Harry's hand reaching down as Severus had done but instead of salt she came with honey, placing it on the tongues of those here with them. "Taste the sweetness of life."

Once more all spoke, magic in their voices, goodwill in their hearts. "We are awake in the night! We turn the Wheel, to bring the light! We call the sun from the womb of night!"

Lady Malfoy continued. "He sets his face to the West but in the East arises! Queen of the sun! Queen of the Moon! Queen of the horns! Queen of the fires! Bring to us the Child of Promise!"

Hermione smiled and joined her voice again in the ritual, more than knowing the words she felt them in the core of herself. "It is the Great Mother who gives birth to Him, it is the Lord of Life, who is born again! Darkness and tears are set aside, when the sun comes up again!"

Narcissa met Severus' gaze and read the grateful light there as she spoke again, knowing that she'd done exactly right by bringing company to him this night. "Golden sun, Of hill and field, light the earth! Light the skies! Light the waters! Light the fires!"

They all called the names of those the ritual invoked, power swirling through the room. "Io! Evohe! Io! Evohe!"

Severus lit the candle and everyone chanted along with him and Narcissa. "I who have died am alive again today, the Sun is born again! This is the birth of life and love and wings, we are born again, we shall live again! The Sun Child, the Winterborn King! The Dark God has passed the Gate, he has been reborn through the Mother, with Him we are each reborn! The tide has turned! The light will come again! In a new dawn, in a new day, the sun is rising! Io! Evohe! Blessed Be!"

Narcissa took the goblet of wine in both her hands and lifted it into the air. "We give thanks to the Gods for that which sustains us."

Severus likewise raised the plate of cakes into the air. "We give thanks to the Gods for that which sustains us."

The group intoned, "So be it. May we ever be aware of all that we owe to the Gods."

Narcissa lowered the goblet and extended it towards Severus, who set the plate of cakes down in front of him and took up an athame and held it point down between his palms. He lowered it into the wine. "In like fashion may bodies join together."

The witch nodded. "For the happiness of both, and let the fruits of the union promote life."

Severus finished the blessing. "Let all be fruitful and let peace, happiness and good will be spread throughout all lands."

Narcissa held the goblet for Severus to sip from, then for Harry and Draco to likewise take a sip. She then passed the goblet to Severus and he held it for her and Hermione as they sipped from it. He replaced it upon the altar and took the cakes in hand once more holding them before Narcissa, who touched each cake in turn with the second athame.

"This food is the blessing of the Gods to our bodies,"

Severus inclined his head. "Let us partake of it freely, and as we share, let us remember always to see to it that what we have we share with those who have nothing."

Narcissa took a cake and placed it in her mouth, eating the small confection before offering one to Severus before offering them to the three teenagers in the circle. "As we enjoy these gifts of the Gods, let us remember, without Them, we would have nothing."

Severus continued. "Eat and drink. Be happy. Share and give thanks. So Mote It Be." 

Once more they all called out the last phrase to magic and Severus then turned his attention to bringing down the circle. One by one he called down the corners until he reached the last. "Lords of the Watchtowers of the North, return now to the Earth where seeds nestle awaiting the warmth of Spring. Take with you our blessings and thanks. Hail and farewell!"

They all called the farewell to the corners and Severus raised his athame in respectful salute. "We came together in perfect love and perfect trust, in love and friendship, let us part in the same way. Let us spread the love we have known here outward to all; sharing with those we meet on our separate ways."

Narcissa raised hers as well. "Lord and Lady, we give you our thanks for sharing this time together in our rite. We give you thanks for watching over us, for guarding us and for guiding us in all things. Love is the Law, Love is the Bond, Merry did we meet, merry do we part; and merry will we meet again." She brought down the athame, using it to douse the candles. "Our rite draws to its end. O lovely and gracious Goddess, be with each of us as we depart. The circle is open but not broken! So Mote it be!"

Hermione called with everyone, feeling oddly bereft as the circle opened and the magic settled once more into sleep yet also incredibly honored to have taken part in this ritual.

"So Mote it be! Merry Meet, Merry Part, may the Love of The Lord and The Lady, be always in your heart."

Narcissa and Severus laid down their athames and the professor gave her a short bow. "Thank you, for playing Lady to the Ritual."

She returned the bow. "Thank you, old friend, for letting me."

Harry had never felt magic like that before, old and wild as it curled around them and gave them their blessing. It was unlike anything he had ever felt and he was truly humbled by it. He bowed at both Snape and Narcissa. "Thank you so much, both of you for letting us join in this. I will never look at Christmas or magic the same way again. I feel honored."

Even Draco's gray eyes were a little wide and he hadn't let go of Hermione's hand. He was used to the ritual but magic had never responded like this throughout the years. This was special and valuable in a way that you couldn't put a price on. "You felt it too right?" He whispered at Hermione.

She squeezed his hand and nodded then addressed Severus and Narcissa. "Yes, thank you I've never felt anything like that before. I...even before I got my letter from Hogwarts i always felt something, just sort of on the edge of my consciousness. A bit like something flitting just out of the corner of my eye and then once I started learning how to do magic it's always been a bit like...like this constant, warm feeling just under my skin but this..." she searched for the right words, "it was living and...infinite! I can't explain really."

Narcissa smiled. "You don't have to. One thing you should remember, even if you never perform a solstice ritual again as long as you live, is that Magic _is_ alive. It thinks and lives and we are all her children." She turned her gaze to Harry. "And I consider _myself_ honored to have been able to join her in showing you that."

Severus nodded. "You all have my thanks as well. Magic comes when called even by a solitary ritual but it is so much better to have company."

"It was incredible and I'm so happy to have shared it with you." Harry was still buzzing softly after the touch of magic and in a really weird way it felt as if he would never be truly alone again. He looked over at Severus before turning his eyes away again, not feeling quite comfortable with the other yet but well on the way of getting there. After experiencing this it felt as if there was nothing that he couldn't do.

Hermione smiled and turned back to look at Draco, who was studiously ignoring his godfather and Harry. She tugged on his hand and grinned at him, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

Pale cheeks flushed with color as Draco tore his eyes away from the very unlikely couple and locked them on the witch beside him instead. He did hope that Snape and Potter would talk things out, that they would make it. Who was he to talk about unlikely couples? Even a year ago he could never have seen himself falling for a know-it-all, Gryffindor muggleborn but he had. He had fallen hard and he didn't want it any other way.

Narcissa hid her smile at the sight her son and the young witch made. Looking at that she knew for certain that Draco would never turn out like his father, not so long as a clever, bushy haired witch was at his side. Her gaze slipped to the clock in the room and her brows lifted. "I do believe that it's time for us to be going unfortunately. It's nearly two in the morning and we all need some sleep."

Draco nodded. "It is getting late, we should get to bed, lovely as it has been it's been a long day." He reached for Hermione's hand and brushed a light kiss over her knuckles before releasing it again. It had been an overwhelming day but in a good way.

Hermione blushed at the action but her beaming smile told that she'd enjoyed it as did the faint dismay when he'd released her hand. "Yes I suppose it has been. Doesn't quite feel like it but it has been."

They all moved to the door and Narcissa smiled at the potions master. "Merry meet."

He bowed slightly to them all. "Merry part."

"And merry meet again." Narcissa slipped out the door with her son.

Hermione gave the professor a small wave and pat Harry on the shoulder. "Come on then, let's get to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry smiled at Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder. "Yes we should, shouldn't we?" He gave a small bow to Snape. "Thank you for having us." He nodded goodnight to Narcissa and Draco too, he's had a surprisingly good time with all of them and even though it was very late Harry was a bit sad to go.

"I enjoyed having you here. Sleep well." The man closed the door after them as the small group walked down the hall. He looked down at the robes Narcissa had spelled onto him and had them exchanged for his nightshirt with a flick of his own wand. 

He made sure to douse any lights that remained burning and cast a charm on the yule log that would save a few embers to start next year's fire. He went into his lab for a bit to check the black coals and the basilisk egg then headed to bed, knowing that his dreams that night would be filled with the taste and feel of full chapped lips yet somehow he could not scold himself into being the least bit dismayed by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's opinion of Yule sounding nicer than Christmas is based on his experience of Christmas. As in spending 10 Christmases with the Dursleys and seeing Dudley showered with presents and spoiled rotten. Followed by the Hogwarts Christmases where, while Harry got gifts he was also mostly alone except for Ron and whoever else stayed behind but no real emphasis was put on being with friends and family. In addition, the wizarding world doesn't have the same meaning given to Christmas, in the vein of Christianity, as the Muggle world so it lacks that religious meaning.
> 
> For Harry, as starved of affection and kindness and personal connections as he's been, the concept of a holiday or ritual built around being with people, spending time just enjoying the company of good friends and family, and working with them to welcome in longer days is better than what he's seen of Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

The day after Christmas Severus was nervously neatening the shelves in his office as he waited for Harry. He'd sent the teen a request for a meeting earlier and since he'd been on pins and needles knowing that after this meeting he'd forever see only hatred on the face of the youth he was fast becoming infatuated with. It had to be done however, he would not continue to let Harry be kept in the dark by a well-meaning manipulative old man who still saw Potter as a child.

Harry pulled on his brand new Weasley sweater and made his way down to Snape's study once again. He wasn't sure what the Potions Master wanted to talk to him about since lessons were put off for the Holiday but he was glad that Snape was willing to talk to him and not avoid him after the mistletoe incident. Harry knocked on Snape's door and entered at the professor’s reply. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

Severus waved a hand at one of the chairs by the fireplace. "Have a seat. There are things that we need to discuss." His expression was shuttered and his voice was very carefully modulated to conceal his nerves and dread. 

"Discuss?" Harry furrowed his brow but did as requested and sat down in the soft, comfy chair. "Has something happened? Do you miss your princess hat from yesterday?" The joke fell flat as Snape kept his serious expression.

The professor moved to sit in the chair opposite Harry and met his gaze steadily, though internally he felt anything but steady. "Has the Headmaster told you anything about why it is you the Dark Lord is so fixated on? Something beyond the fact of you surviving against him." 

"No." Harry shook his head, all signs of mirth gone. "Is there another reason? I thought he was just hell bent on revenge, the whole _I'm a master of evil and will not be bested by an infant_ spiel."

"No, that is most certainly not it. I had hoped that the Headmaster would have told you the entire story but I can't say I'm surprised he hasn't. He still views you as a child much of the time. You more than lost the childish innocence he seems to want to preserve last year yet he persists in refusing to see that. It is high time you knew the entirety of the truth however and it seems as though it falls to me to share it." 

Severus crossed his legs, settling in firmly. "I imagine you've wondered why it was that the Dark Lord was there that night, why he'd even gone to Godric's Hollow after you and your parents. The entire story is somewhat complicated but at its core it boils down to a prophecy."

"Of course I've wondered, I've wondered that a million times. I know my parents were in the order but what could have been so dangerous about them that Voldemort felt threatened enough to go after them himself, it doesn't make any sense, never have." Harry's stomach clenched, from Snape's expression he knew he wouldn’t like what the other was about to say, still he wanted to hear it. He was so sick and tired of secrets. "A prophecy you say, what kind of prophecy?"

"You know of Professor Trelawney. She is more than a batty witch playing at Divination. She comes from a line of true seers who were known well for the accuracy of their prophecies. The line died out leaving Sybil as the only one left. Prophecies are strange things and those who speak them never remember doing so. A prophecy is only recorded and known two ways. The first is if someone is there to hear the prophecy as the seer speaks it. The second is held deep within the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries; there is a large archive of sorts where every prophecy ever made is automatically 'recorded' within an orb that only those who the prophecy concerns can read. 

“Sixteen years ago Albus met with Trelawny in the Hog's Head for just a simple discussion, however, in the midst of their discussion, Sybil went into a true trance and spoke a prophecy involving the downfall of the Dark Lord."

Severus drew a breath and recited what he now knew by heart. "'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...' that was the prophecy given the Christmas before your birth."

Harry sat quiet and looked into the fire. He didn't really know what to feel at hearing the words that tore his family apart and made him always different. What if Trelawny had never had that vision, what if she'd been alone when she'd had it...So many what ifs. "So...How did Voldemort find out about the prophecy?" Harry turned his eyes away from the fire and towards Snape.

The man's jaw tightened. "That is where the complication comes into it. The Dark Lord never heard the entirety of the prophecy, only the first two lines. Had he heard the entire prophecy he may well have stayed far away from your family or the Longbottoms as Neville was also born at the end of July and his parents also had defied the Dark Lord thrice. But the Death Eater who reported the prophecy to him had been thrown out of the Hog's Head before he himself heard the entire thing and, like an idiot, ran immediately to his master to report it." 

Severus turned his gaze to the fire. "Your mother was given a choice the night he came, the Dark Lord offered to spare her if she stood aside from you. She chose not to. Mercy has never been in the Dark Lord's soul, he did not offer her the choice because of mercy but because one of his Death Eaters, upon learning which family he intended to go after, begged him to spare Lily Potter."

The fire crackled and popped in a short silence that stretched between them. "Lily and I were once friends, best of friends. I met her even before Hogwarts and even after we were sorted, despite being of different houses she remained my friend. Much like you and Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley we were nigh inseparable through much of our Hogwarts career. The only fly in the ointment was James Potter's infatuation with her and the fact that because of it he decided I was unworthy to be her friend. In my...ambition to become strong enough that he and the Marauders couldn't torment me any longer I turned to darker and darker arts and that pushed Lily away from me as she was, and always had been, disgusted with the darker side of magic. 

“Still she continued to be my friend until I made an unforgivable mistake, lashing out during an argument, the one that you saw, and calling her the most foul insult I possibly could have come up with when my pride was wounded. I have regretted that moment, that single slip of the tongue every day of my life since." The raw pain in Severus’ voice echoed in the chamber like broken glass falling to the floor.

"After that I buried myself in the Dark Arts and once I left Hogwarts I fell in with Lucius and the Death Eaters. Much of what the Dark Lord touted back then aligned with my own views and so I joined the ranks of the Death Eaters and rose through them quickly. I was ruthless, cold, cruel, and the most trusted of his men for my utter blind loyalty. And then, I overheard Sybil Trelawney speak the beginning of a prophecy to Albus Dumbledore in the Hog's Head Inn. Being the good little Death Eater that I was," bitterness coated his words as he spat them out like milk gone bad, "I went straight to the Dark Lord before I knew the entire story and told him what I heard. 

“It wasn't until your birth that he decided what he would do and announced it to us all. That evening I went before him and begged for your mother's life. I used every last ounce of cunning and guile I possess to convince him to try and turn her to our cause, to have you raised within the Death Eater ranks as an ally rather than an enemy. He agreed to offer her the choice but not to spare you and I knew then, I knew that if she lived and you did not, that Lily would hate me more than I had ever hated James Potter and his Marauders. So I went to Albus and I spilled out everything I knew, Death Eater identities, crimes that hadn't yet been linked to the Dark Lord, what I'd heard and told, everything on the off chance that he could protect your mother and you. I agreed to spy for him, to give him that little edge so he could better protect Lily and you. And it wasn't enough."

One pale hand was balled into a tight fist, the nails biting into his palm. "My stupidity cost your mother her life and threw you into this torturous farce of a war."

Harry was numb, he had no idea what to feel or what to say. Right now he only felt empty. The person he had slowly fallen more and more for over the year was the cause of everything that had happened to him...Except he wasn't. Deep down Harry knew that but at the moment he couldn't think straight, hell he couldn't think at all. 

"He wouldn't have spared her anyway, you know that right?" Harry didn't recognize his own voice, it was as empty as he felt. "You could have crawled and begged until you turned blue but even if my mother would have stepped aside he would not have spared her, it's not in him to do such a thing. He would have killed her either way and relished in your pain." Harry kept his eyes on the floor, he couldn't stand to meet Severus’ eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say, what you want me to do with this." Harry wrapped his arms around himself tightly, feeling more lost than he had since he arrived at Hogwarts.

"I told you because Albus won't, not until he's forced to by some horrible occurrence. I told you because you deserve to know, because it has been kept from you long enough. I told you so you would know why, even as he tries to protect you, Albus pushes you to become stronger, to learn more about fighting than any other student. Why he turns a blind eye to the reckless actions that result in you gaining some kind of understanding or strength. I don't expect you to say or do anything. You simply had a right to know." Severus couldn't look at Harry's face, he couldn't stand to see what he was certain would be utter hatred no matter the dullness of the youth's voice. 

"I need to go." Harry got up from the chair. "I have a lot to think over." His hand hovered over Severus before hesitantly settling on the older man's shoulder. "You did not know what would happen. I think it's time you let this go. The past is the past and you can't change it no matter how desperately you wish to. You've lived with this guilt for fifteen years, that's enough punishment for anyone. You've done a lot of good too. Let the guilt go Severus." Harry lifted his hand from Severus’ shoulder and slipped out of the room, he needed to be alone. 

Snape closed his eyes, two tears slipping down his face at the gentle forgiveness the teen had given. The door shutting barely registered as he finally allowed himself to cry for the past.

\-----------------------------------------------

Harry walked along the softly lit, empty corridors. It was funny but when there weren't a lot of students milling about it really registered how huge the castle really was. Right now Harry was thankful for that, his mind was in chaos and he couldn't stop thinking about what Severus had told him. He turned a corner, intending to go out on the grounds when he bumped into a warm body. Flailing about trying to keep his balance he noticed the soft blond hair of the person he had bumped into. "I'm so sorry lady Malfoy, my mind was elsewhere."

The woman reached out to steady him, meeting his eyes. "It's fine Mr. Potter." She noticed the shadowed emotions rioting in his gaze and kept her hand on his shoulder. "What has you so distracted, if I may ask?"

"Some unexpected information...About a prophecy." Harry spoke before he even thought about it and he looked a bit startled at his own words.

"I see. The one involving you and the Dark Lord I take it?" 

Harry looked up with wide green eyes. "You know about it then? It seems I was the only one who didn't." A sliver of resentment crept into his voice. Damn Dumbledore and his love for secrets, this was something that he had a right to know.

"I am the wife of a high ranking Death Eater Mr. Potter. All those within that circle know of what sent him to Godric's Hollow as well as how desperate he is to learn more about the prophecy." 

"Well that's easy, I need to kill him. That was my plan already but now it's settled." Harry looked grim. "The exact words if I remember correctly were; Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. That sounds pretty clear to me." Harry gave a hollow laugh.

"Prophecy is an odd thing Mr. Potter and those who let it rule their lives most often end up miserable. Kill him, by all means do rid the world of that monster, but not because some prophecy tells you that is must be you."

"But it has to be me, I've always known that. I would never burden anyone else with it." Harry bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood. 

"You stop that young man." Her voice was firm. "No matter how you feel there is no need to injure yourself. It is one thing to _choose_ to fight to destroy a monster, it is another entirely to let a prophecy tell you to do it. Severus. I would imagine. only told you so you could understand why so many push you to do or be one thing or the other. Ignore them. The only thing or person you need to be is Harry Potter. 

“Learn what you wish to, when you wish to, and grow strong in your own time. Being who you are is all that is needed for you to succeed if it's meant. And you certainly do not have to face the monster alone and if you tried I dread the hell Hermione would raise about it. You have friends and allies ready to do what they can for you, let them share some of the burden before you collapse underneath it." 

Harry opened his mouth to argue but closed it again when he realized he didn't have any valid arguments to counter with. "You're right," he said instead. "It may take some time to come to terms with the fact that I'm not alone anymore but I will try." No one had told him to just be Harry Potter before, it seemed as if everyone had expectations on him and hearing the wife of one of the nastiest death eaters out there saying it was a bit like a punch to the gut, it made the message sink in though. "Thank you Lady Malfoy."

She nodded, accepting the thanks as her due. "Of course I'm right, I'm a woman." The slight spark in her eyes made it clear it was mostly a playful jibe. "Now, what is it that Harry Potter would like to do before dinner?"

"Harry Potter would like to sneak out on the grounds and pelt a certain lovey dovey duo with snowballs so that it what Harry Potter will do." He smiled and leaned forward to press a feather light kiss on Narcissa's cheek. "Really thank you again though, sometimes I need a kick in the behind before I get it."

"You're welcome. Do try and get some snow down Draco's collar, after all if it's worth doing, it's worth doing right." She smiled lightly at the laugh he gave before running down the hallway. She pulled out her wand, summoned a camera, and followed. There weren't enough good memories floating around these days, the least she could do was capture a few for posterity.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Hermione huffed in irritation as she dusted snow off her shoulders and performed a drying charm on her clothes. "Really Harry! Did you have to shove that handful of snow down Draco's shirt?" 

"I never disobey a lady's orders." Harry grinned wickedly and shook the melting snow out of his hair following Hermione's lead and cast a drying and a warming charm on his clothes. His hands were so cold after throwing snow that it hurt to bend his fingers.

The bushy haired girl tsked, though you could see a smile tugging at her lips. It had been too long since she'd seen Harry so animated and cheerful and certainly too long since he'd indulged in some harmless fun, though Draco hadn't viewed it as such. "You're incorrigible." She moved to sit in front of the fire, enjoying the way the flames licked up over the logs. "So what brought about the snow fight?" 

Harry shrugged. "Just got some good advice that I decided to follow." He was moving towards the other chair when the fire roared to life and Ron's face became visible in the flames. "Bloody hell, you wouldn't believe what's been going on here." His eyes were large and he was paler than usual even with the flames licking around the image of his head.

Hermione jumped nearly a foot in the air. "Ron?! What on earth?"

"I was at the ministry, visiting dad and following your advice, trying to get in all nice and cozy with the aurors when You Know Who's bloody pet snake showed up and attacked dad, bit him it did...Barely found him in time."

Harry crouched close to the fire. "What?"

"You heard me, Voldie's pet bit my dad. The bastard is going down."

Hermione's eyes were wide as she went to kneel in front of the fire beside Harry. "Oh no! Is he alright? Do you need us to do anything?" 

"He's okay, it was touch and go for a while but he got to come home from St Mungo's yesterday, a bit banged up but alright. What I want to know is how that bloody snake made it into the ministry to begin with."

The girl frowned. "Why would Voldemort's snake even _be_ in the Ministry? It's not as though he hasn't got a few dozen little followers there to feed him information and whatnot." 

"Exactly." Ron's head nodded eagerly in the flames.

"It must have been something really important that he was after, something he didn't trust his little henchmen with." Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he tried to figure out what that important something could be.

"But what could be that important? Ron where was your dad when he was attacked?" Hermione's face was set in firm lines and you could almost see the cogs in her head turning. 

Ron frowned as he was thinking of where his father had been when he found him. The location hadn't exactly been the first thing on his mind. "Um, I think it was in the corridor outside the Department of Mysteries."

"Well that doesn't narrow it down much. There's all sorts of things in the Department of Mysteries. Things that could be used for weapons or even just gathering information that he can't get by any other means. But it does explain why the snake was there. The Unspeakables keep a tight watch on anyone going in or coming out of that department. The snake was probably his best chance to get in."

Harry nodded slowly, still finding it strange that no one would notice the huge snake slithering through the hallways. Also there was something nagging in the back of his mind but he could for his life grasp the thought hovering just at the edge of his mind. It was extremely frustrating. "Thank Merlin that you were there Ron, that you found Arthur in time." He said instead and meaning it.

"I'm grateful too." Ron agreed. "I don't...I have no idea how we would make it without dad." Ron's face was pale and serious. "Mum would not make it I think."

Hermione wanted to reach through the fire and hug her friend. "She would for a while at least, for you and Ginny but I'm glad she doesn't have to. Ooooh this makes me so mad!" Her hair almost bristled. "Why can't that...that...that...bloody arsehole just cock his toes up already!"

Both Harry and Ron turned to Hermione with twin expressions of shock on their features. It was so unusual to hear Hermione curse or use any kind of bad word. "We'll put him in the ground Mione, I have to believe that we will." Harry told her solemnly and Ron nodded.

"I know but I'm getting right sick of him hurting you and now Ron's dad and for what? Power? What power is constantly attacking a schoolboy going to give him? Especially as that schoolboy has, to date, either defeated him soundly or made a fool of him by escaping every time he goes after you. You'd think the embarrassment would just have already killed him considering he sounds to have more pride that the entire lot of Slytherins here put together." 

"Maybe the time attached to Quirrell's head affected his brain, Quirrell wasn't the sharpest wand in the world, perhaps it was contagious?" Ron said causing Harry to grin despite the seriousness of the conversation. Trust Ron to bring the amusement.

Hermione had to giggle, only Ron. "Entirely possible. Other than the giant snake how have your holidays been?" 

"It's been okay, chaotic as usual. Ginny has spent all her time not worrying about dad mooning over some bloke...I will find out who and hurt him. Oh and the twins made my tongue polka dotted just in time for Christmas supper...Mother just about had kittens."

Ron prattled on about his holidays and Harry sank back to listen with a small smile on his face. He did miss the Weasleys but he wouldn't want to trade the celebration he had experienced for anything.

Hermione listened, laughing at the reactions of Molly to the twins' antics. When Ron paused for breath she tilted her head and asked, "Ron, does your family perform the Solstice Yule ritual?" She'd been wondering about that since Narcissa had mentioned that most old pureblood families kept to the old ways as well as celebrated the new.

"We do." Ron nodded. "Mother despairs though since more often than not George and Fred can't keep from performing pranks even during the ritual. This year we didn't get to do it, we were all at St. Mungo's with dad."

She smiled. "I imagine the twins will calm down somewhat when they graduate and spend all their energy on their business. Strangely enough they can be serious when they want to be. But you tell them they're missing out on something amazing by disrupting things. Harry and I got to be part of a Yule ritual this year and...it still leaves me speechless and since when am I at a loss for words?" 

"Never!" Ron laughed. "It must have been something out of the ordinary for that to happen."

Harry nodded. "It was, I agree with Mione, you can't explain it in words...I think you'd had to experience it to understand."

"I'm happy for you." Ron said and turned when he heard shouting behind him. "Listed I gotta go, Gred and Forge want their money’s worth...See you when I get back." The flames flickered and returned to normal, burning merrily in the huge fireplace. 

Hermione shook her head. "I wonder if he'll come back purple, seems like a sweet the twins would come up with don't you think Harry?" 

"Purple, striped or rainbow colored. With those two I don't even dare to guess. All I know is that I think Ron sold himself way too cheap." Harry grinned.

"Yes but he really wanted to get something nice for Pansy. How long do you think that will drag out?" 

"Well it is Ron we're talking about, he will moon and obsess and despair until he finally gives in; in a fit of jealousy or something...It will be entertaining to watch at least."

"Oh you're horrible." She chuckled. "I've got odds on Pansy stirring up his jealousy purposely to get him to move." A neat little chime echoed through the room and Hermione got to her feet. "Dinner time then. Let's go."

"Of course she will, she's a Slytherin." Harry nodded and rose from the floor as well. He was hungry and dinner sounded like a very good idea. "Shall we my lady?" Harry held out his arm to Hermione.

She laughed and poked him in the arm before taking it. "You're acting silly. I'm glad to see that." They walked out of the common room and headed for the Great Hall. "We don't get to be silly often enough these days." 

"No, not nearly enough." Harry agreed softly as the moving stairs slowly took them down the floors until they could make it to the Great Hall. There was only one table set and the handful of students that had stayed over Christmas were mostly seated already. Harry and Hermione walked over and took their seats next to Draco and Narcissa. Harry nodded to them both and smiled at the way Draco lit up when he laid eyes on Hermione.

Narcissa smiled at Harry and then hid a grin at the way her son and Hermione had immediately dove into discussing some obscure runes with an animation that really only a fool would associate with the runes. She glanced around as the rest of the professors and the Headmaster filed in and her brows knit in concern when Severus didn't appear. Knowing him as she did, she knew he was quite obsessively punctual and was never late if he could avoid it. 

Harry was worried too. He truly hoped that he wasn't the reason that Severus hadn't showed. Suddenly he wasn't all that hungry anymore and he found himself poking listlessly in the delicious food on his plate.

Hermione looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. She'd noticed the absence of Snape as well and now Harry was poking at his food? She poked her friend in the ribs. "If you get any skinnier Harry you'll be blown off your broom next Quidditch game." Underneath her words was the clear message that she knew something was up and intended to badger it out of him as soon as they returned to the common room. 

"It's okay Mione, I'm just not all that hungry." Harry forced a smile her way.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Not that it would be a bad thing for me if you _did_ blow off your broom but really...You are beginning to look haggard Potter and I would prefer to beat you with skill alone."

Harry glared at the snarky blond but picked up his fork and shoved some food into his mouth.

Hermione pretended to give Draco a soft glare even as her hand brushed against his in silent thanks. If anything could get Harry to eat when he didn't feel like it, it was a taunt from his rival. 

A tiny, almost invisible smile showed up on Draco's face as he continued eating in silence, his fingers tingling after Hermione's touch.

Harry forced himself to finish his food, he would not let Malfoy get the best of him no matter how worried he was. He decided to go to Severus’ chambers after dinner though, he would not let the other hide from him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** Kissing, heavy petting, a hand job.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

Severus was currently working rather...intently on the wolfsbane potion. 

After the violent storm of emotions that had finally been released from the emotional control equivalent of the Hoover Dam had ended, he'd gone to his bedroom to press a cool cloth to his eyes and ended up falling asleep. He'd only woken a few minutes ago, long past the start of dinner, and rather than create a scene by arriving late he'd asked a house elf to bring him some sandwiches and gone into his lab. His mind was a bit chaotic at the moment but rather than meditating and reordering it he was working on a potion because several good ideas had come up out of the swirling mess. 

Harry had waved goodbye to Hermione and Draco not sure if they had noticed that he left as they were totally captivated by each other. He hurried down the stairs to the dungeon and paused to catch his breath before he asked for admittance. He realized that maybe Severus wanted to be alone but Harry needed to see that the other was alright.

The portrait was more than used to Harry coming by now and, as Severus had not said anything to the contrary, simply let him in without a word. 

Making his way further into Severus’ chambers Harry found himself in the lab where he watched the potion master silently for a while, admiring the skill with which he worked. Severus made it all seem so effortless even though Harry knew it was an extremely complication potion, he did recognize it from previous visits. "You missed dinner." He finally said.

It took an effort not to jolt as he added rowan wood shavings to the potion when he heard Harry's voice. Severus had been so absorbed in the potion that he'd not noticed the teen enter the room. He cast a brief glance Harry's way and set about stirring the potion carefully. "I fell asleep and woke too late to make it down at an appropriate time." 

"I was worried." Harry stepped further into the room but he was careful not to get too close to Severus since he still didn't know how the other felt about him being there. "Are you okay?"

Several long moments passed as the potioneer fiddled and stirred and added things to the potion before it reached a point where it was to sit for an hour. Then he turned to Harry. "I should be asking you that question. You are the one who was faced with a revelation today."

"Strangely enough yeah...Yeah I am okay. As you said I was faced with a revelation...With a little help from a lady I know now that I only have to be me. I won't let anyone push me into a frame that doesn't fit." Harry took another step closer. "Thank you for telling me, I needed to know."

The professor nodded and moved to a locked cabinet where he kept his most rare potion ingredients. He opened it and slid a panel aside, taking a box out. He set it down on the table, well away from the cauldron and potion ingredients before locking the cabinet again. "Remember that the next time someone tries to press you into something outside school curriculum that you don't wish to do." He looked down at the box, resting his hand on it. "P...Harry, thank you. For what you said before you left."

Letting the breath he had been holding out Harry gave up on trying to keep his distance and stalked over to wrap his arms around Severus from behind, resting his forehead against the other's shoulder blades. "I meant it you know. Whatever you did you have atoned for it a thousand times over. I was so scared that it was me you were avoiding now."

The man froze and closed his eyes, savoring the feel of the arms wrapped around his waist. Perhaps, now, he could take a chance. Perhaps he could seek a relationship with the young man behind him. The hand not on the box he'd taken from the cabinet touched the back of one of Harry's lightly. "No. I was not avoiding you. I only avoid people who irritate me, you are no longer grouped in that category." 

Harry snorted but it had a bit of a desperate edge to it and he kept his hold around the man’s waist. "Glad to hear it. You have...You have become very important to me Severus."

A purely Slytherin smirk tugged at the corners of the older man's lips and he turned around in Harry's arms and looked down at the young man. "Really? How so?" 

Harry blinked in surprise. "How so? You want the details? Maybe because I trust you more than myself most days. Or do you want to hear the dreams I have about you at nights? Making me have to change the sheets before the others wake up."

The smirk more than tugged at his lips now and Severus moved to back Harry up against the table, his hand coming to rest on either side of the young man's hips on the piece of furniture. "Yes, by all means do go into detail. You have my _unwavering_ attention."

"I have, have I?" An answering grin played on Harry's lips. "How about I just show you instead?" He cupped Severus’ face and pulled the older man down so that he could capture his lips with his own. He kissed the other for a moment, nipping lightly on his bottom lip before pulling away, breathing into his ear. "It always starts like this...The dreams..."

A small shiver went up Severus’ back as he turned his head to nuzzle Harry's ear in return. "Do they? It would seem as though our dreams have something in common then Mr. Potter." He nipped the soft lobe gently. 

A shudder went through Harry, he had no idea his ears were so sensitive. "G-good, having things in common is...Good." Feeling less than articulate Harry decided to put his mouth to better use and claimed Severus’ again, this time letting his tongue come out and play.

A satisfied soft growl came from the older man as he opened his mouth and met Harry's tongue with his, welcoming it into his mouth. He very nearly purred as Harry explored his mouth thoroughly but instead he sucked lightly on the slick muscle, trying to commit the taste to memory. 

It was the most brilliant feeling, right up there with flying. Kissing Severus gave Harry the same tickling sensations in his stomach as when he performed a flawless Wronski Feint. A deep moan slipped out and Harry's hands moved from cupping Severus’ face into his hair, holding him close to him as their tongues duelled and played.

Severus nipped playfully at Harry's tongue then chased it with his own into the young man's mouth. This was, quite honestly, a greater high than creating a ground-breaking potion or a new spell. Kissing Harry, he suspected, would outshine even the moment the Dark Lord finally fell. One hand lifted from the table to stroke up the teen's side over the emerald sweater he wore, mapping out the subtle shift of muscle beneath the thick wool.

Another moan slipped out and Harry pressed closer. He felt hot and needy and all he knew was that he wanted more. He wanted this wonderful feeling to last. Severus tasted like rain, fresh and clean and oh so addictive.

The professor curled his hand around the young man's waist, resting it on the small of Harry's back as the kiss grew ever more heated. He was about to lift the younger man up to sit on the table when a throat was cleared politely to his right.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Headmaster is knocking."

Snape lifted his head reluctantly with a soft curse that was unprintable and nodded sharply at the portrait that had informed him. "Very well, give us a few moments."

Harry's eyes were dazed and unfocused and his lips were kiss swollen to the point where they actually ached. Still at first he couldn't understand why Severus had stopped and he made to drag him back to press their mouths together when the portrait's words finally penetrated his mind. "Oh crap." Harry tried to think about Dudley in his underwear to get rid of his insistent erection. He reluctantly released Severus and breathed heavily in an attempt to regain composure.

The older man took a few steps back and inhaled softly while thanking Merlin for loose robes. He moved over to a bookshelf and plucked a text from it, handing the book to Harry and nudging him over to a stool that would keep the area below his waist hidden. There wasn't much to be done about the swollen lips but no matter what suspicions the Headmaster might end up with, there was absolutely nothing he could truly do about it. "We will talk after he leaves Harry." 

Snape found himself brushing the wild black hair away from the young man's eyes before the sound of steps coming towards the lab had him moving back to stare into the cauldron and pretending to note down the most minute reactions within.

Sitting up straighter Harry pretended to be lost in the book in front of him as he waited for the headmaster to come in. He was glad that Severus wanted to talk later but he hoped that the Potions Master wouldn't say that it had been a mistake. Harry wouldn't let him say that because the two of them together wasn't a mistake, far from it.

Dumbledore walked in and his bushy silvery eyebrows rose in surprise when he caught sight of Harry. "Harry my boy, this is a surprise the last place I thought I'd find you on a school break."

Harry just smiled faintly. "You know me, I need all the extra studying time I can get."

"Hm." Dumbledore mused but didn't say anything else. "And you Severus, how are you? It's not common for you to miss a set time, even if it's only dinner."

"I am perfectly well. I did not wish to leave my potion though I...apologize if I caused any undue concern." There was very little sincerity in that statement as there were only a few who he cared anything about that he did not wish to distress. The teenager he'd just ravished the mouth of being one of them.

"Well good to know you're alright." Dumbledore beamed. "Had to check you know, you can't be too cautious these days."

Harry felt a feather light brush against the web he had risen to guard his mind and he quickly tossed the trespasser out, shocked that Dumbledore would even try Legilimency with him.

"I see studying has paid off, good, good." Dumbledore straightened his glasses.

Severus turned slowly to give the old man a stony stare as he'd also felt the old wizard attempting to poke into his own head. "Is there some... _other_ reason you came down Albus?" 

"No, no, just checking in on an old friend. I will leave you to your potions now." Dumbledore's smile seemed a little strained. "Good evening to you and don't study too hard now, it's the holidays after all."

Snape humphed and turned back to his potion with a dismissive, "Good evening." 

Albus bowed his head making his long beard wiggle and walked out of the room.

"Is it just me or was that really weird, even for the headmaster?" Harry asked and closed to book in front of him, it wasn't exactly as if he'd been reading it anyway.

The professor held up a finger for a moment, waiting until Uriah popped into his frame and nodded, affirming that the Headmaster had left. "Yes it was rather strange." He peered down at the potion, checked the time, and picked up a single ingredient, some kind of fine powder, and sprinkled it in, stirring clockwise with the silver stirring rod seven times. The potion turned a brilliant vermilion, drawing a half pleased hum from the potion master. "I tend to err on the side of caution around anyone who can poke into my head but as a rule Albus doesn't attempt it unless it's after a Death Eater gathering. That was...quite unlike him just now."

Harry nodded. "Everything he said seemed forced somehow." Harry knew that the headmaster had his quirks but he had never behaved like this before, it made Harry feel very uncomfortable, like one more foundation had been ripped from underneath him.

Snape scooped up a small bit of the potion into a vial for testing and stored the rest in a large sealed ewer in case he'd succeeded in the brewing. "He doesn't particularly like the dungeons but he was a bit stiff even with that." He vanished all the potion paraphernalia with a wave of his wand. "I wouldn't worry overly about it unless it happens again." 

"You're probably right, anyone can have an off day I suppose." Still there was something that wasn't sitting quite right with Harry but he wouldn't obsess over it, there was nothing he could do anyway and besides, Harry hoped that he and Severus would have more pleasant things to discuss.

The older man met Harry's gaze. "Shall we move to more comfortable environs?" 

Flushing lightly Harry held Severus’ gaze and got up from the stool he’d been placed on. "That sound like an excellent idea...Sir."

The professor lifted a brow and gestured Harry towards the door to his sitting room. "I think, under the circumstances, you could continue to use my name when we are in a private setting." He followed closely behind the young man, close enough that he could feel the warmth of the other's body. "In fact I insist upon it." 

"You insist? Well in that case I have no choice but to obey." Harry looked back over his shoulder, a wicked gleam in his eyes. " _Severus..._ " The name came out like a purr. "Like that?" Harry asked in mock innocence.

An upward curve of lips, just a shade more wicked than the gleam in the young man's emerald gaze, graced the older man's face. "I do believe that you, Harry," the way he drawled the teen's name made it sound as though it was exotic and sinfully forbidden, "have a bit of a minx in your personality." A delicate pause came along with a subtle brush of fingers at the base of Harry's spine that directed him towards the small sofa in front of the fireplace. "I have no complaints about that, so long as I'm the one getting the benefit of it." 

"Well I could have been in Slytherin you know, the hat told me I would do great in your house." Harry shivered at Severus' touch even as he kept his teasing smile. All of a sudden having been sorted in Slytherin didn't seem like such a bad thing, he was happy where he was though. "And believe me...You will benefit."

Severus tugged Harry down to sit on the sofa, one long fingered hand clasped loosely around the young man's wrist. The other hand went up to trace the pads of his fingertips over the planes and soft angles of the peach pale face. An amused tilt came to Severus' lips when he felt no hint of stubble along the young man's jaw even though he knew that Harry did end up with a five o'clock shadow every so often. "Shaving charm?"

"Mmm, yes." Harry grinned. "Hermione had a hard time teaching it to me and Ron after we'd done our best to botch up our faces with traditional razors." He looked a bit sheepish. "Thank Merlin for magic I say, it may not be much but it's the only face I have." Having Severus touch him was very distracting and Harry knew he was babbling, he couldn't seem to stop though, even as he shifted in his seat to get closer to the other.

"Not much?" Snape raised a brow. "Harry you are one of the most attractive young men I have ever seen, don't sell yourself short." His thumb brushed across the edge of the young man's cheekbone. "I find it quite astonishing that no one has snapped you up before now." 

"Perhaps I've not wanted to get snapped up before." The blush on Harry's cheeks deepened and spread across his face and down his neck, he was certainly not used to being called attractive. "I could say the same thing for you though." Harry took a hold of Severus' hand and brought it to his mouth, nipping lightly on the pads of his fingers.

An almost purr came from the older man. "Hmm the greasy git? The dungeon bat? My personality is quite off-putting to those who look beyond my unfortunate nose and I've never seen much point in investing attention in those who balk at the first hurdle." Severus released Harry's wrist to stroke his fingers through to soft, wild black hair of the young man. 

"Their loss, my gain." Harry said softly and moved to straddle Severus. He ran his fingers through Severus' hair and tilted his head back, placing kisses on his forehead, cheeks and nose before moving to kiss his lips lightly. "Soo my gain."

Severus nipped lightly at Harry's bottom lip, one hand at the back of the young man's neck, the other on the base of his spine. "I am pleased you think so. I give you fair warning Harry, I am Slytherin to the core. That means I will be extremely possessive and likely to have bouts of jealousy." He nuzzled the edge of the teen's jaw. "I am not a _good_ man Harry but if I consider something or someone mine I take care of it."

"You have nothing to worry about, nothing to be jealous about." Harry leaned him closer, continuing to kiss Severus. "I don't mind being yours, in fact I want to be but it goes both ways. You're mine too Severus Snape and now that I’ve got you I'm not letting go." 

The older man flicked his tongue over Harry's lip. "Good, we're in agreement on that. I do have a question however." His hand stroked lazily at the back of Harry's neck. 

"Hmm, what kind of question is that?" Harry asked, his skin prickling into goose-bumps as Severus caressed the sensitive skin of his neck. If Severus continued to touch him like that there was a high risk that he would agree to anything.

"How do you wish to handle your friends?" Severus' voice, while still soft, was serious. "As well as the rest of the school?" 

Harry pulled away a little and rested his head on Severus' shoulder, burying his nose against Severus' neck, breathing in his scent. "I would like nothing more than to flaunt you, I don't want us to be a secret but I will if you need it to be one. How will it work with your _friends_? I can't let you get in trouble."

The professor grimaced. "That would be the only reason to keep us a secret. If they find out I would be expected to bring you before the Dark Lord, likely within a very short amount of time. Were it not for the Death Eaters, I wouldn't care who knows." 

"I guess it's best to keep it between us for now then...Until snakeface is gone but after that I _will_ show you off and claim you in front of anyone who wants to look." Harry nuzzled the tip of his nose against Severus' warm skin. "Hermione will know though, she'll know before I tell her...She's scary that way. She won't tell anyone, I trust her with everything."

Snape pet the young man's hair. "I'm not bothered by that, nor by the possibility of Draco or even Weasley knowing. For either Granger or Weasley to share any information with a Death Eater it would likely be a sign of the Apocalypse. As for my godson, he'd bite his tongue off and choke on the blood before assisting Lucius' aims now that his mother is away from his influence."

Harry nodded. "I'm shite at keeping things from my friends so they will probably find out. Ron will have kittens but he would never spill." Harry moved slightly so that he could run his lips up and down Severus' throat instead of his nose. "We'll just have to make the best of the situation until we can be out in the open. Secret trysts in empty classrooms...Me hiding under your desk during class...Endless possibilities."

A soft growl came from the older man and he tilted his head to allow Harry better access to his throat. "You _are_ surprisingly wicked. Why _didn't_ you get sorted into my house if the hat wanted to place you in Slytherin?" The hand on Harry's back slipped up under the sweater, stroking the skin beneath. 

"I begged it not to." Harry let his tongue come into play, tasting and licking his way across the smooth skin of Severus' neck. "In my defence I had just heard that all dark wizards came from Slytherin and I'd had a less than thrilling experience with a certain pointy faced, blond git."

A soft chuckle came from Severus. "Ah I see." He scraped his nails lightly over the small of Harry's back.

"Now I know better of course, although Malfoy is still a pointy faced git but I'm glad you're not my head of house. If you were I might feel awkward doing this." Harry pulled Severus' collar further down to suckle at his adam's apple before nibbling his way up Severus' jaw.

"Oh Merlin forbid." Severus' sneaky little hand slipped down from Harry's back and up under the waistband of his pants to cup one firm globe of his ass. "I'd hate for you to feel awkward. Then I couldn't take advantage of this delightful position." The older man's voice had dropped an octave, growing husky as he arched his hips up against Harry's.

Harry's back arched and he ground down, meeting Severus' movements feeling the older man's erection against his own even through all layers of clothing. "Nnngh...That would be bad, so very bad because this position is glorious." Harry was panting now, the hand on the bare skin of his ass was setting his entire body on fire. Harry leaned down and captured Severus' lips in a fierce kiss, all teeth and tongue and deliciously wet.

Severus growled into the kiss and pushed Harry's hips down harder to create more friction as their tongues danced. His other hand found its way beneath the young man's sweater and stroked up the lithe body to tweak a nipple. The young man in his arms was a heady drug in taste and feel and he had no problem with becoming addicted.

"Oh sweet Merlin." Harry shuddered, the tweak on his nipple was just on the edge between pleasure and pain and Harry reveled in the sensations. He had no idea what he was doing, wanking and a few less than satisfactory kisses had done nothing to prepare him for pleasure like this.

The older man shifted, angling his head to bite down gently on the tendon in Harry's neck as he continued to grind against the teen and play with the nipple. "Tell me Harry, do you like this?"

"Mmm, like it?" Harry rocked and moved along with Severus, trying to heighten each sensation. "I bloody love it, better than magic." Harry felt too hot all of a sudden and reached for the hem of his knitted sweater and pulled over his head, making his hair stand on end. 

A darkly amused chuckle came from Severus as he nipped and nibbled his way down Harry's throat to latch on to the spot where his neck met his shoulder and apply himself to making a vivid mark. Once he was satisfied with the dark purple hickey he kissed his way down to the neglected nipple to flick his tongue over it and blew teasingly on the nub. In a surge of sudden movement he had Harry on his back on the sofa and was lying between the young man's legs. His hand slipped out of the back of the younger man's trousers in favor of cupping the tented front and massaging the hard bulge there.

Harry tossed his head back exposing his newly marked skin and a ragged moan escaped him when he felt Severus' hand on his erection. Even through the wool of his trousers it felt wonderful and he couldn't help but push his hips up into the glorious touch. The fabric of the sofa was scratchy against his back but Severus felt amazing on top of him, it was like he belonged in the cradle of Harry's hips. His hands carded through Severus' hair before settling on his shoulders. Harry frowned. "Why do you still have so many clothes on?"

"Hm obviously I'm not doing my job right if you can form a coherent sentence." Severus nipped gently at the nipple before his mouth, echoing the action with a pinch from his fingers on the other. His hand shifted to draw down Harry's zipper and slipped the waistband of the young man's underwear down just enough to have Harry's erection freed from the cloth. He wrapped his fingers around the stiff flesh and stroked slowly, his thumb rubbing at the tip, smearing the bead of precum that had gathered there.

Harry's air came whooshing out of him in a long unsteady sigh and his universe narrowed down to Severus, his mouth on his nipple and his hand... _'Oh fuck, that glorious hand.’_ touching him where he wanted it the most. The chilly air of the room combined with the warmth of Severus' hand made each sensation even more noticeable and Harry quivered, his erection bobbed in Severus' hand. His hands tightened on Severus' shoulders and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

Severus shifted his own hips against the sofa, seeking friction to ease his own erection as the delicious sounds Harry made inflamed him further. He made a sound somewhere between a purr and a groan as he stroked the young man's cock a bit faster and lifted his eyes to watch the pleasure flit over the other man's features. He was absolutely gorgeous like this and Severus had every intention to see him sprawled naked beneath him on a bed in the throws of passion eventually. It was too soon for that to his mind but there was more than one way to bring your partner to release.

He was vaguely aware of the noises he was making, the whines, moans and growls but Harry was too far gone to be embarrassed. Harry had never had anyone touch his prick but himself and sadly enough he knew that this wouldn't last long, not with the way Severus rubbed and stroked, touched and nibbled. It was too much, it made his entire nervous system short circuit. He dug his heels into the sofa and arched up, pressing himself into Severus' touch as he climbed higher and higher only to soar over the edge at one brilliant twist of Severus' hand. Harry thought that he shouted Severus name when he came all over himself and Severus but he couldn't be sure over the way his thundering heartbeat echoed in his ears.

A smirk of satisfaction crossed the professor's lips and he lifted his head to watch Harry better as the young man came. The sight of Harry and the sound of him nearly screaming his name made his cock actually throb in the confines of his trousers. He shifted so that Harry was cradled in his lap as the young man slumped, panting to catch his breath. Severus pressed a kiss to one, still too thin shoulder and summoned a warm, wet cloth wandlessly to clean Harry off.

Slowly Harry regain control of his senses...Well mostly anyway. He blinked up at Severus his glasses askew on his narrow face. "That was...wow!" He must have shouted louder that he thought because his voice came out hoarse and scratchy. "But what about...You know...You?"

A gentle chuckle came from the older man as he reached up to straighten Harry's glasses. "Hm? Yes? What about me?" 

If he hadn't been a sated, boneless puddle of goo Harry would have blushed, he was not used to having conversations like this. "Don't you want to _release_?" What if Severus hadn't thought it was good? What if Harry wasn't enough to turn him on. All kinds of unpleasant thoughts started to run through his head and Harry felt himself tensing up.

"Hm," Severus snugged his chin on Harry's shoulder and gave the young man a small smirk, "if you'll notice precisely what you're sitting on, it really wouldn't take much more than a few well timed wriggles to set me off Harry but I didn't do that for me, at least not entirely. I did it for you, because I wanted to see you lost in pleasure."

Now that he mentioned it Harry did feel a hard bulge under him and without meaning to he did wiggle, just to get a better feel of it. A small smile spread over his features, he was very happy that Severus wasn't unaffected. "It felt brilliant Severus, totally bloody brilliant. If you didn't gather that when I got _lost_ I'm telling you now."

Severus groaned and shivered when Harry wiggled and nipped the young man's neck. "Minx. I gathered it quite well. You make a glorious picture when you're in the throes of pleasure." 

Harry didn't know how to respond to that so he just molded his body to Severus' and leaned his head against his shoulder, content to be near him and to be held. "Next time it's my turn though, to watch you come undone. I can't wait to see it."

The older man slid his arms around Harry. "You would indeed have done well in Slytherin you little minx." He chuckled. "I'll look forward to it." 

"Mmm, me too." Harry snuggled closer into Severus' embrace. Right now everything was perfect, he could shut out the rest of the world and lose himself in Severus.

Severus closed his eyes and buried his nose in the untamable mop of hair on the young man's head, breathing in the other's scent contentedly. He knew that sooner or later reality would intrude but for now bliss was here in his arms and he could relax for a time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves the het relationships that have bloomed. So....fluffy, and sweet, and, in the case of Ron, just a smidge awkward. All the het fluff really.

Neville closed his eyes and for a moment forgot what he was trying to do as the unique scent of Luna's Christmas Rose perfume and ink from her journal of unusual creatures caught his attention. She'd taken to joining him in these private attempts to change into his animagus form in empty classrooms because, she said, she wanted to be the first to pet his fur. It always made him feel better. He'd been looked down on by so many for so long that having her solidly, constantly in his corner made him want to really and truly try and do better and it always made him feel that he would succeed these days. 

He shook his head at himself and spoke the incantation, concentrating, as Sirius had said, not on becoming a badger but on becoming a more physical expression of who he was. Sometimes clumsy, a bit forgetful, loyal to family and friends, stubborn...usually this was where the transformation sputtered out but once more he caught Luna's scent and he remembered how he'd first really gotten to know her and it reminded him that he could be savagely protective too, just like a badger.

Sitting cross-legged on top of a desk Luna watched Neville closely, he was so serious, so focused and it made her admire him all the more. She treasured these moments when they were together by themselves. She didn't mind being quiet and sitting on the sidelines as Neville practiced, it was enough to be there, to witness the devotion Neville put into everything he did. Silence had never bothered Luna and it bothered her even less these days because she knew, she knew that when she did have something to say Neville always listened with an open mind. She watched and her light blue eyes widened as Neville seemed to be flickering and melting, Luna bit down on her knuckles to keep from shouting out in excitement, Neville was really doing it.

It was an odd sensation really. He felt he was growing and shrinking at the same time, magic tingling through him to every part of his body. He kept concentrating on who he was though, remembering to add in the boldness that had him hexing two bullies and the calm logic that had convinced Ron to stop making excuses and reach for what he wanted, and soon the tingling stopped and he was looking at the classroom from a shorter point of view. He opened his mouth to say something but instead of words and very badger sounding noise came out.

Luna's blond hair swept the floor as she leaned over the desk to watch the small animal on the floor. "You did it Neville!" Her eyes were wide and shining and a brilliant smile lit up her features. Luna carefully climbed off the desk and crouched next to the badger. Gingerly she reached out her hand and ran her fingers over the surprisingly soft fur of his back. "I knew you could do it."

The badger nuzzled her hand and leaned into her stroke, eyes closing happily at her words. He wiggled just a bit in excitement, the thrill of knowing he'd succeeded making him want to dance. The soft chuffs of excitement amusing himself as he thought of his friends' reactions as well to his success. Oh he couldn't _wait_ to see the look on Malfoy's face.

"You are just too cute, like a bubblerump." Luna continued to pet the excited, wiggling badger. Neville was amazing and adorable in any shape, this was simply a new form to love him in and Luna was really happy that she had been with him when he finally merged with his animagus self. It was something she would never forget. 

The badger made a happy noise then started to flicker again and soon Neville was there crouching in his human form, a brilliant grin on his face. He surged to his feet, his hands grabbing her around her waist, and spun her in a circle, laughing happily. "It's because of you! You remind me that I'm more than what I've always thought." He set her down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

Luna laughed a bell like laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a light kiss on his lips to, just a barely there brush of lips. "You can do anything you set your mind to Neville Longbottom and don't you ever forget it."

He brushed a lock of pale blond hair out of her eyes. "How could I ever forget it with my Moonflower by my side?" He laced his fingers with hers and his eyes took on a rare mischievous gleam. "So do you want to be there when I show the others and Malfoy's jaw hits the ground?"

She chuckled and squeezed his hands. "No, I can imagine the look on his face just fine. I'll already witnessed your triumph and that's enough for me. I bet we'll be seeing way less of Malfoy in the days to come though while he's practicing to catch up."

"You're probably right about that." He tugged her towards the door. "Now I think you mentioned wanting to go fishing for Gulping Plimpies right? Let's get some poles from Hagrid." He left the room with her, the both of them having beaming smiles a mile wide.

\-------------------------------------------------

Hermione watched as Neville displayed his animagus form and was aware of the small, strangled noise that came from Draco, who stood off to her left, and of Ron, who used the time while they were trying to shift as a group to do some studying for his future career, laughing in delight over the irony of Neville besting them all. She had to admit that she was a bit...put out that she herself hadn't yet managed to shift into her animagus form but she was happy for Neville and it did make sense when she thought about it.

_'Neville was first?'_ Draco watched the badger with narrowed eyes. Longbottom had become a friend and Draco had learnt to respect the Gryffindor boy but still...It did sting to be beaten by him even though it wasn't a competition in the strictest sense. In Draco's world almost everything was a competition. He mentally rearranged his schedule so that he could fit more practice in, he would not be upstaged by anymore bloody Gryffindors.

Harry was impressed, sure he wanted to manage changing into his animagus form too, of course he did but he was still impressed and happy for Neville. Harry had a feeling he would have been more upset if he hadn't been mind-blowingly snogged after lunch by a certain tall, dark professor. "Congratulations Neville, this is great! Any tips?"

The badger returned to Neville form and smiled at his friend. "Well sort of. See I was concentrating on what I knew about myself, faults and all, before but I'd forgotten some things. Well, maybe forgotten isn't the best way to put it, more like overlooked. See I'm so used to thinking of myself a certain way that I was ignoring other qualities that I have but that I don't use all that often even though they're still a big part of me. Once I remembered to include _all_ my qualities in how I see myself, not just the ones that I think about most, it was like a switch was thrown."

Hermione blinked then nodded. "That makes sense. I mean we all see ourselves in a certain way and sometimes we don't even recognize a part of our personality until it's pointed out."

It did make sense, Draco could see it now. Neville was right, you had to include all of yourself the good and the bad and everything in between.

"That's brilliant advice actually." Harry nodded. "I don't know how long it would have taken for us to figure that out for ourselves if you hadn't first. Now we have something more to work with too, we'll catch up in no time."

"But Neville will always have been first." Ron pointed out helpfully making Draco tense in annoyance. No one could rub him the wrong way like Weasley.

Hermione flicked her wand and had a pillow sailing through the air and hitting Ron in the face. "Back to studying you."

"Oi, watch the nose." Ron's voice was muffled by the pillow before he pulled it off and dropped it on the floor next to him. "No need to get violent because I tell the truth." Ron grumbled and turned his attention back to the heavy book in his lap pleased that he had managed to get a reaction.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friends and turned back to Neville. "Would you mind switching again, just so we can watch?" Since Harry was a visual learner he thought it might help.

"No problem Harry." Neville spoke the incantation and soon again there was a cute badger before their eyes.

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, trying to think about what it was that she forgot about herself that was...foxish. Clever, loyal to 'pack' as canids were, quick-tempered, light on her feet, occasionally playful. What was she missing? 

Draco watched the transformation closely, wanting to achieve one of his own. He had been practicing so hard but he still couldn't get it. He considered himself rather feline in personality but no matter what he couldn't seem to get in harmony with his animagus self.

Harry watched closely too, he wasn't even sure what kind of bird of prey he was. Harry didn't know if that made things easier or harder for him. Maybe not being so locked onto a particular shape was a good thing, he could concentrate on the traits instead of the bird. Harry went into the place inside him that he had learned from Snape and started to think about the joy of flying, the fierceness of a hunt, the satisfaction of being able to protect his loved ones.

Neville transformed again and went to sit with Ron. "You are so very much a braver man than I. I'd be afraid of Hermione hexing me with something that'd bite me later if I did half the stuff you did." 

Ron grinned. "Most people would call it stupidity instead of bravery." The redhead stretched. "Hermione really isn't as straight and narrow as she appears, she has a wicked sense of humor and it takes a lot to actually get her upset enough for a hex." He watched the other three concentrate and trying. "Look at them, you've managed to get all of their knickers in a twist...Good job mate." 

Hermione tuned Ron out as it smacked her on the back of the head what she'd been ignoring about herself. Mischievousness. Most Gryffindors didn't discuss it but Draco and his mother both had commented with approval on the 'evil twinkle' that sometimes entered her eyes. She concentrated, calling out the incantation and at first she was certain she hadn't got it but then she felt her body shifting and magic tingling over her skin and when she opened her eyes, things in the room looked a whole lot bigger. She dashed to the mirror they'd set up in the room and found herself looking at a sleek, little brownish-red vixen with warm brown eyes.

"Woohoo, you go Mione!" Ron called out, twisting his head so that he could look at the fox closely. Even in animal form there was something purely Hermione about the sleek fox that made her familiar to him.

Harry opened his eyes, pulled out of meditation at Ron's shout. He wasn't surprised that the smartest witch at Hogwarts was the next to achieve her animagus form.

Draco was happy for her, really he was but now he wanted to get his form down too, his pride was starting to hurt here. He ran the tip of his fingers over a soft, furry ear and he gave Hermione a warm smile.

She made a somewhat concerned sounding squeak and licked at his hand. She knew how prideful he was and didn't want him to be upset. She nipped affectionately at his wrist then nudged it with her nose, giving him vulpine encouragement and essentially telling him to get back to work. Then she went to explore the room and try to get used to her new form. 

Watching the fox explore for a moment Draco finally managed to tear his eyes away and get back to trying to get his own mind right and in balance. He didn't know how long he stood there with his eyes closed when he finally felt a tingle all over and a melting sensation. When he opened his eyes he saw the world from an entirely different perspective and even though it was a bit confusing he loved it. He stretched his new body, having a bit of trouble with the tail at first before getting all his limbs in order.

Hermione the fox gave a joyful yip and dashed towards him, wiggling down on her front paws before jumping up playfully and nuzzling at him. 

Neville looked at the cat and hid a smile behind his hand. "Somehow I am not surprised to see that Malfoy is a Siamese." 

Harry wasn't surprised either as he watched the cat version of Malfoy nuzzle the fox as a loud purr echoed through the room. Even in feline form the git was snarky, high maintenance and bloody gorgeous.

The fox leaned into the cat happily then turned towards Harry and gekkered, making it clear that it was his bloody turn and would he hurry up already? The fluffy tail swished impatiently before she nuzzled Malfoy into examining the room with her. 

"Pushy even in fox form." Harry said with a smile and closed his eyes again concentrating on himself and his birdlike traits again. He tried to take everything into account, including the way the others had shifted. Finally he started to feel something shift inside him and he saw a shape in the distance of his ‘mental room’. He hurried closer until he could grab the elusive shape and meld it with his own. As he did that the world shifted and his bones rearranged themselves. It was a weird feeling that couldn't be explained. Harry blinked sharp yellowish eyes open and gave a shrill cry as he flexed his spotted wings.

"Oh this is too good." Ron chuckled. "Bloody hell Harry only you...You're a merlin."

Another overjoyed yip came from Hermione even as Neville grinned and came over to let the merlin hop up onto his arm. "Hey Harry, you already know how to fly like this or do you think you'll be needing lessons from Hedwig?"

Harry twisted his head and pierced Neville with a predatory glare before he gave another shrill cry and spread his wings, letting himself drop from Neville's arm. One flap and he was in the air, it was like no other feeling, he circled higher and higher letting himself soar underneath the ceiling.

"I guess that's a no." Ron said as he watched his mate fly around the room. "Do merlins prey on cats? Because that would be really funny."

Draco hissed and showed Ron his claws.

Hermione gave the redhead a growl and then transformed back into her human form just so she could levitate a book in his direction. "Hush you!" She then leaned down and picked Draco up, petting him affectionately. She always had rather adored cats. She moved to the fireplace, with a grin. "I think we should tell Sirius the good news don't you?"

She tossed a handful of floo powder into the flames and called for Sirius, who's head popped in almost right away.

"Hey kids. So how is it going?"

Neville walked over beside Hermione and shifted into his badger.

Though Harry was sad to land he slowly landed on the back of a chair in front of the fire, wanting his godfather to see his new form.

Draco preened in Hermione's arms and reached his head up to nuzzle against her chin.

"Just so you know, Neville was first." Ron said and ducked behind the headrest in case Hermione would send more books his way.

Sirius laughed heartily. "So I'm guessing you got it down too Hermione? And that the cat in your arms is Draco?"

She beamed. "Yes."

The man grinned broadly at Harry nodding. "A merlin, fits you well Harry. As for Draco, oh your mother _has_ to see this! Cissy! Cissy come here! Take a look at your boy!"

His head disappeared and suddenly Narcissa's concerned face was in the coals. "Draco? Where?"

Hermione hastened to assure her, holding the cat out carefully. "He's fine Lady Malfoy. He got his animagus form."

Draco stretched and blinked blue eyes into the fire, wanting to present himself from his best side to his mother. He meowed at her and purred happily.

Harry flickered and returned to his normal shape, hurriedly jumping down from the back of his chair before it tipped over. He grinned at Malfoy’s showing off to his mother but he understood the feeling. Being in animagus form was exhilarating.

Narcissa beamed at her son. "You're so beautiful my baby."

Sirius' face appeared next to hers and he grinned wolfishly. "Hermione come on, put the purr machine down and show your cards."

She rolled her eyes, lips twitching as Narcissa started scolding her cousin, but did set Draco down and transformed. She gave a vulpine yawn and sat prettily, bushy tail curling around her paws as she stared disdainfully at Sirius.

The reprobate just kept grinning. "Draco's going to be beating the todds off with a stick."

Narcissa just made a scandalized noise and shoved him out of the fire before smiling kindly at Hermione. "You're a lovely fox dear." 

Draco flickered and sat crosslegged in front of the fire, not a single hair out of place much to Ron's disappointment. "She is, isn't she?" Draco agreed and petted the soft red brownish fur lightly. 

Ron made gagging noises and this time it was Harry who hit him in the face with a pillow. "Be nice Ronnikins." He scolded. 

Hermione looked up at the blond and leaned into his touch contentedly before turning back into her human self once again, aware of Neville doing the same. She gave Harry a smile over her shoulder. "Thank you Harry." Then she looked back into the fire. "We just wanted to let you and Sirius know that we succeed in achieving the forms."

Sirius' voice came from behind Narcissa. "And you did a brilliant job too! Wait'll I tell Moony!"

Lady Malfoy shook her head at her cousin's antics. "He's mad but he is correct. You all did very well." 

"Thank you mother, I'm glad we succeeded finally." Draco said pleasantly and placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Sirius, you can't believe the feeling of flying." Harry called to his godfather. "It's brilliant."

"Better than a broom? What am I saying, of course it is! You're under your own power now." The dog animagus' voice was still disembodied as Narcissa wouldn't let him in the fire again. "You'll have to go into detail the next time I see you." 

"I will." Harry nodded even though Sirius couldn't see it and then he got up from the fire, letting Draco and his mother speak. Harry moved over to where Ron was sitting. "Keep on making swipes at Malfoy and Hermione will really get pissed, she'll box your ears." He looked at the redhead closely. "Are you really bothered by the two of them together?"

"No, I'm not." Ron sighed. "Depressingly enough I'm actually starting to warm up to the little git, it's just that old habits are hard to break, I'll try to do better though."

Neville appeared over by them. "That'd be for the best I think. Besides you've got a Slytherin of your own don't you? Parkinson's been getting a lot of comments on the fact that she's always seen with a pretty dragonfly in her hair." 

Ron turned red and clamped his mouth shut. He still hadn't worked up the courage to actually ask Pansy out but he had noticed that she wore the hairpin quite a lot, something that made him very happy.

"Get your thumb out before she's snapped up by someone else." Harry told him, knowing that Ron could use a push. "She's not going to wait forever."

Ron didn't say anything but he got a thoughtful look on his face, he hated the idea of someone else dating Pansy.

Neville nodded. "I've heard that Nott's been sniffing around her ever since it's become clear that she's not Draco's. He's, second I think, in Slytherin's academic scores and about third in male popularity. He follows Draco and Zabini." 

Blue eyes narrowed. "Theodore Nott? The git has a face like a bullfrog, Pansy is way out of his league." Still Ron was worried, Nott was a Slytherin and he came from an old pureblood family with several vaults in Gringotts.

Harry met Neville's eyes with a grin as Ron sunk into brood mode. He wondered exactly how long it would take for the redhead to cave, spurred by his own jealousy.

Neville lifted his shoulders just a bit. "Plus you know she's seen around Zabini a lot and even you Ron, can't say Zabini's anything but gorgeous. Even your own sister's drooled over him before." 

_Zabini..._ Ron mentally hissed the name and cursed the suave Italian, he was a pretty git and he had quite the reputation. "Excuse me, I have something I need to do." Ron got up from the loveseat and walked across the room in long strides. He would not lose Pansy to some skirtchaser who only wanted to get her into bed.

"Well that was quick." Harry deadpanned as Ron disappeared out the door. "Brilliant move to bring up Blaise. When’d you develop this sneaky streak Nev?"

Neville beamed. "I've been taking lessons from Luna. She can be brilliantly sneaky. What I would give to be a fly on the wall right now though." The gentle Gryffindor wondered just what was going to happen when Ron found Pansy. It's be interesting to say the least.

\--------------------------------------------- 

The Slytherin girl was, for once since Crabbe and Goyle's assault, by herself. She'd escaped the well meaning but irritating hovering of Blaise to find a quiet spot on the lake and had transfigured her shoes into ice skates. She was now making loops and turns on the frozen lake, enjoying the feel of the wind sweeping against her cheeks.

Ron came tearing down the grounds like a red tornado after having asked more Slytherins than he felt comfortable with where Pansy could be found. He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of her on the ice, moving and swirling like some sort of graceful fairy. Oh who was he kidding...She was way out of his league too, what would a girl like that want to do with him? Ron's heart dropped and he moved closer to a tree, he leaned against the trunk and watched Pansy ice skate in silence.

In the middle of a turn, her eyes caught sight of a flash of red and she slowed, a sly smile crossing her lips when she saw Ronald leaning on a nearby tree. She skated to the edge of the lake and a quick flick of her wand had skates turning to shoes again. She walked towards him, one hand raising to readjust the hairpin he'd sent her for Christmas. The moment she'd opened the gift she'd fallen in love with the delicate silver and green ornament and at least half of it was that it came from him. "Ronald, fancy seeing you out here." 

"Hello Pansy." Ron took in her cheeks, pink from the wind and the way her blue eyes sparkled. Bloody hell he was going to give it a go, she would most likely shoot him down brutally but he needed to take the chance, needed to at least try. "I caught sight of something beautiful, had to stop and look."

Her lips parted briefly and a becoming blush darkened her already pink cheeks but she remained who she was so she recovered fast and gave him a sly smile. "Oh really? I think the view might have been lacking something, a handsome gentleman to complete the picture." She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm. "Mind filling in the blank?"

"I'd love to but please don't ask me to skate, it would be horrible and painful for the both of us." Ron eyed the ice warily. "I was wondering something...Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Ron swallowed loudly and his heart thundered against his chest as he waited for Pansy's reply.

She beamed brightly. "Yes, I would. So long as we don't step foot near Puddifoot's." Her nose wrinkled. "Really I don't know what that woman's decorator was thinking." Inside her inner Slytherin was practically doing a serpentine dance and screaming in triumph.

"Right no Puddifoot's, we'll stay as far away from Puddifoot's as possible." Ron nodded with a dazed expression still not really believing that she had said yes. Having Pansy say yes to him felt like he would be able to fly without a broom. "I will meet you in the Great Hall and we can go together then." He reached down and slowly placed a dark lock of hair behind her ear, marvelling at how soft it was.

She smiled up at him, angling her face so that she almost but not quite nuzzled his hand. "Yes. Did I thank you for the dragonfly? It's absolutely perfect."

"You did thank me and I'm really happy that you like it. It suits you even though it's not nearly as pretty as you are." Oh Merlin where did that come from? It was the truth but Ron was amazed that he had dared to say it. He felt his ears grow warm and knew he was turning red.

Her cheeks burned a bright red to match his face but she still beamed. She'd been called pug-faced over the years so she was far from immune to the boy she fancied calling her pretty. She leaned up and pecked his cheek at the corner of his mouth. "Good, because every handsome Gryffindor knight should have a pretty Slytherin by his side."

Ron's blush spread and he couldn't help but push out his chest a little in pride. "The perfect couple then." He said slowly. "May I walk you back to the castle?" He placed his other hand on the hand she had resting in the crook of his arm and patted her mitten clad fingers.

"Absolutely." They began walking back to the castle and when a few Slytherin girls came into view she lifted an imperious brow and nodded at the silent question their tilted heads asked. Her smile at their dismayed noises as she and Ron passed was wicked. Message received: Ronald Weasley was officially off-limits as of today. Any girl who ignored that would be punished accordingly. This particular Gryffindor knight was _hers_ now.

\----------------------------------------------------

Hermione's lips twitched as she peered out the window at the scene Ron and Pansy left behind. After Draco had finished talking to his mother and they'd left the Room of Requirement, she and the blond had headed for the library. He was going into the Restricted section for potions and she was doing a little research on rebound spells for a new cause that was buzzing in her head. She'd happened to glance at the window and seen Ron and Pansy walking into the castle arm in arm and now she was watching the decimated expressions of the little twits Pansy had just told to stay away with only a single, subtle move. "Hah, serves them right."

"Hm, serves who what?" Draco rounded a bookshelf, carrying several tomes on potion in his arms. He placed the books on a table and walked over to Hermione to look out the window. "By Salazar, I have to question Pansy's taste but I'm glad Big Red finally got his arse off the wagon, at least he will treat her right."

Her lips twitched as she considered just how close to Ron's reaction to her and Draco being an item the blond's statement had been. Well Ron had shouted a bit more but a pillow in the face had stopped that. "I, for one, am glad. None of those little twits down there ever so much as looked twice at Ron before hearing about him being a 'hero' but then they flocked over like the vacuous idiots they are, not even bothering to really look at him. They don't deserve him. Pansy, I think, has more than taken a good long look at Ron and she likes him, warts and all."

"Well I don't doubt you regarding the warts." A blond eyebrow rose. "The other girls are just typical Slytherins, we're raised to be attracted to power and being a hero taking on two thugs on his own to save someone is very powerful in the eyes of little Slytherin girls. They won't cross Pansy though, she laid first claim and she won him, proving herself strongest." Draco couldn't help but grin. "The intrigue and politics of our house is very complex...But fun."

"Hmm." Hermione's eyes glimmered in amusement. "The other girls though, the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors I don't think will be quite so accommodating at first when they see that Pansy's got him. They'll try to take him." She chuckled and moved away from the window. "They'll fail and fail badly. Ron may have been a dog but he's made his choice, hasn't so much as _looked_ at another girl since Pansy caught his eye and dogs are nothing if not loyal. First girl to try going for him is going to get a shock when he tells her to shove off." She tilted her head in consideration. "And then after Pansy's done with her, well I think the message will get across." 

"Oh I'm almost looking forward to it now." Draco chuckled darkly, he was still a Slytherin to the core after all. "It looks as if things are bound to get very entertaining." He did understand Pansy though, if any creep would dare to put their greasy fingers on or even look at Hermione too closely they would need to spend the rest of the year in the infirmary.

"Mmm." The girl bustled to the table and chuckled. "Tell Pansy I've got a hex that writes insults across the forehead of an offender in pimples if she's interested in something to add to her repertoire."

"I will definitely forward the message and if she's not interested then I certainly am, you can never have too many hexes to fall back on." Draco walked to the table too, sliding into a chair gracefully and started to look through his potions book for something useful.

"Very true." She leaned over to brush a kiss over his cheek. "You ever happen to see a girl running away from me with 'slut' or 'bint' in big pulsing pimples on her forehead, you'll know she'd tried to come on to you at some point." She then moved back to her study materials, making notes on rebound spells and ancient rituals and humming happily.

"They can try all they want, I have found my prize." Draco replied with slightly pink cheeks before resuming to go through the books. With Hermione he could let his guard down and be himself, that wasn't something he was spoilt with and he treasured it dearly.

She just beamed and made another note on her parchment. That was music to her ears.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in this chapter we have mush, tooth decayingly sweet mush. Hatching. And idiots.

Snape scowled and shooed a miscreant group of twits out of his classroom after a detention spent scrubbing cauldrons by hand. Honestly what had they expected after chucking their flobberworms at each other and causing a potion to blow up. Idiots, he was _surrounded_ by idiots. Why was he still here again? 

Harry met a group of pale faced third years running past him on their way up from the dungeons as if they were chased by hellhounds nipping at their heels. A smile spread over his face and he continued on down the corridor until he could lead against the doorframe to the potions classroom, watching Snape stack the now clean cauldrons against the wall with his wand. "Been having fun Severus?"

A baleful glance came from the older man. "Hardly. As much as I enjoy striking fear into students that group," he shook his head, "irredeemably stupid and they absolutely don't have the excuse of inexperience. They are just stupid. Throwing flobberworms in a Potions class." He sniffed in disdain. "Future Fudges no doubt."

"Aww, poor baby." Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around Snape, leaning his head against his chest for a minute. "Oooh hey, I have something to show you." He backed away from Snape and moved so that he was sitting on top of a desk. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated, then he flickered and when he open his eyes again he looked at Snape with his bird eyes.

Black brows rose up. He'd known that Harry and three of his now expanded group of friends had been working on becoming animagi but he'd not really wanted to dwell on it, as Harry hadn't mentioned anything specific about forms and he'd been worried that the youth would, like his father before him, be a stag. He should have known better. His lips tilted up just a bit and he moved to the regal bird perched on the desk, stroking the proud head. "Fitting I'd say. How does it feel to soar on your own wings?"

Harry flickered back and grinned broadly. "It's amazing Severus, indescribable, the way the wind carries you higher and higher...I can't explain it."

The professor smiled and leaned in to brush a brief kiss against Harry's lips. "You don't need to. I can see everything in your eyes." He moved back. "I told Draco not to come down tonight as we've got something of greater importance to see to than lesson planning and such." 

"Oh I don't suppose that important thing would be snogging would it?" Harry asked even though he knew that Severus would never postpone lesson planning for something like that. It was just that Harry couldn't see Snape now without wanting to put his hands...and mouth on him.

A sharp snort came from the older man. "No, though I suppose that could be worked in." He tugged Harry off the desk and towards his quarters. "The egg has been thumping about today. I believe it will hatch tonight." 

Harry's eyes widened and he followed Snape quickly, sinking down on his knees before the egg. "I can't believe it, we're finally going to meet her." Harry patted the egg and started to hiss soothingly in parseltongue, he didn't want the basilisk snakeling to be afraid to come out.

Snape shook his head in amusement at the immediate switch from hormone-driven minx to mother-hen, though he still got a prurient thrill from the sibilant language. He settled down to sit beside Harry, knowing that it could take a while for the snake to hatch and he didn't particularly want to be on his knees for that long. He had already set a stack of towels enchanted with a warming charm beside the nesting box for the basilisk to warm and dry itself on or, considering the youth's mothering, for Harry to dry it off with.

He reached over and tugged Harry to sit instead of kneel. "Hatching takes a long time. Trust me you don't want to be kneeling on a stone floor that long."

"Oh but I thought you liked the idea of me on my knees." Harry couldn't help but tease as he leaned against Severus, watching the egg with one eye and the man beside him with the other. Severus was too sexy for his own good.

Severus leaned to murmur, "I do but I want you to be comfortable on them as well minx." He nuzzled the spot just under Harry's ear, one arm moving to loop around the youth. "Stone floors are not conducive to comfort."

"Hm that's true, a soft carpet or plush bed is probably best for that." Harry tilted his head, giving Snape room, his neck was really sensitive and he broke out in goosebumps just from that simple nuzzling.

A soft chuckle came from the older man and he kissed the offered skin just as a loud _thunk_ came from the egg and it shimmied a bit in the nest coals. 

Harry's attention was brought back to the egg and another soft hiss escaped him. It was amazing the way the egg shimmered, it was like swirls of color moved underneath its shell. The egg trembled on the coal bed and Harry grabbed Snape's hand, squeezing it tightly as he watched the egg with rapt attention.

Severus just smiled in amusement and decided to watch Harry as the youth watched the egg and enjoy the grasp on his hand.

Several long minutes passed, the egg thumping and twitching in the coals every so often, until Snape heard a quiet crack. He looked at the shell and saw that a tiny little piece of shell had been chipped out of it, falling into the coals.

Tensing, Harry leaned forward, not letting go of Snape's hand. There was another crack and Harry noticed a tiny little snout push at the shell, making the hole in the egg larger. "Hi there, little one." Harry cooed. "Come out here, we've been waiting for you." He alternated between normal speech and parseltongue, not really paying attention to what he was saying. 

A little black, forked tongue flicked out, tasting the air outside the shell and the snout ducked back down out of sight for a few moments before more tapping came from the inside of the egg. Suddenly another thunk came from the egg and a large section of shell tumbled away, revealing a grayish brown snake with little bands of black down its length looking up at them curiously as if weighing their worth. 

"Hello and welcome." Harry leaned closer and hissed the welcome too, meeting the little snake's vivid green eyes. He couldn't believe that the egg had finally hatched and that there was a tiny basilisk staring at them. Harry barely restrained himself from picking the baby up, he wanted to let the snake make the first move. "So cute." He said to Snape. "Adorable and cute."

Severus had to admit, the infant basilisk was rather sweet and innocent looking, for a creature in asp camouflage. His lips curved, as much at Harry's reaction as at the snake. He _was_ a Slytherin after all and despite all the negative associations to snakes he'd gained by being around the Dark Lord, he still liked the creatures. "Quite."

The snake flicked its tongue out again and raised up carefully out of the shell, it's scales damp and feeling a bit chilly in the air, so that it was nose to snout with Harry. It flicked it tongue against his nose then seemed to make a decision. **"Guardian?"**

**"Yes, guardian."** Harry nodded and grabbed one of the warm towels, carefully running it over the snake's shimmering scales. **"We're going to take care of you."**

The basilisk slithered up and around Harry's arm, leaving the egg completely, and moved to inspect Snape. It slithered over the man's shoulders, the tongue flicking and testing his neck and cheek until it reached the arm where the dark mark resided and the snake jolted and recoiled from the spot, moving quickly back to Snape's other arm. It hissed delicately, **"First Guardian's mate is good but bad magic hurts him."**

**"It does yes but I'm going to help him, I'm going to make the bad magic go away. And he is good...The best."** Harry spoke to the Snake but sent a worried glance Snape's way, he didn't want Severus to be hurting, he wanted him free from the poison that was Voldemort and Harry promised himself that he would make it so.

Severus lifted a brow in curiosity. "What is it?" He could guess considering the snake's reaction to where the dark mark lay but as the basilisk seemed content to continue climbing on him it obviously wasn't displeased with him. 

"She's just getting to know you, you're the guardian's mate after all." Harry smiled briefly but quickly grew serious again. "She says the dark mark is hurting you, I don't like it Severus. I don't like it at all." Harry leaned down and pressed a kiss to the mark through Snape's robes.

The professor stared at Harry then glanced down to the covered mark the youth had kissed as the basilisk moved back to his shoulders and rubbed its head against his cheek. He traced a single finger over the hidden mark, face set in serious lines. "It's a constant dull burn, like background noise you could say, and draws on my magic. It's a reminder of my stupidity and a leash around my neck." He looked back to Harry. "I don't like it either but no one has been able to discover how to remove it as of yet."

"Then we'll find a way, I'm not going the let you stay in pain or have a drain on your magic. You deserve so much more. I _will_ find a way." Harry leaned against Snape again, reaching out a hand to pet the basilisk lightly, running his fingertips over the little head.

The snake made a pleased hiss and moved back to curl around Harry's neck as Snape reached out and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. "When you say it, I can almost believe it." He leaned in and brushed a kiss on the younger man's lips. "So what is the basilisk's name?" 

"I don't know, I'll ask." Harry continued to caress the smooth scales. **"What's your name pretty one? Do you have one?"**

**"I do not know Guardian. No mother hissed at naming time. I am snake is all that is known to me for calling."**

Harry petted the snake soothingly. **"I'm sorry for that little one, we'll find you a name."** Harry thought about it and looked around the room, his eyes landing on Snape's many books and idea came to him. **"How about Anguis, it means snake in another tongue?"** He waited to see if the snake accepted its new name.

**"Anguisssss,"** it hissed out as if she was testing how it sounded, **"yes. I like this name Guardian."**

**"Then it's yours pretty one."** Harry smiled and turned to Snape again. "Our pretty little snake's name is Anguis, her mother died before being able to name her in the egg." Harry felt a pang of guilt at being the one to kill the great basilisk, he really regretted that it had to be that way.

Severus cupped Harry's cheek. "Don't. The only one to blame is the one who drove her mad."

**"Guardian's mate speaks truth. Mother knowledge was dark with pain. Guardian released that pain."** The snake nuzzled Harry's collarbone.

Harry leaned into Snape's touch and stroke his finger over Anguis' head again. "Thank you." **"Both of you."** He still felt bad and he supposed that he always would but these two, they made the burden to bear easier.

The professor kissed Harry again briefly. "Come. Let's get off the floor and decide how we're going to convince Minerva to let a snake in her tower." 

"We'll sweet talk her if we have to, Anguis is coming with me..." Harry kissed back and rose from the floor, the snake still wrapped around his neck like a collar. "Come on professor, gonna need you on my side in this fight."

"Of course." Snape rose smoothly from the floor, years of long practice making it easy. "Besides I wouldn't miss Minerva's expression for the world. A pity I've no camera." 

\-----------------------------------------------

Ron sat on the backrest of a chair, half hidden behind Hermione as far away from the snake on the table as possible. He was really pale and his freckles stood out like bright red dots. His only comfort was that at least it wasn't a spider but that was a small comfort. "So you're saying this...snake will live here with you now?" Ron's eyes flickered from the snake to Harry and then quickly back again to make sure it hadn't moved towards him. "Sleep with you in your bed...which is right next to mine...Only a small slither away?"

"That's what I'm saying yes. Anguis is my familiar, she won't harm you." Harry had some difficulty keeping a straight face in front of Ron's blatant fear. 

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved Ron away. "Honestly Ron. It's a magical serpent and Harry speaks parseltongue so I sincerely doubt she'll go slithering for you. You're acting like a twit." She moved cautiously over to Harry and the snake. Despite her words she didn't want to startle the creature as she had no desire to be bitten. "Would she let me touch her?" 

"Ask her, she seem to understand human speech quite well." Harry answered and nodded towards Anguis. He was certain she would let Hermione know if touching was acceptable or not. 

Ron's eyes widened and he leaned back even further. Hermione was mental, always had been.

Hermione looked into the oddly, Harryish green eyes of the snake. "Hello Lady Anguis. May I pet your scales?"

The basilisk shifted just a bit and seemed to nod, watching as Hermione stretched out a cautious hand and stroked it along the smooth scales several times before smiling and moving her hand back.

She looked over her shoulder at the pale redhead. "See Ron. No worries and really, can you imagine what Pansy would say if she heard you were so scared of this pretty girl?"

Oh that was a low blow but Hermione was right, Pansy was a Slytherin, snakes sort of came with the territory. Feeling extremely hesitant he slowly inched forward. "Please don't bite me alright..." He said to the snake in a shaky voice.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Anguis hissed in an odd bit of reptilian laughter as Ron's fingers shook along her scales. **"Guardian's friend is funny."** Her tongue flicked out at Ron's wrist. 

**"That he is."** Harry agreed smiling as Ron carefully got braver with his petting, running his trembling fingertips down smooth, warm scales, a tiny smile starting to play at his lips as he realized that it wasn't all that bad touching a serpent.

A shriek had both Ron and the snake jumping half a foot in the air and Hermione spun to gape at Lavender Brown, who rushed over to grab Ron's wrist and pull him away from the snake. "Oh Ron! Are you okay?! Did that filthy _thing_ hurt you?"

Hermione's lip curled in disgust at the gushing twit and she noticed a snakey glare shot at the girl.

Ron shrugged Lavender's hand off him with an impatient movement. "I'm fine except for you scaring the wits out of me and Anguis isn't filthy, she's Harry's familiar so maybe you want to take up any issue you might have with him."

The girl eeped and turned to meet the glaring green eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived as the snake slithered up his arm to curl around his neck. "W-well um. It's a _snake_! This is _Gryffindor_. I...it's just..."

"Just what?" Harry asked in a frosty voice and ran one finger over Anguis' head. Lavender was really getting on his nerves with her screeching and falseness. "I'm very aware that this is Gryffindor, I can still have a snake. You have a toad right? Hermione has something that masks itself as a cat and Seamus has a rat. Are those animals anymore fitting?"

"I...it's just dangerous isn't it? That _is_ an asp right?"

Hermione nailed Lavender to the wall with a look. "And _Harry_ is a parselmouth. Are you going to revert to second year and start making baseless accusations Lavender?" A slim brown brow lifted, she'd apparently been taking lessons from Draco in subtle expressions of disdain.

"I guarantee that Anguis is perfectly safe as long as people don't run flailing and screaming towards her." Harry gave Lavender a pointed look. "She has every right defending herself."

Ron nodded. "It has been approved by professor McGonagall too." The redhead couldn't understand why he'd ever snogged her and why he hadn't noticed how terribly annoying she was before this.

Lavender took a step back. She'd been hoping to show Ron that she was a great deal more caring than that Slytherin bint could be and instead had made a fool of herself and she didn't particularly like that. "I...I see. Sorry then. I'll just...go...do my homework then." She fled to her dorm.

Hermione looked over at Ron and pursed her lips. "Thank Merlin Pansy got a hold of you is all I can say considering that _that_ ," she waved her hand in the direction Lavender had gone, "was the alternative."

Anguis made a grouchy hiss. **"Nasty loud female."**

**"I agree with you completely little one."** Harry hissed back and placed Anguis around his neck so that he could nuzzle her.

"She didn't seem that bad before." Ron tried halfheartedly to defend himself and Lavender but honestly since he'd fallen for Pansy he only had eyes for her and couldn't see himself with anyone else. "Maybe she had a bad day."

"Uh-huh." Hermione folded her arms and gave him a 'who do you think you're fooling' look. "Well she'll have a worse one if she tries to start trouble. Pansy'll chew her up and spit her out."

"Yeah, Pans is rather incredible isn't she? I've never met anyone like her." Ron grinned goofily and looked absolutely, totally smitten.

The girl of the Golden Trio just smiled and moved to sit down in the plush couch, pulling out her notes on rebound spells. "Valentine’s Day is coming up in a few weeks, what are you planning for her?"

The grin faded away only to be replaced by a look of utter dread. "Bugger, I had forgot all about that...I have no idea what to do. What will she like? I clash with pink..." Ron was slowly working his way up to full panic mode. "Mione you have to help me! I throw myself at your feet, completely at your mercy." If possible he paled even more. "Oh no...She'll be wanting a gift right? That means I'll have to sell myself to the devils again."

Harry chuckled and mouthed the word _evil_ to Hermione when Ron wasn't looking.

Hermione just lifted a shoulder, lips twitching before shaking her head at the panicking third of their trio. "Ron calm down. Luckily for you, Valentine's Day does not require anything more than a grand gesture and a token. Some pretty flowers and Valentine's chocolate are just fine for tokens and for the gesture," she paused and eyed him speculatively, "Can you cook?"

Ron gave Hermione a pointed look. "You have to ask? Of course I can't cook. Mum won't let anyone near the stove at home and it's not exactly like there's a lot of cooking among the students here." Ron groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest. 

The girl looked at Harry with a kind smile. "Harry you can cook right?" 

Harry nodded. "I wouldn't say I'm a gourmet cook but I know my way around a kitchen yes."

She beamed. "Perfect then! I'll find out what Pansy's favorite dish is from Draco, Harry and I will teach you how to make it, then you'll do a romantic dinner and give her some flowers. Simple, no need to enslave yourself to your brothers, and guaranteed to impress."

Ron stopped mid wallow and looked up with something akin to hope in his eyes. "That could work yes...Hermione you are brilliant. Pans will see that I've actually put some effort into it plus it will be a romantic date with just the two of us."

Harry chuckled, it was nice to see Ron so smitten, even though he was a drama queen of the highest degree. 

"I know I'm brilliant. Besides what are friends for but to help each other out? And honestly it's nice to help with a romantic tangle instead of the usual 'save the school and help Harry stay alive' problems. It's a relief that we haven't _had_ to look up ways to keep Harry safe from...whatever just yet this year."

"Hush Mione, don't jinx it." Ron sat up straighter. "Almost half the school year left, plenty of time for Harry to don the hero cape and put himself in mortal peril."

Harry blew him a raspberry and gave him a two fingered salute.

Hermione just shrugged. "I'm just saying, it's a nice change. Now, Ron," her smile would have sent the most stalwart men running for cover, "let's go over some flowers you might want to put in that bouquet on Valentine's Day shall we?"

The paled face and panicked expression that brought to Ron made even Anguis chuckle in her hissy way.

\-------------------------------------

It was the early dawn hours when Lavender Brown slipped down from the girl's dorm to the Gryffindor common room and looked around for the one who'd sent her a message. "Dean?" 

Dean Thomas looked up from where he sat by the window. He had decided to contact Lavender since no one else wanted to listen to him. Even Seamus told him he was crazy but Dean knew that he was right. Something had happened, those damned Slytherins had done something, he just knew it. "Lavender, over here." He waved at the blond girl and called her over to his corner. "I hope I didn't make you get up too early, it's just I think it would be better if we had this conversation in private."

She bustled over. "No, not really. I didn't really sleep last night anyway. You said this had to do with Ron and that...horrid snake?" Ever since Ron had started dating Pansy Parkinson, Lavender had been twitchy and sullen. The redhead was a _Gryffindor_. He should be dating another Gryffindor, like her, and not a blasted snake. Parkinson had to have slipped the redhead something or used the Imperius on him to get him to go out with her.

"Yes." Dean nodded. "Both Hermione and Ron have become really different since those evil gits got their claws into them haven't they?" Dean clenched his fists on the table top. He'd had a crush on Hermione Granger since third year but he thought she would end up with either Harry and Ron, seeing her hand in hand with Draco Malfoy of all people made something vile rise in his stomach. "I mean could you ever have seen either Ron or Hermione give in to a Slytherin, much less date them? Something has been done to them, I have no doubt." He narrowed his eyes. "And what better way to get to the boy who lived then through his friends..."

Lavender gasped, her hands flying up to her mouth. "Oh no! I knew something was off, I mean Harry's brought a snake familiar into Gryffindor tower and Ron actually defended it! Hermione even pet it! We have to do something before they get their hooks any further!"

"Exactly!" Dean relaxed his shoulders a little, happy that he finally had found someone who believed him and realized what was going on. "We need to get our Gryffindors away from the snakes influence before something really bad happens. Both Ron and Hermione will be _very_ grateful when they come to their senses." 

The thought of Ron being _grateful_ to her almost gave Lavender the shivers and she nodded enthusiastically. "So what are you thinking we should do? One of us distract either Malfoy or Parkinson while the other talks to Ron or Hermione and casts Finite Incantatem to remove any mind control?"

"That was sort of my plan yes. We help each other make sure that we can get Hermione and Ron one on one and make them see the truth." Dean nodded eagerly, already picturing the look on Hermione's face when she realized that he had saved her from a Death Eater. Dean didn't care that Malfoy said that he had switched sides, he didn't believe it for a second.

She leaned closer. "That's brilliant. We should probably help save Hermione first since she's the smartest and would be happy to help Ron out. Plus since I'm a lady, Malfoy really can't hex me when I waylay him, not if he wants to keep his mask up anyway." She pulled out her wand and summoned a glittery pink notepad and a pink pen with a puff of feathers on the end. "Valentine's Day is coming up too. We should probably try to save them before then."

"My thoughts exactly, I like the way you think Lavender...I really do." Dean exchanged smiles with the blond, feeling relieved and glad that they had a plan on the way. What a Valentine it would be, the snakes beaten into the ground where they belong and Hermione pliant and grateful in his arms.

She just nodded, relieved that there was someone else who saw how utterly _wrong_ it was for Ron and Hermione to be together with two Slytherins. When the plan worked she just knew Ron would be so happy to be saved he'd kiss her and she couldn't think of a more perfect reward.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** Oral sex. Violence, torture, death

A corpse pale hand stroked the massive head of a humongous snake and an icy cold voice hissed into the room. "Bring them in." Cold red eyes watched as Crabbe and Goyle Srs. brought their sons in, shackled and shoved them to their knees in front of him. He eyed them disdainfully as they quaked and bowed their heads before him on the ground. then he turned his gaze to the elegant blond man standing in the shadows near his throne. "Lucius, remind me again of why these two are here?" 

"They are here because they went on a powertrip in the hallways of Hogwarts my lord." Lucius raised a silvery blond eyebrow in contempt. "Nothing wrong with that but these _things_ were stupid enough to get caught, bested by a Gryffindor no less." He rubbed a gloved hand of the silver snake head on his cane. "I don't really think it was a fitting way to pay tribute to you or further our plans my lord."

"Ah yessssss, now I remember. You attacked the Parkinson girl." That pale hand lifted from petting Nagini and tapped a finger on the arm of his throne. "Because, if memory serves, she kept you from using the young Slytherins to sate yourselves." The lipless mouth curved in a savage smile. "Your actions may well have turned Parkinson from my cause as well as alienated those from which I would gain my future followers. Have you anything to say for yourselves?"

Both boys remained silent and trembling and, though he normally enjoyed such a sight, he wanted to hear them squeal for mercy. "Speak pigs! Crucio!"

Screams echoed in the chamber as the teens writhed on the ground like the worthless worms they were. Crabbe Jr however managed to gasp out a weak please just before the curse ended. He panted painfully. "P-please my lord. Draco was gone, s-spending all his time with P-P-Potter and his mudblood. We didn't have anything else to do."

Lucius’ hand tightened on the cane but his face remained impassive except for his standard sneer. “So because my son wasn’t there to govern your every move, you decided to have some _fun_ …Not caring about the Dark Lord or that you might be causing problems for his grand plan. Excuse me but I am not impressed.”

Inside though Lucius wasn’t nearly as calm, what was Draco doing cavorting with the enemy? Did it have something to do with that silly cow’s disappearance? This was not good, Lucius couldn’t afford to get on the Dark Lord’s bad side.

"You had nothing else to do?" Voldemort stoked a finger along his wand. 

Crabbe kept his gaze firmly on the floor. "Y-yes my lord. We couldn't go after the Gryffindors while Draco was with them."

"So instead you went for my Slytherins? You attacked and hunted from the pool of my future army out of boredom?!" It was obviously not meant to be answered as the Dark Lord immediately cast Cruciatus after Cruciatus on both the boys until Crabbe bit through his tongue and choked on the meaty flesh as his body tried to inhale. Goyle watched his best mate flail about, desperately trying to breathe until he could only twitch and then fell into utter, deathly stillness.

"You, look at me."

Goyle raised his shaking, terrified gaze to the Dark Lord's.

"Explain Draco's absence and pray," Voldemort reached out to pet Nagini again, "That I find your information sufficient to allow you to live."

The teen immediately began babbling out about Umbridge, the TA positions for Potions and DADA, and how soon after receiving the position of Potions TA and being tutored in Muggle Studies by Granger, Draco began sneaking off and spending time with Potter and Granger. "H-he didn't even p-pretend to keep bullying others after," he glanced at Lucius, "a-a-after L-Lady Malfoy disappeared."

Oh how Lucius wished he could bring his cane down on that squealing little piggy’s head and silence him forever. It was enough of a humiliation that Narcissa had disappeared without a trace, taking several of his most prized artifacts with her. He did not need to hear about his son cavorting with the enemy. It wouldn’t surprise him though. Draconis had always been a mama’s boy, always been weak.

“Are you sure he’s not doing it to get close, to turn on them when they trust him?” He asked in a superior voice. “And you said that Potter is the Defense Against the Dark Arts TA, working with Snape?” Lucius turned to the Dark Lord. “I wonder why this has not come up in Snape’s reports.” Lucius felt the heat and thought it best to turn the flames on another. Better Snape be in trouble than him. 

The Dark Lord slid a quelling glance at Lucius, easily recognizing what the pureblood was getting at but not particularly caring. He looked back on the quivering pile of pathetic coward on his floor. "Speak boy. Answer Lucius for he is very much your better."

Goyle shivered. "Y-yes. Potter was assigned to be the DADA TA under Professor Snape. E-every night he and D-Draco would go to S-Snape's office t-to make lesson plans b-but Draco always l-left before P-Potter did a-and every few nights P-Potter had Remedial P-Potions with Professor Snape, a-alone."

Voldemort glared at the boy kneeling before him. "So you are saying that my Potions Master has had ample opportunity to deliver Potter to me and yet he has not done so."

"I-I-I suppose m-my lord."

The snake-like man looked over at Lucius. "Return to Malfoy Manor. I will summon Severus in a few days time, be prepared to _welcome_ him."

A cold, cruel smile twisted Lucius beautiful features and he sunk down on one knee, kissing the snake ring on the Dark Lord’s right hand. “Everything will be ready when he arrives my lord. I can’t wait to _entertain_ my old, dear friend.”

Lucius rose again and turned on his heel with billowing, velvet robes. He would deal with Narcissa and Draco in due time, first he would have some fun.

The Dark Lord returned his attention to Goyle junior. "As for you, you've earned yourself a small measure of mercy."

The boy looked up in hope, just in time to hear the words of the Killing Curse and see the green light flash.

"Your mercy was not to suffer in death." Voldemort addressed the two men left in the room, who hadn't made a single move to save their sons. "Clean up this mess. Come Nagini my pet." He strode from the room to brood on how to handle the situation with Severus.

\----------------------------------------------

Severus had dismissed the last Potions class of the day, gratefully as he was not particularly keen on continuing to teach the group of romance obsessed teenagers who wanted to know about love potions. Honestly, with Valentine's Day three days away he was being driven barmy by all the attempts to sneak love potion ingredients from his cabinets. He set about straightening his classroom when suddenly he gripped his arm, hissing in pain as the mind-numbing burn of a summons came from his dark mark. When the brief searing ended he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known it was too good to be true, going such a long time without being called to the Dark Lord's side. He immediately left the classroom and headed towards Dumbledore's office, his cold expression and bad tempered strides making students scurry out of his way. He rolled his eyes at the candy code word of the week as a matter of course and strode in calmly. "Headmaster."

“Oh Severus, come in, come in.” Dumbledore sat by his desk going over some papers. Hundreds of pink, white and red hearts fluttered around the office like butterflies, a very clear proof that Valentine’s Day was right around the corner. “What can I do for you?” Albus looked up over his glasses, seeming more cheerful and like himself than he had during Christmas break.

Snape swatted a heart that tried to make a beeline for his cheek aside. "I've been summoned." The unconscious hand on his arm made it clear exactly what he was referring to. "I need you to arrange substitutes for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts should it be a long summons." His expression flickered as he was reminded of what a long summons usually meant. Pain, and a lot of it. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter already have the lesson plans for the classes so there shouldn't be any disruption in the students’ learning."

"Very well, I will see it done." Dumbledore laced his fingers together under his chin. "Voldemort has been calm and quiet for some time now, I wonder what he's up to." His blue eyes locked on Snape. "I know I say this every time but be careful Severus." Albus knew that Snape had been doing this for fifteen years but he still worried, it would be a horrible blow for the cause to lose their greatest spy and Dumbledore cared about the potions master, they had known each other for a long time.

"Of course Albus." Snape inclined his head. He wasn't about to share the fact that he intended to be even more cautious this time as he finally had something, some _one_ to return to. "I must arrange a message for the TAs and the substitutes. If you'll excuse me?"

"Yes, yes go ahead, I will secure the substitute teachers too. Good luck Severus." Dumbledore nodded and made a shooing motion with his hands towards the door. "Go get everything ready and feel free to stop by before you leave if you have the time." One lone heart had managed to attach itself to Snape's hair and Dumbledore thought it looked strangely endearing, he was not about to tell Snape that a red heart rested there.

"I doubt I will," a very delicate pause, "have the time that is. Good day Albus." He nodded to the headmaster and strode out the door. Used to stares though he was, the startled gawking in the corridors that he drew had him raising a brow. Once within his quarters he looked down at himself and ran a hand over his face to see if Albus might have cast some farewell joke of a charm on him but there was nothing out of the ordinary to be found. He put it from his mind and went to his desk, composing messages warning the substitute professors, whomever they might be, that the course lessons were set down and to be handled by Malfoy and Potter and that they, the professors, were there _only_ to assign or take away points or handle any misbehaving carrier monkeys. If they attempted to interfere with the lessons planned, they would face his displeasure.

He also composed a message to Draco, letting him know simply that he was 'attending to outside business' and wouldn't be here for at least one day, likely longer. He knew his godson would understand the message. Then he sent a short missive to Harry, only asking him to come down to the dungeons.

Harry got the message and wrapped Anguis around his neck and waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione who he had been studying with in the common room. He knew he could have left Anguis with them and that she would have been safe but he liked her company. Harry was used to people staring at him, something that happened even more now that he walked around the corridors with a snake wrapped around his neck but he did his best to ignore the eyes that followed him.

He got down to the dungeon and was let it by the portrait without question. Harry made his way inside. "You wanted to see me." Snape turned around and Harry felt a smile spread over his features. A small red heart fluttered in Snape's hair just above his temple and the other looked unbelievably cute. Harry walked forward and carefully untangled the heart and held it on his fingertip. "This for me?"

A disgusted noise came from the back of the man's throat. "Albus's bloody Valentine's decorations." He flicked his wand at the heart and had it poofing into oblivion, lifting a brow at Harry. "Why settle for an imitation when you hold the real thing in your hands? Tiny, black, and shriveled though it may be."

"It's not shriveled, black or tiny Severus. Your heart is beautiful and I will always protect it as best I can." Harry cupped Snape's cheek and leaned up to kiss him lightly. Severus was so much greater than he gave himself credit for.

The potions master closed his eyes and returned the chaste kiss, absorbing the touch and using it to shore up his defenses that he knew would be left battered by what lay ahead. One hand rose to stroke through fluffy, untamable black hair while the other rested on Harry's waist. 

An almost mournful hiss came from the basilisk around Harry's neck. **"Guardian's mate is hurting."**

**"What?"** Harry's eyes snapped open and his grip on Snape tightened. "Anguis says that you're hurting, what's happened Severus?" Harry's green eyes were filled with concern and ran over Snape's for as if looking for hidden wounds though he had pretty clear suspicions of just what it was that was hurting.

The older man cupped Harry's cheek. "I've been summoned by the Dark Lord." He swiped his thumb over the ridge of the youth's cheekbone when distress filled the vivid green eyes. "I have until dawn to 'settle' what I need to before leaving for the meeting point. Spend that time with me?"

"Of course, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me even if you tried." Harry's arms came up to wrap around Snape's neck and he stepped closer burying his head in the crook of the older man's neck. "I hate this, I hate that I have to let you go...Hate the power that creepy bastard has over you."

Severus didn't tell him that it was necessary, that it was important, or any of the thousand platitudes that would have come from someone like the headmaster who was concerned with only the 'greater good' nor did he assure Harry that he would be back, there was no guarantee that he'd survive this summons. He looped his arms around the teen's waist and held him close instead. "The day he's gone, truly gone, I intend to abscond with you to somewhere that we can have a bit of peace for a summer." 

"I will hold you to that Severus." Harry held on tighter. He knew that what Snape did was important and necessary but that didn't mean that he had to like it. The thought of having to let Snape go straight into the den of Voldemort made his heart ache and his stomach tie itself into knots. He wouldn't be a burden for Snape though, wouldn't make it harder for the other than it already was. "A place for just you and me."

Snape nuzzled the top of Harry's head. "And Anguis of course." His lips twitched at the pleased hiss that came from the young snake. He might not be able to understand snake language but he could understand the tone of intelligent hisses. "For now though why don't you come back and we'll talk about things that have nothing to do with tomorrow?" 

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Harry nodded and followed Snape further into his quarters while petting Anguis, he had never had any intention of going anywhere without her. She was a part of them in Harry's mind.

The older man lead Harry to the living area, with it's roaring fire and the cushy two person sofa they'd grown to prefer settling into in the moments they had to themselves. He sat down on said sofa and waited for Harry to join him, slipping an arm around the younger man when he did. "I understand that you laughed at Draco the other day, something to do with the holiday that has Dumbledore decorating his office with fluttering hearts." 

"I did, I couldn't help myself. Malfoy is as panicky as Ron is when it comes to create the perfect Valentine date for their intended ones. You know Malfoy, modest or low key is not in his vocabulary and I couldn't help but laugh at some of the plans he was pondering. Hermione isn't impressed by dazzle or riches, she'll be happy just being with him." Harry leaned into Snape's embrace and breathed in his scent. The fire crackled soothingly and Harry felt himself relaxing.

"Good to know that at least someone has good sense in regards to the ridiculous holiday. I never have understood the need for sudden grand gestures to declare affection or love." The long elegant fingers traced up and down Harry's arm absently. "Nor do I understand the rush to find someone to spend Valentine's Day with. Have you any idea how many love notes have been flung across my potion's classroom today, asking if so and so will go to Puddifoot's? This day makes for strange couples in the rush to make sure one isn't alone."

Harry shuddered. "I agree with everything you say, if you love someone you love them every single day. No grand gestures should be necessary." Harry had never really celebrated Valentine's Day, never been close enough to anyone to want to before. He'd had plenty of notes asking him though and he recoiled at the thought. He only wanted to spend time with Severus, nothing else mattered. "It's better to be alone than to be with someone just because...That makes everything fake."

The older man nodded. "I will say this much for your father, once he set his sights on Lily he did not budge. It actually became amusing watching him concoct a different way of asking your mother to be his Valentine each year." A soft, amused snort came from him. "One year he sent her a gigantic heart made up of Cathedral Window lilies with Easter lilies spelling out 'will you be my valentine?' She spent the rest of the day handing a lily to everyone she came in contact with as she couldn't bring herself to incindio the flowers." It was strange being able to speak of James Potter without the old bitterness.

A small chuckle rose from Harry's throat at the thought of his mother handing out lilies across Hogwarts, it felt a bit surreal hearing about his parents from Snape of all people. Surreal but not unwelcome. "Do you know what finally swayed her? You don't have to answer if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

"He pulled his head out of his ass?" The tone was dry as a desert in that comment but he continued normally. "When he received the title of Head Boy he suddenly found himself bombarded with first years who didn't really know nor care about house division looking for guidance. I think, as Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs as well as Gryffindors alike came to him asking for help with anything from schoolwork to bullying, he was somewhat slapped in the face with just how much each house has in common. He was given another point of view and it changed him a bit. Lily witnessed that change just as our friendship crumbled completely and a better James was there to help her where I once did and she saw his better side." 

"I'm sorry." Harry wasn't sure what he was apologizing for but there was a shadow in Snape's eyes that he hated seeing. He tilted his head up and pressed a kiss against Snape's neck. "So what's your dream date for Valentine's then?" Harry wanted to shift the conversation to something lighter, didn't want to spend this time before Snape had to leave in the past. "Any fantasy I can fulfill?"

Snape brushed a kiss over Harry's temple. "Don't be sorry. If they hadn't gotten together you wouldn't be here and then where would I be? As for a dream date," he shifted to meet Harry's eyes incredulously, "have I suddenly developed female tendencies?" He nuzzled his chin on Harry's shoulder. "I'm more than content with quiet evenings in. I don't, as a rule, cleave to much of what is considered traditional nonsense. My moonlit walks are most usually because of potions ingredients."

"Well you did look a little bit girly with hearts in you hair." Harry joked with a chuckle and rested his cheek against Snape's. "No seriously though, I haven't done this before, I don't know what's expected. All I know is that I want to be with you and I want to please you, give you what you dream of. If that makes me girly or silly then so be it."

Severus shifted so that they were sitting face to face and cupped his companion's cheeks in his hands. "Harry I don't expect anything from you but what you're willing to give. If it's not coming from you because it's something you want to do then I don't want it." He pressed a soft kiss to the youth's lips. "Never do something for me because you think it's expected. Do things because you want to pet."

"I want to give you _everything_ Severus, if I could I would hand you the world, gift wrapped on a platter." Harry was aware that he probably sounded ridiculous but it was the truth. Harry leaned in to kiss Snape again, a bit harder this time, letting his lips linger against the other's. "Whenever I'm with you I want...Oh Merlin how I _want_."

The older man nibbled lightly on Harry's bottom lip. "Hm, You perceive me to be all ears. You want. What do you want precisely?"

"I want to be close, want to touch, lick, bite, taste and feel everything. I want to surrender and I want to claim." Harry breathed against Snape's mouth, not wanting to be apart from him even to speak. "Everything about you makes me want, drives me crazy."

A pleased noise rumbled in the back of Severus' throat and he pulled Harry closer, not noticing as Anguis slithered away to give them privacy. He stroked his hands down the younger male's back. "You can get as close as you want Harry and do as you please. I want to touch and be touched just as much as you do pet."

Harry's skin tingled as Snape touched him even though it was through the layers of his clothes. Something about the other man put his senses on high alert and made him want more. "Then touch me Severus, by all the four founders just touch me." Harry kissed Snape again and his hands moved to the row of tiny buttons, keeping Snape's robes in place. "May I?"

"Yes." He nipped at Harry's lips, his chin, along the youth's jaw, to nibble delicately at his earlobe. "Yes, absolutely." His hands slid up under the loose shirt the other wore, slipping up the slim back, long fingers playing over the petal soft skin, occasionally tracing a scar here and there.

Arching in to the touch Harry slowly unbuttoned the buttons until he could slide the black robes down and off Snape's shoulders and arms and then he got to work on the shirt. It felt so good when Snape touched him and Harry wanted to do the same to Snape. He wanted to feel the other's skin under his fingertips, lips and tongue. When Harry got the shirt open too he slowly traced Snape's collarbone with his fingers before moving them down Snape's chest in slow, movements, wanting to memorize every inch of it.

A soft, pleased noise came from the older man. The warmth of Harry's touch seemed to sink into his skin, reaching past flesh and bone to curl around his heart. His own hands continued to map out Harry's back, intent on learning every last inch of the younger man's skin. A quietly murmured incantation had Harry's shirt disappearing to the floor, giving Severus more skin to touch and stroke. He pressed a kiss to a scar that rode high on one slim shoulder. 

It was difficult to concentrate on anything when Snape touched him like that. Harry found himself leaning into every touch, every caress, desperately wanting more. He leaned in and followed the trail of his fingers with his lips, brushing them down Snape's neck and chest only to latch on to a dusky nipple. The little nub felt perfect against his tongue and the taste was pure Snape.

Severus groaned, one hand going up to sink into the soft black hair as his other explored Harry's chest and stomach. The slim body, nurtured within Hogwarts' walls and by the nutrition potions he'd been coaxing Harry into taking, was finally taking on the proper muscle definition and the youth's preferred activities of either Quidditch or practicing dueling were creating a beautifully toned body. He reached down to lift Harry's arm to his lips, kissing the scar left there by the ritual Pettigrew had performed. He licked along it, worshipping the proof of his lover's bravery with his mouth. He knew Harry still felt guilty for Diggory's death but he couldn't bring himself to wish for a different outcome for had Diggory not died, awful as it was that he did, Harry might not have survived that night to be here, in his arms, plying that wicked little mouth on his body and making Severus' head spin.

Harry continued his worship of Snape's nipple, laving his tongue over the nub and worrying it between his teeth gently. The sounds that left Severus were delicious and Harry wanted to hear more of them. He switched to the other nub and the hand of his free hand moved lower, caressing Snape's belly, running circles around his navel in teasing movements. Severus mouth in his arm, tracing the scar he had there only made Harry hotter.

Snape made a little growl and nipped at Harry's wrist. "Minx." He licked along one of the youth's fingers and took it into his mouth, sucking on the digit much as Harry was doing to his nipple. 

Harry looked up so that he could catch Snape's eyes and grinned wickedly. He would show Snape just how much of a minx he could be. He pulled his hand out of Snape's grasp and shifted so that he rested between Snape's legs, his knees resting firmly on the floor. He moved his fingers slowly to the fastenings of Severus' trousers and looked up again just to make sure that this was something the other wanted.

The lifted eyebrow clearly said 'well get on with it' and the anticipatory heat in Severus' eyes was nearly scorching in intensity. Snape traced his fingers over Harry's cheek then stroked over the youth's lips. "You best deliver on your silent promise Harry or believe me there will be consequences." The husky note in the man's voice made it clear that retribution for such a tease wouldn't be painful but it would drive Harry out of his mind.

"Saying it like that makes me want to be naughty." Harry grinned and started to move his fingers. "You're just lucky that I can't wait to taste you." The buttons popped one by one and Harry looked almost reverent at the flesh that was exposed to him. "I've dreamed about how you would feel on my tongue, the weight and taste of you." Harry pushed his nose in to the v of the fly and nuzzled Snape's erection.

A sound somewhere between a groan and a whine came from the older man. "By Merlin I don't know where you learned to talk like that but I am most definitely not complaining." Snape shivered at the hot breath ghosting over his stiff flesh. "So, my minx, are you going to find out if the reality lives up to the dreams or not?" 

"Mmm, I should, shouldn't I? Now that I got this treat right in front of me." Harry sounded teasing but his heart was pounding in his chest. He really wanted this but he had no experience. What if Snape didn't think he was any good...Taking a breath he focused on how much he wanted Severus, how much he cared for him. He ran his lips over the silky soft skin of Snape's erection, letting his tongue flick out and lap at the head. Harry moaned at the taste and slipped the penis further into his mouth.

Snape's hands flew to the seat cushion and clenched there as he tried to keep from bucking up into Harry's mouth. A loud groan escaped him and he shivered with the sparks of pleasure that shimmied along his senses. "Sweet Circe Harry, your mouth feels so good pet."

That was just what Harry wanted to hear and he smiled around his mouthful. He wasn't stupid enough to even try to deep throat the erection, Harry knew that would end in failure so instead he concentrated on running his tongue over the flesh he did have in his mouth and apply suction. He rubbed and massaged the base of Snape's cock with his hands and bobbed his head.

Severus moaned and shuddered under the heady ministrations of his Gryffindor's mouth and hands. Heat lightning seemed to be arcing through his veins, sending his arousal higher and he had to bite his lip to keep control enough not to arch up into Harry's mouth. Tension coiled low in his belly and he could feel his balls tightening with each movement, lick, and suck that came from the young man between his legs.

Harry felt Snape's muscles tense and quiver and he felt a surge of pride that he was the one making Snape feel like this. He also felt humbled that Severus trusted him enough to let down his guard and allow himself to fall apart under Harry's meager skill. He was so hard just from sucking Snape off, Harry loved the feeling and the taste of the thick erection on his tongue.

A low keen came from the older man as the heat built to an almost painful degree and made a bid to escape. "Oh gods. Harry, pet I'm about to c-ah!" One last clever flick of the tongue had light bursting behind his eyes and tossed him over the edge with a soft cry.

The first spurt of semen caught Harry by surprise and he pulled back a little from the force of it making the rest of them hit his lips and chin. The taste wasn't exactly pumpkin juice but it wasn't all bad either, just new and strange. It was a piece of Severus after all and Harry stuck out his tongue and licked his lips clean. "I've decided that reality definitely triumphs dream." He spoke softly with his eyes on Snape, the man was gorgeous when he came undone.

Severus looked down to meet Harry's eyes and shivered as his libido tried to rise to the occasion, the sight of his cum on Harry's face was almost ridiculously arousing, but he was a little too far past teenage hormones to recover so swiftly. Instead he reached down and tugged the youth up so he could lick what remained of himself off the Gryffindor's face. "Hm good to know. Sorry about the mess though pet."

"Don't you dare apologize, I loved everything about it." Harry said sternly and kissed Snape on the nose and the lips. His own prick was throbbing but that was okay, this was about Snape, he'd wanted to give Severus pleasure. He wanted to make the other man see how much he was desired.

The professor returned the kiss lazily, his tongue tangling briefly with Harry's as he wrapped his arms around the youth. "My minx. You seem to have a natural talent for driving me out of my mind."

"Good." Harry said smugly and snuggled up against Snape. "Then we're equal because you do the same to me." He rested his head on Snape's shoulder and watched the way the flames in the fireplace licked the wood. It was so nice just sitting there close to Severus and Harry wished that they could stay like that, shutting out the rest of the world and concentrating on each other. He knew it was impossible though so instead he wanted to make the most of the time they did have.

Snape's fingers traced affectionate, nonsense patterns on Harry's skin as contentment seeped into his bones. A passing thought made him chuckle softly. 

"Hmm, what's so funny?" Harry twisted his head so that he could look at the other without lifting it from its comfy position on Snape's naked shoulder.

"I was just thinking of how I used to think being someone else would make things better for me but here I am, warts and all, and happier than I ever was when I slipped on the mask of the Half-Blood Prince." He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "And all because of a stubborn Gryffindor."

Harry blinked the Half-Blood Prince sounded familiar somehow. Suddenly he remembered the journal like book filled with spells and potions he'd found in the library and his eyes widened. "You're the Half-Blood Prince? How?...Why?" Harry was feeling a bit confused. "No wonder you agreed to use the spells then, you're even more brilliant than I thought."

Another chuckle came from the older man. "Yes I know." He'd never been the type to use false modesty. "My mother was a pure blooded witch, her family name was Prince. She made the...mistake of falling for a Muggle man who thought she could use magic to give him the money he was too lazy to work for. Her family disowned her for marrying my father and all she gave him was her heart and a son. He didn't particularly think either had any worth."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around the other tightly, wanting to let the other know that he had a lot of worth to Harry. "I'm so sorry Severus, the man was seriously an idiot and completely blind not see what he had." Harry pressed a kiss to the side of Snape's neck.

He ran his hand down Harry's back in a long stroke. "It hasn't bothered me in a long time Harry. The only thing that ever truly made me angry was the way he treated my mother. She was so strong, the way she fought to give me as much of a good life as she could." 

"I already know she must have been absolutely wonderful, she was _your_ mother, how could she not have been." Harry knew plenty about evil and small minded muggles but at least the ones he had grown up with weren't his real parents. "She would be so proud of the man you've become."

"Perhaps who I am now but if she'd lived to see me join the Dark Lord she'd have boxed my ears. She never did hold with pureblood elitist views." Severus' fingers traced some unknown pattern on Harry's skin. "When I befriended Lily was, I think, the happiest I'd ever seen her." 

"Smart woman." Harry said softly and snuggled closer even though he was already pressed tightly against him.

Snape closed his eyes and leaned his head against Harry's. "Mmhm." He segued to another subject, keeping the tone light as the hours ticked down until it was time for him to dress and go. He pressed a kiss to Harry's brow, "I have to clean up."

Harry fought the urge to wrap himself around Snape like a vine and beg the other not to go. He didn't even make Snape promise to come back to him because with Voldemort one could never be sure, he didn't want Snape to have to break a promise. "Why does the time go so fast?" Harry wasn't ready to let him go but then again he didn't think he ever would be. "Be careful, you hear me." He places kisses to every surface of Snape's face. 

"I always am." He ghosted his lips across the bridge of Harry's nose then got up to clean himself off and dress in his Death Eater robes. He grabbed his mask paused in front of Harry, leaning down to steal one final kiss before leaving. "Try, if you can, to stay out of trouble." 

"You know me, can't make any promises. Will do my best though." Harry smiled cheekily, not wanting to seem clingy or weepy. The sight of the Death Eater robes made Harry recoil and feel slightly sick to his stomach, they made him remember the night at the cemetery in vivid clarity. Harry rose and called for Anguis, he didn't want to stay here when Snape left, he would be worried enough without brooding on his own.

The basilisk curled herself around Harry's neck and nuzzled him comfortingly as Severus gave them a final nod then stepped into the fireplace grate to floo to Malfoy Manor, settling his mask on as he did so. He stepped out of the ostentatious fireplace, frowning when he didn't see anyone.

"Well hello Severus, how nice of you to join me." The voice was smooth and low as it purred into Snape's ear before Lucius brought his cane down over Snape's head, watching as the other man crumpled to the floor. It felt classless to beat him over the head to knock him out but sometimes the simplest things were the best. He cast a levitation spell on the knocked out man and levitated him down several set of stair until they ended up in the Malfoy dungeon. Well it had been a dungeon once, now it was so much more. It was Lucius personal playroom. He looked at the different hooks, chains and _toys_ lovingly as his chains rose with a flick of his want and wrapped themselves firmly around Snape, chaining him to cold stone floor.

Lucius felt almost giddy trying to decide what he would start with. The Dark Lord needed Snape alive but he hadn't said anything about Lucius not getting to play. The blond stroked his fingers over a wicked looking hooked knife with a tender smile. It had been such a long time since he'd been allowed to play and he would make the most of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lost track of what I had and had not updated. Oops? Sorry y'all. Have two chapters to make up for it.
> 
> **WARNING:** Some minor possessive violence, FLUFF.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek as Ron tried, for oh about the twentieth time to make a white alfredo sauce. He had cooking the chicken and noodles down but the sauce...was causing problems. 

Ron's hair stuck up in red tufts all over his head and he had a wild gleam in his eyes as he watched the lumpy sauce with seething hatred. It looked like something that had already been eaten...and regurgitated. "What in the bloody bollocks of Salazar am I doing wrong?"

Harry hid his grin, he had a feeling Ron wouldn't take his amusement kindly at the moment.

The girl cleared her throat and vanished the latest disaster. "Er I think that time it was the cheese, it didn't melt all the way. Let's try again?"

Ron grumbled something about the cheese having it in for him but went back to the stove all the same and started by adding flour and butter in the pot.

"Now don't be in too much of a hurry and remember to keep stirring to keep the sauce from burning." Harry said as he watched Ron's progress or rather lack there of from where he was perched on the counter.

Hermione nodded. "It just takes a little patience is all and just think of how much Pansy will like that you went to all the trouble." 

"She better because it will be the bloody death of me. Death by sauce torture." Ron continued stirring and adding ingredients his eyes not leaving the pot for a moment.

"Come on Ronniekins you can do it. Don't let a sauce best you." Harry called out in a teasing manner, chuckling at Ron's answering growl.

This time Hermione had to giggle. "Harry be nice." She leaned on the counter next to the brunette and watched as Ron stirred carefully, added the cheese a little at a time and slowly, bit by bit, finally managed to make a successful alfredo sauce. "There see. Success." 

Ron watched the sauce in disbelief for a moment before raising his arms in victory. "Woohoo, take that you evil piece of cheese...I am a sauce making _God_!"

"Well done your godliness, now you only have to make it again on the actual day." Harry applaud the redhead lazily.

"Thank you for bursting my bubble you git." Ron lowered his arms and glared at his friend. "And what's with the snark? It's like you're channeling Snape or something."

Harry flushed lightly and kept his mouth shut.

Hermione suddenly busied herself, cleaning up the mess so as not to give the house-elves more work. "Harry's always had that little streak of snark Ron, he just doesn't use it often." 

"Hmm." Ron didn't look entirely convinced but he let it go, too elated by the fact that he had finally managed to make the sauce. "Now sit down and eat up. I've slaved over this food and you two better bloody well enjoy it."

"Now who's channeling? I could swear Molly was right in this room." Harry's smirk was back in place. "And is that how you plan to invite Pansy to the table too?" Harry ducked as Ron pelted him with the dishrag.

Hermione laughed at her friends as they all sat down. She thumped Harry's arm when he pretended to poke suspiciously at the food then struck up a conversation about the latest article in the Daily Prophet. The Ministry kept trying to pull their irons out of the fire but only managed to dig themselves deeper. Ever since the interview with Harry people had been asking questions about strange happenings that the Ministry weren't able to sufficiently answer. Plus the whole Umbridge debacle had lowered Fudge to persona non grata. Things were looking up for once in the fight against Voldemort and also in their personal lives. _'Let's hope it stays that way.'_

\---------------------------------------------

Lavender glanced around the corner and nodded at Dean. "Malfoy's walking with her. I'll ask him about the potions homework while you handle Hermione."

"Right, we'll stick to the plan and we'll have them away from those Slytherin's poisonous claws before you know it." Dean nodded and waited for Lavender to get rid of that blond prince of darkness so that he could get to Hermione. She was so sweet and she desperately needed saving, Dean was happy that he would be her savior from the clutches of evil.

Lavender walked up to the blond TA and twirled a strand of hair around her finger, aiming to look innocently confused. "Hey um I have a question about the potions homework?" 

Draco looked at Lavender and narrowed his eyes. This was a first, Brown had never cared about potions before and Draco considered her as intelligent as a chewed piece of gum but he couldn't ignore her when she asked for help. "Okay," He reluctantly removed his arm from around Hermione's waist and focused on Brown. "What is it that you're wondering?"

Hermione brushed a kiss over his cheek. "I have to get to Arithmancy. I'll see you later." She nodded at Lavender and bustled down the corridor, feeling somewhat sorry for leaving Draco to deal with Brown. The girl was not really what you'd call bright. 

Dean waited until Hermione had turned a corner and was well away from the evil git before he pounced. "Hermione, could I please have a word with you?" Dean herded her into an empty classroom. His palms were sweaty but he looked forward to breaking the spell that had been placed upon her.

The girl blinked in surprise then frowned. "Dean? What on earth?" She peered closely at the dark skinned boy, wondering what was going on. 

"We're worried about you Hermione, something needs to be done." Dean watched Hermione with sympathetic eyes and pulled out his wand, pointed it at the brunette and yelled a stern " _Finite Incantatum!_ " He watched Hermione closely to see if something would happen.

One brown brow raised incredulously. "There had better be a very good reason you just pulled your wand on me Dean. A _very_ good reason." She had her own wand out, she'd automatically pulled it the minute she'd seen his and now she watched him as one would a rabid animal crouched to strike.

Why wasn't anything happening? The magic the Slytherins had used must be too dark for normal spells. Dean straightened his shoulders, even more determined to save Hermione. "Now Hermione, don't panic but you have been put under some sort of spell. We only need to figure out a way to end it. Haven't you felt different, strange lately?"

"Dean I don't know why your brain has suddenly ceased functioning but I am not under any spell. Where in the world would you get the idea that I'm under a spell?" 

"There's no other explanation for it...Maybe it's a really strong imperio." Dean was talking more to himself than to Hermione. "Why else would you be with the enemy, let them touch you? Both you and Weasley have been enchanted by those evil cretins. How many times have they been out to hurt Harry? I know you would never choose one of them out of your own free will."

Her jaw dropped. "You think I'm under a spell because I'm dating Malfoy? Have you taken leave of all your senses? First, if I was in any way, shape, or form enchanted Harry and Ron would be the first people to hunt down the culprits and turn them into fertilizer. Second, I know things about Draco that are none of your bloody business that prove he is not 'the enemy' as you put it. And finally, I certainly don't need you to try and play the hero when I am more than capable of protecting myself so shove off."

Dean gaped and sputtered as he took one step away from the suddenly very scary girl in front of him. "We're only trying to look out for you." He pleaded. "Ron is under the same spell as you are and Harry spends almost every free minute down in the dungeons, something _has_ happened and we want to put it right." Dean needed to get this out there, needed to make her understand. "People like that never change. They are tainted by darkness and it's a stain that will never wash out."

Her hair felt like it was bristling. "Why you....the only thing that has happened is that we're not blinded by prejudice anymore. I honestly don't know how you got such a stupid notion in your head Dean Thomas but let me make this clear, I...am... _not_ under a spell. Ron is not under a spell. Harry spends so much time in the dungeons because he has to make lesson plans for DADA. He has to learn the spells he doesn't know before he can teach them to us you ruddy twit. Now move out of my way. I have a class to get to."

Dean reluctantly moved out of the way and watched Hermione storm by. Even he could tell that it was time to back off, Hermione was livid and Dean didn't want to get hexed into something unrecognizable. This whole thing hadn't turned out very well and now Dean didn't know what to think. If it was a spell then it was something much too strong for him to handle on his own.

The girl stalked down the corridor into Arithmancy, mentally cursing stupid boys the entire time and muttering under her breath. "Under a spell just because I'm dating Draco, honestly."

Draco had finally managed to shake Lavender Brown, he didn't understand why she had even stopped to ask him when it was clear she didn't even have a clue what potion she was supposed to study up on. The whole thing had been a waste of time and it left Draco annoyed. He really didn't mind teaching but there just weren't any excuse for stupidity like that. He cast a tempus charm and cursed when it became clear that he would be late for class. If Brown's bubble for a brain landed him in detention he would hex warts all over her face.

Dean exited the empty class room and saw Malfoy rushing down the corridor and moved to block his path. His lips pulled back in a snarl, "Malfoy." 

"Yes?" Draco was not in the best of moods, what was with all these annoying Gryffindors popping up out of the ground. "I don't have time for you right now Thomas, I'm late for class, if you'll excuse me." He tried to move around the other boy.

Dean brandished his wand and continued to block Draco. "I don't know what kind of spell you've got Hermione under but I won't let you keep taking advantage of her!" 

Draco stopped midstep and locked cold, gray eyes on Thomas. "What? Take advantage of her...Spell? Have you been filching the house elves mushrooms? What are you on about? You're absolutely unhinged."

"You've obviously put Hermione under a spell! There's no way she'd ever go out with a dirty Slytherin like you otherwise. You're just using her to get close to Harry so you can deliver him to your master. Well I won't let you keep using her! I'll save her from your clutches." 

In a flash Draco was behind Dean, pressing the tip of his own wand harshly into the dark skinned boy's neck. "Now you listen carefully, the only reason you're still standing is because despite you obviously having brain rot you're in Hermione's house and I don't want to upset her. I don't have a master and if it's Voldemort you're talking about I don't care about that loon enough to piss on him if he was on fire. Harry is more than capable to take care of himself, I don't need any nefarious plans regarding that." He pressed the wand harder into soft skin. "If I was evil I can guarantee I would have you all cowering before me before you could even call for your mother and you would love me for it and beg me for more. I'm a Slytherin. Now get the hell out of my way and stay away, this is the only warning you will get."

"S-she deserves better than a dirty snake like you." Dean shook, fear making his knees weak though it wasn't enough to shut him up. 

"That's probably the only thing you're right about. She does deserve better than me but for some reason she has chosen me and I will never willingly give her up. Now get away from me...Oh and Thomas, I would watch what I eat or drink from now on...Potion genius remember..." 

That was the tipping point, Dean slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

\---------------------------------------------

Lavender was twitching a bit all through Divination. She hadn't seen Dean since she'd waylaid Malfoy but she felt that she really couldn't wait to try and help Ron so she'd just corner him as soon as Divination was over. The class ended and though she normally stayed around to talk to Professor Trelawny she practically jumped out of her seat and rushed out to catch the redhead. "Ron!"

Ron grimaced slightly but stopped anyway and waved Harry away watching his best mate run down the stairs to meet up with Hermione and Draco for lunch. "Yes Lavender, what can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you. It's really really important." She tugged him off to the side. "Listen I think you're in trouble. You've been bespelled by Parkinson."

Ron choked on air and coughed desperately as he looked at Lavender disbelievingly. "Come again? What are you on about? I have most certainly not been bespelled...Though she is rather enchanting isn't she?"

"She's a cow! You've never before so much as looked at a Slytherin twice, except to glare at them but now you suddenly like one? And the worst one at that?" She pulled out her wand and cast Finite Incantatem. "There, that should take care of whatever spell she's cast on you." She stepped closer and placed a hand on his chest, eyelashes batting a mile a minute. "How do you feel now Won Won?"

"What the hell?" Ron recoiled in horror. "The first thing that comes to mind is scared, followed closely by disturbed and somewhat disgusted...And what is wrong with your eyes?" He took another step away from her. "Just because Pansy is ten times the woman you will ever be in every single way doesn't give you the right to backtalk her or make wild, unwarranted accusations. Get over yourself and grow up!"

"But Ron! This isn't like you! I'm only thinking about what's best for you!"

"No you're not, you're thinking about what's best for _you_ and how not having me follow you around like a puppy anymore might be inconvenient. I have found someone I really care about, someone fierce and strong and independent. You should do the same Lavender, I'm just not that person. It's not because of a spell or charm...It's because I just don't like you that way."

"Won Won!"

"His name is Ronald. Get it right Brown." The cool tones of Pansy Parkinson's voice interrupted whatever else Lavender might have said to the redhead. 

Both Ron and Lavender turned to look at the Slytherin girl, Ron with adoration and gratitude and Lavender with fear, the blond actually eeped at the sight of the pissed brunette.

"Pans, am I glad to see you." Ron called out happily.

She sauntered over and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I can see that. Ronald why don't you head on down to the Great Hall for lunch. Lavender and I," she pinned the other girl with a look, "need to have a little girl talk." 

"Okay, don't be too long, I'll save you a seat." Ron looked between the girls and thought it best to run, as fast and as far as he could while he still had the chance.

Lavender cowered against the wall as Ron left taking the stairs with long steps. He was definitely under a spell, he had just left her there with an evil Slytherin bitch. Her Won Won wouldn't do that.

Pansy smiled at the cowering girl. "Normally I'd ignore this stupidity but if you, with your pea-brain, have the guts to go after my boyfriend others might as well so," she pulled out her wand, "I'm going to make an example of you with a handy little spell I learned from Granger. Though to really make my point I do believe I'm going to put a little more behind it."

"What are you going to do?" Lavender eyed the Pansy's wand fearfully. "Hex me and Ron will never forgive you, he'll see what kind of trash you really are."

"Brown the only reason Ronald didn't hex you himself is because you're a girl and he's a gentleman. He knows who I am, he knows that I am Slytherin to my core and that means that I do not like others trying to steal what's mine." She stepped closer, wand still out. "Ronald is _mine_ and I have no intention of letting a brainless little bint like you take him away from me." She flicked her wand, casting the spell Hermione had taught her. The word SLUT wrote itself out in large pimples across Lavender's forehead and the extra oomph she put into it made sure that every available inch of skin on Lavender developed a horrendous case of acne. "Stay away from my boyfriend Brown or next time I'll do much much worse."

Lavender slowly brought her hands up to touch her face gingerly, a look of pure dread on her features as she traced the enormous pimples on her forehead. She caught sight of the acne on her hands and arms too and let out a toecurling scream before bursting into a storm of tears. How could Pansy threaten to do worse? What could ever be worse than this? Her looks were ruined, who would ever want her now? She gave Pansy one last fearful glance and covered her face in her acne covered hands and hurried down the stairs. Lavender needed to hide, she couldn't let anyone see her like this.

Pansy's smile was self-satisfied as she tucked her wand away. Brown would find that she was stuck with those pimples for at least a month thanks to the sticking charm she'd used along with the hex. Now to head down and eat lunch with her boyfriend.

\---------------------------------------------

"Ronald where are you taking me?" Pansy fidgeted somewhat uncomfortably as her boyfriend lead her through the school. He'd blindfolded her, with her permission of course, and said he had a surprise for her. She'd been expecting him to do something, honestly as the closer it came to Valentine's Day the more nervous he'd gotten and she was incredibly curious as to what he'd come up with.''

"Patience Pansy, it's just a little bit further." Ron guided Pansy carefully up the last set of stairs and down the corridor that led to the Room of Requirement. It had been a battle but Ron had managed to secure the coveted room before anyone else got to it. He opened the door and took of the Slytherin scarf that had served as a blindfold. Ron had set the room up with care and he really hoped that Pansy would like it. The white linen table cloth, the gleaming china and crystal glasses. Candles were lit everywhere, long slender ones that reached for the ceiling along with short round ones burning merrily in glass jars. One end of the room had transformed itself to a small kitchen and Ron's food was there spreading its aroma throughout the room. A vase of baby's breath and white lilacs stood on the middle of the table. "I have...Um cooked." Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously when Pansy remained silent. "W-will you have dinner with me?"

Pansy easily recognized the smell of her favorite dish even as her lips parted in surprise at the beautiful setting. "This is...beautiful Ronald." She turned and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. "Thank you and of course I'll have dinner with you."

A relieved smile lifted the corners of Ron's mouth and he lead her over to the table and held the chair out for her before he went to get the food. He brought it and served them both and then took the seat opposite her at the small table. Pansy looked absolutely beautiful in the candle light and Ron felt like the luckiest bloke in the world that she was there with him. "Please tuck in, I hope you will like it."

She lifted the crystal goblet in salute to him before taking a delicate bite of the fettucini alfredo and her eyes fluttered closed. "Mmm." She chewed and swallowed then met his eyes. "It's delicious." While she would never be glad that Crabbe and Goyle had attacked her, she was glad it had led to this. To her seeing the truth of Ronald Weasley, her very own lionhearted knight.

"I'm glad." Ron positively beamed and picked up his own fork while he started to tell her about the battles he'd had before he won over the evil cheese. There wasn't a sound sweeter in the world than Pansy's laughter and Ron knew he would happily spend the rest of his days making sure that she had a reason to laugh and be happy.

\------------------------------------

Hermione looked up from her notes on the rebound spells she'd been researching as she heard a familiar throat clear. Her lips curved up at Draco standing in between the stacks. "Good evening. Come to join me?"

"Actually I've come to ask you to join me." Draco held out a warm, furlined velvet cloak along with a furry hat and soft leather gloves. "Here put this on, we don't want you to be cold."

She got up and sent her materials back to her dorm with a flick of her wand then let him help her get the cloak on. She tugged the gloves onto her hands and felt him settle the hat over her hair and looked up at him curiously. "Lead the way then."

Draco grinned and pulled on his own cloak and gloves, taking Hermione's hand and lead her through a narrow passage way that the twins had shown him until they ended up outside. He knew he was taking a bit of a chance with this since he knew that Hermione wasn't exactly fond of flying. Draco just wanted to show her why he loved it so much. Draco acciod his sleek, top of the line broom, straddled it and held out his hand. "Are you coming?" He was quite proud of himself that his hand wasn't shaking.

She eyed the broom with skepticism. Flying truly was not her thing and really the ride on Buckbeak hadn't helped but...her gaze rose to his and she took his hand, letting him guide her into sitting sideways on the broomstick in front of him.

He slid his arms around her, making sure she was secure and grabbed the broom handle in front of her and slowly kicked off the ground. Draco kept them close to the ground to begin with, flying them in lazy circles over frozen fields and tree's glittering with frost. The sun was setting and Draco brought them higher just as the first stars lit in the sky. "I will never let you fall Hermione, I just want you to see the world the way I love to see it."

She had made a little 'eep' as they'd gone higher and hidden her face against his chest, hands clutching the edges of his cloak. She knew he was excellent on a broom, almost as good as Harry, and that he'd hex himself to oblivion before he let her come to harm but a lifetime of nerves regarding heights was a little hard to overcome. Still he was trying to do something special for her and he _did_ have his arms securely around her so she peeked cautiously from her visual safe haven and caught her breath at the sight of the world all covered in white with the stars and the moon twinkling merrily away and the trees and shrubs looking a bit like toy models for a train landscape.

"It's the best feeling in the world, when I fly I can leave everything that troubles me behind and just be one with the sky, it's vast and never ending and it always welcomes you." Draco spoke softly in her ear as he guided them higher yet, showing her Hogwarts from the sky. He circled the Astronomy tower until they reached the top and then landed there. There was a blanket already laid out and a large basket was waiting for them. Draco had cast a warming charm on top of the tower so the air there was pleasantly toasty. "Are you ready for a picnic under the stars?"

She smiled and let him help her sit down. "I like the sound of that." She pursed her lips in consideration. "Do you know, I think that is the first time I've been up in the air without there having been any crisis being the reason I'm in the air."

"It was about time then." Draco replied and pulled off his gloves with his teeth so that he could set up the food from the basket. It was nothing extraordinary, just sandwiches and butterbeer...and eclairs of course. Draco loved desserts. "Me and Blaise used to sneak up here and get drunk on firewhiskey, I must say I like the present company better though." Draco smiled and handed Hermione a sandwich.

Rather than scold him she shook her head and chuckled. "You? Breaking rules? Say it isn't so." She bit into the sandwich, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I know, it's almost unthinkable but alas it's true." Draco put on his most angelic and innocent expression, making him look very much like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. "I blame Blaise, he steered me down the wrong path and took advantage of my innocence."

She nearly choked as she swallowed at that before bursting into laughter. "Well I can't say I've never broken rules either. I do believe I've shattered one or two even. I even stole from Professor Snape's restricted potions cabinet in second year to make Polyjuice potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"I'm shocked beyond belief...I-I don't know what to do with this information." Draco put his hand over his heart with a stricken expression that quickly turned into a grin. "Out of curiosity, who were you? I know the dynamic duo were Crabbe and Goyle, it didn't take much to figure that out once I found the two trolls sleeping in that broom closet but where were you?"

She groaned and covered her face in with a hand, her cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "In the hospital ward. I tried to get a bit of Millicent Bulstrode's hair but...well she's a lot sharper than I thought then, I never could get so much as a strand from her head. I thought I lucked out when I got a hair from off her robe." She peeked at him from between her fingers. "It turned out to be a cat hair."

Draco burst out laughing, he laughed so hard that his ribs ached. "You got hair from Sugarpaws...oh you poor thing." Draco pictured Hermione in cat features and laughed even more, though he filed away the idea of cat ears for later use.

She had to laugh too, the way he did so with such abandon, so rare for him, invited it. So a giggle slipped out even though her face still burned red. "I suppose it was a funny sight. I was so embarrassed though and poor Ron and Harry were _horrified_ , before they started laughing anyway. Luckily Madam Pomfrey set me to rights and even agreed to keep quiet about it." She loved seeing him with his eyes shining in happiness. All too often she'd see Draco looking much like Harry did, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, so it was wonderful to see him laughing and carefree.

"I'm glad Madam Pomfrey helped you, I do believe I prefer the non furry version." Draco still had a huge smile on his face as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

She leaned in to the gentle kiss, lashes fluttering down for a few moments before it ended. She moved a bit of hair out of his eyes and traced her fingers down his cheek. He still had the pointy nose and chin and the arrogant air that was positively bred into his bones but there was absolutely not a more beautiful man to her in the world than her Draco. "Thank you, for showing me the good in flying."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to get on the broom." Draco buried his hand in her wild curly hair and pulled her closer for another kiss. Everything about Hermione was warm, soft and beautiful. When he was with her Draco could actually believe that maybe he could become a good man one day. As long as she believed in him he could do anything. "Happy Valentine's Day."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know last chapter was mean. I mean we cliffied you and then what do we do? We give you a fluff chapter. But back to the meat of the tale now.
> 
> **WARNING:** VIOLENCE and DRAMA

Anguis hissed at her guardian as he was about to pull down another book from the shelf in the old library with carvings of the old ones on the bookcases. They had been down here since waking and it was far past time for rest. **"Guardian needs sleep. Not more reading."**

Harry blinked and realized how late it actually was. He had taken refuge down in Salazar's library to get away from the hearts, candy and all the couples stuff. He wasn't exactly in the mood for Valentine's Day with Snape gone with the Death Eaters. **"I'm sorry little one, we'll go back to the tower."** He placed the book back on the shelf and turned out the lights. **"Are you hungry?"**

**"No I found some plump juicy mice not long ago. Nest now."** The basilisk gave an exaggerated yawn.

**"Good, go to sleep if you want to, I'll go straight to bed myself."** Harry picked her up and wrapped her around her neck as he slid into his invisibility cloak and slunk up to the Gryffindor tower, he still didn't want to run in to anyone so he quickly got ready for bed.

Anguis made a happy hiss to be up against the warmth of her guardian. Dungeons got _cold_. After her guardian had slid under the covers she slithered to curl up on his chest contentedly, falling into a light doze.

Harry tossed and turned in restless sleep, his Occlumency barriers weakened by his worry, his scar ached and he was covered in cold sweat. His mind was invaded with images, horrible scary images of Severus chained to a cold and dirty floor. Lucius Malfoy standing over him with a smirk on his features and blood dripping from the silver snake head on his cane. Harry tried to cry out but he had no voice, he couldn't do anything except watch in horror.

A silent scream left his throat as black robes billowed and he saw Voldemort himself stand in front of Snape, grabbing his hair and tilting his chin up, showing what a mess Snape was, bruised and bloodied but not broken. Lucius returned with a bottle and Harry caught whispers of Veritaserum as they forced Snape's mouth open and forced the potion down his throat.

Harry woke screaming.

"Harry!" Hermione hovered worriedly at his side, Ron and Neville just behind her. Harry's familiar had fetched them and brought them here just as he sat bolt upright screaming. "What is it?"

"He's got him...Oh god Voldemort has him, he knows..." Harry's eyes were wild and unseeing and he was breathing harshly, voice hoarse from screaming.

She put her hands on his shoulders and made him focus on her. "Harry! Look at me!" She waited until recognition bloomed in his eyes. "Who does Voldemort have?"

Harry slumped against Hermione. "Severus, he's got Severus chained to a floor. They've hurt him, beaten him and the last thing I saw was them forcing him to drink veritaserum. They are going to know everything, Severus being a spy, Draco changing sides and Narcissa being with Sirius...They're going to kill him Mione." Harry's eyes were tortured.

Ron furrowed his brow, he understood that this was really bad news but he had never seen Harry this broken up about anything or anyone before.

Hermione inhaled sharply. She'd suspected that Harry had fallen for their potions master of course but seeing it was a punch in the gut when it was this tormented heartbreak. "Then we'll have to get to him before they do." She glanced over her shoulder at Neville. "Neville go get Pansy and Draco, they may have an idea where Professor Snape might be held."

"Right." He was out of the room like a shot.

The girl met her friend's eyes. "Harry we will _not_ let him die. It will take time for Voldemort to question him about everything and I doubt even that madman will want to lose even the slightest bit of information that could prove useful. Veritaserum only compels answers to questions asked."

"I can't lose him Hermione...I _can't_."

Ron's mouth opened in a silent gasp of surprise when he finally got it. Harry and Snape...Snape and Harry. Ron couldn't wrap his head around it. Snape was so...old and grumpy and evil and... _Snape_. Picturing them together was not pleasant, it actually kind of made Ron's skin crawl but still as he watched his best friend looking so broken and so sad Ron knew that he would walk through fire to get the slimy old git back to Harry. 

Hermione's voice was strong and firm. "You are not going to lose him. We won't let that happen." She straightened and looked over at Ron. "You two get dressed and get your wands. I'll do the same and then we'll head to the common room."

Ron nodded and coaxed a nearly catatonic Harry out of the bed and made him get dressed in worn jeans and a soft sweater.

"Come on Harry, get a hold of yourself. Turn on the hero powers, we're going to save him but it won't work with you in this state. Pull it together." Ron didn't want to be cruel but Harry really couldn't afford to fall apart right now. Harry glared but then gave a soft sigh and nodded, he knew that Ron was right.

The redhead got dressed too grabbed his wand and the two of them made it down to the common room as quickly as they could.

Anguis was already down there waiting and she slithered up to curl around Harry's neck, hissing comfortingly to him

Neville came in followed by Draco, Pansy, and Luna as well. He took a look at the two boys dressed and nodded. "Be right back." Then he dashed up to the dorm room to toss some clothes on himself and grab his wand.

Pansy moved over to Ron, somewhat pale and worried. "Neville said that You-Know-Who has Professor Snape. What's going on?"

"Well Snape's been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix...The good guys for the longest time, now it seems as if he's been found out and You-Know-Who has him captured." Ron whispered quietly to Pansy, trying to fill her in.

Draco was pale and tense. Snape was his godfather and he cared more about the man that he did his father. Snape had been the one he could come to with all his troubles and questions. 

They were told the short version of Harry's dream and Draco tensed even more. "Chained to the floor you say...I think I know where he is. He's at the manor, that room has daddy dearest written all over it."

Hermione settled the hip bag she'd brought down with her more firmly around her waist, her jaw tight and eyes positively infuriated. She'd like to have free reign to hex Lucius Malfoy into oblivion. "What's the best way to get in and out then? I somehow doubt Lucius is the only Death Eater about there so we'd better be ready for a nasty fight."

"The manor is unplottable and heavily warded, besides this place it's probably the most secure place in Britain." Draco sighed. "As long as father hasn't changed the wards I should be able to get us in. The best bet we have is coming by air, maybe we can make use of our animagus forms too."

Ron raised a hand. "And the ones that doesn't have any animagus forms, what about us?"

"As I said, by air...I hope you all have your brooms ready." Draco had started to pace around the room.

Harry was very quiet and still but he was listening intently to everything that was being said. His whole being called out for Severus, and he would get to him even if he had to tear the manor apart brick by bloody brick.

Pansy frowned. "I don't think the brooms will be fast enough. What else could we fly?"

Luna stepped forward. "Why don't we ride the Thestrals? They are fast and they can carry our weight without problems."

"Thestrals?" Ron asked questioningly.

"Yes the horse like creatures that pulls the carriages from the Hogwarts Express to the school." Luna nodded.

Hermione nodded. "Right. Hagrid had a lesson on them remember Ron. You and I couldn't see them but Harry could. So we take the Thestrals. We really don't have time to make a long complicated plan so let's keep it simple. We are just going in to get Professor Snape and then get out as fast as we possibly can. No doing anything stupid that might get us killed, captured, or hospitalized. And _no_ claiming vengeance," she pinned Harry and Draco with a stern look, "In and out. Got it?"

"Got it." They both echoed and eyed each other warily causing Ron to chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Then let's go." Harry said, he was antsy and he just wanted to get going. "If anything happens we'll just have to wing it along the way. We can't afford to lose anymore time. Severus doesn't have much time left."

Hermione nodded sharply. "You've got the Marauder's Map? Filch may be busy interrupting the trysts all over the school but we need to get out of here fast and I don't want to risk him waylaying us."

"I've got it right here." Harry waved the the parchment in the air. They looked at it closely so that they would be able to avoid Filch as they made their way out to the forest where the Thestrals' were.

They all crept carefully through the castle and out through a secret passageway and then ran to where the Thestrals were pinned up. Hermione and the others who couldn't see the animals had a bit of confusion on where and how to get up on them but Luna, Harry, and Neville helped them before mounting a Thestral each. The creatures spread their wings and took off into the sky, somehow knowing precisely where their riders wished for them to go. They landed not far from a horse paddock outside a large manor and dismounted, creeping as close as they dared risk without fear of being caught.

Hermione looked around at them all and nodded before turning to Draco and whispering. "Alright you're up. Be careful."

Draco nodded and slipped forward, he was fairly confident that Lucius hadn't altered the wards. If he had they wouldn't even have made it into the paddock. Lucius was power-mad and paranoid, he liked to have have his back free and know he was untouchable.

He made it into the antechamber from a back door and managed to alter the wards so that the alarm wouldn't go off for any of the Hogwarts students. Draco wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. Of course the wards was only one of their problems, the Death Eaters patrolling the manor was a much bigger one.

Draco sent a patronus to Hermione to let the others know that the wards were down.

It didn't take long for them to slink into the antechamber and join him. Neville looked around nervously. "Any idea how many Death Eaters are here?"

"I don't think it's too many." Luna answered. "Not if you think logically, Lucius is still trying to keep up good appearances in front of the ministry. My guess is that it's only You-Know-Who's personal guard."

"Oh well...lovely." Neville looked decidedly green.

Hermione grimaced. "The best of his rats. Well we'll just have to try to avoid them and go for a quiet hex when we can't. Draco where's the...erm dungeon?"

"Why in the basement of course...Where all the dungeons worth while are placed." Draco was feeling nervous and on edge and reverted back to snarkiness. "The door that leads down there is located in father's study."

"Oh that's just great, that will make getting down there so much easier." Ron's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Pansy's lips twitched despite her nervousness. "Let's quit nattering on and get to it then. Draco you know the way, start leading."

Draco rolled his eyes but started to lead them down the lavish antechamber and into a winding corridor. The mansion was surprisingly light and airy for a place that held so much dark magic. It was huge and empty, it didn't seem as if anyone was actually living there. To Draco it was as if all personality of the house had disappeared along with his mother.

They made it to the study quickly and they all snuck in the on quiet feet.

Harry was going crazy, he was in the same building as Severus and he still felt helpless. He knew this was the way to go but that didn't stop his urges to draw his wand and just blast his way to Severus, consequences be damned.

Hermione brushed her hand over Harry's shoulder as Ron locked the door quietly behind them all, offering silent comfort and also a reminder to keep control. She whispered to Ron, Pansy, Luna and Neville, "You four stand guard here in case one of the Death eaters tries to get in. If that happens send a Patronus to warn us." She looked at Harry and Draco. "We'll go down. Draco can you deal with Lucius if he's still there while Harry and I get Professor Snape unchained?"

Tensing a bit Draco nodded, he would have to deal with Lucius sooner or later so why not just get it over with. "I'll do my best." He replied with a stern nod. 

The others nodded too, taking up positions where they could guard the door and be prepared if someone was to enter. "Good luck and don't do anything stupid." Ron called to the three of them that was going down to the basement.

Hermione looked at him with a brow raised as if to say 'Stupid? With me there?' "Same to you Ron." She nodded to Draco and then the three of them crept down the cold stone stairs, along a corridor, and paused, leaning against the wall just beside a stone archway. Voices echoed from the chamber and Hermione shivered as the cold, not-quite-sane voice of Voldemort hissed clear as crystal.

"So you've been Dumbledore's since I announced which child I would kill. You, my most loyal, faithful servant turned your back on me. For what Severus?" The twisted parody of a man reached down and traced his fingers along the cut that had lay Snape's cheek open, coating the corpse gray fingers in crimson. "For a worthless mudblood?"

Severus, despite being bloody, bruised, chained to the floor, and in obvious pain from the numerous torture spells used on him, lifted his chin stubbornly. "For a friend I knew you would not spare."

The snake-like man sneered. "A friend Severus? You call Lily Potter a friend? A woman who turned her back on you? Who, using your allegiance to me as an excuse, refused to forgive you for a _single_ insult spoken in a moment of bruised pride and pain? Even after you put aside that pride to literally _beg_ her forgiveness? A woman who chose to become the wife of a man who had tormented you thousands of times without cause? A woman who became a dear friend and confidant of a man who nearly caused your death? Who even _years_ after your argument still refused to forgive you? You call _that_ a friend Severus? One worth going through this," Voldemort gestured at the battered potions master, “to protect her son? You’re protecting the son of a cruel mudblood whore, not a friend, my dear _Snivillus_.”

Snape inhaled sharply and spat at the Dark Lord, blood tinged saliva splattering on the freakish cheek. “You can and will go to hell, _Tom Riddle_. Tell me how many of the others know that you’re a halfblood who never even knew magic was real before Dumbledore showed up at the orphanage?”

A venomous hiss came from the Dark Lord. "Insolent traitor!" He whipped the back of his hand swiftly against Severus' wounded cheek, the crack echoing sharply.

Harry tried to rush forward instantly but Hermione and Draco held him back. He wanted to get to Severus, wanted to get him out of there so that he wouldn't be hurt anymore. Also his mind whirred with the things that was said about his mother. Was it really true? Had she shunned and refused to forgive Severus for just one mistake? Had she been that petty? Harry was losing faith in both his parents and it hurt, no matter that he had never known them it hurt to have his illusions crushed.

Draco nodded to a small niche just out of sight of the men in the dungeon and they quickly made their way to it, still with a firm hold on Potter to keep him from rushing forward.

Hermione looked at Draco and lifted her wand, angling her head toward Lucius. Then she gripped Harry's shoulder and made sure both boys were looking at her before mouthing 'Wait until I have a clear shot at Voldemort.' Once they'd nodded, she turned her attention to the scene before them again. Lucius stood watching Snape bleeding on the floor with a disgusting smirk on his face that made her want to hex him herself but she'd leave that to Draco. Then she spotted something slither out of the corner of her eye and nearly cursed out loud when she saw a humongous snake looking in their direction. Their time had officially run out.

Voldemort shifted just as Nagini began to hiss something at him and Hermione flicked her wand, "Reducto!" sending the vile bastard flying into the stone wall.

"Stupify!" Draco shouted as he pointed his wand at his father and stunned him. Lucius’ surprised and angry expression gave way to a blank look as the elder Malfoy hit the floor. 

Harry was firing spells around him, trying to get all the Death Eaters even as he made his way to Severus and cast an unlocking charm on the chains that bound him.

Hermione reached into the hip bag she'd strapped on and retrieved two phials, one which she threw down at the feet of a pair of Death Eaters who tried to charge them. It exploded all over the two and in a puff of yellow smoke they weren't Death Eaters any longer but turtles. The other she handed to Harry to give to Snape. "It's a mild Healing Potion, it’ll take care of his wounds enough that he’ll be able to walk with support." Then she ducked a beam of green light and cast a sectumsempra at a pair of other Death Eaters.

As soon as the chains had fallen off, Snape had tried to stand, hissing when his knee gave way from an earlier blow from Lucius' cane. The sudden assault on the Death Eaters had shocked him but not nearly as much as the sight of worried and near infuriated bottle green eyes. His voice was rough from screams and lack of water as he scolded his lover. "You realize I fully intend to plunge Gryffindor's house points into the negative for this stunt correct?"

"You can do that all you want as soon as we get out of here." Harry replied as he held on to Severus tightly, not willing to let him go even for the chance to take a shot at Voldemort. Snape was more important, he was the _most_ important person in Harry's life. "Here, drink this." Harry handed Snape the healing potion after having uncorked the phial. 

Draco had cast a rope charm on both Lucius and Voldemort binding them tightly but he didn't know how long it would hold them. "We should get out of here as quickly as we can." He called with a worried look to the bound dark wizards.

Hermione yelped as a Death Eater grabbed her arm then she spun and kicked him or her hard in the groin and added insult to injury by casting a stupefy curse on them. "No kidding. Ignis Deglubere!" The fire whips lashed out at several Death Eaters at once and gave Hermione the opportunity to grab another phial from her bag, throwing it to turn another group of Death eaters into newts that scattered like frightened sparrows. "Oh I hope someone drops them in a cauldron."

Snape drank the potion. "Hm adequate but it won't fix everything." He held out his hand and concentrated. "Accio wand." His wand flew into his grasp and he cast a powerful stunning spell at the remaining Death eaters. "Let's go, _now_."

"SWEET CIRCE!" Hermione's scream came at the sight of the large hybrid snake lunging for Snape and Harry.

Anguis suddenly struck from her coiled position around her guardian's neck, leaping forward off the youth and sinking her fangs into the freakish familiar of Voldemort. Being smaller she was able to dart away from any retaliation just before the other snake began writhing in pain. **"Evil snake gives us a bad name."**

Hermione dashed forward and scooped Anguis up. "Okay time to go. Draco help Harry with the professor and I swear if one more Death Eater pops out at us, I'm turning them into a rat and letting Anguis eat them."

Severus limped after the Gryffindor girl with Harry and Draco's support and chuckled in amusement. "I'm loathe to admit it but I'm impressed."

**"Thank you little one, you did very good."** Harry hissed at Anguis even as they made their way as quickly as they could up the stairs away from the dungeon and it's many threats. "You really didn't think that I wouldn't come for you right?" Harry asked Severus and Draco turned his face away to give them at least a little privacy.

Snape grimaced as his ribs protested the fact that he was moving. "I didn't think you would know what had happened. How did you?" 

"Um...I've might have had a teeny little vision." Harry replied somewhat sheepishly. He couldn't regret that though, not when it showed him that Severus was in trouble.

They got up to Lucius study again and was met with four wands pointed at them as they opened the door.

"Ah good, you've got him. Now let's get out of here...This place gives me the creeps." Ron lowered his wand.

Hermione looked at the open study door and the Death Eaters either unconscious or incapacitated just beyond it. She frowned at four of the cretins who looked be tied up with..."Are those vines?"

Neville gave her a sheepish smile. "It's a small hybrid of Devil's Snare."

Hermione shook her head. "You, Neville, are one of a kind." She looked back at the three wizards just behind her, frowning in concern at the blood dripping down Snape's torso from a wound near his collarbone. "Okay, let's go."

They all headed out as fast as they could towards the paddock where the Thestrals waited. Neville helped Harry and Draco set Snape up on one of the creatures then went to mount his own. They all gotten on when they heard a furious roar come from the manor.

Pansy turned white. "I think that's our cue."

All of them nodded and motioned the Thestrals into the air, Harry was seated behind Severus unwilling to let him go even in the air. "I think Voldemort found his pet." He whispered in the potions master's ear as they soared through the ear towards Hogwarts as quickly as the wind. 

"More than a pet I think. He's always been disturbingly close to that monstrosity." Severus kept hold of the Thestral with one hand but his other was stroking along Harry's arm, drawing emotional strength and a feeling of safety from the youth. "You are mad to have come but I am glad you did."

"I had to come, you understand that right? There was no way I could have left you there." Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Snape, being careful not to jostle or hurt the man more.

"Blimey, he really loves the git." Ron spoke softly to himself. He had accepted that Harry had feelings for Snape more or less but now he saw that his friend truly did love the other. He didn't really understand it himself but he would support Harry to his last breath, Merlin only knew that the kid deserved to love and be loved.

Severus turned his head to brush his lips against Harry's chin, a little fuzzy from blood loss and adrenaline rush, just enough not to care who saw. "I know. I would have come for you were our situations reversed so I know." 

"I know you would have." Harry nodded and nuzzled the man's tangled hair. "Now let's get you home and up to Poppy so that you can be all fixed up." Harry nudged the Thestral to go faster and he was relieved when the ragged silhouette of Hogwarts came in to view. Snape had been growing heavier and heavier in his arms and Harry knew that Snape was fighting unconsciousness even with the pain potion he had taken. Days of torture were bound to take their toll.

Hagrid's eyes went wide when he saw the Threstrals and their passengers as he was putting some slop in the trough for the pigs kept for Hogwarts' feasts and he dropped the bucket and ran towards them. "Harry! What in the name of Merlin's pants are you...is that Professor Snape?!"

Severus looked wearily at the half-giant. "Hagrid. Could I impose on you to assist me to the infirmary?"

"O-of course Professor." He lifted the potions master with a gentleness that would surprise those who didn't know him and began striding towards the castle. "You lot take care of the Thestrals as you've taken them out then." He glanced down at his side where Harry was half-running to keep up with him but didn't ask what was going on. Not yet, it was more important to get Snape to Madam Pomfrey.

Luna watched them go and calmly picked up a raw steak from her bag and divided it to give it to the Thestrals as a treat for carrying them as they slowly walked back into the forest. 

"Did you know that your girlfriend walks around with raw meat in her purse?" Ron asked Neville, looking just a little bit shocked.

Neville just smiled. "She likes to feed the creatures she finds and they're not all herbivores." He went to join Luna in feeding the Thestrals, leaving Ron and the others staring in his wake.

Pansy moved to snug into Ron's side. "Match made in heaven that I suppose. No one else would just shrug that off I think."

"You're right about that." Ron answered and wrapped his arm tightly around Pansy, he still looked a little queasy. "I'm glad they have each other." Ron kissed her temple. "And I'm glad I have you. You were brilliant back there by the way, that nose breaking spell was bloody amazing...And efficient."

She smiled. "You weren't too bad yourself. Had you held a sword in your other hand I'd have thought I was seeing Godric Gryffindor reincarnated."

Hermione chuckled at them and headed for the shed connected to the paddock. She assumed there would be blankets for the Thestrals in there and really, considering all the creatures had done for them this night they deserved to be warm at the very least. Once inside though she found herself slumping to sit on a bale of hay rubbing her shaking hands over her face as the adrenaline finally caught up with her. "God."

Gray eyes watched her from the doorway of the shed and Draco hurried over, knelt by her side and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Hey, it's okay, we did it. _You_ hexed You-Know-Who into a wall so forcefully that he passed out, that was fantastic." He rocked her slowly. "We made it out and Snape will be okay." Draco fell silent and just kept holding Hermione. He would never be able to go home again, his father was not the forgiving kind and Draco had raised his wand against him, that equaled a death sentence. It didn't matter though, or at least that was Draco liked to tell himself, they had gotten Snape out and none of them had gotten hurt...That had to be worth something.

She turned into him and slipped her arms under his to cling hard. "I know and I've known that the fight's been coming for a while, that why I had those phials but," she pressed her face hard into his shoulder, "we were lucky Draco and I am not about to pretend otherwise. All Voldemort's true best, aside from the little worm that is Lucius, are still in Azkaban and if that snake had noticed us sooner we wouldn't have gotten through this so lightly. That was a _very_ lucky Reducto but he's going to be worse now." She leaned into him. "I'm afraid, for you and your Mum, for Harry and Ron and everyone else I care about. And oooh if he didn't have a reason to hate muggleborns before boy does he have one now."

"You're right, you're right about everything you say. I'm worried too but on the other side I think we scared him, now he knows that he can be beaten and I think it scares the crap out of him." Draco nuzzled her soft brown hair. "We'll make sure your parents are safe and the rest of us...We'll train and watch each other's back until this bastard is nothing but dust in the wind."

She closed her eyes and let his presence calm the storm shaking her inside and out. "I wish Barty Crouch Jr. wasn't just a soulless husk so I could hex him without feeling guilty." She sighed softly. "Whatever Voldemort does now is bound to be very very ugly but you're right. We'll see each other through it." She pulled back lightly so she could look at his face. "Once we get indoors we'll have to floo your Mum and Sirius and let them know what happened tonight. They'll need the forewarning."

Draco grimaced. "Oh Merlin, I do not want to have this conversation with my mother, she can be very, very scary you know." Draco rose and pulled Hermione up by her hands, it was time to leave the shed and return to the castle.

Outside Ron, Pansy, Neville and Luna were waiting for them so that they all could go to the castle together. Ron was just about to open his mouth and say something entire inappropriate about how they had spent their time in the shed when Pansy shoved her pointy elbow in his side and made him close his mouth again with a loud snap.

Hermione smiled in gratitude at the girl. "Come on. I know we've all got people to write or floo before we get some rest after tonight."

Pansy nodded. "Plus I want to check on the Professor. He looked awful when Hagrid took him. I've got a question though Granger."

The Gryffindor tilted her head in curiosity. "What is it?"

"When the bloody hell did he and Potter get together?"

Hermione saw Neville and Ron both nod in agreement to that question and her lips twitched before she burst into outright laughter. "Oh I needed that! I'll tell you what I know on the walk back. I first really noticed it on Yule night..."

The group made their way to the castle as she told them about the mistletoe kiss and other signs she'd noticed since that gave a rough point of when the two former antagonists had become so much more. She just hoped that Snape was going to be alright, there was no telling what he'd been through while down in that dungeon.


End file.
